Pokemon Fusion: Master League
by Boredstick
Summary: UPDATE JANUARI 2011: At last, I ve added a new chapter ! Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year too! Well first off, my apologies if the second chapter seems scripted and looks in general messy , gonna try fix that for next time... well then, enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

**Prologue:**

_The Hoenn League has ended. Ash Ketchum… got into 2__nd__ place, having lost to Tyson…_

_Having said goodbye to Tyson and Morrison, Ash along with the rest decided to begin their way home to, as they left Evergrand City. Walking away, Ash at heart was troubled._

_Despite showing his enthusiasm to win the next league, Ash felt like he had failed the team, being so close to winning… Brock may have got lust for battling once again, but not Ash._

_Wanting to take some time off once he comes home, Ash kept it to himself, not letting the others, especially Pikachu, know about his discouraged heart after losing to Tyson..._

_It didn´t get better, as the gang had to separate in another crossroads, this time with May and Max headed home for Petalburg City while Ash and Brock had to go the other way to Kanto._

_Having said goodbye, Ash finally reached Kanto, but to his dismay Brock had to go home too, reached a crossroad which separates their path once again. Brock said his goodbye, and left._

_Reaching a pond halfway towards Viridian City, Ash decided to take a break and also let Pikachu get some time to rest a bit too, but what he really wanted was some time alone…_

_Letting his Pokemon out for some free time to play around, Ash left Pikachu and the rest alone for a bit and walked away from the pond. Finding a fallen tree-trunk, Ash sat down on it._

_´´ You guys look happy… but you´re probably just as sad I am… I was so close… if I only had trained you all better… maybe even just a few minutes more everyday… then maybe…´´_

_Deep in thought about his presumed failure, Ash´s mood quickly cheered up with Pikachu having come after him once it noticed that he had wondered off, and asked what was wrong._

_Telling Pikachu that it´s nothing, Ash tried not to give any mixed signs, but Pikachu knew him far too well to not notice that Ash wasn´t as alright as he looked and claimed to be…_

_Back at the pond, Ash recalled his Pokemon and unpacked from his backpack some leftover sandwiches that Brock had given to him, wanting Ash to have a snack until he gets home._

_Hours later he arrived at Viridian City, but instead of going by the Viridian Gym, Ash wanted to get to the Pokemon Center instead, transferring his Pokemon to Oak and visit Nurse Joy._

_With all his Pokemon transferred and having a nostalgic reunion with the Nurse Joy he meet for the first time on his journey, Ash quickly left Viridian City to continue his way home._

_Getting closer and closer to Pallet Town just mere minutes away, both Ash and Pikachu got excited to get home just in time to get a taste of Delia´s lovely cooking…he was soon home…_

But as always… the end for one long journey is always the start for the beginning of a new…

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League:**_

_**I**__**´m Ash Ketchum, a future Pokemon Master!**_

_**One by one, I make my dreams all come to life…**_

_**Heavy smiles, happy sorrows, I go through it all…**_

_**Be it alone, with my friends, even my foes by my side!**_

_**To be a Pokemon Master, one must change the way…**_

_**To fight… to love… to stand united, together forever!**_

_**To conquer golden hearts and silver souls…**_

_**Reach**__** green forests, red mountains and blue seas!**_

_**Each step, each place, is a brand new path!**_

_**For me to walk on, towards the goal, of being a master!**_

_**My friends, come here and stand with me!**_

_**My love, a new adventure we shall see!**_

_**My foes, do tremble cause I have changed!**_

_**The little boy from Pallet Town is no more…**_

_**Before you is Ash Ketchum, a newborn hero!**_

_**Should I ever fall then I shall rise!**_

_**I´ll learn, adapt and change my ways!**_

_**The way of a Master, in my heart and soul…**_

_**With Pokemon Fusion, here we go!**_

**Chapter 1: A Hero Returns.**

With no time to waste, Ash quickly got back into the mood of coming home soon, as he ran off with Pikachu towards Pallet Town. Being close enough that he could slow down, Ash suddenly noticed that the usual road was blocked, and instead took a more sinister shortcut.

It didn't take long before deja-vu striked, as Ash and Pikachu fell into a pit. Reaching the bottom, Ash began to hear the ol´motto, along with the shadows of the trio that never quits.

But learning from their past mistakes, they made certain modifications to their little trap, as they sent out all their Pokemin incase Ash would attempt to flee or escape the pit-trap.

- Again?! Ok Team Rocket, now you´re really pushing it! Just wait until I get out of here!

- No chance twerp, this time Jessie dug extra hard, and Meowth has sharpened his claws!

- The time has come to say farewell to Pikachu! Alright everyone, all on the twerp now!

Cacnea summoned a Sandstorm, while Seviper and Meowth got prepared incase Ash would get out. Knowing that its almost the same as the last time, Ash tried to find Misty´s handkerchief, but the Sandstorm made it near impossible to move, let alone look for it.

Trying to buy Ash time, Pikachu tried to hit Cacnea with a Thunderbolt, but Wobbuffet quickly got in front and used Mirrorcoat. The Thunderbolt was aimed back into the put and hit Ash, as Pikachu knew it couldn't attack from a distance nor escape and leave Ash in the trap.

Managing to find his fork and spoon, Ash tried to climb up but failed, as they broke. With the sand trying to trap him, Ash took advantage of it rising up, getting him closer to the ledge. Being close enough, Ash grabbed hold but suddenly shrieked, as Meowth clawed at him.

Despite the Sandstorm and Meowth´s attack, Jessie knew Ash would almost never give up, as she ordered Seviper to strike at Pikachu, hoping to get it weak enough to snatch it from Ash.

Seviper striked with a Poison Tail, but it didn´ go as they thought, as Ash protected Pikachu by taking the hit, slamming into the pit wall with immense force. Seeing that melee attacks don´t work too well, Jessie ordered instead a barrage of Poison Sting all over the pit.

Knowing it's the only way to protect Pikachu, Ash layed over Pikachu, as the stings that hit the wall bounced downwards and hit Ash. Pikachu tried to protect him by trying to attack again despite the massive Poison Stings, but Ash kept it firmly protected in his arms.

Getting pissed that their new plan is just a longer version of their failed one, Jessie told James to unleash Pin Missiles aswell, hoping all attacks combined would eventually hit Pikachu.

Knowing anything more than Poison Sting could be quite serious if it mostly hits Ash, James hesitated, as Meowth told Cacnea to stop the Sandstorm for awhile to see how it all went.

Despite the considerable about of Poison Stings that Seviper attacked towards the pit, not a single one had managed to hit Pikachu due to Ash protecting it with every inch of his body.

With his thoughts only focused on protecting Pikachu, Ash put the pain aside, as he looked up and gave Jessie a defiant look, showing her that he will take anything she throws at him.

Putting it to the test, Jessie ordered Dustox to use Poison Stings towards the center of the pit, while Seviper crawled down for a surprise attack. But nevertheless Ash still would win.

Seeing Seviper about to attack Pikachu and being right next to him, Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Knowing that it would hit Ash, Pikachu wanted to try something else, but Ash ordered it to do it, knowing Seviper is the bait to lure out Pikachu into the Poison Stings.

Hit with Thunderbolt, Seviper quickly got out of the pit, wanting Jessie to weaken Ash first before it could attack Pikachu. Really getting furious that Ash even took on a Thunderbolt just to keep Seviper out of the way, Jessie ordered Dustox to send Stun Spore right into the pittrap.

Trying to take off his jacket to give to Pikachu as protection, Ash could barely move at all, as he then managed to take off his cap for Pikachu to use. But finally everything began to heavily affect him in the end, as Ash was slowly getting paralyzed from the Stun Spores.

Counting the seconds until he surrenders, Jessie still couldn't believe that Ash did not give up, not even when paralyzed. Sending Seviper down again, Jessie´s ego overshadowed her brain, as it didn't take long before Seviper inhaled Stun Spore and remained in the pit paralized.

Dustox flew down to pick up Seviper and get it out, as Pikachu took the opportunity to attack with Thunderbolt. With both her Pokemon down, Jessie shrieked at James to do something.

Wanting to wear down Ash a little with a Sandstorm again, Jessie shrieked at James for being too soft, as she demanded that Cacnea uses Pin Missile. Knowing neither Jessie or Ash would back down, James wasn't sure what to do, when suddenly something was heard. A bicycle.

Hiding in a nearby bush, Team Rocket remembered that they forgot to seal off the road they were on, as they had no other choice but to wait for the biker to unwarily pass by them.

In a flash the biker passed by them, not taking notice of the pit, as a bike-bell was heard. And Ash recognised it. As if sent from heaven to save him and Pikachu, Ash mustered up all the strength he could summon in his lungs, as he screamed out her name. The biker then stopped.

It was Misty. Hearing that Ash was on his way home already, Misty took the bike to Pallet Town, as she saw that the main road was sealed and then took the second path instead.

Hearing her name from where she just passed by, Misty stopped the bike, as a million thoughts went through her mind before she eventually knew. It was Ash. He was in danger.

Immediately turning around to go back, Misty used the bell three times to signal to Ash that she was on her way, as Team Rocket began to her getting closer and closer towards them.

Knowing she has to be warned, even Pikachu shrieked out for her, as Misty understood that it wasn´t just a simple accident or failed trap by Team Rocket. This time was far more serious.

Stopping just next to the pit, Misty looked around to make sure she wouldn't get into a trap herself, as she leaned towards the obviously manmade pit and saw Ash leaning over Pikachu.

Misty asked briefly what happened, but Ash was too exhausted to answer, as Pikachu instead shrieked out to her what was the cause. As soon as she heard Pikachu tell of Team Rocket, Misty took no chances and released her Pokemon to protect her while she helps Ash.

Politoed and Starmie kept guard, as Misty was about to climb down when Pikachu told her not too. Wondering why, Misty suddenly began to feel the light odour from Stun Spour, and realised that the air in the pit was almost filled with it. But Misty already knew the solution.

Told to use Rapid Spin, Starmie knew what Misty had it mind, as it quickly circled around over the pit, sucking up all the stun spores. Hearing something near the bushes, Misty told Starmie to send it all in that direction. Hitting the bush, Team Rocket had no other choice.

Getting out of the bush or choose to remain paralyzed in in there, the trio wanted to share their motto but were quickly interrupted by Misty, who immediately asked what they were doing.

- Me and Jessie have finally done the perfect trap, and we won´t let you interfere this time!

- Unfortunately the twerp got a bit more in the way that we anticipated, but now that you´re here, once we´re done you can take him to the Professor to patch him up nice and easy!

- Patch him up?! You all attacked Ash without him being able to fight back! You could have severely injured him! It´s unforgivable, even from you three! Politoed, Starmie, hit them hard!

With her arm pointed towards the target, Politoed and Starmie knew that Misty meant serious business, as both Pokemon attacked. With Seviper and Dustox incapacitated, Jessie relied on James, as she also told Meowth to battle and threw him right in front of Misty´s Pokemon.

Wanting to use the cover from Sandstorm to steal Pikachu and run off, James ordered Cacnea to use Sandstorm, but to his surprise Misty´s Pokemon countered without her saying a word, just standing there and watching her Pokemon battle without her verbal aid at all.

Politoed and Starmie were always once step ahead, even before James could issue an order, as Meowth tried to fight melee with Politoed, but Starmie quickly turned to protect it by using Rapid Spin, giving Meowth multiple hits before the last sent him flying right into James.

Trying to take advantage and hit Starmie with a Needle Arm, Cacnea instead received the final blow by a Mega Punch by Politoed, as Cacnea flew right into Meowth who shrieked.

Defeated, Jessie did not want to surrender without some form of payback, as she asked Dustox and Seviper for one last attack, one that should atleast leave a mark in the battle.

Knowing exactly what Jessie was thinking if without her even insinuating it, Misty told her Pokemon to stand back, as Jessie saw that Misty grabbed hold of Gyarados´s Pokeball.

- I don´t want to use Gyarados because once unleashed it would put you in a state far worse than Ash… but lay a finger on him again Jessie… and I will release my rage upon you…

Seeing her face, Jessie knew that she was serious, as she told James and Meowth to retreat. Not minding it, James carried Cacnea in his arms, Meowth carried Dustox on his back and Jessie carried Seviper over her shoulder, as the trio quickly ran off into the surrounding forest.

With them gone, Misty immediately called out for Corsola and told it to help out, as it used Mirror Coat and jumped down into the pit to pick up Ash and Pikachu. First coming up with Pikachu on it´s back , Corsola gently left it beside Misty and went back to go get Ash.

Despite not being injured, Pikachu had inhaled a considerable amount of Stun Spore but was still able to move around fairly well, as Misty took out some spray to reduce the effects of the spores. Corsola returned with Ash, as Misty put him on his back and asked if he was alright.

Barely hearing him, Misty opened up his shirt and listened to his chest, as she heard that Ash had inhaled so much that the stun spores had begun to affect his breathing. Spraying his chest, Misty knew it would take longer for it to react on human, if it would work at all on Ash.

Weakly hearing from Ash that he suddenly can´t breathe, Misty immediately panicked and asked Pikachu to try to shock him a little in an attempt to revitalise him. But with Pikachu still weak, Misty wasn´t sure what else to do but the only thing she could to help Ash breathe.

Opening his mouth, Misty took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as she covered his mouth, breathing into his lungs until the spray begins his effect. Push down onto his lungs to help him exhale, Misty continued for more than a minute, as some bad memories began to resurface:

´´ Come on Ash, breathe! Please Ash! Please! You can´t …you can´t leave me like this…´´

From the memories of Ash almost drowning when protecting the Ice Orb to Misty´s own incident of drowning when she got knocked out in the pool by the Tentacruel, Misty´s fears grew more as suddenly Ash had fainted and stopped breathing despite her attempt to help.

Now taking even deeper breaths in order to blow deeper into his lungs, Misty leaned over again to continue, but once she exhaled all the air she had, she did not get up to try again.

Remaining like that for several seconds, Pikachu then realised what Misty just did. She did not only give Ash the final last breath to bring him back. But a message to his subconsiouss.

With a kiss. Despite not having any air, Misty still kissed Ash, knowing it could be the thing that will wake him up again. About to faint herself due to lack of oxygen, Misty then felt it.

Air going into her lungs, as Ash began to breathe again on his own. Be it the spray finally doing it´s magic, or Misty´s own little trick, Ash woke up, as Misty got up to catch her breath.

Heavily coughing, Ash was at least breathing, as Misty asked if he´s better. With Ash nodding in response, Misty smiled, looking happy but at heart was terrified at what could have happened if she hadn´t shown up to drive off Team Rocket and save him just in time.

Recalling her Pokemon, Misty asked if Ash could stand up, but just by judging from his attempt to sit straight she knew he would need help in moving along. Carrying him on her back, Misty held Pikachu in her arms as she then slowly walked towards Pallet Town.

But then it happened. Something Misty may or may not have thought about, but would now make the whole situation far worse than it already was. Ash may be less in danger due to her help, but now Misty was the one in danger, as she collapsed, dropping Ash and Pikachu.

Asking what happened, Ash saw Misty turn away from him, as he then realised what was wrong. The combination of the spray releasing the spores and Ash´s exhalation should have sent the spores into the air, but Misty instead inhaled his breath. And all the spores aswell.

Beginning to get paralyzed and having trouble breathing, Misty quickly released her Pokemon and told them to go get help. They ran off towards Pallet Town but Gyarados remained, understanding it had been released to protect her and Ash. Misty then took out her PokeNavi.

Calling Oak´s lab, she knew both Oak and Tracey were outside on the backyard, but hoped that they or either a Pokemon nearby would hear her calling the working station in the lab.

Suddenly someone answered. It was Tracey. Having returned just to get some samples, he was just about to leave when Misty called. Trying to tell Tracey what happened and that help is on the way, she began to loose her voice and could barely talk, now fearing she might faint.

Managing to send a video request, the seconds it took to connect felt like forever to her, as her eyes and breathing got heavier. The video-link got established, as Tracey saw Misty on the ground with her head down, barely having strength to even hold the PokeNavi in her hand.

Seeing the Pokeballs next to her, Tracey understood that something was very wrong and told her to hang on, as he ran off to tell Oak. Coming back half a minute later, Tracey told her that her Pokemon had come and that Oak is already on his way back with them and medicine.

Trying to keep Misty conscious until help arrives, Tracey could only helplessly watch as Misty fainted, and her breathing slowing down, even risking to stop completly just like Ash.

Minutes passed as Oak finally arrived, seeing Misty and Ash along with Pikachu on the ground. Walking up to Ash to see how he was doing, Oak could hear Tracey call out for him, as Tracey told him that Misty must have inhaled Stun Spores and that she fainted minutes ago.

Knowing that time is critical in such a situation, Oak carried Misty into a car he parked nearby, while her Pokemon carried Ash and Pikachu into the car. Oak then took off fast.

Almost crashing into his lab near the road in Pallet Town, Oak saw Tracey already waiting, as Oak handed over Misty to him while he carried Ash. Conscious but fairly weak, Ash looked upwards and saw Tracey carrying Misty, and wanted to reach out for her hand and grab it.

Not taking any chances and having called Nurse Joy from Viridian City, Oak put Ash on a resting bed as Tracey did the same with Misty. Oak then immediately began urgent treatment, and asked Tracey to go get Delia. Tracey was about to go when Ash grabbed his hand.

Understanding that Ash don't want her to see him in his condition, Oak still told Tracey to leave, as Tracey did what he was told and left. Ash then asked why he sent Tracey away.

- Because… this is more serious that it actually looks… you´ve already recovered well enough from whatever that helped you, but Misty…inhaled one very big dose at once Ash…

- But she saved me… so do the same to her Oak… help her breathe… use the spray…

- I´m sorry Ash, but that won´t help here… I sent Tracey away because of this…

Ash immediately got frightened, as Oak took forth shock pads and told Ash to look away, not wanting him to see what he was going to do. Taking off Misty´s top, Oak put on the shockpads and gave her a strong shock, but as feared she didn´t respond at all to the treatment.

Nurse Joy then rushed in, as Oak told her about what happened and how Misty reacted to the treatment. Telling Oak that he should be next to Ash, Nurse Joy summoned Chansey and immediately opened up an emergency bag, filled with medicine for very severe injuries.

Sitting on a chair next to Ash, Oak kept him company while also distracting him from thinking about Misty, knowing the stress could make it worse for him, and asked Ash for any current symptoms. But Ash could just not look the other way while Misty was in her state.

Asking if she was going to be alright, Ash got more worried since Oak hesitated to answer and waited until saying that she should be. Nurse Joy then told Oak that neither the shocks or the emergency paralyze inhaler did anything to help Misty recover. Suddenly Ash stood up.

Remembering that Misty breathed into him, Ash had a small dream for a short while in which she kissed him, as he realised that it was not a dream, that it was just the thing she did to him.

Asking Oak to step aside, Ash leaned over Misty as he took a deep breath and breathed into her, and did the same she did to him. Knowing he risked inhaling the spores again, Nurse Joy was about to push Ash aside, but Oak stopped her, understanding what was now going on.

Holding Misty´s hands, Ash squeezed in order to get her to react. Ash then began to feel the need to breathe, but he did not move away. And then it happened. She squeezed his hand.

Ash immediately stood up and told Oak that she would exhale, as Nurse Joy put a paralyze inhaler over Misty´s face. As if her entire breath was made out of stun spores, a yellow mist came out of her mouth and got into the inhaler. Once it was all inside, Nurse Joy closed it.

Still holding Misty´s hand, Ash saw her open her eyes, and asked her if she was alright.

- I am now… thanks to you Ash…I´m sorry, I didn´t think about that this could happen and…

- I´ts ok Misty… as long as you´re safe, that´s what matters… thanks for saving me too…

- If I hadn´t been there in time, they would have had Pikachu, and you… you´d be …

Knowing her line of thought, Ash tried to get her on other thoughts, as Tracey returned with Delia. Misty rose up, as Tracey hugged Misty, glad she´s alright, while Delia asked Ash what had happened. Telling her it´s a long story, Ash asked Oak if he and Misty could rest a bit.

Thinking it´s a good idea, Oak took Delia and Tracey with him outside, giving Ash and Misty some time to rest from their ordeal, but also knew there was another reason for the two to be alone. Now all alone together in the room, Misty asked Ash if he was really feeling alright.

- I´m ok, thanks to you Misty… but what you did to help… that was a very big risk to take!

- It was a risk I knew I had to take… I´d do anything to save you, even risk my own health…

- I´m not talking about the stun spores… Misty… you brought me back… by kissing me…

Blushing, Misty knew that Ash could not have missed it, as she wasn´t sure what to say.

- I don´t know what you´re talking about… I just remained that way much longer to make sure that what I was doing… I think some spores have come to your head Ash Ketchum!

- So you deny it? Come on, admit it! You know it and I know it! You kissed me Misty!

- Oh please, Ash you´re just trying to cover up the fact that you kissed me to bring me back!

Seeing Ash giggle discretely, Misty knew that he wouldn´t deny it as she denied her kiss.

- Yes I admit that, but I did it mostly because I know that you did the same to me Misty!

- Fine let´s say that I did kiss you Ash! What would be difference be, please do tell me!

- That way I know, that you´re really ready to admit that you have a soft spot for me.

Almost choking on his words, Misty almost thought she heard it wrong, but seeing Ash facial expression was all the proof she needed to know that he was serious. Misty finally cracked.

- Ok Ash Ketchum, I admit it! I kissed you! There, I said it! What else do you want from me?!

Hearing the words he waited for, Ash put his arms around her and kissed her again, as Misty remained just frozen. But within seconds she got back onto her senses, as she put her arms around her, making the best out of the moment. What was a few seconds became minutes.

- I always thought… that I´d be the one to kiss you first Ash… but you beat me to it…

- Technically you did kiss me first, since I was paralyzed… but guess I win and you lose.

- No.. we´re both winners in a way… you got your first kiss with me, and I got you now.

- That´s true… I admit that this kiss was better than when you had stun spores in your mouth.

Seeing his attempt to joke, Misty gave him a friendly grin, wanting to make up for it, as she took hold of Ash´s head and gave him a better kiss to remember her by, making him lovesick.

With both having played around with each other, they got reminded of what they just went through, as both coughed at the same time, knowing they had to rest a bit. But not being able to let go of each other after what they just did moments ago, both pushed the beds together.

Delia was anxious to see Ash to make sure he was alright, but Nurse Joy assured her that both he and Misty are alright and just need some time to rest. Agreeing with Nurse Joy, Tracey noticed that Oak was a bit distant with his thoughts, and asked if something was wrong.

- Oh, nothing Tracey… I was just thinking about… something Ash said and did…

- Man, if I´d been there, I could have stopped them, they don´t understand how serious it was!

- It´s sadly a painful reminder, that if desperate enough, they are willing to do anything…

- I´m gonna go call Officer Jenny in Viridian, maybe she can help track down Team Rocket.

- Nurse Joy already called her, she´s on her way. But Team Rocket are probably long gone.

- Alright. But tell me when Misty is available and alright, I got to talk to her about something.

- Will do Tracey, and just to be sure, please go and check the Pokemon on the ranch?

An hour later, Oak had entered to see how Ash and Misty were feeling, but saw that they were gone. Having a good idea of where they are, Oak walked out to the ranch to look for them.

Bumping into Bulbasaur, Oak asked if it had seen them, but the look on it´s face was all Oak needed to see, as he understood and went back to the house. Going into the lab, Oak then saw Tracey, checking every Pokeball he was assigned for maintenance during the dayshift.

- There are times when even you strain yourself too much Tracey… but I still appreciate it…

- I guess you´re right… well I´m done soon… how´s Misty, has she recovered by now?

- I believe so, she and Ash walked out together just awhile ago… you needed to talk to her?

- Yeah, it´s about something she entrusted to me… something she told me to keep a secret…

- Well… due to what happened today… I don´t think you need to tell her anymore Tracey…

- Oak, you knew? But how, Misty only told me about it… did she, or Ash tell you anything?

- In my age and experience, it doesn´t take much to really see beneath the surface… but despite me knowing for such a long time… it is not my role to interfere with them two…

- You think that what happened today must have finally triggered both Ash and Misty ?

- It was already beginning when she left for Shinnoh… but yes, what happened today was definitely the final push they needed… to take the next step. They´re out back, in the ranch.

- I´m glad for them… and that I now know that I wasn't the only one with this little secret…

- You´re not…me,Delia, even Brock have known for a long time...what was bound to happen.

Delia then entered the mansion with Pikachu in her arms, back to full health after Nurse Joy´s full treatment. Putting Pikachu down in the living room, Delia looked around for Oak. Ash and Misty then returned and entered the room, as Pikachu was happy to see them once again.

- I´m glad you two are safe and alright now… have you any idea where Professor Oak is?

- I´m sure he´s with Tracey in the lab… Miss Ketchum, could you please call Tracey for me?

- Of course dear. Ash, you both could do well sleeping earlier today, so don't stay up ok?

Before they could even nod, Delia already went for the lab in a flash. Having walked around the surrounding forest with Misty, Ash began to get quite tired due to Delia reminding him.

- Ah why did she have to say that, now Im really getting drowsy… so I guess we should go…

- I agree, but not yet… there is something I want to do first… something I want to show you.

Surprised at what it could be, suddenly Tracey arrived, taking off in an instant as soon as Delia told him that Misty wanted to see him, as Ash told him that they were alright now.

- That´s a relief… it´s getting late so do sleep early. Misty, you said you needed something?

- Yeah Tracey… well, I want you to go get something I left behind in Ash´s room last time…

Perfectly understanding what she meant, Tracey gave her a little smile and went to his working station. Seconds later he quickly returned with a small jewel casing in his hands.

- Here Misty… I have kept it safe and hidden, just like you have asked me to…

- Thank you Tracey.. but don´t give it to me.. give it to Ash… he needs to see it for himself.

Surprised by what she jus said, Tracey realised that Oak was right, that they have come full circle. Handing the casing to Ash, Tracey decided to leave them and left the living room.

Opening the casing, Ash saw the heart necklace inside, as he then asked who she got it from.

- It was from Rudy… but before you make any judgements Ash… look much closer at it…

Gently taking it out, Ash got hold of the heart, as suddenly it clicked, revealing the pictures.

- It´s you… and Rudy… does this mean… that you decided to be with him from then on?

- One might think by looking at it… but no… he´s not alone in there Ash, look again…

Taking a closer look, Ash saw that the picture could be removed, as Ash tried to move it. Rudy´s picture fell to the ground, as Ash was quite surprised to see what was behind it.

- It´s me… but I don´t understand… if he gave this to you, then why am I also in it?

- Because he knew Ash… all he wanted was for me to be happy, be it with him… or with you.

Misty then handed it over to Ash, wanting him to keep it with him from then on. But Ash instead put it on her, as he took something from his pocket. Her handkerchief she gave to him.

- The necklace was meant for you Misty… while this was meant for me… so keep it on.

- But Gary has already left for Shinnoh, I want you to continue your journeys… I don´t know yet if I´ll be able to leave the gym, it might be weeks or months… so go ahead of me Ash…

- No Misty… I promised… so I´m staying, not even 493 Pokemon can´t change my mind.

- But what are you going to do for a whole year?! Everyone else will have a big advantage!

- Some have always had it one way or another, so I´ll think of it as a new challenge ok?

- Ash, this isn´t something to joke about, you can´t sit on your butt and do nothing for a year!

- Don´t worry Misty, I didn´t just come up with it right now, I have planned abit in advance!

- You have planned to get a disadvantage and let others get a head start… that makes sense!

- It´s not like that! The Hoenn League is over, so I don´t have anything else to do right now!

- Then I´ll give you something to do Ash Ketchum, and that is to go to the Shinnoh region!

- I just finished the Hoenn League, it´s too early for me to start anything right now Misty!

- Not really Ash… I really shouldn´t say this to anyone yet… but I came back because …

Suddenly Oak returned, wondering what all the noise was about. With both telling him at the exact same time that it´s really nothing, Oak raised an eyebrow in confusion to what they said.

- Misty and I were just saying that it´s nothing, we were just talking about my future plans.

- Ah a very good topic.. now that you´re done in Hoenn, what is your next goal? Shinnoh?

- Ash is definitely going to Shinnoh! Especially since Gary has already left, right Ash?!

With a look on her face that perfectly reminds him of her Gyarados, Ash still stood up to his beliefs despite her attempts to keep him on track, as he gagged Misty and turned towards Oak.

- Oh Misty doesn´t know what she´s talking about! I´m actually planning to stay for awhile!

- I see… well whatever your decision is, we support you no matter what, right Misty?

Taking Ash´s hand off her mouth, Misty reluctantly nodded towards Oak, as a shriek was heard. Within seconds Ash felt like his Snorlax had Bodyslammed into him, but be it luck or bad luck, it was just Delia, overhearing that Ash wanted to stay in Pallet Town for awhile.

Having her arms around him Delia told Oak that they should have a celebration part. Oak then mentioned that he had already planned a small reunion in around a week to celebrate Ash´s position in the Hoenn League. Misty just watched as Ash still remained in Delia´s vicegrip.

- Mom! It´s already enough that I have Bayleef, Muk and Snorlax pounding me, so let me go!

- Sorry honey, guess I got carried away… but I am very happy you´re staying awhile home…

- Me too, I could need some free time. Oak doesn´t seem to mind and Misty either, right?

With all three looking at Misty, she glared at Ash for using such a dirty tactic. But she still holds the winning card. Just by taking forth her PokeNavi, Ash knew what she implied.

- I´m glad Ash is staying, but he really shouldn´t let the competition get ahead… right Ash?

- Misty does have a point… but if you are so inclined to stay, you could always train at home?

Misty´s sneaky move backfired, as Ash nodded to Oak´s suggestion, knowing Misty can´t really argue with that. Finally letting go of the sudden rivalry, Misty suddenly got an idea.

- Now that I think of it, it´s actually the best option! Ash, come and let me tell you why!

Grabbing hold of his hand, Misty took off in a flash, as Delia just wondered what just happened. Understanding that she hasn´t noticed yet, Oak gave Delia time to figure it out.

Out in the open, Misty finally stopped, as an exhausted Ash wanted to mention that they did have a little stun spore incident not too long ago, but decided to catch his own breath instead.

- Oh boy…it´s gonna take awhile to get my normal breath back…what did you want tell me?

- While I was in Shinnoh, not only did I do regular gym battles for trainers that had come to fight me, I also got the opportunity to attend some interesting seminars and classes about…

- Misty, if your idea of keeping me occupied here by putting me in a class chair, no thanks…

- Just listen for awhile! What I´m saying is that I and the others that were there, some being gym leaders from Johto and Hoenn, got informed of what could be a new league tournament...

- Now that´s something else! But I told you already, I don´t feel like going to Shinnoh yet!

- Let me finish! First of all, it´s not only just Shinnoh, it´s a nationwide league that takes place in all the regions, and it begins here in Kanto. The official announcement is in a few weeks.

- So it´s like a super secret league where even gymleaders battle? That´s way over my skills!

- … anyway, the reason I attended it was because in a few months, when the league officially begins, I can take part in this new league, and be able to travel with you once again Ash!

- Why didn´t you say that directly?! A new league and you with me, what more do I need!

- Training. And lots of it. Because this league isn´t like the previous ones. It´s different Ash.

- But you already know quite a lot about it, since you attended the class. So teach me Misty!

- That´s the problem… we were only told so that we can prepare, that didn´t apply to trainers.

- So you´re not allowed to tell me until it´s official? Come on Misty, like who´s gonna know?

Hearing a branch crack, Ash and Misty turned around, as Oak coughed abit, standing right behind them. Both Ash and Misty became embarrassed that Oak had caught them red-handed

- Seems I´m gonna know… having foresight of yet official tactics results in getting the trainer license suspended for a whole year Ash… and Misty… I don´t know what to say to you…

- Don´t blame her, I was trying to push the info out of her, she didn´t want to tell me from the beginning, she hasn´t even said anything yet. If you´re gonna punish someone, let it be me!

- I´m sorry Oak… it was not my intention to get Ash to cheat in any way… he only wanted…

- Don´t worry you two, you know me better than that! But be careful next time, if anyone else had overheard you, I wouldn´t be able to help you. But here… what happens here stays here.

- Thank you! We won´t forget your kindness! What can Misty and I do to repay you?!

- If you two are so inclined to be in debt to Samuel Oak to show your gratitude, then so be it. To repay me, I want you two to, without question or hesitation, follow my words of wisdom.

Thinking he´ll just give another one of his motivational speeches, Ash and Misty thought they got lucky, but once Oak asked both to sit down, they knew that it must be more than just that.

- Shouldn´t you bring Tracey and mom here so they can hear your lovely speeches Professor?

- No, what I´m about to say is only between the three of us. At least for now. Until tomorrow.

- Oh, well I´m sure whatever it is, it must be something really serious. So please tell us!

Oak put his hand into his pocket, as he took out something and showed it to them. In just seconds, Misty felt like the most embarrassed person in history. It was the heart necklace.

It had dropped when Ash was trying to get Misty to stay quiet, and Oak noticed that she dropped it but didn´t say anything, wanting to see for himself if his suspicions were true.

With it open, Ash´s picture could clearly be seen beside Misty´s picture. Ash and Misty just remained frozen, not sure how to react to what was going on. Ash poked at Misty to start first.

- I see you found my necklace… how silly of me to drop it like that… I´ll just take it and…

- You two are in debt… so you will get the necklace back… once you answer this question…

Oak suddenly stopped, and an immense pounding sound was heard. Joking that Snorlax must be nearby, Ash tried to distract Oak and get Misty out of there, hearing her strong heartbeat.

- Oh Snorlax must be wandering off again! You should take care of it while Misty and I…

- Ash Ketchum, don´t take me for an old fool, I can clearly hear it´s just Misty, now sit down!

With his voice still not overshadowing Misty´s heartbeat, Ash could just sit and watch, as Oak sat down and told Misty if she was now ready to answer the question he wants an answer to.

- If I´m ready? Well usually I´m always prepared for some fun quizzes, but maybe we can…

- … I Samuel Oak, ask Misty Williams…to honestly, truthfully and without fail, with no false answer or other means to derail the undeniable truth… do you admit your feelings for him?

It got dead silent, even Misty´s heartbeat had stopped for a few seconds, before it began once again, as she fainted and fell right on top of Ash, who seconds later shrieked at what she did.

The Pokemon, hearing Ash´s shrieked, came to the rescue in believing Team Rocket was up to no good again, only to in confusion see Misty right on top of Ash, trying to get her off him.

Taking advantage of his submissive state, Oak kneeled down right next to Ash´s face, as he moved the necklace back and forth like a trance, distracting Ash, as it was his turn to answer.

- Oak, since you´re such a great professor and all, it would be great if you can get her off…

- … I Samuel Oak, ask Ash Ketchum…to honestly, truthfully and without fail, with no false answer or other means to derail the undeniable truth… do you admit your feelings for her ?

Seeing that the Pokemon were gathering, Ash saw that they were wondering what was going on, while Bulbasaur just had huge grin on it´s face, making Ash even more embarrassed.

- That´s a good question… in which I´m sure you will get an answer from someone else…

Misty woke up, and saw that she was on top of Ash, also seeing Oak right infront of her face, now she knew he was just playing around with them. So she decided to deliver the final blow.

Kissing Ash, she spared him the trouble of admitting it, as Oak still implied that he didn´t get his question answered from Ash. So Ash did the same, as he kissed Misty in front of Oak.

A shriek was heard, as Oak for a second would believe it would be Misty or even Ash, but to his surprise it was from someone else. Delia had come out to get Ash home, as she got there in time to see both Misty and Ash´s actions. Oak turned around and saw Delia burning red.

- ASH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU`RE DOING YOUNG MAN?! GET UP NOW!

- Yikes! Mom! Ah nuts, this is just too unreal, this can´t be happening! Oak, do something!

Oak stood up and applauded, and within seconds the Pokemon did the same. Tracey came out and saw Misty on top of Ash, and seeing that Delia was there, he knew she was all fired up.

- Come Miss Ketchum, it´s getting late, cold and you should get back inside were it´s warm…

- Oh no Tracey! Not until someone gives me an explanation! Ash, you´re first! Now talk!

- Well… you see… I was.. then she came and… we then… I don´t even know what to say…

- Well I´m sure you´ll have all the time you need to figure it out at home, now move it!

- Tracey, would you please get inside and close the lab while I solve this little issue?

Tracey immediately took off in a flash or risking becoming cannon fodder to Delia, as suddenly she noticed something in Oak´s hand and snatched it from him. And then she saw it.

Wishing it was Muk instead, Oak tried to catch his breath as Delia put her arms around him and almost squeezing his insides out, yelling that her little boy has found his first girlfriend.

- That´s nice Delia… but unless you want my breakfast, stop squeezing the life out of me!

Letting Oak go, Delia then saw that Ash, Misty, even the Pokemon were gone. Oak knew that they all must have wondered into the forest. Oak then took Delia and got her back inside, knowing Ash´s Pokemon surely will bring the two back safe and in time for bed.

Getting deeper into the forest, Ash and Misty could hear his Pokemon trying to catch up with them, as Ash found a small cave to hide and took Misty with him. The Pokemon walked right past them, as they waited for several minutes until it was quiet. It got quiet. Too quiet.

- I think they missed us… Ah man, what are we going to do tomorrow… this isn´t my day…

- Well let´s face it Ash, by tomorrow half the world will probably know about you and me…

- Great… might as well plan a wedding, have babies and life happily ever after, right?!

Before Misty could even reaction to what Ash said that perfectly described what she had in mind for years to come, both looked outside and saw Pikachu. With a big grin. They´re busted

Pointing out were they were, it was as if Pikachu yelled out an charge, as all the Pokemon gathered just outside. Bayleef used Vinewhip, taking Ash and Misty out of the small cave.

Misty shrieked while the Pokemon threw both of them in the air to celebrate, as Ash ordered everyone to stop and put them down, managing to grab onto a tree to at least save himself.

But then it happened. Misty used her secret weapon. Activating a Pokeball, she dropped it to the ground, as a roar was heard that made even Snorlax almost start wearing diapers. All the Pokemon scattered in an instant, as Ash, Misty and even Gyarados laughed at their reaction.

Recalling it, Misty stood up and grabbed hold of Ash, but just as she was about to run again the Pokemon surrounded them. With no way out, the Pokemon got closer and closer to them.

- Okay guys, you had your fun, but me and Ash really gotta go now, so please make room…

Not listening to even Misty, the Pokemon were about to get hold of her and Ash again.

- Hey enough, it´s getting late, don´t make me recall you all! What do you want from us?

Ash regretted asking, as both he and Misty remained frozen. With a big smile, all Ash´s Pokemon suddenly made a kissing face, wanting to see one last kiss for the night.

- Well I guess we don´t have a choice Ash… but I don´t mind, I´m getting used to this…

With truer words not being spoken, both put their arms around each other and kissed. The Pokemon applauded once again and made way, as Ash and Misty finally could walk back.

With the lab closed, Tracey had locked and gone to bed, while Oak was waiting with Delia in Ash´s home, keeping her company incase she goes over the top once again with Ash or Misty.

- I always wished, maybe even saw some little signs, that the two might end up together…

- I saw it too Delia… but in the end it was for them to find out themselves, not from us…

- But you used this necklace to get them to confess… isn´t that contradicting what you say?

- The necklace you hold in your hand was the final piece. Ash and Misty have, for longer than you think, begun to realise themselves. I just entered as Mr Valentine to make it all complete.

- Why didn´t Misty tell me… she could have told me about how she felt about my little boy…

- Apart from your reaction… Misty didn´t tell anyone because she wasn´t ready to face it herself… but by tomorrow, many things will definitely change. For us all. But mostly them.

- But Ash… he never keeps secrets from me… why didn´t he tell me that she was the one…

- Ash never knew it on an conscious level, his feelings instead probably remained shrouded, until something finally made it surface. That´s why it´s mostly a big shock for Ash…

- But now that they´re together… what are we gonna do? And what are they gonna do?

- That Delia… is something time will tell. For now, I believe the best thing is to give them time, space and the love they need from us all. What matters most is that they got each other.

- I didn´t think he´d grown up so fast… and Misty… oh this is happening too fast for me…

The door opened, as Ash entered the house with Misty. Knowing it´s already late, it was a perfect timing to leave, as Oak said goodnight to Delia and asked Misty if she would be staying in Delia´s guesthouse. Both Ash and Delia quickly turned to Misty to hear her answer.

- I´ve got so used to staying here already, unless Delia doesn´t have her guest room ready…

- Oh my, I forgot to prepare it since you told me you were coming! But now it´s so late and…

Telling everyone that Misty could stay in his room on the upper bed, Ash took a big risk that in the end had payed off, as no one had any objections to his suggestion, especially Misty.

Professor Oak left after saying goodnight, as Ash went to the bathroom to wash up abit before going to his room to change, while Delia locked the front door and was about to go up the stairs when Misty suddenly asked her to stop for just awhile. Delia knew what was coming.

- Miss Ketchum… what you saw happen today with us… I just want you to know that I…

- My dear… I already know, somehow I always knew. You don´t have to say anything…

- I´m sorry if we went too far, it´s just…now we´re finally together, and it´s hard to be apart…

- Misty… it´s ok. I have always had faith in both of you to do what´s in your hearts… here.

Having wanted to keep the necklace for the night, Delia gave it back to Misty, as Misty nodded in response, finally feeling like she has received Delia´s approval and blessing to her new relationship with Ash. Saying goodnight, Delia went upstairs and entered her bedroom.

Misty went to the bathroom, noticing Ash was done and probably in his room, as she took from her travelling purse her pyjamas, far different from the one she left behind in the house.

Now changed into her pyjamas, Misty decided for one final thing, as she took forth the necklace and put it on. Entering Ash´s room, she saw that apparently he was asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, Misty got up onto the bed above, but as minutes past by she still couldn´t sleep, and neither could Ash. Having his back turned towards the wall, Ash was fully awake, as both somehow knew that they both were awake, but decided not to take it further.

As if they were thinking of the same thing, eventually their eyes got heavier, as both fell asleep. Misty with her necklace around her neck, and Ash with her handkerchief in his hand…

_**A new day, a new Ash**__**?! Chapter 2 Preview:**_

´´ Much has changed for Ash, be it his decision to remain home or the much expected reunion with Misty… but for a new Ash Ketchum, what does the next day have in store for him?´´

_**Hope you all enjoyed the prologue and first chapter of Pokemon Fusion! As always, I will do my best to release **__**each month, but seeing as different events can range from being 10 pages to even 20, I´ll just keep true to the old saying´´ It´s done when it´s done´´ ^^!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day! A New Ash?

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_Ash Ketchum…has returned home. The thoughts of failure still linger in his mind, but even if his lust for battl__es still hasn´t reignited yet, something else has reignited in his battling heart._

_Something Ash had completely neglected ever since he began his journey…something most of his friends had noticed but not interfered with. But yesterday…Ash Ketchum finally found it. _

_Love__. Be it the kind that fades away or the one to die for, time will tell… but now, that love might be the one thing that can motivate Ash to rise up from his abyss and stand up tall once again._

_As if it wasn´t hard enough that she was in his mind after their sudden assault by Team Rocket and the aftermath in which they finally found each other, having Misty around and even sleeping right above him in the same room shortly after was intoxicating for his vurneable lovestruck mind._

_Whatever Ash could have dreamt about that night wouldn´t come close to the dream Misty finally got fulfilled, as the sun began to rise. Being half-awake, a part of Ash wished to fall asleep again and not get up, not wanting to face a new day and the challenges it has already planned for him._

_But a new day also meant another day with her. In the end a choice was made, as Ash got back to sleep, unaware that Misty had woken up even before sunrise, preparing a new day for him…_

_**Chapter 2: A New Day! A New Ash?**_

The sun was high over Pallet Town, its radiant rays reaching the plants and wildlife in need of it, with the local Dodrio on the neighbour´s roof already sung its morning song to all of the residents.

One place was still in need of a light to scatter the darkness, it being Ash´s room and his troubled mind, still fast asleep and with the curtains all covered up by someone that had already woken up earlier.

With no light reaching him, Ash remained in the land of dreams, previously dominated by him becoming a Pokemon Master, but now haunted by his defeat and bringing shame to his mother and the entire town. But even in his darkest nightmares... can some of the most heavenly dreams come true.

A hand reached out for him. To hold him. To scatter all evil. Be it in real life or in his dreams and nightmares, Misty´s there to save Ash no matter what, even from those that are closest to him.

Ash´s torment ceased and his slumber ended, opening his eyes to escape falling back into a nightmare of darkness, stretching out his arms and wondering what time it is, not able to see the sunlight at all.

Checking the time on his PokeClock, Ash noticed that the alarm had been switched off and that the curtains had been drawn together. Finally getting up from his bed, he climbed up the closeby bed ladder, just to be sure of something. With the bed above empty, Ash knew Misty must have got up very early.

Still holding the handkerchief in his hand without even realising it, Ash could still feel her scent, one he almost never took notice before, but now when lovesick, his senses registered everything about her. Her beautiful eyes, her contagious laugh, her loving touch. Her scent. The love that´s in her gentle hands.

With clothes on and the cap on his head, Ash opened up the curtains and got blinded by the sunlight, not realising how dark the room must have been. Feeling his stomach about to rebel, Ash opened the door and walked to the kitchen, hoping to find some breakfast leftovers to easen his sudden appitite..

But to his surprise there was not a single crumb in the fridge, and instead found a fully prepared breakfast on a wrapped up plate. And it was not Delia. Ash then knew, and took it out of the fridge.

The same breakfast he had done for her in the past, duplicated with not a single difference, Ash was astonished that she remembered everything about it. But unlike Misty, Ash does not show mercy to his food, and devoured it at half the time it took for Misty to slowly eat it all before.

With his stomach finally at peace, now was the time for his heart to get feed, wanting to greet Delia out in the garden. Having come out of the house, the fresh air did wonder to his brain in need of oxygen for a challenging day, when suddenly Ash heard Delia hum to something very familiar.

Ash went into the garden and saw Delia, having done an amazing effort in picking the best vegetables and trimming the rest with her sharp scissor. Turning around by instinct, she saw Ash approach her.

Delia: Morning honey! Hope you slept well, I was just about to go in to see if you were still asleep.

Ash: Morning mom, yeah I had a great night´s sleep, too great! You know I usually wake up early!

Delia: I´m sure it´s just a sign from your body after what happened yesterday…want me to make you breakfast, since I just about done here and can cook up something for my Pokemon Master!

Ash: It´s ok mom, you don´t need to, and I guess you´re right, atleast I´m back to my usual self… it´s almost noon, so Misty must have got up early and gone to Proffessor Oak´s lab right?

Delia: It´s strange… I think she woke up earlier than me, Misty must have been the first one in Pallet Town to wake up today… I don´t even know if she ate breakfast here, everything was clean and put away in their place just like yesterday… and while halfasleep I think I heard her talking to someone…

Ash: I´m sure she´s at the lab then… I´m gonna go, I´ll be back by lunchtime, cya later mom!

Taking off towards the lab, Ash still felt abit stiff from yesterday´s attack but nevertheless in good enough shape, thinking of why Misty woke up so early in the morning just to go visit Oak and Tracey.

Reaching the lab, Ash knocked on the door, expecting Tracey to open since he usually is in the living room around that time, but no one came to open at all. Opening the door, Ash entered the house to check where everyone was. Empty. Not a single trace of Tracey, Oak even Misty.

Having a slight feeling of deja vu from something that might happen in the future, Ash had the creepy feeling that something happened. Something wasn´t right. Something was wrong. Somehow.

But all that washed away as suddenly Oak and Tracey popped out from an adjacent room, wanting to surprise Ash with a small celebration, as Oak was seen holding a baked a cake Delia had made .Tracey congratulated Ash and gave him a sketched out painting of the last battle he had in the league.

Thanking Tracey, even the smell from the fresh cake wasn´t enough to overshadow the scent that Ash still felt. Wanting to take a piece of the cake, Ash then asked Oak where Misty currently was.

Proffessor Oak: I´m think she´s out in the back… Tracey, could you go get her to come and eat with us?

Giving Oak a subtle yet confirming nod, Tracey walked out the house and headed towards the ranch. Ash told Oak that he would rather wait until Misty and Delia come over to eat the cake with them all.

Proffessor Oak: Considering that you overslept... I think it´ll be better if you eat it now while its still fluffy. I wouldn´t want your mother breathing down my neck if she has to heat it up abit Ash...

Ash: I guess you´re right, I´ll take a piece to make mom happy… so did Misty come here early?

Proffessor Oak: Yes, she got up very early, must be from her routine while having been gone in Shinnoh.

Ash: But wouldn´t the house be closed and all the Pokemon asleep if she got up so early? She apparently briefly stayed at mom´s house before coming here, so what did she do at that hour?

Tracey rushed inside, telling them that Misty has disappeared off the ranch. Ash and Oak quickly followed him outside to help look for her, thinking Tracey just managed to miss seeing her somewhere.

After looking through every inch of the ranch next to the house, they could not find a trace of her, since the rest of the land is harsh terrain and inhabited by wild and trained Pokemon. Meeting up with Bulbasaur, Ash asked if it had seen where Misty went, but it did not know anything about her location.

Suddenly Ash got a idea, taking out his PokeNavi and initiated it, using the GPS system to pinpoint the location of her PokeNavi. But the completed scan showed no signs or signal from her PokeNavi at all.

Proffessor Oak: But wait abit... Ash… either she´s not on the land at all, or the only place that could act as a radarshadow would be up the mountains where some electric Pokemon live, but they are wild!

Tracey: Hey! I just checked with Bulbasaur, Pikachu apparently ran off in that direction for unknown reasons… why would both go to such a dangerous place? You think Pikachu found her? Any ideas Ash?

Ash: I don´t know, it´s strange enough already that Misty had got up so early before everyone else …

Proffessor Oak: Based on what I saw in my toolshed, some things are actually missing. She couldn´t have carried it all alone, she must have got some help… I´ll ask around if the Pokemon know anything.

Tracey: I´ll go and have a good look around, I´m familiar enough with the terrain to get through easy.

Taking the Pokemon with him just incase they are needed, Tracey told Ash to stay behind since having him come along to search would only down Tracey´s pace when moving through the harsh terrain..

With half an hour passed, Tracey had crossed the rough terrain and find easier passages around the land, approaching the mountainous Pokemon reservation area, hoping to find some answers over there.

Tracey immediately noticed that electricity must have been discharged since the air was very dense, unusual unless the electric Pokemon must have had an accidental discharge or if they attacked with their electric attacks. Getting closer to a nearby mountain plateu, Tracey then heard something. Pikachu.

Hearing aggression and desperation in it´s frequent shrieks, Tracey ran up as fast as he could, not sure if it was Team Rocket again or if it had got involved in a brawl among the wild Pokemon in the area.

With one last effort, Tracey climbed up a ledge and summoned his Pokemon, ready for whatever was waiting on the top. But it was not what he had come to expect, as Tracey remained confused and in awe.

An temporary obstacle course had been built, surrounded by many of the wild Pokemon, suddenly scattering once they saw Tracey and his Pokemon released, and made way for them to move around.

Reaching the center of the plateau and the obstacle course, Tracey saw both Misty and Pikachu, with her on the ground and Pikachu infront of her, extremely exhausted and aggrivated for some kind of reason.

Seeing Tracey, Misty stood up and asked what he was doing, but he countered back and asked what was going on and that everyone was looking for her. Pikachu then tried to explain what had just happened.

Tracey: So Misty asked you to come up here for some kind of special training, and that suddenly the Pokemon got aggressive and tried to attack her, so you held them off until some help might come?

Nodding, Pikachu glared at the electric Pokemon, but to it´s surprise they had suddenly stopped being so aggressive and ceased their attacks once they got interrupted by Tracey and his Pokemon appearing.

Misty: Hi Tracey… well Pikachu´s almost right… I came up here to get this obstacle course done…

Tracey: I´m lucky to get here in time Misty! You know that these wild Pokemon can be very dangerous!

Misty: It´s not like that at all Tracey… even if you´d hadn't shown up we´d be fine! This was all a setup … I´m sorry if I deceived you Pikachu, it was all part of my training I had prepared…

Tracey: So you had setup all these Pokemon to suddenly start attacking both you and Pikachu?

Misty: I can´t explain it in full detail yet Tracey… just that by being in a real situation in which it has to fully use its potential power, Pikachu would go through some of the training steps I had planned.

Pikachu saw that the electric Pokemom smiled at them, confirming that what Misty said was true, reassuring Tracey that they were careful not to put them in real danger from the start.

Tracey: That´s a relief... but come on we got to go back, everyone is worried about you Misty!

Misty: I can´t Tracey… not yet… I can´t interrupt all the training Pikachu has done in the morning, so please go and tell everyone that everything ok. Tell Ash… that we´re both alright and well.

Tracey: I don´t know Misty… it´s not that I don´t trust you… if Oak finds out what happened here…

Misty: That´ll be our little secret then, and I know you can keep my secrets well hidden Tracey… I´m staying here , and I´m confident that even Pikachu doesn´t want to stop just yet, right ?

Despite the fact that she tricked him even with good intentions, Pikachu gave her a reassuring nod that they´re both of the same page, leaving Tracey no choice but to go back down to the ranch and house.

About to recall his Pokemon, Misty suddenly asked Tracey if she could borrow them for awhile. Not sure what she was actually trying to achieve, Tracey decided to grant her request.

With his Pokemon left behind, Tracey took an alternate route down, not necessary to take a way that would give him mobility and a good view, reaching the house at half the time than it would usually take.

Seeing Tracey return without Misty or Pikachu, Ash didn´t know if he had found them or something happened over there, and hurried over to Tracey to ask him if he had seen any of them.

Tracey: It´s alright Ash, I found them over there just as Oak guessed. They´ll come back later…

Ash: Misty and Pikachu? What are they doing over there, why can´t they come now?

Tracey: I´m still not sure myself Ash…she even asked me to leave behind my Pokemon…

With Tracey´s uncertainty making Ash all the more worried and curious to what is going on, Ash called for Swellow and jumped onto it, telling it to head towards the mountain plateau.

Taking just mere minutes by air, Ash looked down and saw what Tracey had seen, the Pokemon surrounding Pikachu and Misty, directing electric attacks towards her in which Pikachu intercepted the attacks in time to protect her. Ash told Swellow to hurry down to help get Misty and Pikachu away.

As if Swellow knew what Ash had in mind, it gathered speed and prepared its talons for a swift rescue, descending straight down right above Misty and Pikachu, unaware of them.

With an elegant manoeuvre, Swellow grabbed hold of both Misty and Pikachu, and quickly got back high up in the air before they or the Pokemon realised what even just happened.

Misty: Ash? What do you think you´re doing, put us back down now! Didn´t Tracey tell you?

Ash: He told me that you two were fine, and now I see you both attacked by wild Pokemon?

Misty: It´s not what it looks like, we were just doing something particular, so put us down Ash!

Ash: You want to get all crispy? I think you woke up way too early Misty, what are you doing?

Misty: I can´t say anything yet Ash, so just trust me, I know what I´m doing. So down! NOW!

Knowing he won´t win an argument even in the air, Ash told Swellow to go back down, seeing Misty get all fired up by his little rescue attempt was not what he had in mind at all.

With their feet back on the ground, Misty and Pikachu got back into the center and apologised for another interruption. Swellow landed outside the obstacle course while Ash got off and climbed a tree to see what was going on. What he then saw was more than he had come for.

With Misty in the middle of it all, the electric Pokemon directed their attacks towards her but at random times and random directions, making it a challenge for Pikachu to protect her by not knowing where and when an attack would come, putting it through both physical and mental stress.

Even though Pikachu was now aware that it wasn't a real attack towards them, the mental stress factor was still very high since the Pokemon still used strong Thunderbolts in which individually wouldn't cause much harm but in rapid succession could become dangerous if they manage to hit Misty.

Ash then saw it. Two Electrode preparing to attack, from the front and from the back, making it near impossible for Pikachu to protect Misty from two attacks at once from two very different directions.

About to warn Pikachu and tell it what to do, Ash´s words barely even travelled from brain to mouth before Pikachu took action, previously not encountered an attack from two sides before.

Using Quick Attack, Pikachu ran in a circle around Misty, fast enough to absorb both attacks without her getting hurt. Seeing that Pikachu has already adapted on it´s own, Misty nodded towards other electric Pokemon, signalling that they too should attack to put more pressure.

Even though exhausted, Pikachu knew that reflecting more than two attacks with it´s Iron Tail and Thunderbolt would create a gap for more attacks, it continued with Quick Attack.

Despite it´s lack of stamina, somehow Pikachu still managed to go even faster, getting hit with each Thunderbolt and leaving no gap for a single one to hit Misty. But then it happened.

With another nod, many more joined in with Thunderbolt, and one hit Misty. Hearing her shriek, Pikachu redoubled it´s effort, but this time it got a lot harder. Much harder. Instead of short bursts, the electric Pokemon now began to send continuous Thunderbolts towards Misty.

Despite blocking nearly all of them, Pikachu heard her shriek for several seconds, indicating that it has to move faster to close the gap. And quickly. Before Misty would get really hurt.

It succeeded, but then came the final test. One in which if failed might have some severe consequences. The electric Pokemon stopped, as all of them prepared to for their final attack.

Realising what was about to happen, Ash knew he would not be there in time, as he yelled out for Misty to stop, that it was way too dangerous for both of them. Sharing the same concern as Ash, Pikachu looked at Misty and hoped she would call of the last attack on her.

But she refused. Instead telling all the electric Pokemon to give it all they got until they are unable to do no more, Misty inflicted fear in both Pikachu and Ash´s heart, of what might happen in just a few seconds. But Misty then looked Pikachu. And said something. A word.

With a word, she gave Pikachu the mental strength and courage to fulfil the training. Pikachu took the word to heart and gathered it´s inner strength, its hidden power that lies deep within it, unleashed whenever there is no other option. When even death might be the final result.

In a flash, Pikachu used Quick Attack and ran around Misty, and vanished. Not believing what he just saw, Ash got closer but still could not see Pikachu. But it was there. Misty could hear it´s light paws touch the ground in less than a millisecond. She then nodded. To attack.

All the electric Pokemon used everything they got in a continuous stream of Thunder from every direction they were in, but not a single one hit Misty. Not even for a fraction of a millisecond. Instead all the electricity hit Pikachu, resulting in an electric ring around Misty.

And then it happened. The very thing Misty wanted to unleash from Pikachu, something that has lied deep within it but hasn´t been able to surface. Until now…. the attack… Volt Tackle.

All the electricity from the attacks along with it´s own formed gathered together and attached itself to Pikachu like a magnet, giving it tremendous power, speed and agility in the process.

Wanting to push Pikachu just abit over the edge… Misty faked a shriek. Pikachu then shrieked, as all the electric Pokemon suddenly began to quickly get completely discharged.

The electric attack was called Volt Tackle... but what Pikachu was doing would prove to become something more that a late electric technique. Something non-existant…until now.

It suddenly got darker, as Ash looked up. On such a sunny and clear day… dark clouds had formed and gathered … but only over the mountain plateau… nowhere else in Pallet Town.

A flash then erupted that blinded everything in the area, as Ash and Misty then saw something remarkable. An electric field had formed around Misty and Pikachu, and all the electric Pokemon were totally out of electricity. Pikachu had had managed to learn a new attack.

Amazing itself, Pikachu disbanded the field, returning the electricity back to the electric Pokemon, who quickly backed away after seeing what Piakchu had managed to accomplish.

Ash walked up to Misty and helped her up on her feet, asking what just happened.

Misty: I´m not sure Ash… I wanted it to learn Volt Tackle… but this is something different…

Ash: Volt Tackle? But if this isn´t it, then what is it, like a brand new form of electric attack?

Misty: I think so Ash… that electric field does not match to any electric attack known to date…

Ash: No way… you´re telling me that Pikachu created a new technique all by itself like that?

Misty: Considering the training and the situation… I´m not too surprised that this could happen…

Pikachu asked if Misty was alright, getting a nod, quite amazed that Misty´s training and being put in such a situation would result in something never done before by any Pokemon.

Ash: So if this is new as you say Misty… does that mean… that Oak will have to give it a name?

Misty: I think you have the right to choose yourself Ash… so choose what you think would be best.

Ash: I don´t want it to be complicated or soft… so the name for it will be… Thunder Dome…

The dark clouds then began to vanish, indicating that it definitely wasn´t a coincidence that they appeared. Pikachu jumped up on Ash´s shoulder when suddenly his PokeNavi somehow began to work again. Misty saw that Ash must have sent a million worried messages to her.

Misty: I´m sorry if I worried you Ash, I wanted it to be a surprise for you when you wake up…

Ash: As long as you´re ok… I´m ok …but next time let me know, don´t worry me like that again!

Misty: I will try, but I promised Oak yesterday that I wouldn´t tell you about the new league and the tactics… but that doesn´t apply to your Pokemon… so this is our and Tracey´s secret ok Ash?

Ash nodded and then saw that Tracey´s Pokemon came forth, having seen the entire event with Pikachu and the electric Pokemon, curious to why Misty asked them to stay behind.

Ash: You wanted them to watch and learn right? But why did you want to involve his Pokemon?

Misty That´s right, it´s because if my sisters take over the gym and might need help from him, it´s atleast a good idea for his Pokemon to be one step ahead. Hope you all learned a lot today!

Ash: With you, I´m sure they can learn anything… but what you did to Pikachu… I don´t know…

Misty: Ash… I wouldn´t do this at all if I didn´t have 110 % confidence in myself and Pikachu… and confidence that you would trust in me… after all, things are different for all of us now…

Ash: I´m sorry… it´s just that… seeing you put yourself in harms way like that, and willingly…

Misty: Sometimes even I have to take a risk… I knew that with Pikachu truly believing that I was in danger, it might break boundaries. And I thank the others Pokemon for helping me out today.

With Misty signalling that they´re free to go, the electric Pokemon began to leave, eagerly awaiting the reward she has promised to deliver after they would be done. Ready to go back, Misty asked Tracey´s Pokemon to go ahead to tell the others that they would return shortly.

The Pokemon nodded and went in advance, while Pikachu remained by Ash´s side, excited that it had learned something so new and unexplored. Ash then asked if she was ready to go.

Misty then went to a tree log and picked up her PokeNavi, having planted it there in advance to record Pikachu´s training. Seeing the endless amount of messages Ash sent, one of his messages caught her attention. A video message, one Misty decided to watch later.

Telling her that Delia would pretty soon go crazy if they don´t get back before she finds out, Ash recalled Swellow and grabbed Misty´s hand, when suddenly Misty stopped Ash.

Misty: No Ash Ketchum, you´re not leading the way! After all, me and Pikachu got here by foot!

Misty then lead the way, taking the same pathing that Tracey took, holding Ash´s hand so that he wouldn't get lost or not keep up with her. Within minutes they were back at the ranch.

An angry Oak was the first thing they saw, but Misty swallowed her pride and would take anything Oak throws at her, knowing all will be forgiven once she shows him the recording.

But before Oak could even scold her, Delia came out of nowhere with a slicing knife in one hand and the baked cake in the other, so Oak had to deal with Misty on another occasion.

Gathering back into the living room, Delia made sure that Ash got the best parts, jokingly almost slicing off Oak´s fingers when he tried to take a piece from the center. Several minutes later everyone, despite Delia´s great desire to feed them more cake at home, were totally full.

Proffessor Oak: Please Delia, let´s save some for tomorrow also, we have other things to eat today too!

Delia: You´re right Proffessor… so, has anything new and exciting happened today for any of you?

Proffessor Oak: A good question Delia, how about we ask Misty, who has been gone awhile today…

With all eyes on her, Misty tried to come up with a good explanation, even Tracey looked the other way since he didn´t squeal. Salvation then came from an unexpected turn, from Ash.

Ash: Oh, Misty was just deep in the woods, it´s a good exercise habit she took from Shinnoh!

Proffessor Oak: Sounds reasonable, but then why are several materials missing from my tool-shed?

With Ash out of salvation ammo, Misty giggled once she got the checkmate on Oak, seeing Delia, noticing the odd tension and decided to break in, stuffing a cake into Oak´s mouth.

Delia: Now that´s settled! So honey, what are you going to do today, have you planned anything?

Misty: Actually Miss Ketchum, I have arranged some plans for Ash today, hope you don´t mind?

Delia: Not at all dear, I´m sure Ash is just as glad since you were away for so long time in Shinnoh.

Misty: Yeah it was a month or so, I learned a lot. I also heard about Battle Frontier here in Kanto.

Delia: Ah yes, a new kind of challenge for trainers in the Kanto region… have you heard of it honey?

Ash: Nothing I was aware of… even if I was, I would have been so busy with my league battles that I wouldn´t even had the time to think of it… Misty, you knew about it there in Shinnoh?

Misty: Yes, when I was in training they mentioned abit about the rules and everything about it.

Proffessor Oak: It is an interesting alternative to regular gym battles, but considering you just finished the Hoenn League, you´d probably wait for the Shinnoh League to start join it instead Ash.

Ash: Yeah, it has also been awhile since I got home, I need to think it all through… I have to.

Delia: Honey, whatever you choose to participate in, I´ll be ready to get you some new clothes!

Ash: Mom, my first outfit still fits, take it easy! It´s not like I´m growing up from 10 to 15 right!

The small conversation got interrupted with the phone ringing at Tracey´s desk. Excusing himself, Tracey left and went to the adjacent room to answer the phone. Shortly after he returned, he didn´t say anything, just having a gentle and warming expression in his face.

Oak asked who called, but Tracey just answered that it would be his little secret, as he gave Misty a subtle wink. Immediately knowing the phonecall must have been about her, Misty would have to haunt Tracey even at night if that was her only chance to find out who called.

Proffessor Oak: So what´s the plan for our local hero today? Anything we can help with Misty?

Misty: Not at all Professor, I have everything ready… so Ash, ready to get back where we left off?

Knowing that they´d return to the top, Tracey was all clueless, but knowing Misty she´d let him in on the details soon enough. Thanking for the cake, Misty took Ash´s hand and left.

With them gone, the tone changed in the room, as Oak asked Tracey again who had called.

Tracey: I´d rather make it a surprise even for you two… but I´ll tell you this time. Princess Sara called, she and her family are on a passage through Kanto, and she wanted to come visit.

Proffessor Oak: Ash told me about the time they all meet in Mirage Kingdom… well did she want anything particular prepared here, she is after all royalty, even if it is from a different region.

Tracey: Nothing really, just that she would come with a surprise… and Oak… I think I know what…

Back on the mountain plateau, Misty had returned with an empty sack, minutes earlier full of homemade Pokemon snacks that she had given to the electric Pokemon on the way as a thanks for their help.

Pikachu waited abit ahead, eager to start some new training once again.

Ash: I´m grateful that you did all of this for me Misty… but shouldn´t we finish for today?

Misty: Don´t worry Ash, I´m done with Pikachu´s training… now it is your turn to get ready.

Ash: Me? It feels like I got out of bed seconds ago, I´m not in the shape for it Misty, no way!

Misty: I´m not gonna get you into push-ups or anything else Ash. It´s just something I want to try.

Ash: Ok I´ll do what you ask of me, but if I´m exhausted then you´ll let me quit, deal?

Misty: No deals here Ash Ketcum, you may work you way with Oak, but not with me!

Misty went to the obstacle course and changed some scenery, while Pikachu looked like it was doing push-ups, teasing Ash just abit. Ash had no idea what was in store for him.

Ash: Misty, this doesn´t even seem much like an course at all, it´s just some logs and stuff!

Misty: Unless you can do a better job without having Proffessor Oak on your neck, it will do just fine!

Ash: Yeah you´re right… so, am I supposed to just play in this playground of yours or what?

Misty knew that Ash´s trash-talk just an attempt to avoid it altogether, but she did not give in to his cheap ways of persuasion. With the last setting finished, Misty was all ready.

Taking forth her Pokeballs, Misty summoned two Pokemon that Ash hasn´t seen yet since he returned. Azurill and Luvdisc. Meeting them for the first time, Ash and Pikachu greeted both.

Misty: I found an abandoned egg in Shinnoh, and I grew so attached to it that I decided to keep it. I left it with Tracey… and then one day it began to hatch… that was the day… I got Azurill.

Ash: Ah that must have been so cool! Who knows what would have happened if you hadn´t taken it… well I´m glad to meet you Azurill. And this one here is a Hoenn Pokemon right, Luvdisc?

Misty: I named it Caserin, I got it after I meet up with you guys… it´s a long story short, ok?

Ash: Glad something good came out of that day… and you´ll still have to tell me later Misty !

Misty: That´s what you think… now, you will have to guide Pikachu through this obstacle course.

Telling Ash to step into the middle, Misty got a quick laugh once Ash asked if she was going to try to learn him Quick Attack. Diong as asked, Ash stood into the middle of the obstacle course. Pikachu got in aswell, getting blindfolded by Misty and moved onto a wood log.

Ash: Oh I get it, Pikachu can´t see so I´ll have to tell it when it has to jump and such, right?

Misty: That´s right, but with a few rules. Pikachu will be chased, and has to chase a target. Once you help it go through once, Pikachu has to do it on its own afterwards. Are you ready?

With Ash nodding that he´s ready to start, Misty told Azumarill to start running while Caserin chased Pikachu. Ash quickly directed Pikachu how to move and where Azumarill was, but at the same time trying to advice how to avoid Caserin. A minute passed with Pikachu not able to get to Azumarill in time. Misty then told them to start again, but this time without Ash.

Believing that Pikachu would get caught by Caserin without his help, Ash was quite surprised to see that Pikachi fared better off alone, being slightly faster and more accurate than before.

Having a mental image of the course, Pikachu used it to its advantage in order to slow down Caserin long enough to intercept Azumarill. But just as Pikachu was close, Caserin caught it.

Ash: Better luck next time pal… so what was the point of this Misty? Or you still can´t say?

Keeping her mouth shut, Misty however knew that Pikachu figured it out, leaving Ash all clueless. Leaving Pikachu to train, Misty told Ash to come with her abit away from them.

With both of them sitting ontop a tree-trunk, Misty asked Ash how he had slept that night.

Ash: Honestly… even if yesterday had it´s great and bad moments… I had some nightmares…

Misty: I know… Ash… I heard you…talking in your sleep… about your nightmare… and… I…

Ash: If you know, I won´t hide it from you… that´s how I feel Misty… for good and worse…

Misty: I know how much battling is a part of who you are… but don´t let it change you like that…

Ash: I don´t want everyone else to know Misty… its something I have to go through alone…

Suddenly a smack was heard, making even Pikachu and the others stop for a second before continuing the training. Having slapped Ash, Misty then hugged him, as she began to cry abit.

Misty: Ash Ketchum… don´t ever say that again… you are not alone! You got me. I am here!

Ash: I´m sorry, I didn´t mean it that way… it´s just that you´re right, it´s deeply rooted in me…

Misty: Battling is who you are in your soul… but inside your golden heart… is me. I´m right here.

Ash: You are… but you must know then… that my heart and soul don´t always beat as one…

Misty: You may think I should just let you be that way until you heal yourself… but no… Ash...

Knowing she has to reach his very heart and soul to make him truly realise what she wanted him to understand, Misty put her arms around and kissed him, really showing him just how two hearts and souls united together can overcome anything and everything if they are one.

Not aware of what happened between the two, Azumarill´s jaw dropped and stopped, and with Pikachu blindfolded an crash was inevitable. Caserin helped out from a distance with a Sweet Kiss, Pikachu making it´s victory sign while Azurill just danced happily frantic of joy.

Having ended the day with Pikachu catching Azurill and another needed moment with her, Ash felt it was time to go back. Misty recalled Azurill and Caserin, while Pikachu climbed back onto Ash´s shoulder and made a kissing face, making Ash pinch it to stop joking around.

Minutes later they were almost at the ranch when a much expected surprise happened to show up. Team Rocket, lurking behind a bush, spying on Oak, Tracey and Delia inside the house.

Little did Jessie, James and Meowth realise that Ash and Misty were standing right behind them. Looking at each other without saying a word, Ash and Misty knew exactly what to do.

Screaming their lungs out that it´s a trap, Ash and Misty burst into tears of laughter, seeing Jessie dive headfirst into a bush, James jumping up a tree and Meowth accidentally jumping into a tree. Still scared shitless, Jessie looked up and could relax that it was Ash and Misty.

Jessie: You two! As if it isn´t bad enough that you are twerps, now you´re even mean twerps!

James: Oh lord, and I thought we were the grand masters of stealth and ambush… I´m dying here!

Meowth: Jimmie, my brain shares your laughter but not my face… besides, what are you two doing?

Before Ash and Misty even could properly respond by just blasting them off with Pikachu and it´s much appreciated Thunderbolt, Team Rocket saw the two holding hands together.

James: What? No way! Sure we did joke about that possibility last time we caught you two…

Jessie: But it seems that fate has taken an ill-twisted turn! So you two are all together now?

Meowth: I could bet my 9 lives and Jimmie´s bottlecaps that it´d never happen, and I´d still fail.

Having their fun with Team Rocket, Ash and Misty left them unharmed, and entered the house. Not even noticing that they left, Team Rocket still debated on how it could happen.

Meeting Bulbasaur inside, it wondered what have they all have been up to, and got a much needed laugh once Pikachu made a kissing face, making Ash and Misty blush Magmar-red.

Despite having defeated Team Rocket in an unlikely way, Ash told Bulbasaur to keep an eye on the lab for safety´s sake, but was confident that they won´t be causing any trouble that day.

Already time for lunch, Misty knew that Delia would be preparing food for everyone, and told Ash to go wait at home while she gets Tracey. With Ash gone, Misty began to look around.

Knocking at the door to the study room, Tracey told Misty that he would be just about done. Entering, she saw that he had accidently knocked down a bookcase with research papers.

Tracey: It happened so fast, I slipped on the ladder and it came crashing down! But I´m almost done.

Misty: Ah Tracey! You´re almost done ? All this mess could take even take hours to sort out!

Tracey: You´re right… guess I got to stay up tonight to fix this… oh, was there anything you need?

Misty: I came to pick you up, Delia should probably be done with lunch for everyone… as for the pappers, I´ll help you after lunch, even Ash might join in, so are you coming now or what?

Tracey: Yeah I`ll be right over… so how did it go up there… whatever you two were doing there!

Misty: Don´t start with me Tracey! I initiated some new training for Pikachu to go through, and it went alright, though it needs to train more. I also introduced Azumarill and Caserin to Ash.

Tracey: Oh, I bet they are already fond of him, did you tell him how my Marill took care of the egg?

Misty; Actually no, I just told him how I found it, I´ll leave it to you for the more precise details.

Tracey: Bet he might be jealous, not having been there to see Azumarill. How about Luvdisc?

Misty: Oh… I just told him that I got it in Hoenn… I didn´t tell him anything else Tracey…

Tracey: Misty, you confined in me, and told me so much before you left to Shinnoh… so tell Ash.

Misty: I rather not… the past is in the past, what we two should focus from now on is our future…

Tracey: I´m sure he told you to tell him later… sooner or later he will demand an answer… Misty…

Misty: I´d rather not remember… it´s bad enough that I almost drowned at the gym due to Tentacruel … but that day… I was so sad, leaving Ash and Togetic... so I…

I passed a nearby lake and wanted to kill some time by fishing… but the lure got stuck in the center of the laker… so when I swam out to get it, and held that lure, modelled after him… I… It was horrible Tracey… it became too much for me, all at once back then…

First losing him… and then leaving Togetic behind… eventually my tears made me lose consciousness… and I fell into the lake… it was so close… but then it came…

Caserin had watched me from a distance, and immediately reacted when I fainted… if it hadn´t been there… I would have never been here now… it saved my life back then…

From then on I promised myself… when we would be together… that I would never let Ash go through what I did… if he did… it means that he really loves me like I love him…

Tracey: I see it as a sign Misty… Luvdiscs are the symbol of love, and it saved you… so I really believe that by telling him… it will surely make you two grow even closer together…

Deciding to leave the papers for later, Tracey went with Misty to Delia´s house, where ofcourse she already had prepared a precourse for Ash to dig into while the main food is still cooking. Despite having Oak infront of him, Ash took one big bite after another.

Delia: Honey! I know you´re hungry but please be more reserved, Proffesor Oak is right here!

Ash: It´s just that I haven´t eaten like this for so long, so you´ll have to excuse me Proffesor!

Proffessor Oak: You may not be a master yet, but you sure know how to master instant digestion!

Ash: Being high up there sure is demanding, so I got to get back into shape in no time!

With a good chuckle, Oak heard Misty and Tracey get in, taking off their shoes and putting on the guest slippers, then walking into the kitchen and asked if they could help.

Delia: Not at all dear, everything is done and the plates are on the table, so do take a seat.

Being the gentle soul that he is, Tracey pulled a chair for Misty and sat down shortly after, while Delia then took out from the oven the main course. Something very special.

Taking one plate at a time, Delia served the food and took Ash´s plate last, knowing he´d not be able to hold himself for a second. Everyone but Tracey were left in awe, as Delia told all to dig in. Tracey then asked Misty what was special about the food that Delia did.

Misty: You wouldn´t know since you weren´t there at the time… I´m surprised Delia and all of us remember… this was something she had cooked when we were at Indigo Plateau…

Tracey: You mean during Ash´s first tournament? I got to admit, Delia sure has a great memory.

Not needing an response as to how it tasted, Delia slapped Ash in the back, seeing him eat as if there was no tomorrow. Ash slowed down the pace but had no intention to stop at all.

Pikachu sat on a chair between Ash and Misty, eating from a separate plate its own Pokemon food. But as much as it loves its food, it begged Ash to try some of the food.

Ash took a spare fork and gave Pikachu a taste from his plate, but would soon find out what a grave mistake he did. Pikachu tried it out… and suddenly jumped at Ash´s plate.

Oak, Delia and Tracey were left confused as Ash and Pikachu now ended up on the floor, smallfighting. Misty then remembered, as she began to laugh at the whole entire situation.

Delia: Oh my, hope it wasn´t too spicy, maybe Ash shouldn´t have put so much of the sauce…

Tracey: I fail to see what is so funny Misty… and now Ash is trying to wrestle Pikachu down!

Misty: You see… when we travelled in Kanto, it was a coincidence that Ash found out about Pikachu´s most beloved food. In this particular case, Ash took a different sauce. That one.

Delia picked up a bottle that she put out as a compliment to the homemade spicy sauce she had made, and didn´t get what was so special about it. It was just ordinary tomato ketchup.

After a whole minute brawl, Misty knew Ash could have won in the past but not this time, so she got up and separated them, in the process also giving Pikachu the ketchup bottle.

Pikachu took off in a hurry into another room, giving Ash and the rest the chance to continue their meal. Despite a bit shaken up, Ash quickly resumed his feeding frenzy.

Ash: There... I am done. Thanks for the food mom, it was the best, just like you´re the best!

Delia: I´m glad you liked it dear… so anyone wants some more of the cake I baked ?

Proffessor Oak: That´s ok Delia … well me and Tracey should get going back to work at the lab…

Thanking Delia for the lunch, Oak was about to open the door when suddenly Tracey asked him to stay and talk, that he would instead go and finish up what needed to be done.

His manoeuvre worked, with Oak closing the door and deciding to sit in the sofa. Delia took the plates and began to wash them, while Tracey sneaked out to get to the lab in time.

Feeling abit tired, Ash decided to get an quick snooze and entered his room, forgetting that Pikachu was there. Within seconds his room was all lit up by an Thunderbolt.

Getting in, Misty saw Ash on the floor with Pikachu ontop of him, still licking the ketchup like crazy. Giggling, Misty closed the door and carried Ash to his bed to get some rest.

Ash: Thanks Misty… and I didn´t mean to take it away from it, I just wanted to get to bed!

Misty: You got your wish… well I´ll be going to help Delia in the kitchen, so get some rest ok?

Misty was about to leave when Ash took her hand, and asked her to stay instead. Despite it´s ketchup frenzy, Pikachu took notice of their moment and discretly left the room.

Ash: I don´t want to sleep…because I might have bad dreams again…please don´t leave me…

Not refusing Ash´s request, knowing how bad his nightmare was last night, Misty got into his bed and layed next to him. Glad that she´d be there if he falls asleep, Ash tried to rest.

About to give him her pillow to better rest his head on it, Misty noticed that they were more suited for at night than a quick snooze. So she did the second best thing instead.

Feeling the uncomfortable pillows, Ash´s head suddenly landed onto a much more soft and comfortable place, but it was not any of his pillows. Misty had put him onto her chest.

Misty: Try to rest Ash… I´m right here… and always will be… in your dreams, and real life…

Ash: I know I asked you to stay … but if mom comes in… I´m telling that it was your idea…

Misty: That´s a chance I´ll have to take… so rest, or do you want me to punch your lights out?

Within seconds Ash closed his eyes and slumbered, not able to keep awake any longer or due to Misty´s little joke. Misty remained like that for several minutes, just holding him.

But several minutes later it began. She could even feel it. From his chest. His pulse. His words. Ash was starting to have a bad dream again, likely the same one from last night.

Misty then did something that she somehow knew hold make everything go away, and slowly took hold of his hand, while putting her arm around his head to calm him down.

And it worked. She gently squeezed his hand, and Ash weakly squeezed back, be it on a conscious or a subconscious level. Hearing him whisper her name, Misty smiled at him.

Delia had made some coffee and put it on the table to enjoy with Oak, when she then asked where Ash and Misty went. With one look from Oak, she then got her answer.

Delia: Two days ago Ash was my little hero from Pallet Town… and now he´s all grown up.

Proffessor Oak: Love has great potential in both humans and Pokemon… it enhances personality, can even change it… Ash will still your Ash… but a part of Misty has now indeed changed.

Delia: From my point of view it´s the opposite… my honey has changed so much in just two days, but I have always seen Misty so caring and loving with everyone… even with Ash.

Proffessor Oak: Then I guess we could both be right or wrong… time will tell us the answer Delia…

Delia: I know Ash usually likes to take a midday snooze… but now she´s there with him…

Proffessor Oak: You may be his mother, but that line of thought is unnecessary. Both are strong, responsible and mature for their age… Misty is probably just holding him in her arms…

Delia: Maybe you´re right … but if you´re wrong… then my boy is growing up too fast…

Having reached the lab, Tracey had asked Ash´s Pokemon to help him out, offering some free time and treats in exchange, and with their help he would be done before Oak returns.

Suddenly Tracey froze, as he had taken hold of a hand instead of a paper sheet. He then saw that he was holding James´s hand, and by his side were of course Jessie and Meowth.

James: Usually I avoid a friendly handshake with a twerp, but let´s make peace just for today?

Tracey: Team Rocket! What are you up to now, trying to steal some of the Professor´s research?

Jessie: Not at all! We overheard you talk to the Pokemon… can we help out and get treats?

Meowth: Anyhing will do, my furr is starting to lose its shine, I could cry for even a breadcrumb!

Tracey: I wouldn´t feed that stuff to you… but I could make some leftover sandwiches and…

With him accepting their help, Team Rocket got quick to work, and within minutes they managed to do the impossible, leaving even the Pokemon amazed by their unified work.

Jessie: There, all set, now if you have any, I would love some jam on a toast please!

Tracey: It´s a deal I guess… but what are you three doing here anyway? After Pikachu again?

James: Well usually yes, but our grand operation was interrupted by two lovesick twerps!

Tracey: Oh you know? About Ash and Misty? But even so, what does that mean to you guys?

Meowth: Everything! For minutes we talked about it, but now we finally come to a conclusion!

Tracey: I don´t wanna hear about it… just wait in the back and I´ll get you the sandwiches…

Jessie: Thank you, I´m sure James and Meowth are just as grateful as I am! We´ll be waiting!

Team Rocket ran off in an instant, and seconds later Proffessor Oak entered through another door.

Proffessor Oak: I´m back Tracey! I though I heard some voices, and what are the Pokemon doing here?

Tracey: Welcome back! Oh that was only me, I just talked the Pokemon into helping me look for a specific research paper that´s all! I thought you would stay quite awhile longer at Delia´s place ?

Proffessor Oak: Usually I wouldn´t mind, but I remembered that I had some questionaries that needed answered today, and with Ash and Misty resting, it was a good opportunity to leave.

Oak then took out a research paper from a bookcase and left to work on it, while Tracey thanked the Pokemon and told them he would give them the treats once he got Team Rocket out of the way, and went to the kitchen to find some leftover food to use.

With everything clean and done in the kitchen, Delia then sat on the sofa and went through an old photoalbum, looking at pictures taken when Ash was much younger.

Pikachu then appeared, full of ketchup, and jumped onto her lap to rest a bit too. Delia petted it while looking through the photos. From Ash´s birthdays to his photos with Gary, Delia wished she could go back in time to relive those small yet now precious moments.

Suddenly a photo fell out. A photo, one of many, which Delia did not want to relive.

With it in her hand, she quickly put it back in a sealed compartment in the album, not wanting to be remembered of that distant past she had to go through all alone back then.

Delia: My little boy… is all the good I have left from you… that is all that matters… oh Gio…

Ash woke up and looked around, seeing Misty. She had fallen asleep herself, but still not letting go of his hand. Ash carefully got up and put her head onto his chest to rest a bit.

He then gently squeezed her hand just like she did for him. Suddenly Misty began to talk in her sleep, mumbling something Ash couldn´t quite hear, as she even cried some tears.

Misty: No… don't go, I need you… Ash… Brock… Togetic… I don't want to leave you…

Beginning to hear her mention his name aswell as Brock, Ash squeezed her hand but she did not squeeze back. More tears followed, as suddenly she had difficulty breathing.

Worried that it might be an effect from the stun spore, Ash shaked Misty, trying to wake her up. Whatever she was dreaming, be it a good or a bad dream, would not let go of her.

Ash: Misty, wake up! It´s ok I´m right here, it´s Ash! Come one, you got to snap out of it!

Feeling that it might got worse, Ash turned her and did what he knew would bring her back. Giving her a kiss, Ash was suddenly pushed aside, as Misty shrieked and woke up.

Hearing her, Delia immediately ran into Ash´s room and asked what had happened.

Misty: It´s nothing… I just had a bad dream… I´m alright… sorry if I scared you two…

Giving Delia a reassuring smile, Misty looked at Ash and saw that she did not convince him at all, knowing that he probably must have heard her. Delia then left the room.

Ash: Misty, I know you had a bad dream, but I tried to wake you up… you didn´t… Misty…

Misty: I´m sorry… it´s just something that I went through once… it´s really nothing Ash…

Knowing she isn´t completely honest, Ash raised his hand, jokingly threatening to slap her like she did not too long ago, as Misty understood that Ash demanded what she demanded from him. Honesty. To together as one go through the good, and bad times.

Ash: Now, tell me about it… you know about my darkest moments… I need to know yours…

Misty: Ash, I´m sorry. I promise you, I will tell you… but not yet… I need to be ready for it…

Ash: I said the same to you Misty… and you told me not to suffer alone… so talk to me…

Misty: Ash… I know I said it… and I mean it… but this is different. Please, trust in me, ok?

Hugging Ash, Misty held him tight, hoping he would let it pass this time, not ready to tell him what has dominated her nightmares ever since she separated with him and Togetic.

Ash: Alright… just this time… but the next time… no excuses, I want you to tell me Misty…

Misty: Thank you Ash… thank you… it means more to mean than you could possibly know…

Hugging her back, Ash could feel her finger grasp onto him, realising that whatever dark secret Misty kept from him must be unlike anything imaginable, even his own nightmares.

Ash: It´s ok now Misty… seems I feel asleep anyway, but with you here, I had good dreams…

Misty: I´m glad, even I feel asleep… not that I was tired, but it´s easy to relax with you here.

Ash: It´s the same for me… now that we´re both awake, want else do you want to do today?

Misty: Well no more training for you today, and Pikachu deserves a good rest… so maybe…

Ash: I know! Team Rocket might be around somewhere, want to kick their butts again?

An offer even she can´t refuse, Misty made a vicious smile, taking his hand and at the same time grabbing hold of Gyarados´s Pokeball, wanting to give them a better scare.

Proffesor Oak sat outside on a chair next to a table, not bothered seeing Team Rocket just a few meters away from him, awaiting Tracey to come with their precious sandwiches.

A bag was suddenly thrown outside infront of them, and within seconds Team Rocket grabbed hold of it and ran off. Tracey then saw Oak and asked him if he needs to do anything else today.

Proffessor Oak: Well you found an ingenious way to take out two kinds of trash today, can´t think of anything else. If you are already finished with your newest report, you´re free Tracey.

Tracey: Thank you, that´s great, I finished it before we left for lunch… as for Team Rocket, well they have their kind moments, so I guess they can be helpful even when at odd times…

Proffessor Oak: I just hope they don´t cause trouble, but we know the answer to that… they will be back to their usual evil schemes… though I must give them some credit for great persistence…

Tracey: I guess so… well since I´m off, I´m going to visit Daisy a bit, she asked me to come by whenever I had some time off, so I´ll be back in quite a few hours, I´ll see you later Professor!

With Oak not minding at all, Tracey went to the front to get his bycicle ready, when suddenly Bulbasaur was there, waiting for Ash and Misty to return. Seeing it, Tracey told that he´d go to Cerulean City for awhile and that it should meanwhile take care of things.

Bulbasaur responded with a kissy face, as it took Tracey a few seconds to realise what it was insinuating before he quickly got onto the bike and took off. Shortly after, Misty and Ash then arrived at the lab, greeting Bulbasaur and asking what it was doing there.

Telling that Swellow had by accident leaked the news about the new kind of training and what Pikachu did, it showed Ash with its whips that it really wanted to do some training.

Ash: Ah man, that´s just great, everyone is going to want some of that stuff you do Misty…

Misty: Maybe, but all in good time… you could be ready Bulbasaur, but the others might not…

Ash: So once Misty says that you´re truly ready for it, she´ll let you train with her ok Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur nodded and shake her hand with its whip, showing that it's a promise she´ll have to keep. Reassuring that she won´t break that promise, she gave it a slight kiss on the check to seal the deal, leaving it slightly lovesick, thinking a bit about May´s Bulbasaur.

Giving it a taste of its own medicine, Ash made a kissy face to tease it, but before Bulbasaur could retaliate with its whips, Misty slapped him silly, not to go to its level.

Misty: Anyway… me and Ash meet up with Team Rocket earlier… have you seen them Bulbasaur?

Knowing exactly where they are, Bulbasaur led the way, eager to kick some ass to get ready for some serious training, as Ash decided he´d use Bulbasaur to attack.

The sun stood high even in Cerulean City, as Tracey managed to park his bicycle and instead get on a bus, saving some valuable time, reaching the gym much earlier than he planned.

Quite some time later, Tracey finally arrived at Cerulean City and entering the gym. Walking into the pool area, Tracey saw Daisy, reciting with the Pokemon and her sisters for an upcoming watershow.

Without Misty´s guiding touch it clearly showed Daisy still needed better coordination to orchestrate it all by herself and her sisters, so now it was time for Tracey to step in like a white knight on a horse.

Tracey: Hi Diasy, I´m here! Profesor Oak gave me some time off, so I have come to help!

Daisy: Oh Tracey! I´m so glad you arrived! Misty´s not here, and we´re one man short in this…

Tracey: I see, well you know me, always a gentleman helping out you girls… so what can I do?

Daisy: Easy… just put on this prince costume, we´re gonna have to rehearse the final scene…

Tracey: I assume it´s another prince and princess story... hey wait a minute, this costume has my size?

Daisy: Though I wouldn´t mind share my prince costume with you, I tailored this one just for you!

Tracey: Thanks I guess, now I don´t have to worry about personal hygiene and me being too big to fit.

Dasiy: Well enough talk and lets start! Go now and get changed while I get into the princess costume!

Tracey: You´re gonna play too? I thought I was just needed just to give some live feedback to you!

Daisy: Kissing a dressed up doll ain´t working, but with you I´ll definetly get some great feedback ...

Confused to why suddenly sparkles were in Daisy´s eyes along with her cheeks slightly blushing, Tracey had to play his part, and went backstage to put on the tailored prince costume...

_**Chapter 3: **__**Haunting Secrets, Lovely Reunions**__**!**_

´´ Will Misty´s dark secret in the end be revealed to Ash? And will Tracey in good time manage to put forth the red carpet for Sara and her parents after staying the night at Cerulean City?


	3. Haunting Secrets, Lovely Reunions!

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_Another new day begins for the hero of Pallet Town, having the previous day got the chance to celebrate Pikachu´s newfound abillity, but also burdened by apparently some darker secrets Misty decided to keep hidden from him until she is ready to tell him... _

_Ash still feels the burden of defeat, but with continued heartwarming support from his friends and especially Misty, Ash finally begins to stand on his own again and rise up from his demise, even more now that Misty knows abouth what torment he goes through..._

_While Misty on the other hand has now fully begun her apparent dangerous and special training with Pikachu and also has started to analyse Bulbasaur after it showed it´s best efforts when she and Ash used it to kick Team Rocket out of the ranch the previous day. _

_Tracey stayed up nearly all night at the Cerulean Gym, helping out Misty´s sisters with various tasks and decided to spend the night in the guesthouse. But a new day for him means to return early to prepare for the visit of the royalty from Mirage Kingdom..._

_As always, a new day is bound to be filled with laughter and some surprises, happy and sad..._

_**Chapter 3: Haunting Secrets, Lovely Reunions!**_

Wanting to return the favour to Tracey, Daisy had woken up early in the morning to personally drive him to Pallet Town instead of letting him take the buss, and ofcourse Tracey gladly accepted the offer, especially since he usually should be up before Professor Oak wakes up for a brand new day...

Not having seen Misty for a few days, Daisy wanted to stay awhile in town to check up on her, but at heart really wanted to beg Misty to return to lend a helping hand coordinating the watershows .

Daisy: I can´t thank you enough for your help Tracey, you really played the prince part perfectly!

Tracey: Guess so, though I think having the princess giving out a thousands kisses is abit too much...

Daisy: No way! It is supposed to be a romantic scene, I´m surprised you even let me give you ten!

Tracey: Well anything for love and war, and you´d probably go all out on sibling war with Violet and Lily if I hadn´t come to the rescue. Once Misty comes back, you´ll have to play a better prince than me!

Just minutes away from Pallet Town, Tracey took a sigh of relief since he probably made it in time, while Daisy remembered that Misty hasn´t talked to her or her sisters ever since she came to town.

Tracey: Phew we´re almost there... so you´ll be in town today? I´m sure Misty will like the surprise.

Daisy: I know she has a guestroom ready for her there, but how come she stayed without telling us?

Tracey: Oh... well could be for many reasons! I atleast need to be there early to prepare some stuff!

Daisy: Yeah you mentioned it earlier, that some royal family from Hoenn is coming over today right?

Tracey: That´s right. So I´m putting forth the red carpet and everything else special for them.

Daisy: Do put in a good word for us, having them visit the gym should bring in some publicity!

Tracey: I´m sure Misty has that part covered. And I think she and Ash will be surprised to see them.

With a screech from the tires that scared all the nearby wild Pokemon away, Daisy pulled the brakes in reaction to what Tracey just said. Tracey then asked what made her suddenly use the brakes.

Daisy: Ash is already home? Why didn´t you tell me? It´s obvious now why she stayed!

Tracey: Well I didn´t think it was so crucial to mention that little detail to you ... and what if ?

Daisy: Oh please, do I need to remind you of the massive hit song from our Cerulean music collection? Misty may have fooled some, but as her sisters we know what she´s after, and it´s not a bicycle!

Tracey: Guess me and the others aren´t alone anymore in knowing what they feel for each other...

Daisy: I just hope she can take action one day, otherwise it all will just become a sad lovestory for her!

Mentioning the little detail about Misty and Ash being together, Tracey felt like he just got hit by a Screech attack, with Daisy letting out a high pitch response that scared the wild Pokemon even further away than they already were. Daisy then went full speed with the car towards Pallet Town.

Tracey: Slow down Daisy! True that I want to be early, but preferably in one piece, and atleast alive!

Daisy: Are you kidding? I just can´t believe what you said! Misty AND Ash are suddenly together?

Tracey: You can ask her yourself when you get there, just don´t crash the car into Delia´s guestroom!

In her frantic state, Daisy suddenly shrieked when one of the wheels broke, sending the car into a spin that almost threw both of them out of the car. With a tire all worn out, Tracey knew what was expected of him, and got out to push the car into town to get the wheel switched to a new one.

But to his surprise, Daisy also got out and helped him, knowing it´s all her fault and not wanting Tracey to feel too much taken advantaged of. Together they managed to get it into town without too much effort and looked out for the nearest car workshop to get it fixed as soon as possible.

Daisy told Tracey to go ahead while she got the wheel changed, knowing he has to prepare for the arrival of Sara and her family. Not sure if he should leave her for herself, Tracey knew it was a though choice but a justified one, and left in a hurry towards Professor Oak´s lab.

Luckily Daisy´s shrieks didn´t wake up the entire town, since Oak was still fast asleep, giving Tracey the perfect opportunity to start, having entered the lab and taking out some boxes with silverware aswell as some more finer textile. Half an hour passed as Daisy entered the lab.

Having changed the tire and left it in a workshop for the time being, she apologised to Tracey for her reckless driving and wanted to make up for it, helping him prepare all the decorations in time.

Happily accepting her offer since he didn´t want to risk not getting it done in time, Tracey told Daisy where everything should be placed. With remarkable effort, speed and efficienty, they worked hard to make everything perfect, and got done before Oak had even woken up from his old bed.

The curtains got swapped with a more elegant, vivid blue colouring, while the entrance carpet was changed for a more suitable one for important visitors. Everything else was just as Tracey had hoped it all would look. Oak´s house now all worthy to welcome the royal family from Hoenn.

Tracet: I never thought it would be all done so fast and perfect... thank you for your help Daisy.

Daisy: It was the least I can do Tracey, especially after what happened earlier, sorry about that...

Tracey: Hey don´t worry about that little incident, the important thing is that neither of us got hurt.

Daisy: I guess I got carried away too much... but wow this place barely looks like the lab anymore!

Tracey: I have to say it was a tough job well done, and even better with your help Daisy...

Daisy: I just have to make up for what happened, are you sure I can´t help out with anything else?

Tracey: Well not for now atleast... just try not to run into more problems at the gym too often ok ?

Trying to give him a reasurring smile, Daisy really couldn´t tell one of the real reasons she calls him over, atleast not until she has a little talk with Misty about the sudden new relationship with Ash.

Daisy then asked when everyone would be all awake, but Tracey told her that they likely won´t be up for atleast an hour. Wanting to kill some time while waiting for everyone to wake up, Daisy asked if Tracey could show her around the ranch. Not minding at all, Tracey led the way out to the back.

At Delia´s house, there was some activity inside, but Delia and Misty were fast asleep. Ash had woken up early, having promised Bulbasaur to do some general training, and wanted to get to work before Misty wakes up and does it herself. Ash was all dressed and ready to go.

Not hearing Misty sleeping on the bed ontop of his, Ash wasn´t sure if she was sleeping silently, faking that she´s sleeping or isn´t in bed at all but has woken up. He then got a glimpse of her hair, now knowing she was atleast in bed, but still not sure if she was asleep or just laying in bed.

Knowing of a way to check if she was awake, Ash walked out of his room and closed the door behind, but lingered at the door for a few seconds. And heard nothing inside his room. With Misty really fast asleep due to the intense training she had done lately, Ash then silently left the house.

Ash´s stomach could probably wake up the entire neighbourhood if it had a voice of its own, with it rumbling intensively since Ash can´t really wake up anyone at home by making breakfast. Believing that Oak probably might be awake early, Ash hoped to get some breakfeast over there instead.

Arriving, Ash knocked on the door incase Oak was asleep. but to his dismay no one opened. Ash then decided to spend the remaining time with his Pokemon and wanting to train with Bulbasaur after both have had a rich breakfeast to start their training day with. But Ash then shrieked.

Bayleef had felt his scent even at the door and immediately grabbed him as soon as he got out in the open, while Muk popped out of nowhere and gave both an hug they certainly could do without.

Ash: AH! For a second I thought the bush suddenly got alive and grabbed me... Bayleef!

With Ash maybe not fully wake, Bayleef got a good laugh out of it and let go of Ash, also letting Muk have some hug time with Ash. Finally getting up, Ash asked if Bulbasaur has woken up yet.

Giving Ash a no for answer, Bayleef then understood than it must be somehow connected to the rumoured training it and the others have heard about. Wanting to get back in the game again to join Ash´s team and prove itself, Bayleef suddenly ran off into the forest in a flash.

Not sure what triggered Bayleef, with Bulbasaur not awake Ash knew that the other Pokemon must be asleep too, and with only Muk awake beside him Ash then sat down next to it.

Ash: Well it´s just you and me until the others wake up. So what have you been doing lately?

Receiving another massive Friendly Hug Attack, Ash got the answer to his question, almost feeling sorry that Muk missed him so much, but at the same time feeling sorry for Oak to dodge it all day. Ash then layed in the open grass and looked up into the morningblue sky and a slowly rising sun..

The sun reached into Professor Oak´s bedroom, lightening up the room naturaly for him to wake up. Getting out of bed, he did his routine chores before putting on his usual labcoat and then walked down the stairs. Not seeing Tracey around, Oak then checked his room if he maybe had overslept.

With him not there, Oak assumed Tracey had already begun working in the lab, and decided to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for both of them to start off a possible research-heavy day.

Stars shined brightly in Oak´s eyes, seeing the entire kitchen section filled with food, but not just any food. Most were restocked gourmet food that Oak usually keeps stored for special occations, as Oak then realised that Tracey must have got it all in time for the upcoming royal visit from the Hoenn region.

Finding an open can with some gourmet caviar left, Oak helped himself to what was left and made some royal sandwiches for both him and Tracey to eat up. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Ringing a third time, Oak knew that Tracey wasn´t around to answer it, and walked to open the door himself. It was Delia. Inviting her in, Oak asked how come she got there so early in the morning.

Delia: Well Ash seems to be out and Misty is still asleep, so I came by to make some breakfeast for us.

Proffessor Oak: Dear Delia, in this house it is my duty to serve you, please join my breakfast upstairs.

Delia: Ok this time, but even in your own home you just can´t refuse my freshly squeezed juice.

Reaching the kitchen, Oak helped Delia with the seat and put forth an extra plate for her.

Proffessor Oak: So Ash is up? Maybe he´s with Tracey, I haven´t seen either of them around today yet.

Delia: Well it´s only half an hour left until everyone should be awake, so I guess they´re already up.

Proffessor Oak: Too bad Tracey will miss this breakfeast, but atleast he can help himself anytime.

Delia: He´s hard working for you and for Misty´s sisters... he should really eat some breakfast...

Not wanting to let the delicious caviar sandwich go to waste, Oak then gave it over to Delia to enjoy, while he cleaned up the table and then picked up her homemade juice in a thermos.

It didn´t take long before he put two glasses of juice on the table, but then saw that Delia was deep in thought about something, noticing that she was holding the caviar pack in her hand.

Proffessor Oak: The juice sure is refreshing Delia, compliments to the fruit squeezer... how´s the caviar?

Delia: Thank you... and the caviar... it´s tasteful... just reminded me abit of my time as a waitress...

Before Oak could ask what was on her mind, he then heard voices downstairs and excused himself, walking down the stairs to check if perhaps Tracey got back into the house. Oak then shrieked.

It was Daisy and Tracey. During the trip into the forest both accidently fell into a mud pit, and both got back muddy and leafy, giving Oak an accidental scare with them both looking like some freaky mud demons. Tracey then shrieked when he realised that the new carpet has become all muddy.

Daisy immediately rushed into the closest bathroom to take a shower and clean up, while Tracey decided to wait outside to not get the carpet any more muddy. Oak remained in minor shock from the little scare but also due to seeing the expensive carpet stained with all the dirt and filthy mud.

Delia walked down and saw what the fuss was all about, and immediately became Oak´s saviour once she got down the basement to go get some preventive stain-cleaning liquids in time.

Scrubbing like she never scrubbed before, within a minute the stains were all gone and the mud absorbed by a cleaning towel used to absorb anything dirty. Not sure how she managed to pull it off, Oak deeply thanked Delia for being around to help in in such dire need of assistance.

Snoozing abit, Ash woke up in horror as Tracey walked towards him, but the mud made his attempt for conversation just sound like demon gibberish, making Ash get up and about to run like hell. Muk then came to the rescue by jumping onto Tracey and sucking up all the mud off him.

With Tracey now as clean as the carpet, he greeted Ash good morning and asked what he was doing at the ranch. Relieved that it was just him, Ash told Tracey that he waited for everyone to wake up.

Tracey: Well Professor Oak is up, or fainted down on the floor... and I think I heard Delia upstairs.

Ash: Then Misty should be up soon if mom just got up... besides, what happened to you Tracey?

Tracey: It´s a funny story between me and Daisy for now, she drove me over from Cerulean City early, but now I think I´m gonna spend the rest of the day cleaning the muddy carpet...

Ash: If mom´s up, don´t count on it, she´s a Household Master when it comes to get stuff clean!

Daisy then appeared, having given her dirty clothes to Delia to wash, while she in the meantime walked in an outfit Misty stashed at Oak´s house for reserve. Specifically her Kanto outfit.

Ash laughed at how ridiculous she looked and that it definetly suits Misty better, while Tracey for a second couldn´t get a word out, with her slightly similar in shape like Misty he thought it was her.

Daisy: I´m just borrowing this until my own clothes are all clean! So, um Ash... is Misty up yet?

Ash: I´m not sure, I was about to go home to check and maybe fix up some breakfast, I haven´t eaten anything yet, and my own stomach might eat me if I don´t get any food inside soon!

Daisy: I can already hear it devouring you Ash... oh yeah, you mind if I come by to give Misty a visit?

Not minding at all, Ash left together with Daisy over to his house while Tracey immediatly ran into Oak´s home to make sure that the muddy carpet had now become all clean by Delia´s miracle hands.

Back at Ash´s house, Misty had finally woken up but remained in bed, having Pikachu by her side all awake. Not ready to get up from bed just yet, Misty talked with Pikachu... about certain things.

Misty: Pikachu... there´s... something I need to tell Ash... Tracey already knows... but Ash doesn´t...

Even if we´re together now... and if many things will change... some things won´t. Ash still will be dependable of those around him... and many others will be dependable of me... like my sisters...

I do love him, with all my heart and soul... as so does he feel too... but we both have dark secrets we rather not bring to surface... I found out Ash´s... but he doesn´t know mine... my own dark secret...

I know how much it would mean for him to know everything about me and everything that has happened while we were apart from each other... but there are some things I don´t want to tell him...

Not only because I don´t want to be reminded... but because I´m afraid of how it might change our relationship. It might make our relationship better, but it can also get worse... and brake us apart...

But I´m more afraid of what happens if Ash finds out without me telling him... that I´d wish I told him in time... and I do want to tell him... but that moment... it has to be the most perfect timing...

Misty suddenly heard something below her, and froze since she feared that Ash was below and overheard everything that she had said to Pikachu. Misty slowly took a peek to see if he was there.

As if she was looking into a mirror from the past, Misty for a second got confused but then in her mind sent out a shriek, seeing Daisy below, having sneaked into the room incase Misty was asleep.

Daisy: I thought I knew my little sister... but what I just heard you say... Misty, what the heck happened?

Misty: Nevermind me, what are you doing in here ! And why are you wearing my old outfit!

Daisy: It´s a funny story, but back to topic missy , do explain to me what I just heard from your mouth !

Misty: No way forget it! Besides, eavesdropping like that, you should know better than to do that Daisy!

Daisy: I´m the head of the family, it´s my duty to make sure my sisters aren´t into trouble! Like you are!

Misty: I´m not in trouble okay ? And you have to promise me not to tell Ash about what you just heard!

Daisy: Only if you tell me your little secret... or do you want to risk that I do tell Ash about all of it?

Misty: No you can´t do this to me Daisy, especially not now! I´ll never forgive you if you tell Ash!

Daisy: Fine I won´t, but I´ll see what I can get from Tracey, he just might know something about this...

Daisy left in a flash, leaving Misty behind, hurrying up with getting dressed to get to Tracey before her sister does. Ash was preparing some breakfast at the kitchen stove when he froze for a few seconds, seeing Daisy run past the window outside, as Daisy shrieked once Misty came out of nowhere and tackled her down and held her in the perfect vicegrip no Pinsir can ever match.

Misty: Now, you either swear not to say anything about this, or you´ll stay like this forever Daisy!

Daisy: Misty, you´re smudging both of the outfits! And fine, I´ll wait until Ash hears about this!

Misty: Daisy, Ash can be a mile away and I´ll knock your lights out before you can even squeel to him !

Daisy: You two are together now, you have to tell him what happened, he deserves to know Misty!

Misty: Maybe he does but it´s my decision to when he can find out okay? No one elses, not even yours!

Daisy: It´s funny that we´re close to the kitchen window, since Ash is probably making some breakfast...

Misty slowly looked towards the window, only to see Ash looking straight at them. Despite Daisy planning to be caught near the window or not, it was too late to do anything about it since Ash heard every word. Even with the breakfast burned onto the frying pan, Ash did nothing but look at Misty.

Before Misty could even say anything, Ash quickly threw the pan into the sink and ran out the door, about to reach them when Misty thought ahead and ran off, telling Daisy that she´ll pay for what just happened, and went towards Professor Oak´s lab to seek some much needed shelter inside.

Delia had cleaned Daisy´s clothes and put them in Tracey´s room to change. Waiting outside his room to see if it was clean enough. Suddenly the doorbell rang, as Delia went to open the door.

It was Sara. Not expecting her to come until later during the day, Delia opened the door completely and invited her in, and called for Oak and Tracey to come. Closing the door, no one else entered.

Delia: It´s an honor to have you here Princess Sara... but you´re alone. Where are your parents?

Sara: On their way, my parents meet up with a distant relative in Viridian City, but they´ll come soon.

Delia: Ah splendid, my Ash and his friends told us abit about the time you met. Oh please take a seat.

Entering in the living room, Oak saw Sara and immediately told Tracey to go to the kitchen and bring something for Sara to feast abit on, be it cookies, tea or Delia´s excellent fruitjuice.

Tracey immediately ran out of the room and up the stairs to got something for her, while Oak approached Sara and formerly greeted her, excusing his sudden lack of more elegant clothing.

Sara: Oh please stop, it´s embaressing enough that everything here is expensively decorated!

Proffessor Oak: I do have to admit, my assistant Tracey sure did a great job. I am Professor Samuel Oak.

Sara: It´s an honor for me to meet both of you, Ash told me abit when we first meet in Hoenn.

Delia: The honour is entirely ours... I´m Delia Ketchum, Ash´s mother. Please do take a seat already!

Sara: Thank you... and there is no need for any refreshments, I ate abit just before leaving the hotel.

Not taking a no for an answer, Oak then saw Tracey come from the kitchen with a tray, full of delicious appetisers. Tracey was about to get Ash and the others when suddenly Sara grabbed him.

Sara: You may be Oak´s assistant, but you´re not leaving before you properly introduce yourself!

Tracey My apologies... I´m Tracey Sketchit, please excuse me since I have to go and get the others...

Sara: Nice to meet you Tracey. And the others? You mean also calling for Misty come for a visit?

Tracey: Oh no, she´s actually here in town already, for the moment at Delia´s house not to far from here.

Sara: Do you mind if I come with you? I would be far more comfortable in a nice, ordinary home.

Despite having probably decorated in vain, Tracey didn´t object at all and hooked Sara´s arm with his to lead the way. Knowing that the parents might arrive aswell, Oak and Delia remained behind.

Delia: Misty was right, that despite the royal mark she has, Sara is a very down-to-earth kind of person.

Proffessor Oak: The fact that she on her own prefered to be treated normally, I must say is very mature.

Delia: Though I think she can´t escape it once her parents arrive. So I guess we have to remain here.

Proffessor Oak: For good reason Delia. Not only for greeting them... but we gotta guard the food aswell.

Delia: Oh don´t worry, I´m sure Muk and the others know that this is strictly off-limits for them.

Proffessor Oak: Lets just say there are three scavengers that might be lurking around somewhere...

Delia: Well, while we wait, I´m going to call the house to give them a heads up that Sara is coming.

Halfway towards Delia´s house, both Tracey and Sara are surprised to see Misty, running like crazy away from the house. Seeing the two, Misty stopped and pretended like nothing happened, but threw a quick look back to see if Ash was chasing her or decided to wait for her at home instead.

Sara: Hello Misty, nice to see you again! You can slow down, no need to hurry just to come see me!

Misty: Princess Sara? You must be the one that called yesterday! Wait a sec...where are you two going?

Tracey: Sara prefered to stay at Delia´s house instead of Oak´s lab, so we were on our way over and ...

Misty: Oh no no no, don´t go there... em Ash accidently burned his breakfast and it smells so awful!

Sara: But while we open the windows we can stay in the garden you told me about, right Misty?

Misty: Oh maybe... but... Oak probably has so much more to offer than what Delia has at home...

Sara: I´m sure that her home would be just as lovely to stay at like Proffesor Oak´s home...

Tracey: I don´t get it... why you don´t want us to go to Delia´s house Misty... unless... what´s going on?

With Tracey seeing through Misty´s charade and reading her like an open book, Misty excused herself and Tracey, dragging him away to tell him privately what just happened at Delia´s house awhile ago.

Despite not hearing them, Sara could clearly tell by Tracey´s reaction to what Misty said, that whatever was going on, now even Tracey is probably bent on not taking her to Delia´s house just like Misty.

Tracey: On second thought, Misty´s right, I think we should go back, to Oak´s house, yeah lets go now...

Sara: HOLD IT. Unlike some royalty, my beauty does not overshadow my brain capacity. Now explain!

Misty: I´m sorry Sara... things got abit unexpected at the house, and I personally prefer not to go back...

Sara: If there is a lesson we learned last time we faced trouble, is that by going the other way, you also keep distance to the solution! And that I cannot accept. Misty... take me there! It´s an royal order!

Tracey: Trust us on this one Princess Sara... Misty is right, you should not get involved in any of this...

Not taking a no for an answer, Sara hooked arms again with Tracey so hard that she almost pulled him down, while blocking the road for Misty and telling her to now lead the way to Delia´s house.

Almost there, something was heard. And Misty knew perfectly well what that sound was. It was Daisy being interogated by Ash the easy way. Being tickled since she has Misty´s old outfit on, Daisy knew that a far worse fate from Misty awaits if she reveals to Ash what happened awhile ago.

Ash then saw Misty return, holding her hands up in a pleading position. Shortly after he saw Tracey and Sara, and understood that their quarrel must be put aside due to Sara´s surprise visit. Letting go of Daisy, Ash realised the house must be smelling Weezing due to the burned breakfast in the pan.

Quickly running inside, he opened all the windows and in desperation even used a small sunfeather to get every little oze out from the house. Eitherway Delia will punish him eventually in the end.

Arriving at the house, Sara was clueless but didn´t even ask, seeing Daisy on the ground infront of the kitchen window, laughing with teary eyes after the endless minutes of Ash´s interogation.

It didn´t help that once she pulled herself together, she saw Tracey walking with Sara and began to get burning red with jealousy. But with even the kitchen window open, Daisy immediately stood up and hit her head, sending her to dreamy land, much to the embaressment of Misty and Tracey.

Asking if someone should maybe help her, Tracey was about to let Sara go when Misty pushed him back and volonteered, checking that she´s ok and then carried her on her back and into the house.

Taking the back door, Misty looked around and didn´t see Ash anywhere. But she knew he was around somewhere. Checking his room, it was all clear, as Misty quickly dropped off Daisy on the lower bed. Finding the bedroomkey on his desk, Misty wanted to lock herself inside with Daisy.

But as she closed the door and was about to put in the key to lock, she silently shrieked. As if Ash knew, he patiently waited for Misty and hid behind his bedroom door. And took the key from her.

Ash: Thank you for handing me over the key, that way we can talk more privately, right Misty ?

Misty: Ash please not now! Whatever you heard or want to discuss, let it be after Sara´s visit! I beg you!

Ash: No buts Misty, I was willing to let it go for now, but now that we´re all in here, then I take it back!

Misty: She doesn´t know anything really, your little interogation ended up with her embaressing herself!

Ash: I guess I chose the wrong target... well now you are here. So start talking or you´ll be next Misty!

Desperate, Misty tried to fool Ash by saying that the door opened, but this time Ash did not fall for it, and saw Misty try escape through his window, but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back in.

Tracey knocked on the front door but no one opened, as he told Sara that they can take the back door since it is unlocked. Having entered the house, Tracey asked Sara to wait in the living room while he goes to the kitchen to get some drinks and stuff, but Sarah stopped him once again.

Sara: Please stop, enough is enough, what I desire most is company, and you will do for now Tracey.

Tracey: Ok then... well can I atleast go look around to find the others and get them to come over here?

Sara: In awhile... first I want to say something to you... it´s something I just noticed awhile ago...

She suddenly put her hand onto his and had a very innocent look on her face. Tracey was on the brink of knocking himself out, for even thinking the idea of her suddenly falling in love with him.

Sara: Even if it´s not the best presentation one can expect to have... I´m sure you noticed it like I did...

Tracey: Em... I´m not sure where this is going, so I´ll just go find Daisy and let you two have a talk...

Sara: What? Oh silly me! I´m talking about Daisy! You must have seen the look on her face, right?

Tracey: Oh, thank godness, I thought you...nevermind...and what do you mean the look on her face?

Sara: As a princess I know the thousand faces a girl can put up. Especially jealousy. The look Misty´s sister had when she saw us two walk arm in arm together. And she had that look in her face...

Immediately thinking of Bulbasaur´s kissy face, Tracey got butterflies in his stomach just by thinking about it. Fearing Sara might see what he´s feeling Tracey quickly got up and took forth a pair of spare keys incase he even has to open every sealed door to find the others and get them over.

Starting with Ash´s room, Tracey found the right key and put it in, with Sara taking the opportunity to come see Ash´s room. Knocking before opening, Tracey didn´t get a response but heard that they certainly were inside. But that was a big mistake. Because neither heard him knock on the door.

Opening the door, Sara saw a mildly shocking scene, while it took mere milliseconds for Tracey´s own shock to turn into a laughter even Daisy could not compete with when being tickled by Ash.

With Misty, with her clothes slightly ripped, gagged and hogtied to the floor barefoot, Daisy in her old outfit, unconcious and bent over on the bed. Topped of with a sadistic look on Ash´s face.

Tracey immediately took Sara´s hand and ran off laughing endlessly, while Sara totally got the wrong idea of what was going on in the room. Both Ash and Misty remained totally surprised.

To make matters worse, Daisy woke up, and upon seeing Misty, she immediately feared Ash´s punishment over hers, and took the advantage by squealing abit what she heard from Misty.

Having some information, Ash decided to spare Daisy and let her go, and told her to start doing damage control by going to Tracey and Sara while he remained with Misty for just awhile longer.

With Daisy away in a flash, Ash locked the door and this time put a chair to block any more unwanted visitors, and even closed the curtains incase someone else tries to take a small peek.

Taking off the improvised gag, Ash then told Misty to start talking or he will start off with the same interogation as Daisy got, knowing very well that Misty is even more ticklish than Daisy ever was.

Refusing to give in, Misty threatened Ash to let her go or she would not see him for a month. But Ash was smarter than that, knowing she has to be close due to training and not being able to keep herself away from him, as he started by tickling her, resulting in an loud laughter from Misty.

Daisy arrived at the living room, only to see Sara and Tracey all silent after seeing what they saw in Ash´s room. Daisy bowed and introduced herself, as she took a seat next to Tracey on the sofa.

Sara: My apologises if we did interrupt anything... didn´t expect Ash and Misty to be that kind of type...

Not sure what Sara meant, it took a few seconds before Daisy realised that they must have entered and seen her, Misty and Ash. Daisy became burning red, while Tracey, despite now trying to be civilised and control himself, burst out in laughter once again over the entire embaressing situation.

Daisy: Oh no no! This is just a big misunderstanding! Besides, I´m not tied to any of that stuff anyway!

Sara: Well judging from what I saw... Misty was the one tied on the floor while Ash and you... well...

About to erupt into an overload of nosebleed, Tracey immediately ran out the house laughing, leaving a furious Daisy behind with Sara to try explain before Delia and Oak might come over.

Daisy: TRACEY GET BACK HERE! Please trust me princess Sara, all this is not what it really seems!

Sara: While Tracey laughts it all off, can you get Misty and Ash to come over and explain themselves?

Daisy: Well, I´m sure once they´re done... I mean once Ash´s finished... no wait... AH TRACEY!

Sara: Another subject then... so how come you´re over here today, unless you came here to ...

Daisy: I CAME HER BECAUSE I DROVE TO TOWN THAT LAUGHING BABOON OUTSIDE!

As if it can´t get any worse, Misty´s laughter was then heard, as Daisy took off towards Ash´s room. But with it being locked and blocked, Daisy couldn´t exactly overpower Misty´s laughter and tell Ash that if he´s gonna interogate her then atleast keep her gagged since Sara can hear them both.

But to Daisy´s surprise, suddenly Sara burst up in laughter. Keeping in role as a princess, even her girly and humouros side finally cracked, finally joining in on the hilarity of the entire situation.

Slightly relieved that Sara is just like any normal girl, Daisy still knocked hard on the door to try to tell Ash, but once she and Sara heard him say he needed to try out something new, Daisy nosebled and ran into the closest bathroom to get some paper, all while Sara laughed like forever on the sofa.

Hearing Sara laugh, Ash finally understood what Daisy tried to warn him, but with it too late, Ash knew he had to wrap it up but doing the ultimate punishment since apparently Misty did not submit.

Misty knew that Ash knew. Her weakest spot. Not her feet. Or the side of her stomach. No, her weakest spot was right below her chin. Knowing that Ash was prepared, Misty asked him not to do it. Asking her one last time, Ash waited for Misty to reveal what Daisy had found out from her.

Knowing she might crack anyway, Misty spared herself the torture, and knowing she can´t lie, she was about to tell Ash when salvation had come in the most unlikely form possible. Pikachu.

Remaining hidden on the top bed in the room the entire time, Pikachu finally decided to interfere, and used Thunderbolt on Ash, knocking him down on the floor, and used Thundershock on Misty.

Being free, Misty would love to punish Ash, but instead she kept her revenge for later and left the room to see how Daisy was handling Sara. And to her surprise it went better than expected.

With the tension all broken, both Sara and Daisy found other things to talk about, but paused once they saw Misty. Asking where Tracey was, Misty got her answer when she heard the sound of him still laughing outside. Seeing Daisy with some paper in her nose, Misty knew what to expect.

Sara: Glad you two could finally finish up … do you want me and Tracey to join in next time perhaps?

Milliseconds from becoming burning red of embaressment and complimented with a nosebleed, suddenly Misty saw Sara giggle, and was told that Daisy explained what everything was all about without revealing too much. Despite the great relief, Misty still gave Daisy a furious glare.

Misty: Ash will come out shortly. So how do you like Pallet Town so far, pretty cosy don´t you think?

Sara: Oh yes, it´s a lovely place, everyone here are kind and seem proud of their little small town.

Daisy: Well while you and Misty talk old memories, I´m gonna go see what´s keeping Tracey so long...

Daisy excused herself and went outside, only to see Tracey on the ground in the front garden, all exhausted. Seeing Daisy with paper in her nose, Tracey was about to start laughing all over again.

Tracey: It´s just that when we entered... Misty was... then you were... and Ash he... everything looked...

Daisy: Oh quiet you silly clums! Don´t start again or I´ll knock you out! Get up, everything´s ok now.

Tracey: Ok I´m sorry... I´m ok Daisy ... but it´s so funny... I´M SO GONNA TELL VIOLET AND LILY!

Daisy: TRACEY GROW UP AND PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Now let´s go back inside alright ?

Tracey: So Sara knows what it was all about... good to know... so Ash and Misty are now with her?

Daisy: Atleast Misty, and judging by the burn smell from Ash´s room, I think Ash is abit fried for now.

Tracey: I´ll go get him, and maybe even find out the details of how all this started in the first place...

Back inside, Daisy sat down beside Misty while Tracey went to Ash´s room, seeing him stand up and adjust himself after the little electric attack from Pikachu. Ash then asked what Tracey wanted.

Tracey: Well for starters to have you join us in the living room... and second, what´s going on Ash?

Ash: Long story short, Daisy overheard Misty say something, and Misty can´t deny it since I overheard them talking about it outside the kitchen window. Eitherway someone will talk. One way or the other...

Tracey: Ah don´t worry, Sara knows the truth of what just happened, so no need to explain yourself ok ?

Ash: Man that´s a relief... and don´t tell mom or Oak, otherwise Misty and I will come after you next!

Tracey: Ok ok I won´t... besides even if I would, Misty would kill me solely because I know what she...

But it was too late. Tracey slipped his tongue and accidently revealed that he knows what Daisy likely overheard Misty talk about with Pikachu. With a big grin, Ash menacingly got closer towards Tracey.

Ash: No matter what weakness you have Tracey, in due time I will find it, so better start talking now!

Tracey: All I will say is that it is connected toMisty´s visit in Hoenn! So please, do spare me the torture!

Ash: Hoenn... do you think that Princess Sara might know anything about what happened to Misty?

Tracey: She never mentioned if she told Sara, but since they have had close contact, I´m sure that Sara might know something. Hey as long as you keep me out of this, you can ask anyone you want Ash!

Ash then immediately left to the living room with Tracey, where the three girls have started some more smalltalk. With the sofa full once Ash decided to sit next to Sara, Tracey returned and chose to stand up. But Daisy insisted on Tracey sitting down, even offering him to sit down on her lap.

Misty definetly knew what Daisy really wanted but kept it all for herself, as Ash then asked Sara what brings her over to Pallet Town, also asking if it had something to do with Misty and the Hoenn region.

Misty froze but quickly burned up, looking in fury at Tracey but knew she can´t get to him with Daisy protecting him, so Misty just waited for Sara´s reply to what Ash had suddenly asked her about.

Sara: If you´re refering to what happened last time then no, the kingdom is safe and Hansen still remains locked behind jailbars. The reason I have really come all the way over here... is because of this...

Standing up, Sara took forth her Pokeball and opened it. A wonderful sight was seen, as everyone around saw that Sara´s own Togepi had evolved into a Togetic. It happily greeted everyone.

Ash: Ah man, this is so cool! So your Togepi finally managed to evolve somehow into a Togetic?

Sara: That´s right Ash. With the kingdom safe ever since , the Togepi in the Mirage have lived a peacefull life, and it seems it was time for my Togepi to take the next step by evolving into Togetic.

Sara then took forth some photos, showing how the Mirage has recovered from Hansen´s evil touch and how all the Togepi are living happily ever since Ash and Misty together helped save the kingdom.

Something then caught Misty´s attention, that her Togetic was not seen among any of the pictures, and asked why it didn´t show up in the photos. Before Sara could tell why, the door then suddenly knocked.

Tracey got off from Daisy´s lap and opened the door, instantly bowing once he saw that the King and Queen of Mirage Kingdom, along with Miranda, Oak and Delia had finally arrived at the house.

Everyone stood up to make room for the adults to stay in the living room, as Sara then told the gang that maybe they all should go and stay awhile out back in the garden. Not minding it, everyone went outside, when suddenly they noticed that something was moving among the some trees close to a nearby path.

Almost thinking that Team Rocket are up to no good again, Ash was about to tell Pikachu to use Thunderbolt when Sara stayed his hand, as she took forth a whistle. But not just any kind of whistle.

Passed on by generations of her royal bloodline, it was a very special whistle formed almost like a Togetic´s wing. But Tracey recognised it, and it was not a Togetic wing... it was from another form.

Sara: This special whistle... was given to the first one of my bloodline that through love not only helped the people bond and evolve on a deeper level. But also the Pokemon they owned. Even the Togepi.

Misty: That´s pretty cool... but I don´t understand, what does it have to do with what´s hidding Sara?

Sara: Misty... it´s because it should only be used by one of purest heart, someone that shares a new bond that no other Togepi or even Togetic can possibly experience in their current evolved forms ...

Given the whistle by Sara, Misty then understood. And blew into the whistle. As if it was an outcry from the very depths of her own heart, the whistle managed to echo its soothing tune all over Pallet Town.

A response then was heard, with the very exact tune that can never be mimiced by another whistle , machine or man. It had come from the tree closest to them. And it had come from a Pokemon.

Misty then ran towards the tree and whistled again, with the response getting even stronger. Having finally arrived at the tree where the mysterious Pokemon was staying at, Misty then called out for it.

She called out for Togekiss. And it flew out from the tree and right into Misty´s waiting arms. Everyone immediately noticed that Togekiss was sparkling, and Tracey had a good idea why the sudden change..

Sara: Once my Togepi evolved, I told Misty´s Togetic that I have my new guardian to protect the kingdom, and that it would bring far more joy for me to have it reunited with her once again.

Tracey: But the sparkles... it must be because... it just evolved from a Togetic to a Togekiss recently...

Sara: That´s correct... it evolved for Misty... with the combination of the whistle, since it is crafted from a Shiny Stone... but if it evolved due to the whistle, or returning to Misty might remain a mystery...

Misty still held onto Togekiss with happy tears, and then turned around towards everyone. Suddenly Togekiss felt only Misty´s happyness. Togekiss felt the new bond between her and Ash.

It leaped happily into Ash´s arms, as even he shed some small tears of happyness, glad to see it back with them once again. Pikachu even confirmed Togekiss´s reaction by showing a discrete kissy face.

Misty: Sara... as much as this has made me so happy... are you sure you want Togekiss to stay with me?

Sara: It was Togekiss that wanted to leave. It knew that it had served it´s purpose for the kingdom.

Misty: Thank you... so much... no words can´t express how glad I am to have Togekiss back with me...

Giving Misty a nod, Sarah handed over Togekiss´s Pokeball to her and in return got the whistle back. Putting the Pokeball among her others, Misty asked Sara why it didn´t try to come inside the house.

Sara: Well the only reason would be that it likely felt some strife going on inside the house previously...

Misty: Oh so that´s why... well don´t worry honey... you´re not gonna find anything bad around here...

Sara: Togekiss are very sensitive, and can sense even the slightest worry among those that are close to it.

Hearing what Sara said, Ash immediatly thought of what has been worrying Misty that she kept so much of a secret. Suddenly Togekiss reacted to Ash´s thoughts and then looked towards Misty.

Using telepathy, Togekiss secretly connected to Ash and Misty without them knowing, as it eavesdropped what was on their mind in reaction to what Sara mentioned about it´s amazing abillities.

´´ Maybe Togekiss can help me find out what has been bothering Misty for so long... ´´

´´ Maybe Togekiss can help me convice Ash not to force it out of me... not yet... ´´

Breaking the mind connection, Togekiss suddenly jumped off from Ash and flew off. Not knowing what happened, Misty tried recalling Togekiss but failed, as they all saw it fly off towards Oak´s lab.

Pikachu quickly sprung into action and quickly ran ahead of the others in an attempt to catch up to Togekiss. Suceeding, Pikachu asked Togekiss what happened, seeing it did not seem as happy as before.

Wanting to be alone for the moment, Togekiss used Extreme Speed and took off towards the mountain region near the ranch. Pikachu had a good guess were it might end up and hurried in getting up there.

With Ash and Misty going after Togekiss, then Sara along with Tracey and Daisy returned to the house, where the adults had a good time in getting to know each other. Delia then asked about Ash and Misty.

Sara: Something happened so they had to go for awhile to Oak´s, but I´m sure they will return shortly.

Delia: Oh... while you all were outside, I had the pleasure of sharing great recipies with your mother.

Proffessor Oak: And despite me being a professor at heart, your father sure knows some great poetry!

Tracey: Hello, apologies for not being introduced... I´m Tracey, Oak´s assistant, and this Misty´s sister...

Daisy: And I´m Daisy. Nice to meet you two. Despite all the places me and my sisters have travelled to, we sadly haven´t visited the Hoenn region since our watershow tours mostly are in the Kanto region.

Mirage King: A pleasure to meet you Daisy. What a shame, I´m sure the people living in Hoenn would be very interested in your watershows, my wife and I have heard so much from Misty and our daughter.

Daisy: With you three here in Kanto, it would be an honour for you to attend one of our watershows!

Mirage Queen: My husband and I are mostly in Kanto for some cultural attendings, but I have to say that it would be a great opportunity. I´m sure my husband doesn´t mind, and Sara would love to see it!

With Sara giving a reassuring smile, Daisy succedeed in her litte plan to get the attention of Hoenn royalty, but Tracey knew far too well what Daisy was probably planning once they come for a visit.

On the way towards the mountain plateau, Ash definetly didn´t surprise Misty with his excellent ability to use the vines and swing himself over from tree to tree like he was born a Mankey, but Misty on the other hand surprised Ash, easily navigating through the ever challenging terrain almost flawlessly.

Misty: Maybe if you act like a Primeape you might be able to have a chance in keeping up with me Ash!

Ash: Haha very funny! But I have to say that you´re good at moving around... as if you had 8 legs!

Misty: Gross don´t say that! Besides, this comes from when I was at a business trip in Shinnoh last time.

Ash: Eitherway this isn´t a competition! We gotta find Togekiss... what could have happened Misty?

Misty: I think I know Ash... once we find it... promise you´ll stay away and let me handle it, alright ?

Ash: No way, we´re gonna handle it together! Unless you again want to break your own promise!

Misty: Ash now is not the time for this kind of talk... something is hurting Togekiss, and until I´m sure that it isn´t related to you and me, it´s best to approach it alone. If I need you, I´ll call out for you okay?

Ash: I´ll let this one pass because you might be right Misty... but I´ll still be close enough. Just incase...

Finally reaching the plateau, Misty got to the top and saw Pikachu and Togekiss, talking about something. With Ash keeping his promise and waiting further behind, Misty called out for Togekiss.

Seeing Misty, Togekiss used Aura to feel if Ash was nearby, and it sensed him just further down the mountain. With them alone, Togekiss projected it´s feelings to Ash, as he decided to break his promise and decide to go all the way up to the top. Hearing Ash approaching, Misty then went to Togekiss.

Misty: Togekiss! Honey what´s wrong, what are you doing all the way up here? Please talk to me!

Now also seeing Ash, Togekiss used Aura to connect to Misty, as it projeceted Misty´s memories all around. Starting from when Misty first meet up with Ash in Hoenn, Togekiss fastforwarded, as Misty realised what must have made it sad and quickly ran up to it, holding it in her arms again.

Misty: Oh Togekiss... you found out somehow... it´s ok now... but please... don´t show Ash... not now...

Not listening to Misty´s plea, Togekiss knew it had to show Ash. Ash then stopped next to Misty.

Ash: It´s projecting your memory from when we were in Hoenn...Daisy was right about that... Misty...

Misty didn´t respond and instead held Togekiss, hoping it would stop, holding it tighter and tighter, showing that what it was about to reveal is something she certainly doesn´t want to relive like that.

Misty was then seen, still in Hoenn, walking on a road closeby to a small lake. With the planned bus arriving further down the road in about 30 minutes, Misty took out a fishing kit from her backpack and went to the lake to kill some time fishing. Minutes passed by as nothing got caught at all with her rod.

Thinking there aren´t any Pokemon in the lake, Misty tried recoiling the lure but then noticed that it got stuck. Putting her rod aside, she took off her shoes and some clothes to jump into the small lake.

Arriving in the middle of the lake, Misty finally got hold of the lure and lossened it from the weed it got stuck in. But once she had the lure, hand-modelled after Ash by her, Misty remained still for awhile.

Slightly tearful due to missing Ash already, she started to cry once she remembered that Togepi no longer is with her either. Time passed as her blood pressure got sky high without her realising it.

And then it happened. Something Misty was already feeling emotionally, but now happened physically. She first felt an sudden wave of pain in her left arm. Knowing what was about to happen, it was already too late to swim back to shrieked and with her hand grabbed onto her chest in pain.

She was having a heart attack. Getting submerged in water, Misty struggled to stay at the surface, hoping someone would see her and help, but the terrible pain was far too strong and left her paralysed. As if it wasn´t enough, she got entangled in the weed, preventing her from floating up to the surface.

With the last thing she saw being the lure in her hand, Misty fainted and remained at the lake bottom. What Ash saw happened in less than a minute, but for Misty it all seemed to last for an eternity.

Suddenly Togekiss stopped and apparently used someone else´s memory, as Misty´s Pokeball opened. Caserin came out, as Togekiss connected itself to it´s mind , wanting to find out what happened next.

With the flashback restored, Ash could see Caserin in the lake on the other side, and suddenly diving, sensing the violent underwater ripples in the lake. Reaching the bottom, Caserin then saw Misty.

With her unconcious, it immediately knew something was wrong and used Water Pulse, sending her through the lake at lighning speed all the way to the lake shore. Using Agility, Caserin hurried to the shore to see if Misty was ok, but despite being out of the water, she still did not wake up at all.

Caserin then used Tackle to help Misty by getting the water out of her, but not knowing she also suffered a heart attack, was also stimulating her heart. And then it happened. Misty woke up.

Using too much of it´s power, Togekiss decided to stop, leaving Ash shocked, now having seen what happened to Misty shortly after they parted ways. Misty then stood up and turned towards Ash.

Misty: Now you know... why I didn´t want you to know about it... it was... so close... I almost di...

Not even letting Misty finish what she was about to say, Ash held her in his arms and comforted her, asking her to forgive him for putting so much pressure on her, having no idea it was so serious.

Ash: You were right, I am a Mankey.. so stupid to keep pressuring you... I´m sorry...please forgive me...

Misty: It´s ok Ash... you don´t have to apologise... if it were the other way around... I´d do the same...

Ash: No, you´re not stuborn like me... you would have listened...I didn´t listened, and now it´s too late...

Misty: One way or another, you were meant to find out... be it from me or like this from Togekiss...

Ash: Perhaps... but I shouldn´t have found out from them... I wanted you to tell me Misty...

Despite Misty not having told him, Ash forgave her and just embraced her, even felt her heart pounding heavily, be it from the flashback or the aftermath now with Ash knowing the secret she was keeping.

Ash: Well now we´re even... you know my nightmare, and I know yours... anything you want to add?

Misty: You can definetly tell Tracey that I´m going to be his worst nightmare after what happened!

Sharing a good laugh to end the conversation, Ash picked up Pikachu while Misty picked up Togekiss, but instead of going all the way down again, Misty asked if it could teleport them.

Not a problem, Togekiss used what new powers it possesses and teleported them back to the house.

Misty: If anyone asks, let´s just say that Togekiss sensed Team Rocket and we drove them off ok ?

Giving Misty a nod, Ash accepted the little white lie and opened the door, seeing everyone in the living room. Asked what happened, Misty told them the little story and no one questioned it at all.

Hours passed with everyone talking in the livingroom while Pikachu, Togekiss, Caserin and Mr Mime had fun outside the garden. Light darkened as it was time for the royal family to leave Palle Town.

A limousine arrived infront of the house to take them to their booked hotelroom in Viridian City.

Misty: Thank you for your surprise visit Sara and for Togekiss... you really made the day more special...

Sara: I´ll be sure to come again soon enough with my parents to the gym. So maybe cya in a few days!

Misty: I will be waiting for your call. Though call to Delia´s home... I´m staying awhile here in town.

Sara: Ofcourse... Ash, whatever you chose to compete in next, Pikachu is sure to not let you down!

Ash: Together we are unbeatable! If I decide to travel Hoenn again, be sure to keep the door open!

Sara: You are always welcome... I´ll give a call when we arrive at the hotel. Take care, bye bye now!

Entering the limousine, Sara waved farewell, while everyone else waved now saw the limousine drive off in the distance. Oak went to the lab to take down the decorations along with Delia and Tracey, but Daisy stayed behind and asked Ash if she could borrow Misty for awhile privatly.

Not minding, Ash went to the garden behind the house with Pikachu to wait for Misty to come.

Daisy: So um... it´s not a bad joke? You´re really told Ash that you´re insanely, unbelievably, crazy...

Misty: And genuinely in love with him? Yes I did. I beat you to it Daisy... now you owe me your car.

Daisy: A deal is a deal I guess...but I still think that even if you´re together, you should get a new bike...

Misty: If you can save cash by not buying half the parfume in a store, a day might come for that too...

Daisy: Fair enough... there´s something else I want to ask... well... how did Tracey react to... you know...

Misty: If you´re asking if he got the hots for Sara then you can sleep well tonight, my jealous big sis...

Daisy: Even if I knew who Sara was, seeing her with Tracey, I just wanted to rip her apart... from him!

Misty: Though I can´t say the same about Sara... maybe she´s got a crush... you got to make a move...

Daisy: By the time she comes back I´ll be sure to have Tracey tied to myself only! Oh wait not like that!

With both laughing it off, Daisy wished Misty good night and walked to Oak´s lab to help out her secret loverboy, while Misty went to the garden, seeing Ash, Pikachu and Togekiss waiting there for her.

A good distance from Pallet Town, the limousine driver suddenly slowed down, seeing someone infront of the road ahead. Who else could it possibly be... but Jessie, James and ofcourse Meowth.

The driver used the carhorn to signal for them to get off the road, but with them having crashlanded right into an Electrode after Ash and Misty kicked them out last time, they weren´t in a good mood.

Jessie: My beautiful hair is all frizzy, so you find another road to drive on or face my furious anger!

James: For once we didn´t do anything wrong and we still blasted off again! So show some compassion!

Meowth: We may be crippled but we have our civil rights! You think you´re king over the road or what?

The limousine stopped, as their jaw dropped, seeing Sara and her parents step out. Not looking for trouble, they immediately moved aside, but instead of going back in, Sara approached the trio.

Sara: Don´t think that you three are easy to forget... be lucky that you are free and Hansen is not!

Jessie: Oh please, we were used by him! Besides, we´ve turned a new leaf, no need to look down on us!

James: We´ll be glad to move off the road due to kindness, but think higher of us from now on will ya?

Not giving an answer, Sara got back into the limousine and then drove away towards Viridian City.

Jessie: On second thought guys, we could have been nice and maybe got a ride to Viridian City?

James: Jessie, if you mean going to the boss to say we quit, I´d rather use the telephone , it doesn´t hurt!

Meowth: Sooner or later he will know... but by then we´d probably have starved to death on the street...

Jessie: Hey wait... I just had a crazy idea... what if we decide to work for the old geezer, Professor Oak?

James: You were right to call it crazy... one step there again and we´ll be blasted off by the proffessor!

Meowth: But it´s not fair, we´re good guys now, we should be rewarded... I got it! The other twerp guy!

Jessie: You mean Spiky Twerp, Clone Twerp, Green Twerp, Little Twerp... god they´re so many twerps!

Meowth: Not Brock, Ritchie, Drew or little Max, I´m talking about Headband Twerp, Tracey!

James: Meowth´s right Jessie, he was kind enough last time and seems to trust us abit. He´s our way in!

Jessie: Sounds like a stupid plan... and thankfully we´re stupid enough to do it! To the Headband Twerp!

Meowth: It´s Tracey, you gotta learn their names Jess. And he´s not in that directon, he´s in Pallet Town.

With the electric shock from the Electrode they crashed into finally wearing off, Jessie got back to her abnormal self, and with renewed optimism now led the way back again towards Pallet Town.

Some hours later Delia got back home, with Daisy staying in Oak´s guestroom, and entered Ash´s room but noticed that neither he or Misty were there. Looking outside, Delia saw that they still sat in the garden with Pikachu and Togekiss. All done for the day, Delia went upstairs to her bedroom.

Misty: Well alittle more and we´ll go back inside... this day sure was special Ash, for so many reasons...

Ash: But most importantly for now, Togekiss is back... you two got a lot to catch up to together!

Misty: With it now fully evolved, all we need now is for Pikachu to evolve. What do you say Ash?

Ash: Hey don´t joke by saying stuff like that! Pikachu is and always will remain a Pikachu, right pal?

Misty: Can´t take a joke huh? Still, imagine what power it could possibly have... we might never know...

Ash: I would not trade the best power in the world... for Pikachu not being able to be on my shoulders...

Misty: Yeah, a Raichu sure is bigger and heavier... besides... Pikachu is far cuter this way too ...

Ash: Hey, I was supposed to train with Bulbasaur today...man I hope we can catch up after all of this...

Misty: I guess we´ll find that out tomorrow... with luck Team Rocket show up for another blastoff!

Ash: I don´t want to be that cruel to them, they seem to have changed abit all because of you and me...

Misty: Yeah you might be right Ash... well, I´m going back inside, but it´s still early to go to bed now...

Ash: Misty... I´d like to talk about your little incident... but I don´t want to ruin such a great day...

Misty: Thanks Ash...well I don´t want to ruin it either by telling you what training I planned tomorrow...

Ash: Well we can always go back to my bedroom and continue have some fun tying you up again...

Misty: ASH KETCHUM, JUST WAIT WHEN I GET MY REVENGE FOR THAT! I´M SO GONNA...

Ash took off before Misty could even finish, as she ran after him outside the house. Not having a clue what happened, Togekiss went with Pikachu into the house to get a early good night sleep...

_**A Daisy Day And A Misty Fusion! Chapter 4 Preview:**_

´´ With current events triggering Daisy, she slowly tries to win Tracey´s heart, but what might prevent her from confessing? And what is Misty planning to unviel to Ash and his Pokemon?´´


	4. A Daisy Day And A Misty Fusion!

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_A rising sun starts a new day for Ash and Misty... now with a much stronger bond after the return of Togekiss. And yesterday´s many events that ocurred didn´t just touch Misty´s heart..._

_With Misty beating Daisy when it comes to true love, Daisy became even more determined to win Tracey´s heart after Princess Sara, during the visit got far too close to Mr Sketchit ..._

_Even though Misty originally planned to get back home, her new relationship with Ash along with Tracey becoming vurnable to other women has forced Daisy to remain longer in Pallet Town..._

_With Misty´s secret revealed by Togekiss, Ash decides to put her much painful past and his own melancolic thoughts behind, and focus only on the future, his future with Misty and the future both are shaping for him for the upcoming new it´s getting closer for each day._

_The rising sun gives Misty a new day to resume with Ash´s Pokemon training since yesterday didn´t go as planned. To compensate, Misty has in mind a little drastic, but surely effective plan._

_But what no one didn´t count on, is that Ash´s Pokemon having made their own training plan..._

_**Chapter 4: A Daisy Day And A Misty Fusion!**_

Delia, as always, woke up before anyone else, attending her garden and picking vegetables ready to be used for breakfast or lunch, as she told Mr Mime what they should start gathering for the day.

Pikachu had also woken up, getting up from bed with Ash still sleeping heavily. And with the door opened by Delia, Pikachu was about to leave and go outside when suddenly Togekiss woke up.

Gently getting lose from Misty´s arms, it flew over to Pikachu silently so neither Misty or Ash would wake up, as Pikachu led the way to the kitchen so that they both can get an early breakfast.

Meeting Mr Mime in the kitchen, Pikachu told it that they could eat some breakfast before Ash and Misty wake up. Not minding at all, Mr Mime told them to wait at the table, as it put the basket of vegetables on the kitchen counter. Opening a cupboard, Mr Mime took out some food bowls to use.

Putting them onto the table, it then took from under the kitchen sink an opened package of food especially for electric Pokemon. With Pikachu served food, all that was left is Togekiss´s breakfast.

But with Mr Mime clueless to what it should make next, Togekiss used it´s useful powers and teleported a small jar from Misty´s backpack in Ash´s room and onto the table. Containing food for baby Pokemon, Togekiss started to eat, since the food was its favorite food when it still a Togepi.

With both of them enjoying their meals, Mr Mime then excused itself and went back to help Delia with another load of vegetable baskets, picking more since Daisy is likely to join them for lunch.

Not feeling Pikachu or Togekiss in their arms, Ash and Misty started to wake up. Having wanted to wake up earlier to prepare training, Misty sleept like a baby now with Togekiss with her, and with Ash finally having no nightmares of himself or Misty, he could practically oversleep all day long.

With both having a light stretch and yawn at the same time, they knew that they were both awake, and it didn´t take long before Ash jumped out of bed like a Mankey while Misty stayed awhile.

Misty: Morning Ash! Hey slow down, otherwise you´ll end up exhausted after jumping around like that!

Ash: Morning Misty! And you´re the one to talk, usually you´d wake up earlier than me at this hour!

Misty: Well training grounds aren´t made in 60 seconds... besides, I must´ve slept like a baby last night.

Ash: Yeah me too, maybe it´s due to Togekiss... speaking of it, they seem to have woken up already.

Misty: You´re right, but they must have left just awhile ago... I still can feel it´s warmth here in the bed...

Ash: Sounds like you´re still abit tired... you sure you don´t want to sleep atleast half an hour more?

Misty: Nice try Ash, but when you´re up, so am I. We have serious training to do today, remember?

Ash: Hey I was being sincere, you look tired! And since when has an extra snooze hurt anyone?

Misty: Once we´re all done for the day with training, then we can sleep as long as we want afterwards!

Ash: Good point I guess...well, I´m gonna get up then and see if mom can fix up some breakfeast for us!

Putting on some slippers, Ash left his room and went outside. Despite the sun still not fully up, the strong and fresh wind was enough to get Ash in good shape, as he then saw Delia and Mr Mime.

Greeting Mr Mime, Ash then asked Delia if she could prepare breakfast for him and Misty. Almost done, Delia told Mr Mime to clean the vegetables to prepare a healthy start for her big little boy.

Mr Mime nodded and went with the last basket into the kitchen, as Ash went at the back of the house and to his window to tell Misty that bit won´t be long before breakfeast would be done for them both.

With his room door closed, Ash saw Misty. Out of bed, Misty had taken off her pyjamas and began getting dressed into her clothing. Seeing that her back is all bruised along with small cuts in several places, Ash knew it must have happened when she made the training grounds in the mountains.

Despite the back nearly healed, Ash was worried that Misty might have pushed herself too far for him, but he then decided to let it go, that he would probably do the same for her had it been him instead.

Going back into the house, Ash went to the kitchen where Pikachu and Togekiss were sitting at the table, all done with their breakfeast and about to play together when they then saw Ash come in.

With Misty also coming from Ash´s room, Ash took forth a seat for Misty to sit down on, as he then took a seat between her and Pikachu. Mr Mime had cleaned the vegetables when Delia entered.

Delia: Good morning everyone! I´m just about to make a nice breakfeast... Honey! You´re not dressed?

Ash: You didn´t mind me being in my pyjamas before? What´s suddenly wrong with it now mom?

Delia: First of all, you´re not alone at the table, and second, Misty´s already dressed up and you´re not!

Misty: Don´t worry Miss Ketchum, I´ll be sure to get Ash to change all of his bad habits eventually!

Ash: Hey, you´re supposed to be on my side! Ok I´ll go change, but breakfeast better be done then!

Getting up from the table, Ash left the kitchen and entered his room to get a change of clothes. Putting on a clean outfit incase he needs to make some more running again, Ash suddenly noticed something.

With Misty´s packback opened after she changed her clothes, a kind of package had suddenly fallen out. Wanting to put it back in so that Misty doesn´t miss it and leaves it behind, Ash kneeled down to pick it up and put it in her backpack. But then the front of the package suddenly caught his attention.

With big red letters spelling out ´´ CONFIDENCIAL´´ , it took awhile for Ash to know it´s something secret, and saw that it was even signed by Lance himself. Ash then read an attached note to the package:

´´ With your mission in Shinnoh now over, the information you have managed to collect from various sources must be delived to me directly and by you or someone you trust completely. A possible date and location has been arranged at the Pokemon Stadium during the Fusion League´´.

Not sure what connection Shinnoh has, Ash was curious to see what kind of information it was and why it was so secret. Hesitating abit, he knew that Misty otherwise probably would never show it to him.

Deciding to check it out after training, Ash wanted to make sure that he could get his hands on it later, as he put the package inside a drawer in his desk and locked it, putting the key in his jacket pocket.

With the smell of breakfast reaching into his room, Ash took off like a rocket and sat down again on the table, ready to devour it all as if he needs all the energy to do what Misty has planned for the day.

Misty: It´s delicious Miss Ketchum, I´m almost sure Violet and Lily might want to try this at home too!

Delia: Too bad Daisy isn´t joining us for breakfast, but atleast Professor Oak and Tracey won´t be alone.

Ash: Strange, Daisy knows that there is a guestroom here, why didn´t she stay here instead Misty?

Misty: Let´s just say that breakfast isn´t the only thing my sister wants to sink her teeth in over there...

Delia understood what Misty was trying to say while Ash, being the Mankey he is, didn´t truly get it or his brain was still half asleep. Eventually finishing breakfast, Misty helped Ash to clean up the table.

Once they were done with the table, Ash and Misty put on their shoes, and together with Pikachu and Togekiss left to Proffesor Oak´s lab to gather Ash´s Pokemon and tell them about the new training.

Ash: So Misty, while we´re on our way, want to fill me in on what training we´re going to do today?

Misty: Despite me still not being able to say much yet... what I can will strengthen mostly what I have already said. Besides, all of your Pokemon probably know by now that we´re totally up to something...

Ash: Now that you mention it.. Bayleef sure acted strange yesterday, even ran off right into the forest...

Misty: Hmm Bulbasaur and Bayleef probably know. Well, what you will do soon enough will be ...

Ash: I´m sure whatever it is, with your help, I´ll have the perfect solution to any training problem!

Misty: Unfortunatly Ash... what you will do is make a choice. One you can´t regret, it´s a choice I can´t interfere with, and there is no right and wrong. It´s a kind of choice you make based on your heart.

Ash: Somehow that´s a relief, make me use my brain and I´ll be sure to make stupid choices right?

Giggling at how true that statement might be, Misty took Ash´s hand to show that even if she might not always be of help in the future, she will still be there for him wether she really is needed or not.

Giving Misty a smile back, Ash could see Togekiss fly all around them, not sad or burdened anymore by what Ash and Misty previously felt the other day, and was happy to see them both finally together.

Misty: I was so used to have Togepi right in my arms, and now Togekiss is moving around all by itself.

Ash: Well Togekiss is quite bigger and heavier for you to walk around with in your arms all the time.

Misty: No matter how big or heavy, anyone that I truly love will always have a place in my arms.

Looking back abit towards Pikachu and Togekiss, Misty then looked at Ash and saw that something was on his mind, but he quickly got onto other thoughts, as they finally reached Proffesor Oak´s lab.

Not wanting Tracey to get up from the table just to open the door, Misty tried open the door to get in, but with it still locked, Misty took forth her backpack, wanting to use an extra spare key that she has.

Ash however suddenly remembered that she might notice that the package is gone, but with sheer luck the door suddenly got unlocked in time, as Misty then opened it, seeing Tracey just behind the door.

Tracey: Oh morning you two, we just finished breakfast and thought it was Delia coming for a visit.

Misty: Morning Tracey! Thanks for unlocking the door, didn´t need to use the spare key... How´s Daisy?

Tracey: She´s taking a third shower, afraid she might still have some small dirt after yesterday´s scene...

Misty: Proffessor Oak is not gonna like his water bill this month... have all the Pokemon woken up yet?

Tracey: Are you kidding? They woke up even before we did! And call me crazy, but something´s up...

Misty: Yeah Ash told me, the Pokemon probably know about training, and even Bayleef acted strange...

Tracey: Wait... Bayleef isn´t at the house? Cause she hasn´t returned to the ranch since yesterday!

Getting slightly concerned that Bayleef is apparently missing, Misty knew it would be a good idea to gather the Pokemon first, as she and Ash first entered the house to greet Professor Oak and Daisy.

Ash: Well I guess you got to start your assignments Tracey... so where are Professor Oak and Daisy?

Tracey: Yeah soon... oh Professor Oak is at his desk upstairs, and I think Daisy´s gone to the guestroom.

Ash: Thanks, and if we find Bayleef, we´ll be sure to send her in time for her scheduled examination.

With Tracey going to the lab to start his daily check on Pokeball storage, Misty told Ash she would need a few minutes to check something with Daisy, and that he should go wait upstairs meanwhile.

Wanting to ask him about some things, Ash didn´t mind and went upstairs, eventually reaching Oak´s workroom. Having learnt a lesson the hard way, Ash knocking first, and once Oak said he can come in, Ash entered the room and saw him, sitting at his desk and looking through a peculiar microscope.

Having atleast some manners, Ash sat down and didn´t say anything until Proffessor Oak was done. A few seconds later he shut down the microscope and then turned to Ash, asking what he can do for him.

Ash: Morning Professor Oak... I hope I´m bothering you in your work, I can come back later...

Proffessor Oak: Don´t worry, I´m just getting started. Besides, you know I am always here for you .

Ash: I appreciate it. Well I wanted you to ask about how my Pokemon can learn some new abilities...

Proffessor Oak: Hmm, even though training is the best method Ash, you can always put them at a specialist daycare center or leave them here with me and Tracey to perhaps learn certain moves faster.

Ash: I don´t mean any known ones... is it possible for a Pokemon to learn a whole new ability?

Proffessor Oak: You mean something that hasn´t existed yet? Sounds like you have too high hopes Ash.

Ash: Let´s say that it theoretically happened... how could it have happened and what should I do now?

Proffessor Oak: Seems you´re quite serious and put some great thought in this Ash... if theoretically Pikachu learned a new unknown ability that no other Pokemon has, my best explanation would like this:

Practically every trainer follow the same general pattern, to battle and practice with their Pokemon. Very few have questioned this pattern since it has proved the most practical and safest way to get to a certain goal, be it to help the Pokemon evolve or for the Pokemon to level up and manage to learn a new ability.

But once someone go their own path and start something entirely unknown, be it new battle rules or new kind of training, the results may not always be what they expect, since there is no telling what can happen based on previous research. However, there are very few exceptions to my explanation.

One in this case would be Pikachu. We both know that Pikachu´s main strength is it´s characteristic electric attacks, that even a mere Thundershock might if done right get to the level of a Thunderbolt.

While at the same time it has learned moves that we didn´t know about until we found out about new kind of evolutions and abilities that were discovered and revealed in the Johto and Hoenn regions.

What I am trying to say Ash, is that there is no denying that any Pokemon is capable of mastering the evolution of its species, in this case Pikachu maybe learning Hyperbeam despite not having evolved into a Raichu, or as you said, something entirely new, be it unique for it or something for its main species.

As a proffesor, I am very interested how the progress of these kind of things go, but as a friend, I must tell you to be cautious. Because there is always a risk that whatever training you think might give you these kind of great results, it can do more harm than good to your Pokemon. Understand Ash?

Ash nodded, having got a fairly good explantion, but still didn´t want yet to mention to Professor Oak that Pikachu has actually managed to learn an unknown new ability just days ago thanks to Misty.

Misty knocked on the guestroom door and entered, seeing Daisy putting on her normal clothes after yesterdays incident with the mud. Greeting her good morning, Misty asked what Daisy wanted.

Daisy: A quick little chat sis... I didn´t want to bring it up yesterday, so I decided to wait until today.

Misty: Well Ash is upstairs with Professor Oak, so we have some time to talk. So what´s on your mind?

Daisy: I really don´t want to say this... but... we might need you to come back home to the gym soon.

Misty: Daisy, you know I do almost everything around there all the time, you gotta stand up for me too!

Daisy: I know, but the planned watershow is is pure hell, me and the others keep screwing it all up!

Misty: You want me to clean up the mess you three caused this time? I can´t do it everytime it happens!

Daisy: We´re sorry but you know you are lightyears ahead of us, I admit it ok, just do it this one time!

Misty: Even if I would help you out again this one time Daisy, I can´t. For many reasons. You three can´t keep on depending on me, you have to start what I´ve been doing all the time, taking responsibility!

The second, most important reason, is Ash. He needs my help right now. I didn´t wake up early in the morning and make an improvised training ground up in the mountains with my bare hands just for fun, I did everything because that´s what I always will do for Ash. Anything and everything that I can for him.

I can´t be there for him and for you three at the same time... and I have made my choice Daisy. So instead of crying and getting worried on what you three are going to do, turn it all into something productive, otherwise Tracey will have to dedicate all his free time just to clean up your mess!

Daisy: Misty... we´re sorry... I know we never told you that we are really sorry... not only for us putting all the workload on you... but we´re practically the main reason you and Ash got apart in the first place...

Misty: I admit that you three going on a world tour, knowing I´m headed home with Ash, was the worst timing I ever experienced... but that´s the past Daisy, what matters now is the future we all can shape.

Daisy: If I could go back in time and change what happened I would Misty! We didn´t do it out of spite or to take too much advantage of you! It was simply really bad luck... I understand if you´re still angry...

Misty: You´re not alone thinking like that...but I´m angry that you don´t learn from your past mistakes, not the mistakes you´ve done in the past. You´re after all the biggest sister of all of us Daisy...

Daisy: And still it´s the little sister than keeps the family going. Tthank you... for all you´ve done Misty.

Misty: Hey don´t get too soft now big sis, or you´ll ruin your act of playing hard to get with Tracey.

Daisy: I´m not playing hard to get! Unlike you and Ash, we haven´t gone together on adventures, had personal conversations and situations that bond us together. We´re just friends, if even barely that...

Misty: It´s true that it all has made our relationship stronger... but trust me when I say that certain things I would never want you to experience what we have been through, it´s not all just happy times...

Daisy: What I´m trying to say Misty, is that now that you´re with Ash, it feels like if I don´t act soon I´m going to lose Tracey somehow, be it to that Princess Sara or some other girl coming over for a visit!

Misty: Doing nothing isn´t the solution either , you just have to rebuild your friendship together.

Daisy: I know I already asked you one favour, but is there any way you can also help me with Tracey?

Misty: I really shouldn´t, that´s your own personal lovebattle. Besides, what would you want me to do?

Daisy: Well Team Rocket always follow Ash around, so maybe ask them a favour, like kidnap me so that Tracey can sweep in and save me! He has already experience being a knight in shining armour...

Misty: Real life is way different from acting Daisy, or have you forgot when Team Rocket hijacked our show last time? Besides, even if they seem to have turned a new leaf, I´m still cautious with them...

Daisy: I don´t say you´ll completely trust them, but god knows I am desperate when I´m even ready to ask Team Rocket for help! If you won´t do it for me then I´ll take responsability and do it myself!

Misty: Fine do it, but if you come screaming for help that they tricked you or something goes wrong...

Daisy: If they blow my chances with Tracey, I´ll definetly put that team on a real rocket for a blastoff!

Misty: Atleast involve Violet and Lily just to be on the safe side... so, anything else you need from me ?

Daisy: Not yet atleast... oh right, so what are you going to do with Ash today? Stay in his room all day?

Misty: Daisy! I´m actually gathering his Pokemon first, we got to find Bayleef, she´s gone missing.

Daisy: Hey chill out, was just a little friendly thought! So you´re all going to search all day for Bayleef?

Misty: Just awhile, afterwards we´re going back to the training grounds for some more special training.

Daisy: Ok... anything I can do to help, me and Tracey can perhaps go help look for Bayleef with you?

Misty: And end up in mud again? No thanks. Plus Tracey has work to do, so don´t bother him right now.

Daisy: Or I can help him out in the lab with whatever he does, or just be there for emotional support!

Misty: Emotional support... good one sis, sounds more that you´re the one wanting emotional support!

Daisy: Hey I may not be the best in handling the gym, but atleast I can handle some small stuff.

Misty: Good luck then, just don´t do anything stupid. I gotta go now, we´ll talk more when I get back...

Leaving the guestroom, Misty got into the living room and saw Tracey sitting down, waiting for her.

Tracey: Ah you´re finally done... so what is Daisy going to do today, help you and Ash with stuff?

Misty: No we´re better off without her help... actually Daisy´s kinda free today, so she asked me if she could stay with you at the lab for the day. I´m sure she won´t bother you while you work Tracey...

Tracey: I don´t mind , I almost feel bad not thinking of it myself, leaving her alone in the guestroom...

Misty: Hey don´t worry, Daisy can spend a whole day infront of a mirror and have a sucessful day, so you don´t have to do much to keep her occupied, just give her some attention from time to time ok?

Tracey: I´ll do my best. The Pokemon have eaten breakfast and are outside, so I guess you´re gonna...

Misty: Yeah we´re going after Bayleef, and afterwards we´re training again. So it´s a rough new day.

Tracey: Good luck Misty, I´ll tell Ash that you´re done and then I´ll go get Daisy with me to the lab.

Misty: Thanks. If Daisy is bothering you in any way Tracey... kick her immediately out of the lab ok?

Having a good laugh, Tracey went for the stairs to go get Ash while Misty shaked her head, somehow knowing that Daisy is sure to cause something no matter how unlikely the odds might possibly be.

Outside the house, Misty saw all of Ash´s Pokemon, gathered after hearing that Bayleef was missing.

Misty: Morning everyone! As you heard, Bayleef disappeared yesterday, so let´s team up and find her!

Ash then went out of the house with Pikachu, all done with the little talk they had with Proffesor Oak.

Ash: Morning guys! Well you heard Misty, so spread out and check everywhere for Bayleef! If you find Team Rocket then keep them in place until we come. Maybe they are innocent this time actually...

Understanding that something might have happened, the Pokemon quickly left to look for Bayleef, and only ones that remained were Togekiss and Pikachu, as Ash asked where they should start looking.

Misty: I´ll go to the training grounds and start looking from there, Togekiss and Pikachu can go with you to cover a wider area much faster, you three can start looking around the marshes in that direction.

Having given Ash his orders, Misty gave him a good luck kiss and left. Ash remained and looked down at Pikachu, expecting a kissy face, but Pikachu was all serious with looking for Bayleef, while it was Togekiss that had a small kissy face. Ash then left towards the marshes with them.

Oak had continued with his usual work, but a thought lingered at the back of his head, regarding Ash´s cryptic talk about getting a new unknown power. It didn´t take too long for Oak to put his work aside.

Too distracted due to what Ash had said, Oak wanted to check if it really was scientifically possible to prove it to be true, he got up from his workdesk and went to a small medical freezed closeby.

Taking out a bloodsample and some preserved tissue from Pikachu, from the day Ash had returned home, Oak also used previous medical data as he then took out the tissue and compared it to the tissue he took from Pikachu when Ash asked for a little checkup. And he couldn´t believe what he then saw.

As if the expensive computer and microscope were totally faulty, Oak checked every possible setting on the micriscope while doing a complete computer scan incase some data was was corrupted. With the results still the same, Oak went to his door and when opening it, he put on a ´´ Do not disturb sign´´.

Wanting to be certain at what he was seeing, Oak got connected to the Pokemon Online Institute so that he could compare and share his finding, and even contacted several other professors for additional help.

Tracey suddenly arrived at the door, but seeing the sign, he decided to ask Oak later some things about lab samples. But while on his way back to the lab downstairs, got a feeling that Misty´s warning is somehow justified and quickly open the lab door, expecting to see the worst.

Back inside the lab, Tracey saw Daisy sit on a chair all innocently, and her friendly face revealed that she definetely took Misty´s strong words to heart and so far hasn´t done anything stupid... yet.

Tracey: Oak seems to be quite busy... so I guess I have to ask him later about the scheduled lab sample analasys for tomorrow... glad to have the previous tasks done and out of the way sooner than later...

Daisy: Well I atleast think you did a great job Tracey, you´re really a true master at what you do here!

Tracey: Please Daisy stop, its embaressing, I just checked the Pokeballs electronically that´s all!

Daisy: It may sound easy for you, let me do that and I´ll do everything wrong... I´m not kidding !

Tracey: Hey don´t be too harsh on yourself Daisy. Besides, having you company here sure was uplifting.

Daisy: That´s the problem Tracey, I gotta start being harsh or else both you and Misty will suffer for it...

Tracey: Don´t say things like that, I´m just happy to be of help to you! And I doubt Misty feels that way.

Daisy: If you only knew...so what you´ve done is a normal start for your usual work here at the lab?

Tracey: That´s right, everytime we begin checking the hardware and software of the Pokeballs so that there isn´t a malfunction that can cause problems for the trainers when they come to collect them.

Daisy: Like glitches and similar stuff? That has happened before with some of our Pokeballs at the gym.

Tracey: Sounds like they might need a complete checkup, so next time you´re visiting, bring them over.

Daisy: Misty comes by here more often, she can... ah I´m doing it again! I gotta straighten myself out!

Tracey: Look on the bright side, we can help keep each other company while I´m working right Daisy?

Daisy: Yeah that´s a good enough reason to come over more... so what are you going to do now Tracey?

Tracey: With the Pokeballs checked, it´s time for me to get to this side, where we store some canisters that contain several interesting samples. From spores to live samples of fungus and flowers. On their own they aren´t too interesting, but what we can learn can be of very important medical use.

Tracey took one of the canisters from a shelf and asked Daisy to close the lights. With the lights closed, it was totally drank, when suddenly some blue lights were seen inside the canister.

Daisy: They´re glowing, and so brightly! But how is it possible? Is it some kind of chemical reaction?

Tracey: Heh pretty close Daisy, it´s an optical reaction. These are rare seeds from a new kind of flower.

Daisy: Like wow, so they take in light naturally? I can´t imagine what the flowers must look like!

Tracey: That´s the problem... the seeds have been radiated long ago and don´t bloom for some reason...

Daisy: Still, even just like that, they would be cool to use in a show, where can I find these seeds?

Tracey: That´s another problem... they were extracted from a windbreeze, the flower type is unknown...

Daisy: So why do you have them then if you can´t find the flowers or know how to make them grow?

Tracey: That´s the beauty of research Daisy... you keep on going even if you never find the answer...

Daisy: Sounds like a waste of time, but hey who am I to talk, I spend half my day looking in the mirror!

Meanwhile outside, Ash had searched the marches but found no sign of Bayleef, while Pikachu and Togekiss didn´t see it anywhere either futher into the marches. Likely that Bayleef isn´t around, Ash decided to check the less dense forest areas where it might be a chance to find Bayleef if it´s there at all.

Finally reaching the forest area after several minutes, Ash suddenly noticed something. The peculiar smell. The very same that is unique to Bayleef, likely indicating that Bayleef would be closeby.

Continuing forward for awhile, Ash was shocked, seeing that a large area had been damaged somehow, as he then saw Bayleef. Exhausted and laying on the ground, Bayleef then rose its head and saw Ash.

Ash: Bayleef! Thank god you´re ok, why did you run away yesterday, what happened here?

Giving Ash the best possible response, Bayleef sprung forth it´s vines and left Ash amazed. Despite being quite strong before, the vines have grown longer, more durable, and even more powerful.

Understanding that Bayleef must have practiced on the surrounding area by knocking down the trees, Ash got worried that Bayleef clearly used far too much of it´s energy under a very long period of time.

Having shown Ash it´s new strength, Bayleef retracted the vines and then walked over towards Ash.

Ash: Bayleef, why did you do something like this... don´t tell me it´s because of the training you heard?

Seeing into it´s eyes, Ash already knew the answer to that. The jealousy Bayleef has always had over Pikachu´s bond with Ash, sparking the sheer desire to prove itself to Ash by also training hard, but completely alone and without any help. To show that she will do whatever it takes to join him again.

Given Bayleef´s Pokeball from Professor Oak previously, Ash took it forth and recalled her. Beginning to think about what Professor Oak mentioned earlier, Ash was unsure if he should listen to him or Misty.

Ash: Professor Oak usually is right... but still, Misty showed that what she is doing is working too...

Remembering that Misty would look for Bayleef at the training grounds and at the same time also plan for the next training course, Ash began walking, hoping to find her and the other Pokemon there.

Not finding Bayleef, Misty decided to prepare for training until there are some news, when suddenly she heard something behind her. Turning around, Misty was quite surprised to see Professor Oak there.

Misty: Professor Oak, I didn´t expect you to be up here. Did Ash manage to find Bayleef around here?

Proffessor Oak: I didn´t come here about Bayleef Misty... I came here to talk about something else...

Misty: Oh, well sure I guess, we can take a seat here. So what do you want to talk to me about?

Seeing the serious face he had, Misty got abit concerned, not sure what to expect or if she did something wrong somehow. Oak then took forth some papers from his pocket and gave them to her.

Proffessor Oak: You might not be highly educated like me... but tell me what you think of this Misty...

Misty: It seems to show how the an electrical output has drastically enhanced, and that the maximum capacity for electric charges has increased... and... Professor Oak, why are you showing me this?

Proffessor Oak: What you are seeing is the test results from Pikachu´s recent evaluation... Misty...

Understanding that Professor Oak propably put the pieces together and realised that Misty, despite promising not to reveal any tactics to Ash, still used methods she isn´t allowed to teach him yet.

Misty: You told me I couldn´t teach Ash... you didn´t mention anything about teaching his Pokemon...

Proffessor Oak: Maybe I didn´t...but whatever you actually did with Pikachu actually worked...Misty...

Misty: What I did is something I would not do unless I had absolute confidence in myself and Pikachu...

Proffessor Oak: Would you be that confident if Pikachu had ended up paralized for life due to you?

Misty: Please don´t. You wouldn´t know... because I know these Fusion tactics Professor Oak... not you.

Proffessor Oak: Knowing doesn´t give you the right to use it Misty! I thought you knew boundaries!

Misty: What I do know is that Ash trusts in me and what I am cabable of. So please have faith in me too.

Proffessor Oak: You found an loophole in my warning to use Pikachu as your first test subject without consulting me first... my faith already disappeared there... but then you convinced Ash to keep on going

Misty: That´s were you´re wrong... Professor Oak... Pikachu wasn´t the first that I trained for Fusion...

Taking forth her Pokeball, Misty released a Pokemon no one has seen yet. Keeping it a secret, until the Fusion League would start. But with Professor Oak pushing her, Misty really had no other choice.

The Pokemon got called out, as the species was no stranger to Oak. But this unique specimen left Oak speechless, almost making Misty wish she had a camera to capture his face on celluloid forever.

The magnificent Pokemon was a Milotic. Near perfect beauty, combined with it´s remarkable size and powerful body, leaving previous Milotic that Oak has seen before in the past look like a total mockup.

Proffessor Oak: It can´t be... Milotic don´t grow that large... Gyarados maybe, but certainly not these...

Misty: I originally caught it in Shinnoh for Daisy... but once I learned Fusion... I needed to put it to the test... and I suceeded... sometimes even the rules must be broken to achieve something like this...

Suddenly a slap was heard, as Misty covered her chin while Professor Oak retracted his hand from her.

Proffessor Oak: Listen to yourself! What you are saying! You don´t seem to understand, but what you are doing, until Fusion is officially announced and endorsed, is practically close to Pokemon cruelty!

You told me long ago how you often have become so angry and sad at how certain trainers trained their Pokemon to enhance their power for profit and not for the welfare of their Pokemon... yet now you do the exact same thing, be it with your Milotic, Ash´s Pikachu or any other Pokemon! Misty!

Pokemon have to decide themselves, but by pressuring them to the extreme you risk destroying the power they already have! What would Ash think of you if Pikachu had got permanently hurt?

Before Misty could even shed some tears due to what Professor Oak had told her, suddenly he was knocked over. Sensing Misty´s feelings, Togekiss had come to her defence and Headbutted Oak.

Misty quickly grabbed Togekiss and told it to stop, but it then began to yell at Oak in sadness, knowing at heart that Misty doesn´t need more reasons to get sad over. Back on his feet, Oak wanted to continue until he was done talking, but then Pikachu arrived, following Togekiss after it suddenly took off.

Misty: I´m sorry, Togekiss is too protective of me lately... it was wrong of it to do that to you Professor...

Proffessor Oak: Perhaps I deserved it ...eitherway, I want you to stop the training with Ash´s Pokemon...

Misty: If that is what you wish... then this will be the last. But then it´s your responsibility Professor.

Proffessor Oak: I don´t mean that you should stop all training... Misty, just don´t try out anything else that you have made on your own... once the Fusion League starts, that responsibility will go to Ash...

Misty: Wrong. It´s not Ash´s responsibility anymore. It´s ours. Because I will be there with him.

Proffessor Oak: For good or worse... we´ll talk about this more at the lab once Bayleef is found, alright?

Misty: If my suspicions are correct... Bayleef will soon prove you wrong. I just know it will...

Done arguing, Professor Oak was about to leave when Togekiss returned the favour, teleporting him back to the lab. Pikachu then asked what happened, as Togekiss went to it and explained everything.

Previously having absolute faith in herself, Misty began to think about what Oak said and if she really should continue to take the risks, despite now knowing that something can go very wrong.

While understanding Professor Oak´s concern, Pikachu suddenly jumped onto Misty´s shoulder to show her that it still stands on her side and wants to continue, as Togekiss also joined in to cheer Misty up.

Misty: You two are the best... thank you... but I have to talk to Ash first. Before I make any decisions...

Not taking a no for an answer, Pikachu jumped off Misty´s shoulder and onto the training ground, wanting to quickly summon Ash and the other Pokemon over there, and prepared for a Thunder attack.

With Misty too late to stop it, Pikachu unleashed a Thunder attack towards the sky, powerful enough to be seen even in raw daylight, enough to get Ash´s attention to come over as fast as possible.

Misty: Guess I don´t have much of a choice... but today I was thinking of training another one of Ash´s Pokemon... and if I´m right, then Bayleef certainly won´t need any training from me today at all...

Pikachu´s Thunder worked, as Swellow was the first to arrive. Told by Pikachu to gather everyone to the training grounds, Swellow understood and took off in search for Heracross and Noctowl, and with their help find the other Pokemon three times faster by spreading out and search in several different places.

With good experience in looking for missing Pokemon before, Ash´s Pokemon gathered within several minutes, enough time for Misty to think over what she is going to tell Ash once he arrives aswell.

Misty: Okay everyone, gathed around! Ash isn´t here yet, so I´m going to explain what is going on...

Having seen Pikachu´s Thunder due to Bayleef having knocked down some taller trees, Ash knew he had to take Bayleef first to Professor Oak to get well before heading towards Pikachu and the others.

Ash: Oh Bayleef... I know you´d do anything to impress me, but to push yourself like this... it´s not so...

Ash suddenly shrieked. Not being weary, he managed to step right into a pit of quicksand tjat wasn´t visible at alldue to surrounding vegetation, as Ash fell deep enough to be submerged up to his shoulders.

With the quicksand being very thick, Ash knew he couldn´t get out on his own, and attempted to grab hold of Bayleef´s Pokeball so it could pull him up, but due to the quicksand he couldn´t get hold of it properly or risk it slipping out of his hands and go even further down into the deep and deadly pit.

Somehow managing to get an arm out, Ash tried to grab hold of solid ground or a closeby treelog to pull himself up, but despite him getting hold of a strong treelog, he did not have the strength to get out.

Ash: HEY! Anyone! Over here, help! I´m stuck in quicksand, I can´t get out of here! Please hurry!

Ash remained still so he wouldn´t sink lower, but for each second he slowly got further and further down, in which he would be totally submerged in less than a minute, as he hoped someone heard him.

Half a minute passed as Ash began to lose hope, when suddenly he could hear something approach him. Ash continued to shout out for help to who´s coming, with only his head and one arm sticking out.

It was Team Rocket. Having heard Ash, they hurried to get to him in time incase no one else did.

Jessie: There you are! You sure are lucky that me, James and Meowth were around and heard you!

Not wasting any time, Jessie released Seviper to help, as the trio grabbed hold of the treelog and put it into the pit for Ash to stop sinking any further. Suddenly the treelog began to start sinking aswell.

Jessie: It´s way deeper than our old pits... Seviper you´re next, grab hold of him and pull him out fast!

Seviper coiled around a nearby tree and then got submerged for a second to coil around Ash, as the trio helped Seviper pull Ash out. But the pit was so thick that now even Seviper got stuck aswell.

But then Ash got the opportunity he needed: With Seviper having losened the quicksand around Ash´s arm, he grabbed hold of Bayleef´s Pokeball and got his second arm out, and then called out for Bayleef.

Despite it´s weak state, Bayleef immediately saw the danger and used Vine Whip to pull Ash and Seviper out. In one swift pull, Ash and Seviper flew up high and landed back on solid ground again.

Misunderstanding the situation, Bayleef used Vinewhip again and quickly slapped Seviper aside, and then used Vinewhip to immobilise Team Rocket by coiling the vinewhips around them.

Ash: No Bayleef stop! It´s all okay! Team Rocket aren´t guilty, they tried to help me out of the pit!

Realising it´s all a big mistake, Bayleef released Team Rocket, but the sudden adrenaline had made it even more exhausted, as Ash then recalled Bayleef, then put the Pokeball back onto his belt.

James: Thanks twerp, for once we were the good guys in a situation and didn´t get punished for it...

Ash: Sorry about that James... but hey wait a minute, what are you guys back here in Pallet Town?

Meowth: It´s our own business, but I swear nad promise on my 9 lives that it isn´t anything bad at all...

Ash: I´ll let you mind your own then... but thank you all for helping me... how can I return the favor...

Jessie: If you can give us free passage to Professor Oak´s lab without a blastoff, that would be great!

Ash: Proffessor Oak´s lab? Why would you want to go there Jessie, but to steal the Pokemon inside?

James: Relax! Incase you haven´t noticed... Jess, Meowth and I haven´t exactly bothered you anymore...

Jessie: And it´s because we´ve talked it over... me, James and Meowth are going to quit Team Rocket!

Ash: No way, I can´t believe it, you´re actually serious? What made you suddenly change your mind?

The trio made a kissy face, making Ash almost wish Bayleef was released to slap them silly.

Jessie: As a romantic, I can´t believe you two actually ended up together, while I´m still chasing dreams!

James: We realised that with the redhead around, it would be impossible get any of your Pokemon!

Meowth: So instead of wasting more years and regions all over again, we did the next best thing!

Jessie: Besides, being a romantic, I couldn´t bear to jeopardise your relationship, with us around...

James: And instead of getting a new assignment, we decided to start all over from the lowest bottom!

Seeing that they were sincere, Ash was glad that they turned their life around and that now there would be one less problem to worry about for the future. But suddenly Ash got very concerned for them.

Ash: But even if you leave...then the police will still catch you, unless your boss gets to you first...

James: Me and Jess actually thought about that kind of possibility... so that´s why we have a plan!

Meowth: Usually our plans fail as always, but with alittle help from outsiders we´re sure to succeed.

Not sure what plan they had in mind or what Meowth meant with outsiders, Ash decided to stay true to his debt and have faith in the trio, as he led the way out of the marsh towards Professor Oak´s lab.

With Tracey done with his assignment, he decided to take a small break and suggested that he and Daisy should get a snack from the kitchen. Wanting to help in any way possible, Daisy offered to go to the kitchen, as she left the lab and walked up the stairs. Reaching the kitchen, she then saw Professor Oak.

Clearly not in the best mood, Daisy had wanted to ask him if he could make some coffee but instead kept her mouth shut. Once he went back into his workroom, Daisy went to the fridge and opened it.

Not going overboard with food, Daisy took out two cans of soda and then went to a fruitbasket to pick up some fruit onto a plate. Closing the fridge, Daisy gently went down the stairs and back to the lab.

Happy to have the chance for some great bonding, Daisy suddenly got scared, seeing Tracey on the floor. Walking up to him, she could see that he was totally knocked out, deeply sleeping.

As if she knew that she made a boo-boo, Daisy looked at a canister next to a desk, and saw that she forgot to close the lid, resulting in sleeping powder coming out and spreading throughout the room.

Starting to feel the effects of the exposure, Daisy quickly grabbed hold of Tracey and pulled him out of the lab and into the living room. Closing the door to the lab, Daisy then began to get very sleepy.

Daisy: No, I have to stay awake... I got to wake up Tracey... come on wake up... you got to... wake up...

About to get knocked out, Daisy remembered what Misty told her before, as she then gently kissed Tracey. Fainting, Daisy rolled over next to his body on the floor, but Tracey still did´t wake up.

Having been exposed before and enhanced his abillity to quickly recover, Tracey began to wake up after a few minutes. Slowly sitting down, Tracey noticed that he had ended up in the livingroom somehow.

Knowing it must have been some sleeping powder, Tracey then saw Daisy next to him. Seeing that she must have got affected too, Tracey suspected he couldn´t go into the lab to get an antidote since the entire air was probably filled with the sleeping powder, so instead he stood up and picked up Daisy.

Wanting to carry her outside so that they both can breathe in fresh clean air to clear the powder, Tracey barely had enough strength to carry Daisy, as he decided to put her gently down on the livingroom sofa

With Daisy safe on the sofa, Tracey sat down next to her and took deep breaths to get more air into his lungs in order to weaken the drowsy effect. Some minutes passed as Tracey finally felt that he recovered enough. With the sleeping powder risking getting contaminating other things in the lab if the air is not cleared, Tracey ran back into the lab and went to a control panel next to the door.

A short alarm was heard, indicating that the ventilation system would be set to clear the room of any particles in the air. Getting back to the living room, Tracey was relieved that the lab would in awhile be safe to enter again once. Getting back on the sofa, Tracey tried to wake up Daisy once again.

With her still asleep, Tracey knew Daisy´s atleast safe from any complications, and once the lab is clear he would get the antidote. Waiting on the sofa, suddenly Tracey took notice of something.

Being so worried about Daisy and the lab, Tracey noticed a strange taste on his lips, of something he seems to have sensed before but doesn´t quite remember where he encountered it before. Oak was suddenly heard, running down the stairs after hearing that the vent alarm had been activated.

Tracey: Don´t worry Proffessor, it was just a minor incident with some sleeping powder as you can see...

Proffessor Oak: Indeed... now despite if it was her or your vault, just to be safe, keep her outside alright?

Tracey: Maybe you´re right... so have you had any progress on the research you got stuck at yesterday?

Proffessor Oak: Sadly no, I had to take a break to see Ash and Misty about something I discovered ...

Tracey: They´re still looking for Bayleef? Perhaps it´s time for Daisy to help find Bayleef with them...

Proffessor Oak: I´m going back to continue my work, then I´ll help check the lab samples abit later...

Tracey: I´ll resume once Daisy wakes up, I´ll get the antidote in a few minutes, I´ll see you later then.

Having talked with Ash´s Pokemon, Misty returned with them back to the ranch, having wanted to take a short break before going to help look for Bayleef when she then saw Ash together with Team Rocket.

Misty: Ash! You´re dirty everywhere, what happened to you? Team Rocket, are you involved in this?

Jessie: Hey don´t point at us good guys, my Seviper was trying to get him out of a quicksand pit!

James: Even if we did get to him in time, in the end his Bayleef was the one that saved his twerp ass.

Ash gave James a little glare, as he nodded to Misty that he´s ok and that they´re all innocent.

Misty: So you found Bayleef, thank godness... is it ok? Your Pokemon searched everywhere for it...

Ash: Yeah don´t worry Bayleef´s all ok. I found her quite deep in the forest area close to the marshes...

Not wanting to get too involved, Team Rocket waved peacefully at Ash´s Pokemon before in a flash getting into the house. Understanding that Team Rocket won´t be a problem, Ash´s Pokemon let them get in, having enough on their mind after Misty´s talk and hearing what happened to Ash awhile ago.

Misty: I guess you should hand her over to Tracey. In the meantime, you should wait outside while I get you a pair of new clothes... you don´t want to make Oak angry by spreading it all over the house...

Ash: Hey Bulbasaur, I have some spare clothes in the wardrobe in the guestroom, can you get it for me?

Not minding it, Bulbasaur left while Ash went to his other Pokemon and thanked them for looking after Bayleef so hard. Giving Misty Bayleef´s Pokeball, Ash then left to a small toolshed at the back of Oak´s house to get his dirty clothes changed once Bulbasaur returns with some clean clothes.

With Ash gone for the moment, all his Pokemon next to Misty suddenly surrounded her and wanted to get her to choose one of them to start training on. Misty quickly calmed all of them down

Misty: Everyone, I already told you that I have to talk to Ash first. Even if he´d say yes, there is still more training to prepare for each one of you before I can determine who is the next possible candidate.

Wanting to take a break, Oak was about to get a light meal in the kitchen when suddenly the door knocked. Believing it was Tracey coming to get him to the lab, Oak said that the door was open and that he would be done in a few seconds. Turning around, Oak didn´t see Tracey, but Team Rocket.

Proffessor Oak: You... I thought Tracey managed to keep you out of here, but I guess I have to ...

Jessie: Timeout! We´re not here to steal or cause any trouble! We´re here to ask a small favour!

James: Me, Jess and Meowth are ready to leave Team Rocket if we get to work for you instead.

Meowth: We´re not experienced in this, but we´re fast learners so teaching us shouldn´t be too hard.

Proffessor Oak: You all can´t just walk in here and expect everything to be all ok just by switching sides. You still are responsible for your criminal acts in the past and by the law you must be accountable for it!

James: We´d actually prefer a fresh start without jailbars. Now we are willing to help abit with some secret information, but if we reveal too much then the boss is sure to come after our heads !

Proffessor Oak: I can´t promise anything regarding if you will remain free... but I will do what I can for you three as long as you keep your end of the deal. But something tells me that it´s not all you want...

Jessie: Old age shows it´s wisdom! Once we got our freedom, we would very much want to work for you Professor Oak ! We´re willing to adapt and learn any job you might need us three for, promise!

Seeing that they actually were sincere, Professor Oak decided to put his old grudge aside, truly wondering if they really turned a new leaf and can reveal some useful secrets about Team Rocket.

With fresh new clothes put on, Ash got out of the small toolshed and expected to see Misty to talk about Bayleef and the planned training. With Misty gone, Ash had a good idea where she was.

Entering the house and walking towards the lab, Ash then got a little surprise, seeing Tracey sitting on the smaller livingroom sofa, while a still knocked out Daisy laying on the larger sofa. With Tracey having a clear ´´ dont ask its a long story´´ face, Ash asked Tracey if he had seen Misty.

Tracey told Ash that Misty was in the lab checking out Bayleef since the air was now clear inside, and that once Misty heard abit what happened in the lab she decided to give her troublesome sister the antidote after Tracey and Oak would be done for the day to avoid any further incident.

Despite Misty having good intentions with Daisy being asleep longer, Tracey asked Ash to bring out an antidote for sleeping powder without Misty knowing it to wake up Daisy Slightly laughing at Tracey, Ash decided to do him the favour of getting the antidote in secret, and went inside the lab.

Misty was at a desk and through a machine checked Bayleef by gathering data from the Pokeball.

Ash: Hey I´m back... how´s Bayleef? I was so worried after I found her out there deep in the forest...

Misty: Bayleef is atleast out of danger, but she´ll definetly need a more different meal today to replenish the energy she has used up... but what made her do something like this, did you see anything Ash?

Ash: Yeah... I found her totally exhausted, and then she showed me what she was doing... Misty...

Misty: Let me guess... judging by the data I have viewed, Bayleef has used Vine Whip very heavily...

Ash: She knocked down every surrounding tree, and her vines... I just couldn´t believe it at first!

Misty: I was afraid of this, that Pikachu´s success would spread to your other Pokemon, and what you told me pretty much confirms it. This is sure to become a problem with the future training...

Ash: Well that´s something we´ll deal with later right? So is everything ready to train some today?

Misty: We´re actually done, your Pokemon gathered and showed some moves to begin with. We might train more tomorrow, though you have to decide which of your Pokemon you would want to focus on.

Ash: Oh, then it´s pretty obvious... I can´t let Bayleef´s hard work be in vain... I chose her to focus on!

Misty: From a point of view, Bayleef has a great advantage over the others, but by choosing her, you don´t give the other Pokemon a chance to show what they´re capable of with this kind of training. Plus Bayleef did this for you, when the meaning of this is for the Pokemon to want to grow stronger...

I watched all of your Pokemon, from Snorlax using it´s bodyweight to further pack more power into it´s punches, to Cyndaquil really showing off a very effective Flamethrower. No matter when or where you caught some of your Pokemon Ash, now what matters is how far they will be trained.

Ash: You might be right... but I´ll stand by my choice until I see what my other Pokemon are capable off. I called Liza to send Charizard, thought maybe it´s time for it to return back to our old team again.

Misty: You need every Pokemon you can come up with, even Squirtle can mean the difference between success and failure... how about Pidgeot? Has it´s flock returned yet to Viridian Forrest?

Ash: Tracey mentioned that the flock returns around this time each year before migrating to other regions... I´d be lucky if by sheer luck be able to meet it again, it´s been so long ago since we left...

Misty: I´m sure that by now most of Pidgeot´s flock has grown very strong and many might even have evolved. The Fearow and Spearrow certainly won´t forget so easy what we did to them in the past.

Ash: Otherwise we´ll teach them all once again not to mess with my Pokemon... I´m sure that Fearow would be scared enough to move to another region after Pidgeot goes through one week of training.

Misty then lowered her head and sat down, telling Ash she needed to ask him something important. Asking what was wrong, Ash was then told to take a seat, and knew it had to be quite serious.

Misty: Something happened today, that made me think abit more about the training I have begun here...

I know that you trust me Ash... but lets say that something happens during training... and Pikachu or any other of your Pokemon gets injured or worse... would you regret letting me convince you to do the training? I am mentally ready incase something happens... but I´m not sure that you are... Ash...

Ash: If something happens... then the blame is on me Misty. Because you may have talked me into this, but it was my choice to make. You never forced me, this was my decision, and I am the only one responsible. I would never regret it, because that would not be fair to you, after all you´ve done...

Misty: I only kept you out of this abit because that way I won´t break the promise that I made to Professor Oak, to not reveal anything about the training or tactics until the new league is official.

Ash: This isn´t like you to suddenly have doubts... did Oak say or do anything to change your mind?

Despite Misty not responding, Ash saw in her gloomy eyes that it was true. Ash then took her hand.

Misty: Ash, I just hope that you really mean what you said... as if it isn´t enough that if Pikachu is hurt because of me, but for you to also be mad at me...I don´t want to go through something like that...

Ash: I could never be mad at you over something like that, because we´re a team... you have to trust in my judgement just as much as I have to trust you in doing the best you can to keep my Pokemon safe...

Giving Misty a friendly hug, Ash then looked at the antidote shelf but saw that the specific antidote was gone. Suddenly Misty held it infront of Ash, as if she somehow knew that he would go after it in secret.

Misty: Looking for this? I suspected abit that Tracey would send you to get the antidote in secret...

Ash: Guess I´m busted... but do the guy a favour, the sooner he gets it the sooner he can work again.

Misty: Well, Ash Ketchum made a more intelligent conclusion than I did... I surrender, here take it.

Given the antidote, Ash then took Bayleef´s Pokeball aswell and walked out the lab with Misty. Giving Tracey the antidote, Ash then asking Misty to wait for him on the sofa, and suddenly went up the stairs.

Knowing Ash would confront Oak, Misty did not want to interfere since it was something Ash had to do on his own. Having the antidote, Tracey then opened the antidote capsule and used it infront of Daisy.

Within seconds Daisy woke up from the antidote, looking around as if she had slept for months.

Tracey: Welcome back Daisy... don´t worry everything is alright with me, it was just a normal accident...

Daisy: Normal? I´m just so damn clumsy, I should have been more careful, please forgive me Tracey...

Seeing Misty on the sofa next to her, Daisy knew she was busted from her confession she just did, and instead tried to get Misty to other thoughts, asking her how the training went with the Pokemon.

Misty: Oh no Daisy, don´t even try it big sister... I may be the youngest sister of all, but now you better stay the whole time in the guestroom until Tracey is done working for the day or else I´m gonna...

Not even competing with Misty, Daisy quickly acknowledged and left in a hurry to the guestroom.

Tracey: Sometimes I think you just might have a natural Nightmare ability even for those awake.. but don´t worry, it´s thanks to Daisy that it didn´t get any worse, she apparently pulled me out of the lab.

Misty: You may forgive her my I won´t... I know she´s just trying to spend some time with you and help you, but sometimes even I am surprised at what she can come up with. What´s next, stun spore?

Tracey: That´s just too mean... oh Misty... can I ask you something... but don´t tell Daisy I asked ok?

Misty: Your secret is safe with me Tracey, it´s you and Daisy that have a history or revealing secrets...

Tracey: Oh right hehe... well... here goes... what kind of lipstick does Daisy have with her today?

Misty: Lipstick? Well I think Daisy usually has Cherry Cerulean during a normal day... why do you ask?

Tracey: Ah... well... you see... a friend of mine wanted to know... so it´s cherry flavoured right?...hm...

Despite Tracey managing to make up a believable story, Misty somehow knew that there was more to him asking than he had told her, and would keep his promise not to tell Daisy about him asking her.

Meanwhile Ash got upstairs and entered the office, and saw James and Meowth patiently waiting on a sofa. Ash then asked what was going on, while Professor Oak and Jessie were in a nearby room.

James: Jess is in the other room with the Proffessor, he´s calling some people to make a deal for us .

Meowth: We told ya that we´re good guys now, in exchange for info we´ll gain 100% pure freedom!

Ash: So this was your plan... well for what it´s worth... I hope you´ll get a fair deal... and if I´ll have something to say to affect the deal... I consider what you three did in the past as forgiven... for many reasons... everyone deserves a second chance. So you can definetly count on me helping you three.

James: I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you... but now it all depends on Professor Oak...

The door opened, as Professor Oak and Jessie got outside. James and Meowth expected to see Jessie jumping of joy, but instead she kept her head down. Oak then sat down on his office chair.

Proffessor Oak: I spoke to Lance, and even if there´s a good chance we can make a deal, he has to first gather the covert intel from all his sources, and that takes at most a month... until then, I´m sorry...

Jessie: It´s alright, you did what you could Professor Oak... we´ll leave meanwhile, don´t want to be the cause of any trouble anymore. We´re creative enough to find a place to stay at. James, Meowth, let´s go.

Team Rocket walked down the stairs, leaving Ash surprised that Professor Oak didn´t stop them at all.

Proffessor Oak: I know what´s on your mind... but they´re right, it´s too dangerous for them to stay...

Ash: They saved my life not too long ago... I can´t just stand and let them leave like this...

Proffessor Oak: Sometimes you have to let certain things happen... if the police get here and find them then they would get arrested immediately... atleast outside they can handle themselves perfectly fine.

Ash: I´ll help them somehow, soon... I actually came to talk to you about something Professor Oak.

Proffessor Oak: Go ahead Ash, the recent events sure have disrupted my work concentration abit...

Ash took forth Bayleef´s Pokeball and called forth it. Glad to see that he found Bayleef, Proffessor Oak noticed that it was in quite an exhausting state than normal, and asked Ash what happened to it.

Ash: I found it deep in the forest close to the marsh, training to become stronger on it´s own...

Proffessor Oak: It was as I feared... Ash, there is something I need to tell you... about what Misty ...

Ash: You don´t need to say anything Professor Oak... Misty didn´t even tell me, I realised it myself...

Knowing now that Ash knew about him having confronted Misty, Professor Oak was prepared for Ash to be mad. Suddenly a slap was heard, as Oak backed away, surprised at what Ash had actually done.

Ash had slapped Bayleef, which shed a few tears but knew it acted without permission at all from Ash.

Proffessor Oak: Ash, Bayleef´s already tired and probably hurt mentally, don´t do something like this...

Ash: Bayleef and my other Pokemon are my own responsibility, if they act wrong then they need to be taught a lesson, and what Bayleef did is something I will take responsibility for. No one else but me.

Another slap was heard, as then Oak put his hand on his check, and saw Ash glare at him with furious eyes. After hearing what Ash had said, Bayleef didn´t do anything to intervene between the two.

Proffessor Oak: Easy Ash! You´re young and strong while I´m an weak old man... that one really hurt!

Ash: That one is for Misty... I could tell just by seeing her face and looking into her eyes... had I been there when you slapped her... I´d give you a punch you´ll keep for the rest of your life... you say you´re just an old weak man, yet you still didn´t mind and managed to hurt her, emotionally and physically...

Never hurt her again. You may have had good intentions... but never use Misty to get to me. If you have something to say or someone to slap, you come to me. Not mom, Misty or any of my friends.

I´m not the 10 year old little boy from Pallet Town anymore... I don´t need anyone to cover for me at all, not even Misty. We´re together now, but we still somewhat take full responsibility for what we do individually. So go ahead. Slap me for the sin that Misty did, I will take responsibility for it all.

Proffessor Oak: No Ash... I won´t do that to you ... because I understand now that what I did might have been wrong, and I´m sorry... I´ll go down and apologise to Misty too when she want me too.

Satisfied, Ash recalled Bayleef and went downstairs, leaving Oak to think of what just happened.

Reaching the living room, Ash saw that Misty and Tracey were gone. Hearing Tracey in his room, Ash looked around for Misty and heard her voice in an adjacent room. About to enter, suddenly Ash overheard something that made him eavesdrop on the conversation she had through her PokeNavi.

Misty: I understand... I´ll deliver the package immediately then if it is that urgent to gather necessary information. I´ll come up with an excuse and meet you at the location we arranged previously...

Not sure what was going on, Ash took off towards his house, wanting to see what was inside the package and then put it back in Misty´s backpack before she got there. Oblivious that Ash heard her, Misty finished the mysterious conversation and left the room. Not seeing Ash, Misty decided to go to Delia´s house to get he package before telling everyone she would be going away for awhile.

Ash arrived home and immediately went inside his room. Locking the door incase Misty would rush in, Ash took forth the key and opened the drawer. And there it was. The mysterious package.

Having the best of luck that it was not sealed in any way, Ash carefully opened the lid, only to see several sheets of handwritten paper. Ash quickly took the first page and skimmed through it all.

Within seconds Ash got a very disturbing and worried look on his face, and as a whole minute passed, the content got worse the more he read from the other pages. Another minute passed as Ash finished reading most of the content, enough to give him a very clear picture of what it was about.

Not letting anyone apprehend Misty with the papers he just read, Ash took the papers and locked them back into his drawer, while taking empty sheets and putting them inside the package to give it weight. Putting it back in Misty´s backpack, Ash unlocked the door and layed down on his bed.

Seconds later Misty went through the door, surprised to see Ash and asked what he was doing.

Ash: I´m just abit tired after the conversation I had with Professor Oak, so I wanted to snooze abit...

Misty: I knew you would confront him about what happened, but I didn´t want to be in your way...

Ash: You did the right thing Misty...now that´s hey why did you get back to the house?

Seeing that Misty was too focused on checking the package and getting her backpack to question Ash´s excuse, Ash wanted to confront Misty but instead wanted to see where she was actually going.

Misty: Oh... you see, I just got a call from one of my gym investors, and was asked to meet up as soon as possible to discuss some financial oppertunities about the gym. So I have to go for awhile Ash...

Ash: Oh I understand... but can´t Daisy go instead. And if not then I´m coming with you right?

Misty: Ah no, it´s something I have been in charge of that´s why, and I need you to stay and train Ash...

Ash was at a loss for words to say without sounding suspicious, giving Misty the window of opportunity to leave. Before leaving, Ash gave her a goodluck kiss, leaving her abit surprised and asked him why.

Ash: Hey, no harm in wishing you good luck... so where will you be meeting the gym investor.

Misty: You´re right, thanks Ash... and well, I´m meeting him at the gym, so I got to go, bye!

Misty left the room and went outside, while Ash could see from his window that even if it hurt him that she had lied straight in his face, the look on Misty´s face showed that it was far more painful to her to lie despite the promise they made not to keep any secrets from one another from then on.

With Misty going to take the bus from Pallet Town , Ash went back to Proffesor Oak´s house to get Daisy, hoping she could drive him to the planned meeting before Misty would. Reaching the house, Ash quickly knocked on the guestroom and was let in by Daisy, which asked where Misty had gone.

Ash: She had some things to do so she left for awhile... Daisy, can you drive me to a certain place?

Daisy: Yeah sure, no problem, I gotta go back home eitherway, so I´ll say bye to Tracey and then I´ll...

Not wasting any time, Ash dragged Daisy in an instant to her car, and within a minute they were already on the road. Ash then realised that Misty might notice them from the bus station.

Ash: Oh right, can you take the road out of town towards the west instead? It´s abit more convenient...

Not minding, Daisy got abit confused as to why Ash was so desperate, but suspecting it has to do with Misty, she didn´t any other possible reasons to why Ash behaved more abnormal than usual.

Having taken the road to the west, suddenly disaster striked. With Ash pushing Daisy to leave as soon as posssible, she forgot to put fuel, as the fuel indicater showed that it only had little fuel left.

Daisy: Ah I´m sorry to say this Ash, but we have to go back to Pallet Town and refuel the car...

Thinking Misty would beat him to the arranged location, Ash then saw Team Rocket further away. Jumping out the car, Ash ran up to them and asked if they have any means of transportation.

Jessie: We always have our baloon... but if you want to be dropped in the city, there´s a little problem...

James: We´re still legally criminals, so showing our face like that is something we´d rather avoid...

Ash: Please, I wouldn´t ask you of this if it wasn´t important, you´re my only chance right now!

Seeing that Ash was dead serious, the infamous trio mustered up the courge and willpower to go through with it, and led Ash abit off the road to where the baloon was hidden among some overgrown trees.

Also seeing Team Rocket, Daisy saw the chance of a lifetime and drove the car into a bush to hide it. With it hidden, she took out the carkeys and jumped out, walking towards Team Rocket and Ash.

Meowth: Here it is... okay Jesse and Jimmie, push it out while Meowth fire up the torch. Destination?

Ash: Pokemon Stadium... as fast as you can. Hey Daisy, what are you doing... wait you´re coming too ?

Daisy: I´m coming along for the ride Ash, this is an opportunity I really can´t miss taking advantage of...

_**Old Heroes, New Villains! Chapter 4 Preview:**_

´´ Hoping to get to the location before Misty does, Ash has no idea that what he has done will affect his future drastically, enough to even risk separating him from Misty... and what is Daisy up to?


	5. Old Heroes, New Villains !

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_The day isn´t over yet for Ash, having found out something secret that Misty has kept hidden from him, and hoping to beat her to the meeting she got arranged, with the help of Team Rocket Ash might find out more about the information he found out and Misty´s involvement in it all... _

_Meanwhile Daisy joins Ash, but in secret wants Team Rocket to help her win Tracey´s heart one way or another, unaware that even Tracey now suspects that her relationship to him runs deeper than she can admit, and remains unsure what to do since even he is insecure to what he feels... _

_While Professor Oak has learned a valuable lesson when it comes to both teaching right and wrong aswell as the process of dealing out judgement, he decides to take a risk and put faith in Misty just like Ash does, and hopes that his strong support will prove to be the right choice..._

_At the same time, Team Rocket finally got their opportunity to turn a new leaf, but due to complications they have to hold out for some time before the time is right. But they´re about to get a miracle, since their future by fate now lies in the hands of Misty, heading to the meeting..._

_**Chapter 5: Old Heroes, New Villains!**_

The bus was already halfway through, and was now taking a turn to drive towards Indigo Plateau, with Misty on board and unaware that high in the sky the Meowth Balloon was still following her, with Ash and Daisy on board. Ash kept reminding Team Rocket to follow the bus.

Jessie: You should know by now that we´re experts of pursuit, we never lost you before did we?

James: I remember one time Jess... and another when Meowth screwed up... but this time we won´t!

Meowth: Now we could go faster, but using the thrusters would attract too much attention to us...

Ash: Do whatever is necessary to follow the bus, we even have to get ahead before Misty does!

Meowth: Right, you mentioned Pokemon Stadium... so many memories, right Jimmie boy?

James: The food, gift shops, now this time of year it´s just a place for Pokemon conventions...

Ash: And it seems something else is going on there too... Misty took off after she got a phone call...

Jessie: Despite the memories James and Meowth have, all I remember is the cops being after us...

Ash: Of course.. the police have a headquarters there, that´s why she is going to Indigo Plateau...

James: Hey if we get in any cop trouble, I hope we can count on you helping us out abit ok?

Ash: I can´t directly help you, but tricking the police about where you are shouldn´t be a problem...

Jessie: Glad that´s settled... anyway, what´s the redhead doing here, seems you know something...

Ash: I don´t want to involve you too much... its just that Team Rocket should be the least you three need to worry about... I read some info that indicates that your organisation just got competition...

About to continue, Ash stopped and saw Daisy, looking like her mind was out somewhere else daydreaming. Asking what´s up with her, Ash got a convenient answer once the trio shrugged their shoulders, just as clueless as Ash is to why she wanted to come along with them in the first place.

Looking back down towards the bus, Ash could see that they finally got some great luck with a traffic block at an control station stopping Misty´s bus, buying them some time to get ahead of her. But it didn´t last long, as Ash noticed that Misty stepped out of the bus. Borrowing some binoculars, Ash could see that Misty showed the control officer something, in which the gate immediately opened, and once Misty was back on the bus it got priority over the other vehicles.

After half an hour they finally arrived at Indigo Plateau and landed in the outskirts of the city, as Team Rocket gave Ash some portable equipment to become the perfect spy. After Ash took off towards the stadium like a rocket, Daisy suddenly poked at the trio to get their sudden attention.

Daisy: Yeah um, sorry to not say anything in advance... but I could use a favour from you three...

Jessie: Why is it with everyone and their favours lately, we aren´t exactly genies in a bottle!

James: What Jessie is trying to say is that we´re turning a new leaf and are glad to help anyone!

Daisy: Anyway... what I´m gonna ask is perhaps odd, but it´s atleast something you´re best at...

Ash finally arrived at the Pokemon Stadium, but to his surprise there was a lot of police officers patrolling the streets even for this time of the year, and it sure wasn´t needed for a Pokemon convention taking place at the moment. Ash then saw a bus stop where Misty might arrive at.

Hiding, within minutes Ash saw the bus arrive and Misty stepping out of it. Using a kind of sound interceptor, Ash could from a distance spy on what conversations Misty might have , and saw her look around before continuing towards the stadium. Suddenly Ash noticed something strange.

Seeing Misty, the patrolling policemen changed their patrol and made a kind of perimeter around Misty, and with Misty getting further away it would get even harder for Ash to try to spy on her.

Luckily Misty didn´t get inside the stadium and waited at the entrance, and after awhile she got greeted by someone coming from inside the stadium. Ash instantly recognised who it was.

It was Lance. Despite being in a salesman disguise, there was no doubt in Ash´s mind after having seen him disguised so many times, not only his pose was revealing but also his voice aswell.

Lance: I wasn´t sure that you´d get here so fast, seems to have been a traffic accident on the road...

Misty: Yeah, was crowded at the control gate, but the special pass you gave me came to good use...

Lance: What´s most important is that you´re here... any indication that you were followed ?

Misty: Not at all... but I can´t say for certain... atleast with the policemen around the area is secure...

Lance: Not even that is a guarantee, for all we now the policemen could be corrupted and bribed...

Misty: Then let´s not waste more time... here... inside this package is everything that you asked for...

Lance: It´s genuine, it has my signature... did you check it´s content before returning to Kanto ?

Misty: Yes, everything inside is from our sources... I only verified it, I haven´t read any of it at all...

Lance: Good...what you done is already dangerous enough, for you to have more information...

Misty: That´s something I want to talk to you about... about my current status... I want to quit...

Lance: Even if you took this assignment because I asked you, and that you were perfect for it...

Misty: I could quit any time, but this time I have a valid reason... I´m together with ´´him´´ now ...

Lance: I see... I can´t ask of you to continue any more... so consider this your last assignment then...

Misty: I can´t risk anything happen to me or him due to this... so all of this is in the past now...

Lance: I suppose that since you´re together, you´re not gonna mention any of this to him at all?

Lance: We promised each other to not have any secrets. So this is last secret I´ll keep from him.

Misty: An understandable one... with all this info, imagine what will happen to the world crime...

Misty: Hell will break lose... but that´s your job to take care of. I´m returning to my old life now...

Lance: Of course... I thank you for what you have done... if you ever want to return, I´ll be here...

Giving Misty a handshake, Lance suddenly froze, seeing the reflection of the device Ash was using and believed it to be a scope reflection, as Lance immediately activated a smokebomb in his pocket.

With them both concealed in smoke, Lance quickly took Misty inside the stadium while policemen nearby summoned their Pokemon to go in the direction of where Ash was. Knowing that it would be foolish to try run off and make him look more suspicious, Ash immediately surrendered to them.

With Ash surrounded by Growlithe, an Arcanine appeared and pushed Ash towards the ground, immobilising him until the policemen arrived. Moments later the policemen arrived and checked Ash for any weapons while carefully collecting the audio interceptor as possible evidence.

Despite the area not being secured, Lance still stepped outside to go to the policemen and confront the intruder, only to be surprised that it was only Ash, and then asked what he was doing there.

Ash: My question is, what Misty is doing here... but if you really must know, I had followed her .

Lance: Quiet, no names must be mentioned... even if we caught you, others might be listening...

Ash: Ok I understand... but hey... I overheard your conversation... what the hell is going on?

Before Lance could even say anything, suddenly a shriek was heard from inside the stadium. Pushing the Arcanine off his back, Ash immediately knew it was Misty and ran fast towards her.

Reaching a corridor, Ash saw Misty on the ground, and then saw a police officer at the end of the corridor running away with the package. Lance had followed, but before he could even tell Ash to stay while he went after the police officer, Ash already took off after Misty´s sudden attacker.

Running after the police officer not just because of the package but because Misty was attacked, Ash almost caught up to him when the police officer suddenly stopped and instantly turned towards Ash.

Letting go of the package, the police officer reached Ash and pushed him towards over a stairrail, as Ash managed to hang onto stairrail, preventing him from falling down. Lance caught up with Ash, seeing the police officer run off again but he had no choice but to save Ash from falling down.

Ash: Thanks Lance... he sure surprised me by turning back at me... and the stairs didn´t help either...

Lance: Next time think before you act, you´re lucky he didn´t decide to stay and push you down!

Ash: I´ll keep that in mind next time I´m out spying... what about Misty, is she alright?

Lance: Consider us even more fortunate... she just got knocked out... other than that she´s fine.

Ash: Hope the police can catch the police officer, did he take anything important of value ?

Lance: More than you can imagine Ash...buy hey, Misty is alright, we´ll get the package somehow...

Knowing he´d face Misty´s wrath once again if he tells Lance, Ash in the end decided to take the risk, and told Lance the truth, that the package was empty and that the information is safe at home.

Ash: It´s a long story why I have it locked at home... but hey we can relax now, it´s safe alright ?

Lance: You sure manage to sometimes do the most oddest things ever, yet with perfect timing Ash...

Ash: Guess so... once Misty wakes up and we get back to Pallet Town, you can come get it ok?

Lance: Sounds like a good idea, I think by not telling anyone else about this then I´ll retrieve it.

Ash: Oh if I could ask of a favour... is it possible to not let Misty know that I took it from her?

Lance: Awhile sure, but eventually I´m sure Misty will find out, so she needs to know the details.

Ash: I´d rather not let her know, I guarantee she´d get more filled with rage than a Gyarados...

Sharing a good laugh, they both went outside, with Nurse Joy already arriving and examined Misty´s condition. Feeling abit drowsy, Misty quickly got on alert again once she saw Ash on site.

Giving him a grin due to she figuring out that Ash probably followed her, this time Ash gave her a grin back, in which Misty almost knew that him following her is the least of what happened.

Misty: Ash! Do tell me.. seriously, you followed me all the way from Pallet Town to here ?!

Ash: Yeah I did... you need to improve your stealth skills, I followed you from the air all the time!

Lance: We´re lucky that atleast it was Ash that followed you and not someone else Misty...

Misty: I´m sorry I failed you...just when you went outside a police officer suddenly attacked me...

Lance: Well you can relax Misty... we´ve been strangely fortunate about what happened... you see...

Whispering to Misty´s ear where the actual information was safe at, Misty became burning red of both rage and embarrassment, thinking that Ash had actually gone through her entire backpack.

With both taken by Lance inside the Pokemon Stadium to avoid further public exposure, Ash and Misty were left quite amazed. Publicly the gathering was just a normal Pokemon convention, but inside were all the gym leaders from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Shinnoh, all secretly gathered.

Now knowing why Lance wanted to meet at the Pokemon Stadium, Misty understood that Lance must have gathered all to inform them of the information that was inside the secret package.

Leaving Ash and Misty at the edge of a podium, Lance got on it in front of the gym leaders.

Lance: Hello everyone and thank you all for coming over here so fast in such a short notice...

Sadly I must inform you that the secret information I had promised to share with you is unavailable for the moment, however, this doesn´t mean that you have come in vain, we still have other matters to discuss, such as the upcoming preparations for the Fusion League planned to launch next month.

Suddenly Lance invited Ash up, with Misty puzzled to why Lance let Ash even find out about the Fusion League since it is supposed to be officially revealed in just a few weeks to the public.

Lance: I had a conversation earlier today with Proffesor Oak, about this promising young trainer...

Waving out to everyone, Ash indeed saw familiar faces from Kanto to Hoenn but also some unknown gymleaders from the far away Shinnoh region where Gary was currently travelling in.

Lance: For whatever reasons, Ash has found out about the Fusion League, and I think it´s a rare opportunity to instead of scolding him, we should prepare him in the best possible way, right ?

Letting Ash walk off the podium and down to the gym leaders, Ash first encountered Flint.

Flint: Hello there Ash... haven´t seen you ever since you left with Brock to begin your journey.

Ash: Hi Flint, glad to see you again. So if you´re here then that means you´re still the gymleader?

Flint: Well technically me and the wife are... but that´s another story... yes I represent Pewter City.

Ash: Then you probably also travelled to Shinnoh like Misty, to hear about the Fusion League right?

With Flint and everyone else looking towards Misty, she felt like she was about to crack of embarrassment due to Ash opening his big mouth and revealing that she did squeal to him.

Flint: Yes I meet Misty and the others there... and I learned a lot from what was taught there...

Ash: So now what, you´re going to give me advice or something to help me with the new league?

Flint: Well seems that is what Lance has asked of us. And I don´t mind at all... Ash, listen carefully:

My advice to you is defence, in this case especially for Rock type Pokemon. When not in battle, bathe your Rock Pokemon in a handmade mineral paste, which over time acts like the Pokemon vitamin ´´ Iron´´. I already tried it out and I must say that Golem´s defence has improved quite a lot.

Once you do battle with Rock Pokemon, you´ll see that the mineral paste has enhanced weaker places in the rocky surface to better handle both less damaging attacks and very powerful ones.

Ash: Hey I´ve seen Brock make something like that once... thanks I´ll be sure to try it out Flint!

Flint: Glad to be of help Ash. And just so you know, Brock is going to be visiting you tomorrow.

Happy to hear about Brock, Ash bowed in gratitude and continued, to meet with the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Since Daisy wasn´t available, Ash then turned around and had face Misty instead.

Ash: Well you´re the only one to represent the Cerulean Gym Misty... so what advice do you have?

Misty: I´ll give you some very personal advice once we get back home... but when it comes to advice for the Fusion League, you already know well that my speciality is in Water type Pokemon.

They can be very fast when moving in water, and something I managed to learn ever since I was in Sinnoh, was that if you let the Water Pokemon relax in a mixture of hot water, seasalt and seaweed, their own natural ability to move very fast when in water will greatly be enhanced over some time.

Almost as if using the Pokemon vitamin ´´Carbos´´ , though in this case it´s a more natural and safe way to increase their speed. As for my advice when in battle, is that Water Pokemon often take water from their surroundings to perform a water attack or regain some of it for other kinds of attacks.

The purity of the water can actually determine attacks, so should you use a Water Pokemon in Water, train it to use it´s own water reserve first. It might be more demanding in the beginning, but I believe you will see that they can attack much faster and even move around much more swiftly.

Ash: Thanks Misty, I´m sure this can help Squirtle and my other Pokemon improve a lot more.

Misty: Though remember Ash, too hot water and you´re cooking Pokemon, not relaxing them!

Wanting to be serious, Misty however also giggled abit once the gym leaders laughed at what she said, even Ash looked slightly embarrassed since what she said could easily happen in his case.

Continuing, Ash meet up with Lieutenant Surge, now even having his own pichu by his side.

Surge: Hey there baby... heh haven´t said that since last time... how are you doing nowadays kid ?

Ash: Hi Surge... hey I should ask you the same question, what´s up with you having a pichu?

Surge: Oh this little fellah... well a certain trainer showed me that evolving isn´t always the best...

Ash: Sounds like that certain trainer would be very proud to see you taking his words to heart...

Surge: I also visited Shinnoh, and my advice to you when it comes to Electric Pokemon, is this:

I already have my Electric Pokemon at a very high attack level, but what I learned in Sinnoh helped me improve their other abilities, and in this case their Special Attacks. This might be abit of a real no brainer to you and your Pikachu already , but after you have used Electric Pokemon in battle, it is very important to let them discharge all of their excess electricity that is stored inside their body.

By doing that, you remove all the old excess electricity and let your Pokemon gain new fresh charge. This indirectly helps electric attacks to a certain amount, but it´s greatest benefit is when using moves like Thunderwave that not only becomes more potent, but also can last longer and might even let you decide early on in a battle if you´re opponent can continue to battle or not.

As for when in an actual battle, listen carefully. Every electric Pokemon have inside them the special cells that emit the small amounts of electricity that later is stored. So I suggest that your Electric Pokemon try to focus and let the first burst of electricity come from these cells. If they manage, then special attacks will gain as if they were getting a good dose of the Pokemon vitamin ´´Calcium´´.

Ash: Thank you Surge, well I might give it a try later today once I get home to Pallet Town.

Surge: No sweat kid, be sure to give my best to Pikachu, and do come by and visit me and Raichu!

Bowing to Surge and giving his pichu a friendly handshake, Ash then meet up with Sabrina.

Sabrina: Hello Ash... if I´d known you´d be here I´d bring Haunter with me to see you once again.

Ash: Hi Sabrina... glad to see you´re still the same since I last saw you. And Haunter never evolved?

Sabrina: Good to see you too, and yeah, Haunter had decided on its own to remain in its current form instead of evolving into a Gengar. I don´t mind since we´d had some great times. together.

Well, my advice to you Ash, is obviously for Psychic Pokemon... and it is that most trainers focus on the training part of Psychic Pokemon and not what they do on their free time to enhance themselves. What I learned in Shinnoh is something I have been doing with Alakazam and even tried abit on Haunter since you left, to not only use the mind just for battling, but also for joy and laughter.

By doing so, Psychic Pokemon can much easier handle the mental stress it goes through, and how this applies in battle, is that since the Psychic Pokemon are in peace with themselves and their own flow of psychic energy, their special defensive moves when used, will become much more stronger.

This applies specifically to Psychic Pokemon since they have such powerful but also fragile minds, for other Pokemon to feel the effect you would have to give the Pokemon vitamin ´´Zinc´´.

Ash: Wow that's cool to hear, that you learned something deep from Haunter´s practical jokes!

Sabrina: And it´s something I now hand over to you to use both in battle and in life. Good luck Ash.

Giving Sabrina a little friendly smile, Ash continued forward to Erika, the Celadon Gym Leader.

Erika: Hello again Ash. It´s been a few years, I hope you finally grown a taste for perfumes!

Ash: Hi Erika...and well, let´s just say that fresh air is the best perfume one can possibly have!

Erika: I guess I can agree on that... I stopped being directly involved in the perfume business and focused on gymbattles with my Pokemon... if you could only see how strong Vileplume has become.

Ash: I guess the gym was restored after the fire, and I´m glad to hear that your Gloom have evolved!

Erika: I´d be glad if you could come by someday and see it all rebuilt... well... my advice to you Ash, is connected to the use of Grass type Pokemon. After I got back from Sinnoh, I checked the gym for certain flowers I learned about, some very special flowers that even survived the fire that almost destroyed the gym. From them I learned that if Grass type Pokemon eat a certain kind of nutrients commonly found in plant soil used for these kind of flowers, it can extend their lifespan.

How this relates to when in an actual battle, is that your Grass Pokemon can endure a lot more punishment thanks to their bodies absorbing the nutrients and exposing them to the surface of their skin. See it as an probably better and more natural alternative to the Pokemon vitamin ´´ HP UP´´.

Ash: Thanks Erika, I´m sure mom probably has some of those flowers back in her garden.

Erika: If not then I´ll be glad to send some to you Ash. Hope my advice will be of any help.

Bowing to her, Ash continued forward among the gymleaders and meet up with a face Brock atleast would never ever forget. Aya, currently taking over Koga´s position at the Fuchsia Gym.

Aya: Born in darkness, living in darkness, such is the fate of a ninja... have you become one Ash?

Ash: Hi Aya! Well, I´m gonna become a Pokemon Master first, then we´ll see what I do next ok?

Aya: Of course.. but on the way, you can enhance the training you did at the Ninja Dojo in Johto.

You learned about ninja battle techniques, and that training is exactly what is being enhanced with these new Fusion Tactics, I even combined Fusion and my own personal tactics to come up with moves I keep to myself... but with you here, I will share one of my utmost ninja secrets to you.

Poison. The preferred weapon of a ninja, yet equally potent from Poison Pokemon aswell. Erika mentioned flowers that enhance the health of a Grass Pokemon, I however suggest certain seeds of very poisonous flowers, for you to give to your Poison Pokemon during their daily meals each day.

This doesn´t make the actual poison stronger, but instead the regeneration of it becomes faster, meaning that in battle your Poison Pokemon can attack much more frequently before getting worn out. Being hit with Toxic once is bad enough, more times will make your foes cripple down faster.

These seeds also have good use when not in battle, they can substitute a lot of Pokemon food nutrients if eaten in the correct amount, so you won´t have to think much about making food for them, the seeds have enough nutrition for the day, similar to the Pokemon vitamin ´´ PP Up´´.

Ash: It does sound kinda cool, but you´re telling me to literary poison my own Poison Pokemon?

Aya: They can handle it Ash don´t worry... just don´t accidentally mix it with other Pokemon food ok?

Knowing she was very serious about the last part, Ash still took her advice to heart and bowed then continued forward. Ash reached Blaine, back to his normal self instead of having the old wig.

Blaine: Hello Ash... well, I hope that this time you´ll be able to solve my quizzes on your own.

Ash: Hey Blaine! I can´t say I´ve got smarter during my journey, but certainly not any dumber!

Blaine: Then you´re back to square one... anyway, my advice to you regarding the Fusion tactics in combination with my own knowledge in the area, is how to improve upon your Fire Pokemon.

In this case, the temperature of their fire attacks, making Fire Pokemon much more stronger, by melting certain volcanic stones into a raw liquid that must immediately been digested by the Fire Pokemon, this method is much more effective than the Pokemon vitamin ´´ Protein´´.

It´s tough, abit expensive and quite a hassle to retrieve and make, but the results are mindblowing. Outside of battle it has a less impressive but still useful property. After a battle, giving Fire Pokemon the liquid helps it recover faster, meaning it won´t really need to go to a Pokemon Center to heal.

Ash: Wow that sounds like something Charizard definitely would love to try out all day long!

Blaine: And one last thing for you... a little riddle... what is sometimes asked but not always found?

Ash: Guess I´ll have to give it a try... hmm a tricky one... maybe a question.. and... an answer?

Thinking Ash would fail, Blaine was surprised he got it right and applauded him. Ash bowed and continued to the last gym leader in position for Viridian City, but meet up with Lance instead.

Lance: Well it seems that Agatha, the current substitute gymleader hasn´t arrived here today ...

Ash: Oh a shame, I never actually met the gym leader, I earned my Earth Badge another way...

Lance: I can´t give you her advice in her place... but instead I am going to give you something else.

A step forward for you and your Pokemon, a chance for a fresh start in the Fusion League, your future success in a material form in which you can choose to share with all of your Pokemon.

Opening Ash´s hand, Lance then put something on it. Looking at it, Ash saw what it was.

Ash: It´s a Rare Candy... I´ve heard about it sometimes... but this is the first time I´ve seen it...

Lance: Give this to one of your Pokemon... and I´ll let the effects become a big surprise for you...

Ash: But by using this, isn´t it somehow cheating, since other trainers maybe won´t have access to it?

Lance: It´s in the same category as the Pokemon vitamins, so its perfectly legal for you to use it Ash.

Ash: Thank you very much Lance... for giving me one of these...I know how expensive they are...

Lance: It´s the best I can offer to you Ash, I´m sure you´ll make the best decision on how to use it.

As for the Fusion League... the details will come at the official announcement, but there is one thing I want you to know. I´ll personally watch your progress throughout the league, and for each success you will be having... I will be giving you many more of these to put to very good use...

Outside, Team Rocket still waited for Ash but as time passed by Jessie told James and Meowth to guard the balloon while she in disguise goes to see what was going on. With Jessie gone, Daisy again tried to get some attention, as James asked her what favour she wanted them to do for her.

Having her chance, Daisy mustered up courage and told the two what she wanted them to do.

James: Just to make it clear for my brain and Meowth here, you want us to fake your kidnapping?!

Daisy: You heard me correct! As I promised, in return I´ll... em... I know, I´ll give you my car!

Meowth: We´ve had it since day one and the Meowth balloon works just fine, thank you very much !

Daisy: Oh come one, there has to be something I can do to convince you to help me by doing this!

James: Sorry to disappoint you but we´ve trying to become good guys... but a car would be nice...

Meowth: No way James... you think the talk Jessie had with Professor Oak was just for giggles ?!

Daisy: Wait... you´re ´´trying´´ to become? That means that you´re still considered bad guys right?

James: Unfortunately yes... Jessie talked with Oak and we´re still criminals until they got some new information they want... until then we´re trying to stay low, but then Ash asked us this favour...

Daisy: Hey it´s unfair, how come you can help him but not me! I seriously desperately need you!

Meowth Calm down... besides, why do you want to do this in the first place, what´s your motive?

Daisy: Oh hehe... well... you´ll probably going to figure it out once I give you the details... so...

Learning her lesson incase Ash or someone else happens to come by, Daisy whispered to them the reason why she want them to do it,. Having heard it, James and Meowth´s cheeks got all red.

Meowth: James, I think that the twerp lovebirds seem to have spread some love in Pallet Town...

Daisy: STOP BLUSHING! I´m serious about this and desperate...I don´t know what else to do...

Meowth: Ok ok... as a good cat I´d do you the favour, but I´m sorry, we just can´t risk our freedom...

Daisy: No please, you gotta help me do this! You´re the only ones I know that can do this for me!

James: Meowth...even with Jessie not here... I think I got a solution to this dilemma... but its risky...

Whispering to Meowth his idea, Meowth froze in place, not sure they should do something like that, and atleast talk with Jessie before deciding to do such a thing. Daisy asked them what idea they had.

Meowth: We´ll talk to Jessie first, then discuss it with you if she agrees to James´s suggestion...

Daisy: Oh don´t think about me, do whatever it takes to make my wish come true alright!?

Meowth: I know you´re desperate, but James is right... you really should go through the idea first...

Having talked to the rest of the regional gym leaders, Ash got to meet some familiar faces along with new ones from the Sinnoh region. Shortly after Lance held a separate conference for them regarding the new league, Ash and Misty were on there way out of the Indigo Stadium.

Curious to what Lance did for Ash , Misty asked Ash what he thought of all the advices he received

Ash: I have to admit, remembering the first ones was easy, but after that my memory is abit rusty...

Misty: As I predicted... well don´t worry, I recorded all of it with my Poke Navi, so it´s all saved.

Ash: Ah why didn´t you tell me, would have spared me the stress of worrying I´d forget everything!

Misty: Sometimes stress is healthy, or atleast in moderate doses... so I think you´ll survive this ...

Ash: Thanks for the advice I guess... and for the real good advice you gave me early on in there...

Misty: Even though I´m mad at you following me... I guess you have equal reason to be mad at me...

Ash: Only that you lied about where you were going... what were you doing for him Misty?

Misty: You´d figure it out one way or another... while you were away... I was an kind of spy.

Or more correct, a spy messenger. Travelling to different regions when you were in Hoenn, I secretly collected information from spies to hand over to other spies or give to Lance to go through. Lance offered me this job after I returned to become the Gym Leader at Cerulean City.

Ash: You´re telling me that you went undercover into criminal gangs such as even Team Rocket?!

Misty: No no Ash, the spies came to me, I never put a foot in their bases or secret hideouts at all.

Ash: Still, what you did was very dangerous, what if a spy would have lured you into a trap?!

Misty: There was that risk... but hey you´re the one to talk, remember Team Aqua and Magma?!

Ash: For your information, I didn´t plan on getting picked up by their submarine and into the base!

Misty: Still, atleast I knew what risks I took, while you were fine playing hero in the Hoenn region!

Ash: Hey I did my best in that situation, besides Brock, May and Max were there with me too!

Misty: Even so, I did hear that while they surrendered, you continued to stand your ground...

Ash: Guess I´m busted in the end... but hey don´t make this about me, this was all about you Misty!

Misty: True, guess it shows that we´re more alike that we want to admit... perhaps you´re right...

Ash: For what it´s worth, I have to tell you something, regarding the package that was stolen...

Misty: Yeah, Lance had told me that the information isn´t in enemy hands... but how can that be?

Just incase someone was still spying, Ash whispered to Misty, and then slowly saw on her face how much she held back, wanting to argue with him why he took it in the first place at all.

Suddenly a familiar face approached them, with Jessie being well disguised as a police officer.

Jessie: Hey Ash, you let us wait for you, thinking you´re doing something important, and here I come and find you just having an regular argument with her? Is that why you wanted to come here?

Ash: Jessie... why are you disguised? And well, sorry to keep you waiting, something happened...

Jessie: Well I can´t walk around as my usual self with the police running around here somewhere...

Misty: Wait Ash, you involved Team Rocket in this by asking them to fly you in their balloon?

Ash: Yeah it got abit improvised but atleast it worked. Well Jessie, thank you for your help.

Jessie: Guess you´ll get back to town another way... we´ll be going then, see you two soon enough!

Ash: Will do, give my thanks to Meowth and James too, and don´t get to any trouble meanwhile!

With Jessie gone, Ash asked Misty if she was ready to go back home. With her task done, Misty instead asked if he wanted to go by Cerulean City first, eager to check out how Lily and Violet have managed without her and Daisy´s help for a day. Not minding it, Ash prepared to leave.

Suddenly Lance shouted out for them to wait up. Reminding Ash that he has ´´something´´ they need to have, Ash felt stupid for forgetting about it and leave without having told Lance.

Lance: Don´t worry, even if you left, I know where to find you. So you´re going back home now?

Ash: Actually, Misty wanted me to come by Cerulean City, she´s been away from home for a few days, and since we´re already out of Pallet Town, its a good idea to give her sisters a little visit.

Lance: Hope you two don´t mind if I come along with you at the gym and then later at Pallet Town?

Knowing that the package was really important, Misty couldn´t say no even if she just wanted some alone time with Ash after what happened earlier. Telling them to come with him, Lance took them to his car, offering them a much faster ride than taking the bus to Cerulean City.

Returning to the balloon, Jessie noticed that Daisy was gone and asked James where she went.

James: She took a bus that just left for Cerulean City... as for what she wanted us to do...

Meowth: She wants us to fake a kidnapping with her, in return she´ll give us... ehm... something...

Jessie: What?! Don´t tell me you two agreed to it without asking me?! We´re trying to be good guys!

Meowth: We know, we agreed, because the great part is that we won´t be involved... Tell her James!

James: I remembered that I have some old friends that owe me a favour... we can use them to do it!

Jessie: So you´re putting our future in the hands of strangers for a reward we don´t even know?!

James: Relax, they´re just as incompetent as we are, that´s why they´re still my friends I guess...

Jessie: Lovely... listen, the lovebirds went home, so we´re free to go back to Pallet Town again.

James: Well I already contacted them, they said we can meet up in Cerulean City to discuss details.

Meowth: Plus James is gonna mention to them that it all is going to be fake, so relax Jess, it´ll work!

Jessie: Hope it´s little effort and a big reward, because we got enough stuff to worry about already...

Relieved that Jessie finally agreed to go ahead with one last act of evil to do good, Meowth prepared the Meowth balloon to head towards Cerulean City, knowing that Daisy would be there.

At Team Rocket HQ somewhere hidden, the police officer that attacked Misty had arrived, and upon showing a black rose to indicate that he was a spy, was allowed to enter the headquarters.

With the package in his hands, the police officer waited for sliding doors to open, ordered to deliver it directly to Giovanni himself. Seeing Giovanni sitting in his chair, he approached him.

Spy: I´ve arrived... with the package you wanted me to steal... I assume you got my money too?

With Giovanni snapping his fingers, Persian walked up to the police officer and handed over a briefcase filled with money. Grabbing hold of it, the police officer opened it to see the money.

Giovanni: The money is all there, I have enough not to know how to spend it... as for the package...

Spy: I can´t guarantee its authentication, but this is what Lance was handed over by some girl...

Giovanni: It has to be it... now the moment of truth... let´s see what information has leaked out...

Giovanni then opened the package, while the police officer excused himself and asked if he was now free to leave. Telling him to wait, Giovanni skimmed through every piece of paper inside.

Spy: I do have a job to do, and other spy assignments aswell... are all the papers in the package...

Giovanni: Oh yes, the package is full of them... but there is one little problem... ALL ARE BLANK!

Spy: What?! All of them?! But that´s the package I directly took from the spy, there´s no mistake!

Giovanni: Or maybe you´re telling me half-truths... maybe you have taken them all to sell to others?

Spy: No way, I´m not stupid enough to get a job like this only to make something that stupid!

Giovanni: If you didn´t take them, then where the hell is the papers with the vital information?!

Spy: I don´t know! Oh wait! What about Lance´s spy! What if she is a double agent and took them!

Giovanni: Then she fooled both him and us both... I certainly don´t like to be crossed like this...

Spy: If approved, I can immediately leave to quickly try track down the spy! For a price ofcourse...

Giovanni: Well you did bring me a package after all... even if it was blank... go... find her for me...

Spy: Very well, I´ll get in contact once I have some information about her and the papers!

With the police officer running out with the briefcase like he had lightning in his shoes, Giovanni locked the doors and screamed out in fury, making even Persian cower in fear at his reaction.

Giovanni: DAMNIT! I need those papers... I´m certain that written there are my future targets... and

the traitors in my organisation... and probably... the revelation of my greatest plan ever...

Arriving at the Cerulean Gym, Lance left the car in the guest parking lot, while Misty and Ash got out. Not being at home since she came back from Shinnoh, Misty was afraid to go inside with both Lance and Ash, fully knowing what disasters her sisters are capable of doing.

With Lance insisting on entering the gym immediately to have a look at it, Misty opened the main door to the pool area and closed her eyes, prepared for the worst visage of her life.

Instead Ash and Lance were impressed, with gorgeous decorations all over along with fresh paint applied a few days ago. Opening her eyes, Misty first thought she entered the wrong gym.

Lance: Well Misty, I have to say that the Cerulean Gym has a standard no other Gym in Kanto has...

Misty: Thanks... trust me when I say that I´m as surprised as you are to see it in this good shape...

Ash: Misty ain´t kidding... Daisy once mixed up white paint with white superglue... hehe... oh ...

Covering Ash´s mouth, Misty then saw Psyduck relaxing at the edge of the pool. Greeting it, Misty cowered her face once Psyduck got startled and dived into the floor rather than the pool.

Misty: Stupid duck... well I´m glad you like it, we work very hard on the gym... well atleast I do...

Lance: Water Gyms are usually hard to keep so fresh since the water needs changing, the pool must be cleaned, not to mention you performing shows too, the maintenance must cost alot each month...

Ash: Misty does everything she can to keep it like this, ofcourse until her sisters ruin the view...

Wishing the superglue can next to her on the ground was open so she can glue Ash´s mouth together, Misty asked Lance if there is something else he would like to be shown at the gym.

Lance: What else is there to see but the very essence of a gym... how about a friendly battle Misty?

Misty: A battle?! But you´re a totally unstoppable member of the Elite Four, like Ash said before!

Lance: Then I guess it´s time for me to live up to the totally unstoppable part and earn it, right?

Wanting to accept his challenge, Misty felt insecure about if she should battle Lance. Looking at Ash, she saw him look confident at her instead of being insecure and thinking Misty would lose.

Gaining confidence from Ash, Misty accepted Lance´s challenge and walked up to the battle platform. With both of them ready, Lance asked Misty of the official gym rules they use.

Misty: We´ll have three one on one matches, first to get 2 wins is victorious. Good enough Lance ?

Lance: Sure does Misty, and I´m very curious to see what Pokemon you´ll be using against me...

Misty: You know that I´m a Water trainer, but don´t let my passion for them blind you too much...

With Ash being the judge since Misty´s sisters didn´t seem to be around, Lance began and called out for his Gyarados, releasing it into the water. Emerging, it was clear that Gyarados had grown.

Lance: You probably anticipated Gyarados early on, but don´t let that blind you too much Misty...

With Lance´s taunts fuelling Misty, she quickly calmed herself and thought twice if she should start with the Pokemon she had in mind or not. Giving it a chance, Misty sent out her Pokemon.

Released into the pool, Kingdra emerged from the water, being Misty´s first hand choice.

Misty: You probably expected a stronger Pokemon, but don´t let my Kingdra fool you Lance...

With both Pokemon out, Ash pulled down a flag to start the match. Knowing a Hyperbeam would be easy to anticipate if used early on in the battle, Lance ordered Gyarados to quickly use Ice Fang, hoping to freeze Kingdra in place for Gyarados to make a perfect Hyper Beam attack.

Knowing Gyarados would have to get up close and that she has a few valuable seconds, Misty told Kingdra to use Smokescreen and evade. Succeeding, Kingdra used the Smokescreen to cover its evasion, leaving Gyarados blind for a few seconds to where it is hiding on the surface.

Or so Kingdra thought. Trained to feel the slightest ripples in calm water, Gyarados stood still and took notice of Kingdra´s position. And headed straight for it with Ice Fang. But too late.

Misty quickly ordered Kingdra to use Dragon Pulse, despite knowing that the smoke greatly reduces the chance of hitting Gyarados. Preparing, Kingdra then let out its Dragon Pulse.

With Gyarados not able to see the attack or where to evade, Kingdra got a direct hit. Applauding Misty´s use of defence and offence, Lance told Gyarados to force out Kingdra with Twister.

Using Twister, Gyarados both removed the smoke around and forced Kingdra to come closer to it. Perhaps too close, with Kingdra standing still it managed to get right behind Gyarados.

Despite hurt from the Twister, Kingdra was quickly ordered by Misty to use Twister on Gyarados. With Gyarados so close, Kingdra immediately scored a perfect direct hit.

Attacked at the same place Dragon Pulse hit it, Gyarados got knocked out cold by Twister.

Lance: Well well Misty, I am impressed, that Twister was far more stronger that Gyarados´s Twister.

Misty: You probably have been so focused on high power attacks that you forgot to enhance Twister.

Lance: That´s certainly true, Hyperbeam and Hydropump have been my true aces when in battle.

Feeling confident that she beat Gyarados with just Kingdra, Misty swallowed that confidence once Lance let out his next Pokemon, Dragonite, the best Pokemon he is known to have.

Misty: You´ve got your dragon pride hurt, so now you´re finally throwing the best you got at me?

Lance: That´s right, I admit that I underestimated what advantage even a Kingdra can have in water.

Misty: Well prepare yourself to face deja vu of losing again, its my turn to get tougher too!

With Dragonite released and flying above the pool, Misty released Gyarados into the water.

Lance: Oh my, an eye for an eye... but this time, you´re outmatched by my mighty Dragonite!

Quickly telling Dragonite to use Hyperbeam, Lance knew that even a side hit just might be enough to bring down Gyarados and render it unable to battle. But Misty anticipated the move.

Told by Misty to use Twister, Gyarados succeeded in attacking first. But instead of aiming for Dragonite high above the pool, it instead had created the twister in the pool and then dived.

Not seeing what Misty tried to pull off, Lance ordered Dragonite to fire off Hyperbeam directly unto Gyarados to defeat it immediately. With a perfect aim, Dragonite unleashed the attack.

But something went wrong, exactly like Misty predicted, with the Hyperbeam getting caught by the strong Twister and then sent back to Dragonite with a direct hit it never could have evaded.

Feeling like a Slowpoke for not seeing that happening, Lance still remained shocked that Misty pulled off such a risk filled attempt to turn Dragonite´s own attack against it. But it was not over.

Despite a direct hit, Dragonite was still able to battle, with Lance ordering it to quickly use Twister to give Misty a taste of her own medicine. Still positioned in it´s own twister, Gyarados got caught in Dragonite´s aswell, greatly enhanced by the twister already in place in the water.

Seeing Gyarados would probably be defeated with one more attack, Misty instead thought longterm, and told Gyarados to use every strength it has left to fill the air with Flamethrower.

Probably having a good guess what Misty planned, Gyarados used Flamethrower, and even if Dragonite evaded the attack and then made a Wing Attack that hit, Misty´s secret plan worked.

With the air heated with hot air thanks to the Flamethrower, it rendered Dragonite helpless should the battle have continued. Recalling Dragonite, Lance then got forth the last Pokemon.

Lance: The move Gyarados made with Twister... you gotta have to teach me that one day Misty...

Misty: Being representative of the Fusion League, I thought you´d come up with something similar.

Lance: Oh I will, be sure of that...and nice work forcing my Dragonite to get recalled by the fire...

Misty: To be honest, that was just a bonus... there is another reason I wanted Flamethrower...

Left clueless to want Misty planned, Lance couldn´t think of anything particular, and then released his last Pokemon. One both Ash and Misty had seen before. The Red Gyarados.

Lance: But now it´s over, with it being my second best, what can you possible do counter me?

Misty: If you think my Gyarados was the only high power I possess, then think again Lance!

Releasing her last Pokemon, Ash was surprised to see that Misty had caught one, while Lance had the same reaction Professor Oak had when seeing it. Misty had released her Milotic.

Lance: It can´t be... Milotic don´t grow that large... Gyarados maybe grow like that, but not these...

Misty: You´re starting to sound like Professor Oak... it´s time to finish the last battle Lance!

Lance: And you´re starting to sound too confident, don´t think I´ll hold back on your Milotic!

Wanting to repeat his past strategy, Lance ordered Gyarados to use Thunder Wave on Milotic and then quickly end it with one strong Hyper Beam. Gyarados sent out Thunder Wave and almost hit Milotic, swiftly moving in the water much faster than Lance had truly anticipated.

But then it happened. What Misty hoped for. Gyarados started to get exhausted even if Milotic hadn´t made a single attack against it. Puzzled, Lance asked Misty what is going on with it.

Misty: You see, fire dries out water, in this case, the hot air is quickly draining Gyarados´s energy!

Lance: Say what?! But what about your Milotic, shouldn´t it also get exhausted like Gyarados?!

Misty: I trained it so well that it doesn´t even need to use Water Sport, its passive for my Milotic.

Lance: Damn Misty, you sure pulled off an devious move even the Elite Four would get jealous of!

Misty: If you think my beautiful Milotic is just being defensive and not strong... Milotic, show him!

Knowing what move Misty wanted to show off, Milotic combined Water Dance to improve the damage, Water Pulse towards Gyarados and hitting the pulse with Hydro Pump. Lance couldn´t react fast enough, with Gyarados getting hit with the devastating attack and knocked out cold.

Amazed by Misty´s performance with her Pokemon, Ash forgot for a few seconds to raise the flag and declare her the winner. Despite a mighty defeat, Lance bowed in honour to Misty.

Lance: What you said is true... I may be leading Fusion, but you sure have amazed me Misty...

Misty: I´m amazed myself... I´ve only done training with myself, you´re the first one I beaten...

Lance: It just confirms what I already believed in the first place... you´re ready for Fusion League...

Also bowing in respect, Misty tipped alittle too far and was about to fall into the pool. But she didn´t. Trying to move, Misty noticed that she was stuck on the spot. And then looked at Lance.

He was stuck too. Understanding what happened, Lance let out a good laugh, while Misty was slowly boiling on the inside, due to her sisters doing the same mistake Daisy did in the past.

Asking what was wrong, Ash got a fairly self-explanatory answer from Misty, asking him to shut his mouth. Giggling, Ash however didn´t get too amused once he saw Lance was stuck too.

Lance: Well Misty, since it seems we´re both stuck, we can have another battle to spend time right?

Not wanting to get a taste of Misty´s fury against her sisters, Ash quickly left to the storage room to get something to remove the glue, meanwhile leaving Misty and Lance stuck in place.

Both were then surprised to see Daisy, having finally arrived with the bus and entered the gym, surprised to see that Lily and Violet weren´t in the reception or at home. Getting into the pool area, Daisy saw Misty and Lance on the battle platforms and got excited that he was there.

Daisy: You´re Lance, one of the Elite Four right?! Its an real honour to have you here with us!

Lance: My pleasure miss... you must be the oldest sister Daisy. I have heard alittle about you.

Daisy: Seems you just had a recent battle with my sister... hey Misty, how did it go for ya ?

Misty: I´ll tell you all about it later, for now go help Ash...WE´RE GLUED STUCK HERE DAISY!

Picking up a sign in the corner of the pool, Daisy saw that it wrote ´´ FRESH PAINT´´ on it and realised it must have fallen from the platforms. Overhearing that it was glue, Daisy almost wanted to laugh at Lily and Violet make the same mistake she did but managed to keep her cool.

Several minutes later thanks to Ash and Daisy working together, Misty and Lance were free, with just some ruined shoes as the only casualties. Giving them some fitting shoes from the stage wardrobe, Daisy then asked why Misty left Pallet Town to leave to Indigo Plateau.

Misty: It´s a long and complicated story Daisy... besides, why did you decide to follow Ash?

Daisy: Oh... hehe well I have my reasons... what is important is that you´re home and also staying!

Misty: What?! No Daisy, I gotta go later with Ash back to Pallet Town, I can´t stay at home for now.

Ash: Misty´s right, there´s something I need to get for Lance... plus there is training to be done...

Daisy: Too late... cause I just remembered that a water show is actually starting tomorrow... hehe...

Misty: AH DAISY! Oh please tell me that you and my other missing sisters have rehearsed it all!

Daisy: Don´t worry, we´ve done it a zillion times... we know it from start to finish, every detail...

Misty: Good, cause I´m not cleaning up your mess... so why do you need me to stay here at home?

Daisy: Well... usually I´m playing prince while Violet and Lily perform the other roles... but...

Misty: I understand, even if you´re not one man short, you want me to participate as an extra role?

Daisy: Actually... not just you Misty... I know its sudden... but I want you both to be in the show...

Ash: Well Daisy, I guess I could take a break so I don´t mind... it´s gonna be fun to be a pirate!

Misty: Ah... ok fine, we´re gonna rehearse in a few hours, in the meantime take out Ash´s costume...

Daisy: We already got enough pirates... I was thinking... you two could play prince and mermaid...

Hearing those words, Ash and Misty froze, having heard from Tracey what they can expect from the watershow, while Lance mentioned that they could borrow some of his Pokemon if needed.

Daisy: Hey Tracey ain´t here and I´m sure he´s got a lot to do at the lab, so he can´t be in the show...

Misty: NO DAISY I´M GONNA CALL TRACEY RIGHT NOW AND GET HIM OVER HERE...

Ash: Misty it´s ok... Daisy´s right... I´m gonna go call mom and say I´ll be staying here for today...

Disguised as street salesmen, Jessie and Meowth waited for James to return, having gone to meet up with his friends that he had arranged a meeting with. In the meantime, the two took the opportunity to try selling stuff on the street to get some training for a new happy good life.

James: Hey this ain´t too bad Jess, we´re selling stuff pretty fast and we can quit whenever we want!

Jessie: Really not the best job, but I don´t mind getting a glimpse of the Cerulean hunks in town...

Meowth: Remember, it´s just part time for now, until we finally get accepted by Professor Oak.

Jessie: I just can imagine it Meowth... a nice meal every day... a warm shower... a bed...a roof...

James: All the things we wanted but never really had... the boss really has been pretty mean to us...

Jessie: Oh please, once we´re good guys I´ll be more than glad to kick that pushover right in the...

Swallowing her last words, Jessie froze in place, seeing Giovanni on the same street, walking in their direction. Knowing they´d attract attention if they just fled, Jessie and Meowth hoped he would cross the street and not take notice of them. Suddenly Giovanni meet up with someone.

Agatha: well well, even the mighty sometimes leave their castle to take a walk among the mortals...

Giovanni: Hello Agatha, didn´t except to see you here in Cerulean City! What brings you to town?

Agatha: I didn´t manage in time to get to the stadium so I´m taking a taxi here back to my home...

Giovanni: Ah the arranged meeting... sadly I couldn´t attend either... I had some work to be done...

Agatha: Understandable for someone like me... and you, what brings you here to Cerulean City?

Giovanni: I´m meeting up with someone... that might have a solution to one of my work problems...

Agatha: I see... it´s a shame you haven´t come by the Viridian Gym.. no one barely sees you often...

Giovanni: After the incident with the gym years ago I lost my interest and withdrew myself abit...

Agatha: Just horrible how Team Rocket lured a trainer by taking over the gym to steal Pokemon...

Giovanni: Sadly I haven´t had the chance to personally meet the trainer that battled them that day...

Agatha: Well for what it´s worth, I´m sure that one day Team Rocket will get what they deserve...

Giovanni: Time will tell... now that you mentioned the gym... I´m planning to return as gymleader.

Agatha: What wonderful news, I always were prepared to step off once you want your place back.

Giovanni: It´s been a workload for you and I feel terrible for putting you through it all this time...

Agatha: Oh don´t be, I´ve had fun, great training and also meet very skilled trainers and Pokemon...

Giovanni: That´s one reason I return.. I missed it... seeing all those powerful Pokemon again...

Agatha: Any other reasons ? I hope your other income with theme parks and similar are doing well...

Giovanni: They´re good business... it´s other business that has forced me to put it on hold for now...

Agatha: A shame, well I pray that you´ll solve your problems and get back to work soon enough!

Giovanni: Thank you... I´ll come by the Viridian Gym soon enough, until then have a pleasant day!

With Agatha walking away, Giovanni saw a street salesman on the other side of the street. Knowing it´s the police officer in disguise, Giovanni crossed the street and walked up to him.

Salesman: Come here everybody and get yourself a great deal! Hello sir, what can I interest you in...

Giovanni: Well, I´m looking for something very special for a lady, she´s very important to me...

Salesman: You´re in luck sir, I just happen to have something that should be perfect for you... here...

Receiving a merchandise placed in a cardboard box, Giovanni paid the policeman some money with a note hidden among them, showing where he can find a briefcase full of even more money.

Walking away, Giovanni then sat down on a bench and opened the box, reading a letter:

´´ It was surprisingly easy to find out who the girl was, enough to make me wonder if she really is a double agent for other criminal organisations. Her name is Misty Williams, the Cerulean City Gym leader. Days ago she visited Shinnoh but now seems to have returned back to Kanto.

She lives at the Cerulean Gym with her three sisters Daisy, Violet and Lily, also in charge of the gym and performing water shows when not battling. She previously travelled around with some trainer friends but eventually returned home to take over the Cerulean Gym full time.

Here is the current work schedule for the week, interestingly it seems a grand watershow is planned for tomorrow. I suggest that if you plan to take care of her, doing it directly after the watershow would be the best choice since anyone there could be considered a suspect. ´´

Grinning that he finally found her, Giovanni took a marked taxi driven by a henchman straight back to headquarters to plan, unaware that Jessie and Meowth had seen him the whole time...

Meowth: Jess... usually the boss is naturally scary, but that grin just took one of my nine lives...

Jessie: I know what you mean... I don´t know what he read, but it sure is bad news for good guys...

Meowth: Hey once Jimmie returns, how about we follow the boss and try find out what´s going on?

Jessie: That´s a good idea... after all, we´re still bad guys by law, but at heart we´re good guys now.

Meowth: I´m gonna go follow him right now, here take this transmitter so you´ll find me later!

With Meowth running off, Jessie felt like they were entering dangerous territory but knew that if they find out something no one else does, giving away that information would grant them their freedom. Remaining in place, Jessie finally saw James, walking up to her with a big smile.

Jessie: Wipe off that big smile, you´re gonna scare both the customers and me away... how did it go?

James: It went better than I thought! They agreed, and will even get further assistance to help us out!

Jessie: That was unexpected... I guess involving a few more makes the kidnapping more authentic...

James: They said that they´re now gonna go talk to the men about the arranged plan that I proposed.

Jessie: Well while you were celebrating, something came up... Meowth and I saw the boss in town...

James: Oh my... well where´s Meowth, did he run out of all nine lives after seeing the boss or what?

Jessie: He´s following him, the boss read something and left, and whatever it was... sure isn´t good...

James: You mean something not good for us, not good for him or not good for the good guys?

Jessie: Judging by his reaction... it´s definitely not good for the good guys... not good at all...

James: Oh I see, so now we just need to find Meowth and see what it was the boss did read right?

Jessie: Exactly... though the Meowth balloon is too obvious... I´m gonna go and rent some bikes ok?

Inside the taxi, Giovanni suddenly told the henchman driver to stop, seeing some familiar faces when passing by the Cerulean Gym. Getting out of the car, Giovanni walked up to them.

Justin and Janice, two rocket grunts as clumsy if not more than Jessie and James, the two James had just talked to about the arranged kidnapping. But they were not alone. Beside them where the other men they had mentioned to James in disguise. But not just any men. Attila and Hun.

Despite being the bottom scum of the organisation, Justin and Janice often try to impress their superiors with different tasks, often getting taken advantage of by Attila and Hun. Talking to each other, they suddenly stopped once they saw Giovanni, getting out and walking to them.

Giovanni: There sure is a lot of meetings taking place in Cerulean City recently... what´s going on?

Hun: Sir... me and Attila just got contacted by these two... about something regarding the gym...

Justin: SIR! Me and Janice are honoured to be in your so evil and devious presence , and we...

Giovanni: Justin, Janice, shut up... What about the gym Hun, why aren´t you on other assignments...

Hun: Attila and I got standby orders from Professor Sebastian, then these two called us to come...

Giovanni: Sebastian is waiting for the target list... you two, open your mouths and start talking...

Janice: Yes sir! Well Justin and I just got an assignment from another member regarding a mission...

Justin: James contacted us and wants us to prepare a kidnapping at the gym... but its gonna be a fa...

Giovanni: Kidnapping? Could it be that James and Jessie know about the possible spy... interesting...

Attilla: Sir, me and Hun took this task since we know that Butch and Cassidy had failed in the past...

Hun: Professor Namba had many plans, but the gym leader here managed to beat the two...

Giovanni: Well... whatever your orders are... I´m changing them... this is what you need to know...

There is a strong possibility that the gym leader, this Misty Williams, is alone responsible for our current stalemate in preparing for my biggest plan ever... she might even be a double agent for other organisations, since it seems she switched papers with vital information before handing them over to Lance... whatever role she does have... we need to get rid of this threat, and fast...

There is a watershow tomorrow at the gym... after the performance, I want you two to capture her and bring her over to one of the hidden safehouses. But do it in utmost secrecy and very fast. I´m personally going to arrive there once you got her secured... I need to know what she knows...

Hun: Yes sir... but well, the target me and Attila got assigned by these two was the sister, Daisy.

Attilla: Perhaps James had in mind that we capture the sister to put pressure on Misty Williams...

Giovanni: If James did think like that... then I have been severely wrong about that moronic trio...

Hun: Considering what Attila just said, I think its a much better tactic to get both of the sisters...

Giovanni: Indeed... then do it... capture Misty and Daisy Williams... I´m going back to prepare a very big reward to the trio for initiating such an excellent plan before I even could do it myself...

_**Deja Vu Trouble, Water Show Sabotage ! Chapter 6 Preview:**_

´´ With Ash and Misty staying for the water show, they are unaware that Daisy´s harmless plan has turned into the real deal... is Ash enough to protect them or will Tracey be needed?´´


	6. Deja Vu Trouble, Water Show Sabotage !

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_A new day begins for Ash, but this time waking up in Misty´s home at Cerulean City, having stayed the day before rehearsing for his upcoming role in the watershow and therefore perhaps lost a day of precious Pokemon training back home in Pallet Town for the Fusion League. _

_With the previous day being filled with both excitement and valuable information, Ash certainly could take a break to let his little mind take in everything that has happened. Little does Ash know that the watershow will not only become a hit, but also get interupted like in the past..._

_But where Jessie and James had failed before, it is likely that this time Attilla and Hun might succeed, because their evil plan is not to expose themselves publically and capture valuable Pokemon from the gym, but valuable people instead... such as Misty, but also Daisy..._

_With the upcoming threat so serious that can mean the end for Misty and her sister, the bad guys certainly have not planned that an old trio might decide to interfere with their secret plan..._

_**Chapter 6: Deja Vu Trouble, Water Show Sabotage !**_

With the curtains closed, the sun had no chance of waking up a sleepy Ash, but luckily he woke up on his own, gone to bed early after rehearsing most of his lines the previous day. Stretching his arms, Ash for a second got confused, forgetting that he had spent the night in Cerulean City.

Having woken up in the guestroom, Ash remembered how important it was for Misty to keep their relationship secret for Violet and Lily since they´d surely mess up their parts if all they think about is Misty and him. Getting up, Ash suddenly noticed something quite strange.

Pikachu. Having left it at home before following Misty, it was the first of very few nights in which Ash would not wake up beside it nor have it with him shortly after waking up. Almost feeling depressed, Ash just wished Pikachu could teleport over to put a morning smile for him.

Ash´s thoughts quickly changed once he realised what time it was, knowing he surely must be the only one that overslept. Getting up, Ash put on his clothes and walked out of the guestroom.

But to his surprise, the lights were off and there was not a single sound in the entire house. Thinking everyone probably are already at the gym, Ash went to the door to put on his shoes and saw that both Daisy, Violet and Lily´s shoes were still there. All three were still sleeping.

Given a spare key, Ash locked the house and went to the gym entrance, but got slightly nervous once he forgot the code to disable the alarm system before opening the doors. Hoping to get the code completely right, Ash opened the doors. Without any alarm screeching all over the place.

Either Ash remembered correct, or someone was already inside. Knowing that Misty´s shoes were not at the house, Ash knew she must be inside the gym already, before even breakfast.

To Ash´s surprise the gym looked very different than when he saw it yesterday before going to bed, with posters of the show all over the main entrance, everything superclean as far as the eye could see, topped off with portable cash registers for getting tickets, snacks and other stuff.

Abit angry that Misty probably woke up and did all of it once she woke up and her sisters still walk around doing almost nothing, Ash would definelty have given the sisters a shocking morning had Pikachu been with him. Entering the pool area, Ash then saw a real eye opener.

The entire pool had an enourmous new scenery added, definetly something that was put in place after Ash went to bed or before he even had woken up. A giant castle, but not just the usual cutout cardboard version, but one with fully functional bridge, catwalk and even a dungeon.

Ash then saw Misty. Not in the usual mermaid dress, but in a more improved version. More realistic scales and fins, jewelry that aren´t shiny plastic, and together it perfectly fit Misty.

Had Ash been a stranger at sea and see Misty, he would no doubt believe that they exist, with Misty swimming in the water like she was born with a mermaid body like that. Watching her, Ash noticed that Misty definetly trained her Pokemon for theatrics too and not just battles.

Even Gyarados showed such gentle motions in the water despite its normal ferocious nature, and then ofcourse the Milotic, a Pokemon both Lance and Professor Oak have much admired.

It´s size and power seeming to be remarkable yet not fully used in the last battle due to the flamethrower´s effect. Watching the rehearsal, Ash was quite infatuated, be it by Misty´s beautiful appearance or Milotic training to capture the future crowd by using Attract.

A combination of both, Ash snapped out of it and walked down to meet up with Misty.

Ash: Morning Misty, if I didn´t know better I´d think you actually slept here in the pool!

Misty: Ash! Good morning, did you sleep alright? The guest room wasn´t in the best of shape...

Ash: Hey it only took a few minutes to move the stuff to another room... yeah I slept just fine.

Misty: Glad you´re awake, was getting hungry myself, want me to start making some breakfast?

Ash: I don´t mind waiting for your sisters, think it´s better to make for everyone at once right?

Misty: At your house yeah, but over here it´s like every girl takes care of herself first.

Ash: Definetly sounds like your sisters... and hey, why did you get up so early?

Misty: Well, this is the first time Milotic is here at home , so I thought I´d train it abit.

Ash: Oh right, you caught it in Shinnoh... Lance really looked impressed when he saw it...

Misty: Proffessor Oak too... which just shows how well I managed to train it so far...

Ash: Beating Lance with it, yeah I´d say you´ve done one hell of a job training it!

Misty: Thanks Ash... well enough for now, time to get some food into both our stomaches right?

Ash: No complains from me, a quick meal and we´ll get back here to practice soon enough.

Getting out of the pool and on the floor, Misty removed the mermaid fins and put on a dry pair of indoor clothes she uses when at the gym, and once dressed she walked with Ash back home.

At Pallet Town, Tracey did his usual work at the lab, but despite having just another normal day, something was on his mind. Something he just really can´t let go no matter what he does.

A thought. On what really happened when Daisy dragged him out of the lab, why he suddenly felt such a strange taste in his mouth. A taste that definetly seemed to be from Daisy´s lipstick.

Not able to concentrate the more he tried to forget about it, Tracey decided to take a break to clear his head. Thinking of what to do for the moment, the solution instead came to him.

All awake, Pikachu arrived from the house and decided to give the Pokemon a visit, and together with Togekiss it entered Oak´s lab to greet Tracey and Professor Oak good morning.

Tracey: Morning! Well you sure are in a good mood, Ash´s Pokemon are all awake by now!

Greeting Tracey, Pikachu told Togekiss to wait outside while it went upstairs to greet Professor Oak. Upstairs, Pikachu saw that Oak was busy at his microscope and was about to leave when suddenly Oak took notice and asked it to stay awhile. Not minding, Pikachu got curious to why.

Wanting to make another health examination on Pikachu, Professor Oak picked it up and went downstairs to perform a more detailed checkup. Inside, Oak then asked Pikachu to sit down.

Taking blood samples among other things, it was all done withing less than half an hour, and with Pikachu all free Professor Oak expected it to quickly go out to play with the Pokemon.

But the tests had sparked an interest in Pikachu, still curious to why Proffessor Oak performed every test possible on it. Wanting to easy it´s mind, Proffessor Oak sat down next to Pikachu.

Proffessor Oak: We all know you have great power and potential in you Pikachu... but after what Misty did when she started the Fusion training with you and the others... that power just might become greater than we can imagine... with more training there might even be no limit ...

Well with Ash and Misty not here, this could give me a rare and valuable oppertunity to research your current status... so if you´re up to it, could you show me the new attack you performed?

Not minding, Pikachu walked outside onto the ranch with Professor Oak shortly after it, having the much necessary pen and paper at his disposal. Reaching an open meadow abit away from the buildings to avoid accidents, Pikachu showed Professor Oak where he should be standing.

In place, Professor Oak gave Pikachu a thumbs up to begin and released Dragonite incase it could be of any assistance to Pikachu. Deciding to try it without any help, Pikachu prepared itselft while Professor Oak already took small notes to be ready to write down everything.

But seconds passed while Pikachu really wasn´t able to do what it had done before. Thinking it just might need to repeat what had triggered it, Pikachu started off with a Quick Attack, running in circles like it did before to protect Misty from attacks, gaining speed for each second passed.

Half a minute passed as Pikachu was getting exhausted, but knew it can´t stop and must continue in order to possibly trigger the somewhat hidden power it has within itself.

Running so fast that it almost started to fade away from Professor Oak´s eyes, Pikachu then remembered what Misty had said to it. The word she spoke of. That awakened it´s inner power.

In a flash, Pikachu vanished, with Oak not seeing it anywhere. And seconds later, the electric ring appeared. Proffessor Oak immediately understood that Pikachu was using some form of Volt Tackle, but in a way he could have never seen or imagined without the Fusion training.

The sky then got darker, with even Tracey going outside, surprised to see that such a clear day had suddenly got dark. The flash then ignited, with the electric field forming around the area Pikachu was running around in, while Proffessor Oak was writing down important information.

Pikachu then stopped, all exhausted but glad to see that it had succeeded to perform the attack once again. With everything fresh in his memory, Proffessor Oak ran inside back to his lab to write down notes and input his information into his computer´s database for further evaluation.

Not sure what was going on, Tracey saw that the dark clouds were moving away from Pallet Town, and asked Pikachu what happened. But to his surprise, Pikachu had suddenly vanished.

Entering the house, both Ash and Misty were surprised to see that Daisy and the others have woken up, but instead of spending half a day infront of the mirror they worked together to make some breakfast. Ash saw it as them trying to help, but Misty quickly began to get suspicious.

Daisy: Morning you two, you´re just in time to enjoy a breakfast good enough for a Snorlax!

Misty: Morning... forgive my ever suspicious nature towards you... but why the sudden change?

Violet: What change, we just decided to help each other abit more from now on, that´s all!

Ash: It does seem suspicious... but as long as me and my stomach get some food, I´m happy!

Lily: Then take a seat Ash, it´s just about done, and there is juice in the fridge if you want any!

Misty: I´ll get to the bottom of this eventually... and atleast you haven´t burned the food...

Violet: Not this time... we´ve been taking household classes while you were gone Misty!

Ash: So that´s why you weren´t at home or at the gym when me and Misty arrived...

Daisy: Plus Misty has really opened my eyes, it´s time for her to get something back for once!

Almost pushed into the dining seat by Daisy, Misty pondered if her sisters really grown enough braincells to understand that they have responsabilities too. With the breakfast finally ready, they put it all in the center of the table and then took a seat to accompany Misty and Ash.

Ash: Hey its good, not exactly mom´s cooking but with practice you´ll be getting closer!

Misty: Not too bad... guess I underestimated you, believing you had some other secret motive...

With that sentance, Daisy inhaled juice up to her nose, Violet burned her tongue from the hot coffee and Lily dropped her fork and knife onto the floor, all of them looking almost guilty.

With an ackward silence that perfectly resembeled the calm before a storm, Ash tried to break the ice by asking the recipe for the breakfast, but Misty´s gaze just froze them all in place.

Misty: Okay, you three almost fooled me this time, but now you´re busted... what´s going on?

Daisy: Hey don´t look at us like that Misty, it´s not like we did all of this for any other reason!

Violet: To think that you could even suspect us for anything, that really hurts our feelings Misty!

Lily: DAISY SQUEALED, YOU AND ASH ARE IN LOVE... I GIVE UP SO SPARE ME!

With that sentence, Ash felt like wanting to be a Thunderbolt and get out of there, but before he could excuse himself Misty took hold of him in a vicegrip no man could probably get out of.

Daisy and Violet looked at Lily like she´d become their breakfast, while Misty gave Daisy a look that would make her run for the door faster than her eyes can blink. Everyone then waited.

Misty: Well... this sure is some new information to me... what is Lily talking about Daisy...

Daisy: She must have dropped her brain along with her fork and knife on the floor too...

Violet: Lily means what Daisy told us, about the role you and Ash will play, not real life hehe...

Lily: WE´RE BUSTED, JUST COME CLEAN, WE EVEN HEARD THAT YOU KISSED!

Wishing they´d put superglue by accident in the breakfast to shut up Lily, Daisy and Violet knew it was all over, and instead of trying to save more face, they decided to give up too.

Misty: Daisy... I thought we had an understanding... that we both keep each others secrets...

Daisy: OK I DIDN´T SQUEAL, THEY JUST OVERHEARD ME TALK TO MYSELF OK?!

Violet: Still, we then questioned Daisy... and then we understood everything that happened!

Lily: Even thought what happened was horrible, in the end it actually brought you two together!

Daisy: But the breakfast really is something we made with good intentions, no strings attached!

Violet: Now that you´re together too, we just wanted to make sure we don´t ruin anything!

Lily: AND WE JUST CAN´T WAIT TO SEE YOU TWO REHEARSE THE FINAL KISS!

With Misty already in overdrive, she then understood their true intentions. It wasn´t something bad they did or something good... it was pure childish and girlish jealousy. That despite being the youngest sister, she beat them to love, and they think it´s a sign that they will find love too.

Ready to see Misty probably lift the table and crush her sisters, Ash was surprised to see Misty burst out in laughter instead, leaving both him and her sisters clueless to her sudden change.

Misty: I can´t believe it...I did´t wish for it, but in the end you three have become so jealous!

Daisy: Ofcourse, you found Ash before we even had the chance to find someone for us too!

Violet: You got to know him throughout your journeys while we´ve been stuck at the gym!

Lily: Hoping that a guy finally would see our shows and fall madly in love with us too!

Misty: You three should know already that fairytales don´t happen like that in real life!

Daisy: Speak for yourself, we joked about you and Ash, and what happens, you two fall in love!

Violet: It´s a fairytale come true in real life Misty, and the worst part is that we missed it all!

Lily: But hey that will be fixed once we finally get to see you two give each other one big ki...

With a piece of bread stuffed into her mouth, Lily was dragged away by Violet while Daisy remained for damage control. Misty then knew what they hoped to see. Not see her and Ash kiss in the show as the prince and princess as their roleplay, but honestly give each other a true kiss.

Thinking it´s about time he finishes the breakfast before it gets cold, Ash was about to get another taste when suddenly he got something else instead. In a split second, Daisy squeeked like she was melting. Knowing Daisy waited for it in the end, Misty gave Ash a big kiss.

Violet immediatly ran back towards the kitchen but missed it, and immediatly demanded a rewind. Not really minding it, Misty gave Ash another kiss, in which Violet almost fainted in excitement, while Lily could be heard mumbling in her room, tied up to avoid further trouble.

Daisy: ROMANTIC! ITS JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES, HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO IT!

Violet: CUTE! I JUST GOTTA RECORD IT WITH MY CAMERA, DO IT AGAIN PLEASE!

Misty: OK THERE, NOW YOU KNOW AND SEEN IT! I LOVE HIM, ALL HAPPY NOW?!

Daisy: WHEN WE´RE ALL ALONE, YOU JUST HAVE TO GIVE ME SOME TIPS MISTY!

Violet: WHAT?! DON´T TELL ME YOU PROBABLY FOUND SOMEONE TOO DAISY!

Misty: OH SHE HAS... BUT UNLIKE YOU THREE, I HONESTLY CAN KEEP SECRETS!

Daisy: MISTY, SQUEAL AND I´LL...COLOUR YOUR HAIR PURPLE IN YOUR SLEEP!

Violet: I WANNA KNOW! SQUEAL AND I´LL COLOUR DAIY´S HAIR PURPLE!

Their heated discussion got intereupted with a heavy dose of rain pouring down, with Daisy and the rest sobbing due to the risk of the show getting cancelled incase it becomes too much.

It didn´t help either that a thunderstorm had formed and even hit the house, blowing a fuse box.

Misty: Great, just what we need... luckily we haven´t put anything outside the gym yet...

Ash: Hey on the good side though, if cancelled it gets us alot more time to practice, right?

Daisy: Yeah and alot more practice for the mailman to send us the bills... please stop raining...

Violet: I´m already cutting down on half my nail polish, any less and I´ll look like a witch!

Lily: Finally free! And you sure are a nasty witch already, dragging me off like that Violet!

With another love discussion just about to start, Misty had went to the power box to change the fuse and shrieked. She had bumbed into something that then suddenly moved away from her.

Turning on the lights everywhere, everyone were surprised to see what it was. It was Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu? But how did you get all the way here, I left you at Pallet Town yesterday...

Daisy: For once I might have an intelligent answer, maybe it´s because of the thunderstorm...

Misty: Just can´t happen unless... Pikachu, did you try anything else while we were gone?

Pikachu nodded, while Ash picked it up, noticing Pikachu was all exhausted and had used up alot of electricity. Pondering what happened, Misty quickly noticed that the rain had stopped.

With the dark thunderclouds gone too, just the thought gave Misty the chills. Of Pikachu using the clouds as means of moving from one place to another by becoming lightning itself.

Despite how Pikachu managed to get to Cerulean City and even to Misty´s home, Ash was just glad to have it there with him, missing him despite only being away from each other for a day.

Oak returned from the lab once the front door knocked. Opening it, he saw Delia, coming over to pick him up, reminding him that Misty´s watershow would begin in just a few hours.

Oak: Oh I´m so sorry Delia, I was so focused on my current work that I totally forgot the time...

Delia:Don´t worry, might just have happened to me if you´ve come when I was in my garden.

Oak: True my dear... give me 15 minutes to get dressed and we´ll be on our way soon enough.

Delia: As long as we don´t get late... I´m so used to telling Ash all this, but since he isn´t here...

Oak: The mother bird has to let the little bird explore the world... and Ash isn´t little anymore...

Delia: Here I push my worries onto others, and you still manage to make it all go away...

Oak: Come on now, don´t get tearyeyed on me Delia or you´ll ruin that gorgeous face of yours...

Tracey: Ok the Pokemon are all taken care of, now... oh hi Delia, you´ve arrived already!

Delia: Seems the world could blow up and you two would even not notice that happening!

Tracey: Guess so... but with the free time I have now, it´ll be a blast to see the watershow!

Oak: Well I´m the only one not dressed and ready, I´ll get a quick shower and be right back!

Delia: We´ll be waiting right here... oh Tracey, will Togekiss and Pikachu be coming with us?

Tracey: Certainly, thought strange enough I can´t find Pikachu... maybe Oak knows where it is...

Delia: Perhaps getting some more training, I haven´t even mentioned yet about the watershow.

Tracey: Ah if we can´t find it in time then we just have to go to Cerulean City without Pikachu...

Delia: And I wanted to surprise Ash... well we can´t lose time looking for it at this hour...

Tracey: Well atleast Togekiss is in it´s Pokeball, and I got that right here with me for Misty.

Delia: It´ll be the first time it´s been home for a very long time...Misty will be so glad to see it...

Tracey: I´m sure Misty already got happy in the morning, having Ash over... oh I mean... eh...

Delia: It´s okay Tracey... I just have to accept that Ash and everyone else are growing up...

Tracey: That´s certainly true... wether we want it or not, the years sure ahve pased by quick...

Time was passing by, as Lily and Violet helped clean up the kitchen and then dress up properly while Misty, Ash and Daisy left to the gym to practice one last time before before preparing.

To Misty´s surprise, the gym doors were slightly open, despite being sure that she closed them firmly. Probably not closing hard enough, Misty continued inside the gym with Ash and Daisy.

Daisy: Ok, for the last scene, I´ll be ready in the control room with the pyrotechnic effects...

Misty: You can say fireworks, don´t worne out your brain... anyway, you sure you can handle it?

Daisy: Alright fireworks, and don´t worry I read the manuals very carefully many times...

Ash: Yet you still recently managed to confuse the label ´´ White glue´´ with ´´ White paint´´...

Daisy: I SAID I WAS SORRY! Anyway, Lily will be in the light room, Violet will be with Ash.

Misty: All three of you gotta get it right, if one of you fails then the scene might be ruined...

Ash: So, Misty will come out of the castle on Violet´s signal, saying the magic words...

Daisy: I´ll be ready with the fireworks once the magic words turns into magic moments hehe...

Ash: Hey we´re doing you girls a favour... well not that I mind... but there will be a crowd...

Misty: Ash, there is still some time to find someone else incase you have second thoughts...

Daisy: No no no, you can´t back off now, since you two already rehearsed everything great!

Knowing Daisy is probably right, Misty changed back into the mermaid outfit to check her Pokemon were all ready, while Daisy could just imagine the success if everything goes alright.

An hour later, the time had come. A massive crowd had gathered, most from Cerulean City but also visitors from other cities and regions interested in the watershow known worldwide.

Having created a special line for VIPs, Violet greeted both gymleaders, gym investors and other rich people that have a special seat for special occasions. A familliar face then appeared.

Giovanni. With Attilla and Hun in position already an hour ago, they gave him the signal that they were inside and ready. Given a special VIP place, it was the most ideal location for him to see the watershow. And monitor his targets and give the signal for Attilla and Hun when to start.

Meowth was however on his tail, and seeing Giovanni had entered the Cerulean Gym, he waited for Jessie and James, quickly showing up on rented bikes, asking where Giovanni vanished.

Meowth: I FOLLOWED THE BOSS FOR 48 HOURS; LET ME GET A BREATHER OKAY?!

James: Well we atleast went to a Pokemon Center and prepared our Pokemon just incase.

Meowth: I could sure use a treatment right now... massage from the lovely Nurse Joy... ah...

Jessie: Would you please focus and stop acting like Brock or I´ll give you some treatment!

Meowth: Anyway... the boss is here inside the gym... if ya ask me, it aint´ for a social visit...

James: And look at the crowd! Hmm... it seems there is a watershow being performed today...

Jessie: Oh this brings back the good ol days... are you two thinking what I´m thinking?

Meowth: I hope so... you mean Team Rocket sabotaging the show and taking the Pokemon?

James: Hmm close enough I guess... but I don´t think he´d come just for all the Pokemon...

Jessie: Whatever he is after, and however it´s gonna happen... we three are going to stop it...

Inside the gym, all the tickets were sold out along with every crumb of snacks and every drop of beverage, while every seat was taken by a visitor. In ecstasy that everything went just perfect, Lily locked the entrance doors. She then put away the cash registers and went to the light room.

Backstage, Ash was all dressed up along with Misty and Daisy, all of them ready to go on stage.

Ash: I´m getting butterflies in my stomach, and it ain´t because I´m hungry... gotta stay calm...

Daisy: Take deep breaths and focus, once your first act is over you´ll have time to rehearse abit.

Misty: Believe Ash, don´t doubt. Believe that you really can go through this. And we both will.

Ash: It´s not that I´m getting worried about at all... what if I mess up at the final act... then...

Daisy: You rehearsed it all perfectly... so did even Misty... what could possibly go wrong?

Misty: As long as Daisy didn´t replace my lipstick with superglue, we´ll manage Ash...

Ash: Hehehe you´re right... ok it´s almost time for us to go out... both of you... good luck...

With theater music coming from the speakers surrounding the stage, Misty was the first one to get onto the stage, swimming elegantly in the water and then through some water scenery.

Water Pokemon then appeared and joined her, as it was Daisy´s turn this time, dressed up as a pirate she got onto a fake pirate ship and used a hidden motor to move it towards Misty.

Just above her, Daisy then threw a net into the water, in which Misty pretended she was caught in. With Misty captured, it was the signal for Ash to start coming out of the castle scenery..

Ash: Okay I can do this... nothing hard, just get into the fake boat and drive it towards them...

With Violet playing the role of the prince´s assistant, she got onto a second boat and told Ash to get in, but he by accident misjudged the distance and jumped right into the water instead.

The audience however were oblivious to Ash´s mistake, even if the faces of Violet and Daisy showed otherwise. Expecting Ash to climb onto the boat, Violet then saw Ash still under water.

Thinking he blew it, Ash instead improvised and began swimming towards the pirate ship instead, hoping to save the situation by making the best of what he can do for the moment.

As if Misty knew what was on Ash´s mind, she whispered to Daisy what Ash was doing and quickly came up on the spot with a new scenario for what was gonna happen in the next scene.

Pretending to be oblivious to Ash, Daisy went to a fake cannon and started aiming towards Violet, using the other boat to go around the pirate ship while Ash was sneaking aboard it.

With Daisy busy with the cannon, Ash looked around for anything to use to cut through the net and found a sabre. But before he could free Misty, Daisy then improvised and aimed at Ash.

Taking a quick shot, the sabre flew out of Ash´s hands and onto the deck, while Daisy took forth her sabre and then jumped down onto the lower deck to face off in a battle against Ash.

Daisy: Argh, you noble kings and princes have no business at sea, this mermaid is my treasure!

Ash: Alas you are blind, for this beauty is a kind of treasure you would never truly appreciate!

Misty: I am not a possession of man, I am a free spirit that only desire freedom, water and love.

Ash: My castle is made of mere stone, but everything else I can surely offer you my beauty!

Daisy: Haha I don´t think so, because your castle will become your tomb once I slay you!

With everything totally improvised, they continued since the first scene didn´t go as they originally planned. Daisy then whispered to Ash where he should move to avoid her sword and took a swing. Avoiding it, Ash knew Daisy was planning to lure Ash towards a nearby plank.

Faking to nearly fall into the water, Ash grabbed hold of the plank, dangling over the water, while Daisy stood above him and pointed the sabre towards him, making a classic evil laugh.

Daisy: Argh, this is the end for you, my loyal Sharpedo will love to eat such noble flesh!

Ash: You are evil but I ask of a kind it is treasure you want, then let me buy her from you.

Misty: No prince, I would not bear to live, knowing you payed your life and fortune for me!

Daisy: She will live as my slave and for all other pirates to see my luck and fortune!

Violet: Well you just run out of luck!

Trying to improvise, Violet had got onboard and took up the sabre, faking to cut through the net and released Misty into the water, while Ash took the chance and dragged Daisy by her feet.

With an villainious screech, Daisy fell into the water and faked to be eaten by Sharpedo, while Ash suddenly lost his grip and fell aswell. With Daisy still acting, Ash faked that he fainted, while Misty swam up to him and carried him. Violet returned to the small boat and told Misty to follow her to the castle. With her role all done, Daisy swam underwater to get off the stage.

Succeeding, she then went to the control room, ready to blow up the pirate ship at the right moment and also send off fireworks to show that the prince has returned to the castle.

Just when she was gonna blow up the ship, hands grabbed hold of her and dragged her into the darkness of the room. It was Attilla and Hun. Not given the signal by Giovanni and that they thought the show was changed at the last minute, they decided to start the kiddnapping earlier.

With Daisy passed out, Attilla dragged her away while Hun knew it was likely that Misty would be the one to come check Daisy incase she follow the original screenplay that was written.

And so she did. Not sure why the pirate ship didn´t blow up or any fireworks appearing, Misty improvised and dived into the water, then using an underwater tunnel to get off stage. Quickly getting out of her mermaid costume, Misty got dressed and then went to the control room.

Before she could even call out for Daisy, Misty was taken by Hun, but due to the lights being off Hun didn´t have a perfect hold of Misty. With seconds left before she would pass out, Misty kicked the control panel to set off fireworks or at the very least manage to turn on the lights.

With a bang the pirate ship blew up, while fireworks were also fired. The audience got wild by the climax, while Ash was relieved that atleast that part went as they had planned in rehearsal.

But as a whole minute went by neither Daisy or Misty returned, Ash was wondering if they had trouble changing clothes or something. Another minute passed as Violet and Lily showed up.

Ash: Hey you two, what´s going on? It´s already time for the next scene, where is Misty?

Violet: Well I saw her go check on Daisy, I thought she was on her way back after the fireworks.

Lily: I was in the light room all the time, and it´s strange, the light in the other room are off...

Ash: I don´t know but I´m having a bad feeling of deja vu... I going to go check up on them...

Ash went up while Violet and Lily kept the audience occupied by together narrating the past of the prince and mermaid, hoping Ash would get Misty back before they run out of ideas.

Reaching the control room, Ash was cautious since the lights were off, knowing that if someone was in there then they probably would expect someone to come check up on what happened.

Ash´s worries got worse once he saw both Daisy´s sabre and Misty´s mermaid necklace on the floor. Getting close, Ash was unaware that Attilla, all hidden in the dark, stayed behind to take care of anyone else entering until Hun manages to reach the escape car and put Misty inside it.

Knowing Attilla can take care of himself, Hun carried an unconscious Misty through a back corridor. Halfway through already , the exit suddenly was blocked by a very familiar trio.

Jessie: Prepare the trouble stop right there!

James: Make it double, you´re not going anywhere!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James:To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie:Jessie here!

James: And James by her side!

Meowth: Don´t forget everyone´s favorite Meowth!

Jessie: Former members of Team Rocket, not blasting off anymore at the speed of light!

James: Surrender to us now, because the we good guys are all ready to fight fight fight!

Meowth: That´s right! Wow, even as good guys, our ol´motto ain´t too bad at all!

Attilla: You three...perhaps here to supervise the operation... fine, just get out of my way...

Jessie: Sorry girl, you got it wrong... we´re not here to supervise the operation, but to stop it...

Attilla: What? But Giovanni said you three had already planned to do this kind of operation...

James: Damn it, Justin and Janice sure screwed it up... eitherway, where are you taking her?

Attilla: The boss believes that the girl is a spy with very important information, and wants her...

Meowth: So that´s what he was reading in the paper... but wait, what are you talking about?

Atilla: Nevermind that...now that I´m between a rock and a hard place, I have a suggestion...

I am willing to forget you confessing that you betrayed Team Rocket... if you let me go through with the operation and take all the credit for it... money is of no use to me... I only want power... so the reward will be given to you to make sure you don´t feel empty handed in this deal...

Or I can use my Pokemon to crush you to mincemeat... eitherway we bad guys win, and good guys lose... I´ll give you 60 seconds to choose sides... so I suggest you three start thinking...

Despite such a tempting one of a kind offer, the trio looked at each other and already knew what to do. 60 seconds became 6 seconds, with Jessie and James releasing Seviper and Cacnea.

Before Hun could summon her Pokemon, Meowth jumped and then slashed her Pokeballs away from her belt, and together with Seviper´s Haze she couldn´t find her Pokeballs on the floor.

James quickly got hold of Misty and got her onto his back, while Dustox used Confusion to pin down Hun. With Hun defeated and Attilla missing, the trio decided to go and get Daisy aswell.

But not without a last effort to fight. Managing to reach one Pokeball, Hun activated it and threw it infront of the trio. A Metacross was released and blocked the exit for the trio, having to find another way out. Having to go around, they ran past Hun and continued back into the gym.

Holding a lead pipe, Attilla was about to hit Ash when suddenly the room was lit up again. But it wasn´t from the lights. Pikachu had come up, and seeing Attilla sneak up on Ash it immediatly let off a Thunderbolt. With a perfect hit, Attilla fell to the ground, all immobilsed by the shock.

Surprised at what happened, seconds later Ash could hear familliar shrieks coming from the hallway behind him. And then saw Team Rocket running along with Misty in their arms.

And a Metacross following them, using Hammer Arm to try get an heavy hit at them to bring back Misty. Seeing Ash and Pikachu, Team Rocket quickly told him to run back to the stage.

Knowing Pikachu can fight Metacross, Ash was unsure why he couldn´t battle. And quickly got his answer. Metacross had stopped, when suddenly the floor infront of it cracked opened.

Steelix had emerged, and not minding that it´s large body slammed agains the walls, it quickly pursued Team Rocket. Thinking the same, Ash took Pikachu and ran towards the stage.

With only seconds left before the raging Steelix reached them, the trio jumped into the pool to escape, leaving Violet and Lily all confused to what was going on. But the audience immediatly understood that something was wrong, but decided to remain to see what was gonna happen..

Steelix finally reached the pool and slammed into the castle, send Ash and Pikachu flying headfirst into the water. Awakened by her plunge into the water, Misty saw Team Rocket.

Misty: YOU! What´s going on, why are you three trying to take me away from the gym?!

James: Hold it, we´re innocent, the other two aren´t! We have nothing to do with this, we swear!

Meowth: Okay maybe not totally innocent, but hey we´re good guys too, we just saved your a...

Jessie: Save the talk, right now we have an angry Metacross and a very angry Steelix ahead!

Seeing that the Pokeball rack was dropped into the water, Misty quickly dived underwater to reach the Pokeballs. Reaching them, she was just about to grab hers when something caught her.

Entangled in a Spider Web, Misty could see an Ariados lurking in the pool floor, released by Attilla once he got back up. Moving towards Misty, Ariados was blocked by some of the Water Pokemon but could easily fight them off with attacks and even trapped some in another web.

But then the kind of help arrived that the audience wished to see, as Pikachu used Quick Attack to cut through the web Misty was caught in. Ash then helped her back up onto the surface.

Misty: Thanks Ash, that was a close one... but recall Pikachu, they seem to mean business...

Ash: I only got Pikachu, so we´ll try to create a path for you so you can summon the others.

About to dive once again, Ash stopped once both Ariados and Pikachu got to the surface, followed by Misty´s Gyarados, having been released by Pikachu, managing to reach the Pokeballs. The luck was short once Steelix broke through the castle and joined Ariados.

Attilla and Hun appeared and quickly jumped onto Steelix, and once they located Misty they released both an Espeon, Skarmory and Muk. Despite only having Pikachu, Ash stood infront to protect Misty, while he could see Team Rocket sneaking off, having something in mind.

Attilla:That rodent almost fried my jewels! Wait until my Skarmory pays ya back kid!

Hun: Enough chit-chat, just hand over the girl and we´ll be gone and leave the rest alone...

Ash: You´re not taking Misty anywhere! And what have you two done to her sister Daisy!?

Atilla: Oh she´s in a good hiding place... give it up little kids, you both are outnumbered!

Having luck that they underestimate her strength, Misty was ready to use Gyarados while Ash used Pikachu, as Attilla was prepared to use Ariados and Espeon while Hun was gonna use Metacross and Steelix. With both sides waiting, Attilla made the first move to attack.

Espeon used Psychic and hit Gyarados while Ariados lunged at Misty, hoping to Constrict her while Steelix and Metacross would both together keep Pikachu busy and unable to help her.

But Gyarados had no trouble enduring a Psychic attack and got infront of Misty, as Ariados crashed right into it and bounced right off it. Pikachu was however in some serious trouble.

Despite its size and type, Steelix managed to move around in water with no issues, and Metacross leaped from plattform to plattform, making it hard for Pikachu to hit any of them.

Knowing Pikachu won´t last long if they attack, Gyarados faced off with Steelix, with both engaging in a melee battle, giving Pikachu the chance to pursue Metacross. But numbers played their part, as Ariados returned and sent off another Spider Web towards Misty to catch her.

Quickly reacting, Ash was caught in it and got stuck to the plattform, and before Misty could free him or move away she got tackled into the water by Espeon to become easier to catch.

With Ariados getting into the water to get her again, Misty quickly got protected by Starmie and other Water Pokemon that got previously caught in a web. Ariados used Scary Face in an attempt to scatter them, but the Pokemon stood their ground and wouldn´t let it near Misty.

With Ash trapped, Espeon used Helping Hand to aid Steelix in fighting Gyarados, but despite a massive boost Steelix was on par or weaker that Gyarados. But then more backup arrived.

With Pikachu separated from the other water plattforms, Metacross turned its focus towards Gyarados and used Hammer Arm, but Gyarados was alert of its surroundings. Gyarados quickly moved aside, with Steelix getting hit by the attack and Metacross falling into the water.

Sucking it up, Steelix continued to battle, while Metacross was believed to not be able to move much at all underwater. But Metacross sure surprised when it used Psychic on itself to move around, and used the darkness of the bottom to sneak behind the Pokemon protecting Misty.

But Pikachu saw the danger and immediatly dived into the water in an attempt to stop them. But it was too late. Metacross used Take Down and with one single blow knocked out all of the Water Pokemon protecting Misty, and in the process got hold of Misty with its four arms.

Ariados was about to use String Shot to tie up Misty and get her out of the water while Ash was still trapped in the web, when suddenly something this time had sneaked up on it instead.

Misty´s Kingdra. Pikachu had managed to swim to the Pokeball rack and found some more Pokeballs available, and then just in time Pikachu activated Kingdra Pokeball to release it..

Kingdra had quickly swimmed behind Metacross and used Agillity to get Misty away, and then used Twister, trapping both Ariados and Metacross in it. Reaching the surface, Misty got onto the plattform where Ash was and got him loose. But things just managed to get worse.

After a tough battle, Gyarados had to retreat from Steelix and Espeon, even Skarmory was released to make Gyarados face an overwhelming odds of Pokemon it might be able to defeat but not in time, and certainly when the goal was to protect Misty. Skarmory then saw Misty.

With a swift dive, it flew towards her in an attempt to grab her with its talons, but with Ash free he stood infront of Misty, preventing Skarmory from getting the chance to get her. Pikachu then leaped up from the water and used Thunderbolt, sending a schorched Skarmory back to Attilla.

Attilla: Damnit... fine, if you kids wanna play all rough and tough , then I´ll show ya just how...

Hun: Easy now... well, both your Pokemon certainly are on par, if not better, that ours...

Ash: Because me and Pikachu know just how to deal with criminals like your kind!

Misty: You´re starting to lose, so get out before I´ll really get mad for what you did to the gym!

Attilla: Sorry babe... we ain´t going anywhere... you´re coming with us, one way or another...

Hun:If our Pokemon right now are on par, then we have to do what we do best... play dirty...

As if Steelix knew what Hun was thinking, it got back up to the water surface and turned it´s attention to a location close to the pool, but before Misty and Ash could react it was too late.

With a mighty blow it opened up a hole to the light control room, where Violet and Lily were obesrving the ongoing battle. Not quick enough to react, Violet and Lily got caught in Steelix´s deadly jaws, while Ariados, Espeon and Metacross formed a line infront of Steelix to defend it.

Hun: The tide has turned little kids... so, are you going to come with us willingly Misty...

Attilla: Or do you want your two sisters to become a new diet for Steelix... your choice...

Frustrated, both Ash and Misty was unsure what to do, when Misty suddenly smirked. While the enemy was distracted, Dewgong had managed to pick up something, and then hand it to Misty.

A Pokeball. A very specific one. Taking it, Misty activated it and then hid it from sight, while Ash knew what Misty was trying to do. Dangerous, a big risk, but it´s the miracle they needed.

Stepping onto Dewgong, Misty headed towards Attilla and Hun, and once she arrived they took hold of her. Recalling all the Pokemon except Steelix, they walked back to the narrow hallway leading towards the exit, while Ash could only stay behind incase Steelix would try anything.

Outside, Misty could see a concealed car where Daisy might be locked inside in. Just before she got locked in the trunk aswell, Misty then kicked Attilla off balance, and dropped the Pokeball.

Milotic was released and quickly coiled around Attilla and Hun, trapping them. Before they even tried summoning their other Pokemon again, Misty warned them that it still is partially wild and she would not be responsable for what happens incase they decide to push their luck.

Walking to the car, Misty then opened up the trunk, in which Daisy jumped at her with open arms. Daisy quickly snapped out of it once she realised that Misty saved her and not Tracey.

Daisy: Hey, what are you doing sis?! I mean thanks for saving me hehehe... what happened?

Misty: Well I caught them with Milotic, but inside their Steelix has Violet and Lily trapped...

Daisy: Great, well you be a good sis and take care of that, I´ll just back into the trunk here and...

Misty: GET OUT NOW! This is serious Daisy, what you think all this is some kind of prank?!

With those words, Daisy gave up on on the possibility that it would be a prank, totally obssessed in wanting Tracey to be the one to save her. Dragged away, Daisy would be sure to give Jessie, James and Meowth a living hell due to the proposed plan not going as was intended to happen.

At the pool, Ash knew that Steelix would squish Lily and Violet should Pikachu or the water Pokemon attempt to free them from it, and instead he waited, not wanting to risk anything.

Suddenly a special, low-frequency sound was heard over the entire area, as Steelix released the sisters and fled, diving into the pool and digging itself out through the bottom. It was Giovanni.

Seeing that the whole thing took far too long and that there was an sudden risk of Attilla and Hun failing and even getting captured, he discretely activated a device that was specifically tuned for Team Rocket Pokemon to hear, in which it knew that it must abort and run away.

The Water Pokemon swam up to Lily and Violet, all wet after having gone headfirst into the water, but by a miracle got no injuries even when Steelix dived just a few feet away from them.

Lily:I gotta admit... it sure was exciting, even if we were just moments from getting squished...

Violet: Speak for yourself, my skin litterary jumped when Steelix got us into it´s mouth...

Ash: Hey you two okay? Sorry I couldn´t do anything, but there was nothing else but to wait...

Lily: We´re ok Ash... minus the bad hair, ruined clothes, a mild heart attack... yeah I´m ok...

Violet: What Lily is trying to say is thanks for what you have done... oh Misty... where is she ?

Ash: She and Daisy got taken away... you stay here and gather your Pokemon, I gotta go and ...

Misty: Hey! You guys are alright! Was worried that Steelix was still here... what happened Ash?

Ash: For good or worse, Steelix seemed to have heard something and decided to flee instead...

Misty: It may be gone, but the two showstoppers aren´t... Milotic got them caught just outside.

Daisy: Just great... a ruined show... a freaked out audience... and a very big hole in the pool...

Violet: Well perhaps not, with luck the audience liked it and might see it all again next time!

Misty: A natural disaster could happen and you three could still try turning profit from it...

Walking up to Ash, she hugged him, showing him he doesn´t need to be sorry for anything, but at the same time she wanted to stay close to him, knowing how close it was to her getting taken.

Ash: No matter how long it all would take me... I´d never stop until I´d found you Misty...

Misty: I know... and I wonder if this is somehow connected to the package incident...

Ash: Why else would they decide to attack the gym and try to take both you and Daisy?

Misty: True... but what frightens me more is that they were really determined to get me...

Ash: Hadn´t it been for Steelix and your sisters, I´d not hold back in order to get you back...

Misty: Easy now, it´s okay. The only problem we have seems to be all this debris...

Daisy: Well I hate to ruin the mood... but seems Milotic couldn´t hold on to the bad guys...

Looking where Daisy pointed, Misty saw Milotic returning, apparently having battled Steelix, having surprised Milotic, and once Attilla and Hun were free they managed to get that atleast it´s okay, Misty then saw the police arrive aswell as some familiar faces.

Seeing everything, Proffesor Oak, Delia, Tracey and Brock couldn´t do anything to help since they left their Pokemon at home. Delia immediatly ran up to check if Ash was hurt anywhere.

Ash: Mom I´m ok... sorry you had to see this, but hey it´s not as if this happens every day...

Delia: Oh really, well the stories I heard from Tracey and Brock sure tell a different story Ash!

Proffessor Oak: It´s true... what we just saw was not some mere grunts... those two were elite...

Tracey: They must be above Cassidy and Buffy, otherwise they would have showed up instead...

Brock: Hey you two... I leave you alone for a few days and you get into trouble already Ash...

Misty: More like trouble follows him... but in this case it´s all on me. I was their main target.

Ash: It´s all long story... but right now maybe we should get to a bit more safer place...

Delia: I´ll be all ears to hear it once you´re in your room, cause you´re coming home now!

Violet: Nonono, Ash just gotta stay... today might be a disaster, but he can perform tommorrow!

Proffessor Oak: I´m sorry to say this girls, but your watershow is postponed for the time being...

Tracey: Give it a few days and the gym might be back in shape... ofcourse I´ll help you Daisy...

Daisy: Thanks... while you´re at it, you can help me find someone that need some payback...

Brock: Good luck trying to find those two now, Steelix can bury very deep to escape capture...

Lily: Let the police handle it... speaking of which, Jenny just arrived, I´m gonna go talk to her...

Misty: Well atleast we´re safe... Ash, we better contact Lance and give him what he wanted...

Ash: Oh right... yeah, once Lily has talked to Officer Jenny then we´ll all go to Pallet Town...

Suddenly some rubble moved, in which Pikachu quickly let off a Thunderbolt, believing Steelix or any other Pokemon had returned. With the rubble gone, Jessie, James and Meowth appeared.

Jessie: Hey easy on the shocks there ! I know you´re all on edge, but take a chill pill will ya!

Ash: Easy for you to say... now that you´re here, start talking... why did you attack us here?!

James: Hold it! Sorry to correct you, but Team Rocket attacked you, not us three, honest!

Misty: It´s true, they managed to save me in time... but you three do know something...

Meowth: We can only tell you half of what we know... we can´t reveal all for several reasons...

Proffessor Oak: I suggest you do, or your talk about turning over a new leaf is all just bogus...

Jessie: It´s not bogus at all ... just that things are actually more complicated than you think...

Tracey: Then please tell us what you can... why did Misty get attacked, what is the reason?

James: We´re not sure, but we know that the boss definetly is personally involved in this...

Brock: You mean Team Rocket´s leader? This is certainly not starting well for us at all...

Meowth: He meet a spy and then he read something... whatever it was, led to the redhead...

Misty: It all has to be because of what had happened before... what else do you know?

Jessie: Well that´s pretty much it... we could find out more... but we´re already in trouble...

Ash: Ofcourse... since you saved Misty, you can´t return to your base to go undercover...

James: Well we could, but then we´d not exactly get out of there in one piece, but several...

Tracey: Even if we need it, after what you three just did, atleast I just can´t send you back there.

Proffessor Oak: Seems i don´t have much of a choice.. I´ll talk to Lance once we get home...

With it decided, Lily then returned, and with that all of them gathered up and left for Pallet Town, taking with them Jessie, James and Meowth even if it was a slight risk in doing it.

Meanwhile at Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni had returned and was hailed welcome by the gate guards, but with him no even reacting to them meant that he was in the worst possible mood.

In his room, both Attilla and Hun waited, in which he finally arrived and sat down on his chair.

Giovanni: You may be some of my best... but then you better have the very best explanation...

Attilla: It´s the girl sir. We had her until she released that Milotic... and what a sight it was...

Hun: What Attilla means, is that it´s unlike any Milotic we have seen... it´s very special sir...

Giovanni: So just one Pokemon... prevented you two from succeeding the simple kidnapping...

Attilla: Sure the Pikachu was a powerpack, but that Milotic means serious business...

Giovanni: Wait a minute... it must be the one that Jessie and the other two mentioned before...

Hun:You mean those three pursued that one trainer for all these years just to catch a Pikachu?!

Giovanni: Yes... and seems with good reason, I saw it... it indeed is a very powerful rodent...

Attilla: Anyway, we´re sorry and willing to give it another shot with the kidnapping... we can...

Giovanni: Forget that assignment for now, it´s not safe to continue... we need a new strategy...

Hun: Perhaps not sir... I may have an alternative, but I´d rather keep you out in the dark on it...

Giovanni: A black operation... well you certainly don´t waste time on putting the gloves on...

Attilla: Soon our Pokemon are healed again... and soon will we once again begin our mission...

Suddenly the office door opened, in which Butch and Cassidy entered, carrying the police spy.

Giovanni: Very well, do it... and what perfect timing for you two to arrive... and with him...

Cassidy: We heard what happened, and just to be sure, we decided to catch this guy...

Butch: Before anyone else does, since he might be of value for your current operation...

Police spy: Are you two insane, grabbing in me while I´m on duty?! Who do you think you...

Giovanni: They´re right... you can be of more value... if not, then consider yourself useless...

Hun: Oh he certainly can be of great use... since now the police might start guarding the girl...

Attilla: With them bribed, we might be able to sneak in, grab her and be out in a flash...

Police spy: I guess I can do something of that extent... but it sure ain´t gonna be cheap...

Giovanni: You will be well paid... but if you mess this up... you pay with your life...

Hun: If we run into trouble, I request to have some more men with us this time, just incase...

Cassidy: Sir these two failed... let us do it this time... I´ll sure would love a payback on her...

Attilla: After all the times you and Blarg lost to her and a few of her weak Pokemon, forget it!

Butch: She wasn´t alone, she had friends to back her up all those times! And my name is Butch!

Giovanni: All of you, shut up and listen... you four will be given this mission... cooparate, use as many grunts as needed... even use more excessive force than last time... do whatever the hell you have to do... just bring me her to me... alive... so that I can finally meet her... face to face...

Back at Pallet Town, Ash felt uneasy just by the sight of policecars patrolling the town and wondered if it was a mistake in coming back home instead or remaining at Cerulean City.

Misty: I appreciate the protection I have been given... but the police aren´t exactly discrete...

Professor Oak: That´s the idea Misty, since by knowing of their strong presence, Team Rocket might not show up to try and do something again. Once Lance has the package they will leave.

Ash: I just hope that once he has the package then Team Rocket will leave Misty alone...

Misty: They better... Cerulean City is used to them, but if they start trouble here then I´ll...

Professor Oak: Easy now... come let´s go to Ash´s house and retrieve it from his room.

Ash: It has to still be there in the drawer... no one else can possibly know about it than me...

Entering the house, Ash almost ran ahead of Misty and Professor Oak, as if incase the package wasn´t there then he´d cover up somehow. Entering his room, Ash kneeled down to his drawer.

Taking a mental deep breath, Ash took forth the key and opened the drawer. The package was still there. Remembering what he did before, Ash opened it to make sure that the papers were still there. And all of them were, in which Ash then closed the package and gave it to Misty.

Professor Oak: With this package, you´ll be handing over to Lance as if you were a spy Misty...

Ash: You have no idea proffessor... well is Lance on his way already, what´s keeping him?

Misty: I spoke to him on the way, due to what happened the road have checkpoints placed.

Professor Oak: The safest place for the moment should be at the lab with all the Pokemon.

Agreeing, Misty and Ash walked out of the house, in which immediately policemen saw them and organised into a formation to prevent anyone else from coming near any of them.

Within minutes they arrived at the lab, with Tracey, Daisy and Delia along with Brock waiting there for them to get back. Locking the front door, Professor asked Misty to sit on his couch.

Proffessor Oak: Before Lance gets here, I very much would like to know what it´s all about...

Before Professor Oak could take a seat to look at the papers, the door then knocked. Hiding the package, Oak then told Tracey to check who it was. Looking through a doorhole, Tracey took a sight of relief and unlocked the door. It was Lance, opening the door and entering the room.

Lance: You three sure were in a hurry to get in here, I saw you from afar but couldn´t catch up

Ash: After what happened at the gym, we wanted to stay indoors to be as safe as possible.

Lance: Totally understandable... now then, Ash, do you have the package with you here?

Professor Oak: I got it, it´s right here... but before you leave with it Lance... I beg you, please...

Lance: I know what you´re gonna say... but I can´t. I can´t let any of you know of its content.

Misty: Don´t you think that the circumstances have changed, since I have become their target?

Lance: Once Professor Oak reads it, he might become a new target... one is enough already...

Professor Oak: I appreaciate and understand your concern... but it´s gone too far already Lance.

Lance: I agree, and that´s why I´m refusing. I´m sorry... it´s for everyone´s best... I gotta go.

Misty: Wait, before you leave Lance... what do you suggest we all do about Team Rocket...

Lance: They might still decide to come after you... so I advice that you stay low for some time...

Ash: Don´t worry, with you and your sisters staying here it won´t be easy for Team Rocket...

Proffessor Oak: Well have a safe journey then Lance... be sure to deliver the package safely...

Lance. I will... and Misty... Brock... Ash... when the time comes... I will tell you... until then...

Lance then left, leaving Professor Oak dissapointed that he refused to share the information with him despite having such close connection due to their work regarding classified information.

Professor Oak: Whatever is written there... must be something so dangerous and horrible...

Misty: Probably... maybe Lance is right... I´m sure one day we all will find out... even you...

Ash: Besides... you don´t neet to read it... I already done that... I know what´s written in there...

Surprised and shocked that Ash did something like that, Professor Oak wanted to scold Ash, but with Delia there and Ash´s reaction during their latest quarrel, he decided to let it go this time.

Delia: Ash what are you saying, that you now know something that put you in danger?!

Misty: We already are in danger... but now due to this, Ash might become their new target...

Professor Oak: You´re right Misty... guess we don´t have a choice...Ash, tell us everything.

Ash: There must have been over 100 pages, and even though I skimmed through to avoid the most details, what was written definetly fits what you just descriped Proffessor. Its not only about Team Rocket and what seems to be their not too distant future plans. But alot more.

It detailed mostly Team Rocket and how they were planning to kidnap important people like scientist for some grand master plan... but once I read past that, something else came up.

Vicious. The masked maruader that not too long caused trouble in Arborvile... he´s planning an escape, and judging by the information I could understand, it would happen very soon... and that apparently he´s not returning back to Team Rocket... for some reason he´s going to Shinnoh...

It was pure luck that me, Misty and Brock escaped from Johto when Team Rocket tried invading Mount Queena and then lost memory of the event... but Vicious wasn´t there... and I´m slightly afraid of that. He remembers us all. Our faces. Who we are. What we did to him that day.

Proffessor Oak: Yeah you told me Ash... about that day... about Vicious... and about Sammy...

Tracey: Sounds like this Vicious might be more of a real problem than Team Rocket already is...

Brock: Jessie told us he wished to betray their boss, thats shows just how desperate he can be...

Delia: Well he has to come through me and Mr Mime to get to Ash, no matter what happens!

Misty: I just hope that Lance can put the important information to good use before it´s too late...

Professor Oak: Considering what Team Rocket recently did, seems time is running out fast...

Outside of Pallet Town and on the way to Indigo Plateau, Lance´s car suddenly stopped, seeing that a limousine was blocking the road. Suddenly Lance got out of the car and told the driver to stay behind, and walked with the package in his hands towards the limousine and entered it.

It was Giovanni. Inside the limousine with his Persian, Attilla and Hun, he welcomed Lance.

Lance: There... it´s all here... I checked every papershet inside the package... its the real deal.

Giovanni: I´m sure I can trust you Lance... especially since you accepted my little deal...

Lance: I woulnd´t believe that you would be the one... leading Team Rocket all along...

Giovanni: Means I played my part perfectly... now tell me... who else knows about the info?

Lance: No one else... some asked to read, but I refused... I didn´t have any choice really...

Giovanni: And you did the right thing... means no one else will be harmed due to all this...

Lance: So now that you got the package... you are going to keep your end of the deal right ?

Giovanni: Ofcourse... I may be a criminal... but unlike most criminals, I am a man of my word...

however... I have to check if any of them really know anything... about the information...

Lance: You´ll be wasting time and exposing yourself too much... they don´t know anything...

Giovanni: A man in my position has to be sure... that´s why I´m going for a little surprise visit... get a sweet tour at the lab, enjoy a nice cup of coffee, and get to know all these nice people...

_**Blast From the Past! Good or Evil?! Chapter 7 Preview:**_

´´ Now that Ash has brought to surface what could be a possible threat from Vicious, neither of our heroes are aware that their biggest one since day one is about to knock on the front door...´´


	7. Blast From The Past ! Good Or Evil !

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_The day started off well for our heroes, but shortly took a dangerous turn once Team Rocket attempted to take Misty and Daisy. Despite having foiled their plan, Misty retreated with Ash to Pallet Town in hope that being in the town and having the police around will keep them safe._

_Nothing could be further from the truth, as not only does Team Rocket grunts, led by Attila and Hun along with Butch and Cassidy, prepare for an black operation, but even Giovanni himself decided to play his cards well by contacting Lance and threatening him to do as ordered. _

_What Giovanni doesn´t count on is that Misty now is prepared and won´t hold back should she need to fight off anyone trying to get to her or anyone else of her love ones, and that together with Ash she would prove to be a force more powerful than even Proffessor Oak can imagine._

_With Ash revealing that he has read the contents of the secret package, Oak fears that the enemy might somehow find out and which would lead to Ash becoming a target aswell, and that during the Fusion League Ash would be very vurneable on the road without any protection..._

_**Chapter 7: Blast From the Past! Good or Evil?!**_

Everyone were still inside Proffessor Oak´s lab, awaiting any news of Lance managing to reach safety and hoping that the police would be called off once it´s all safe. Having gathered Ash´s Pokemon inside just incase, Tracey then asked Misty if her Pokemon were alright.

Misty: Yeah, Oak gave them a quick checkup when we got here... all of them are in great health.

Tracey: Im actually shocked... they took so much beating from so many Pokemon, and still...

Oak: You´ll definetly find out that Misty is actually quite full of surprises nowadays...

Brock: No surprise to me... I realised the moment she didn´t say anything to her Pokemon...

Misty: You´ve been travelling with Ash until recently... how could you know about it?

Brock: I got contacted about a week before the Hoenn League... it was perfect timing.

Ash: That explains the time you spent with a book each night... you were reading instructions?

Brock: Only brief information Ash... however Misty seems to have known for much longer...

Tracey: What´s going on, what are you guys talking about? Professor Oak, you know too ?

Oak: Misty, I think it´s time to finally reveal what you´re are doing together with Ash...

Realising that his sudden choice of words made it sound like something much more private, Professor Oak instantly felt Ash and Misty´s eyes instantly glare at him like he was doomed.

Ash: HEY! What Professor Oak means, is that I´m doing some special training with Misty!

Tracey: Well, considering that Battle Frontier is available, it sounds like a great idea Ash.

Misty: It´s much dfferent Tracey... and it´s not for Battle Frontier... its for the Fusion League.

Brock: From what I understood, it´s a new kind of league, with a new set of battle rules.

Oak: It is supposed to be revealed in just a few days, but I guess its too late for that now...

Misty: I´ve already trained myself, and my Pokemon, so that this time... I can stand by Ash.

Tracey: So that means you´re planning to travel with him once again? But what about the gym?

Misty: In its current state, its barely a gym... even so, I´ve already talked to Daisy about this.

Brock: So you´re handing over the gym so you can travel together with Ash once again?

Misty: Yeah I will... once the Fusion League begins, I´ve decided to be together with Ash.

Seeing the certain way Misty said those words about Ash and wanting to travel once again just like the old days, Brock instantly knew that something has changed between Misty and Ash.

Ash: I couldn´t be any happier, it´ll be just like the good old days, and maybe even better!

Misty: The Fusion League allows two more to join a team... well Brock, do I even need to ask?

Brock: Not really... the only time I left you two was because of Ivy... now that´s all in the past...

Ash: Then it´s settled! We just need one more to join us... Tracey, want to join me again?

Tracey: Hey just wait a minute! It really ain´t that easy! Besides, my place is here with Oak!

Brock: What I wanted to say Misty , was that it´s too late for me to join you two this time...

Misty: Too late? What do you mean, teams register at the announcement, there is still time.

Brock: I can´t join you two, because someone else has asked me to join their team instead.

Surprised that someone else knew about the Fusion League, Misty wished to asked who when suddenly the doorbell rang. With the conversation about the Fusion League taking away their worries for awhile, everyone went back to alert. Professor Oak then went to go open the door.

It was Giovanni. Encountering the police, he got escorted since the danger was still very real, and greeted Oak. With Giovanni safe, the police then returned back to their patrol positions.

Oak: Giovanni? This is quite a surprise, what are you doing all the way here in Pallet Town?

Giovanni: Hello Proffessor Oak, I was at the Cerulean Gym when the show was sabotaged, and I felt the need to check up on Miss Williams to see if she and her friends are doing alright...

Oak: She and her friends are perfectly fine, if only a little shaken by the current events...

Giovanni: Understandable... aswell as the police protecting the area... do you mind if I come in?

Oak: Well not really, but even with all this tension here, what else would you want with them?

Giovanni: Nothing too special... unless there is another reason you don´t want me to come in?

As if he was put in a position to choose fate, Oak felt like he should not let Giovanni inside the house for some reason. But with everyone else inside, Oak knew it was safe inside the house.

With Oak making way, Giovanni was let to get in, and entered through the hallway, hearing everyone talking in the living room. But it quickly got silent once Giovanni greeted everyone.

Both Ash, Brock and Misty remembered him, exposing himself at Mount Quena when trying to recapture Mewtwo, and seeing him infront of them meant that he did not remember them at all.

Giovanni barely could introduce himself before Brock tackled him down, while Ash and Misty told Oak, Delia and Tracey to quickly get the police. Oak then asked what was going on.

Brock: It´s him, Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket! We faced him when we were in Johto!

Misty: He confronted us when we tried to save the lake at Mount Quena from Team Rocket!

Ash: If he specifically came over here, then it means that he´s come here to get to Misty!

Knowing that Ash and the others mentioned it long ago, Proffesor Oak still thought they must have been mistaken, and quickly pushed away Brock while helping Giovanni get up to his feet.

Oak: Are you three out of your minds?! I know you´re quite scared, but this is outrageous!

Tracey: If Giovanni really is the leader, then why would he expose himself again like this?

Brock: I don´t know the true motive of why he is here , but what we are saying is true!

Ash: And because his memory was erased that day, it´s obvious that he doesn´t remember us!

Misty: And by not knowing that we know, Giovanni ended up exposing himself again to us.

Giovanni: Everyone, please calm down... there is a logical explanation to all of this...

Brock: To how you suddenly happened to be there with Team Rocket at Mount Quena?

Misty: That you even admitted to create Mewtwo in a lab in the pursuit of cloning Mew?

Ash: And that you even used Pokemon that are listed at the Viridian City Gym?

Giovanni: I don´t know what to say... I´ll sit down and try answer all of your accusations...

Oak: No need to... please take a seat Giovanni... Ash, Misty and Brock, get in here right now!

Not wanting to leave Delia in the same room with Giovanni, Ash still entered the guestroom or Oak would be sure to scold him, while Misty worried about Tracey but still followed Ash. Brock gave Giovanni one last glare before he went with Ash and Misty into the guestroom.

Brock: Perhaps I reacted abit too strong, but who knows what Giovanni would have tried!

Oak: You´ll be lucky that he doesn´t seem to have been too offended by what you´ve said.

Ash: He´s obviously lying and trying to turn this around to his advantage against us!

Misty: Ash is right, he´s acting too soft after hearing what we´ve said about him.

Oak: Even if you´re right, making accusations and having evidence are two different things!

Brock: The evidence blew up with the base in Johto, along with Giovanni´s memory erased!

Misty: For him to have even been there and got himself exposed is just the miracle we needed!.

Ash: So you say we need evidence? Ok I´ll just go to Johto and get Mewtwo to testify in court!

Oak: Ash this isn´t a joke... I expected you three to act alittle more wise than what I´ve seen...

Brock: Forgive me, but it´s hard to restrain myself when seeing a man that has done much evil.

Misty: Me and Brock fought him face to face, I can´t believe you still don´t believe in us!

Ash: Enough, I´m going back in and if you´re not gonna do anything Professor, then I will!

Before Oak could even stop Ash, Misty and Brock knew what to do and held him back, giving Ash a quick chance to perhaps prove that Giovanni indeed is the leader of Team Rocket.

Wanting to turn Giovanni´s deceptive methods against himself, Ash decided to lure Giovanni into thinking that Oak believes in him and that the police are on their way to arrest him.

Ash: Okay you sit right there Giovanni, Oak believes in us and the police are on their way!

Tracey: What, so you guys were right after all, so he really is the leader of Team Rocket...

Giovanni: You leave me no choice young boy, I guess I´ll have to convince you another way.

Picking up his cellphone, Giovanni made a call to someone, making Ash nervous since he thought that Giovanni would call Team Rocket to come get him. Ash suddenly got surprised.

With the phonecall done, Giovanni explained that he called Agatha to come over and help prove that he is not involved in anything that Ash and the others have accused him off being.

Tracey was unsure if Giovanni was telling the truth of the phonecall and got just as nervous as Ash was, while strange enough Delia remained almost unaffected by all the commotion and was seated next to Tracey. It didn´t take long before Oak returned back to the living room.

Oak: Ash you stop this right now or I´m gonna suspend your licence young man!

Giovanni:It´s alright Proffessor, I called Agatha, she´s on her way to help clear things out.

Ash: You probably called Team Rocket and by speaking in code you let them know we´re here!

Tracey: Normally I´d side with you Proffessor, but there´s something about him that isn´t right...

Misty and Brock returned, and knowing there isn´t much left they can do to convince Oak, they took Ash away and went with him outside the house, hoping all of them would settle down abit.

Brock: Ash, I know we´re right, but we have to find another way to convince Professor Oak.

Ash: He called Team Rocket, I´m sure of it, they´re probably on their way, we gotta get away!

Misty: If that turns out to be true then I´ll be ready to pay back for what happened to the gym!

Ash: No way Misty, you know they´re after you too, you´re not gonna stay and fight them!

Brock: Calm down both of you! Whatever happens, we will be ready for it, alright?

Misty: Sorry Brock... I got abit carried away from all this... we´ll wait and see what happens...

Even though Ash knows that he gets rallied up quite easy, he still was on edge for leaving Oak, Delia and Tracey inside. Tracey then appeared and walked to them, carrying their Pokeballs.

Tracey: If what you say is true Ash... then you´d better have these if you plan to battle...

Ash: Yeah Pikachu isn´t enough if Team Rocket are coming... thanks for getting them Tracey.

Brock: Too bad I left mine at home, if I´d known I could have help you guys back at the gym...

Misty: It´s okay Brock, none of us knew... besides, I´m confident that what we have is enough...

Tracey: Back at the gym, you didn´t give any orders ... is that the training you have been doing?

Misty: Yeah it is, Fusion Battle is all based on the realtime aspect of battling the enemy.

Brock: From what I understand so far, the Pokemon together form a strategy while battling.

Ash: It does sound like an advantage, I lost much time telling Pikachu what to do and when.

Tracey: It makes sense, since the Pokemon on site know exactly what and when to do in battle.

Ash: We´ve made great progress, and I´m ready to try it out myself when the right time comes.

Misty: The league is so close, I´m not gonna let Team Rocket get in our way of joining it...

Brock: Which reminds me, the reason I couldn´t come was that I joined another team already.

Tracey: Well you also knew about this, so it makes sense you made a team before Misty did.

Ash: Ah man, if I´d know ahead then I would have booked all of you to get into my team...

Misty: I was so caught up in the training that I forgot that you would know about it too Brock.

Brock: I really wanted to make a team with you guys, but someone else found out about Fusion.

Tracey: Someone else? But isn´t the Fusion League still secret and only gymleaders know of it?

Ash: Maybe when we were in Hoenn you talked to some of the gym leaders to make a team?

Misty: I found out shortly after I left Hoenn, so I guess Brock must have found out then aswell.

Brock Yeah I did, but the team I joined isn´t a gymleader team, for now it consists of trainers.

Ash: That means that they probably found out from you Brock... ah why didn´t you tell me!

Tracey: Probably the same reason Misty didn´t, he was focused on the team he was with.

Misty: It´s okay Brock, we´re just jealous and abit sad that you´re gonna be with someone else.

Ash: But wait a minute, if not gymleaders, then when did you meet your new team Brock?

Brock: It´s quite a surprise actually.. you´ve been with one the whole time Ash... it´s May.

Max had by chance stumbled upon my Fusion Booklet I received, and it didn´t take long before he squealed to May, and as time passed we decided to be a team while traveling with you Ash.

That´s why May decided to return home, because she told me she was going to leave Max at home and hope to find another trainer to join her team. And I have a good guess who that is.

So we´ll be three, leaving a space open just incase we find someone else during the league or if we meet up with someone else at the official announcement that hasn´t found a team yet.

Misty: This means that we´re actually going to be rivals with you, May and the other trainer...

Ash: Nooo, come on brock, there is still time, join us instead, or else I´m gonna.. I´m gonna...

Brock: Ash relax... I´m emotional too, so save those tears for when we beat your team instead!

Misty: Don´t be so sure of that Brock. After all, May still is a rough diamond compared to us.

Tracey: Normally I´d say don´t underestimate them, but after what I´ve seen at the gym...

Ash: You´re right Brock... besides, you´re a former gym leader, that´s why May needs you.

Brock: Well well, you figured that out on your own... besides, you got Misty with you anyway.

Misty: Yeah he does , and no matter what happens, I´m staying in Ash´s team and no one elses.

Tracey: You proposed it to Ash in the first place... so you´re stuck with him now Misty...

Ash: I guess it wouldn´t be fair to May to be left without a gymleader... so I understand Brock.

Brock: I knew you would... then best of luck Ash, I´ll be looking forward to the day we battle...

Tracey: Guess that´s settled...by the way you know another reason why Misty is stuck with Ash?

Blushing red, Misty slapped Tracey silly while Ash tried to do damage control, but only saw Brock give him a smile and a nod, showing that it pretty much was a no brainer to figure out.

The joyful mood quickly changed when suddenly police cars showed up at the front of the house, having escorted a car. Knowing it´s time, Ash and the rest ran back into the house.

Inside, they saw Oak and Giovanni sit down on the sofas, having what looked to be a very friendly and casual talk, while Delia was in the kitchen upstairs. Truly shocked to see how their words didn´t affect Oak at all, and seeing him like that with Giovanni made Ash almost boil.

The doorbell rang, and once Tracey opened the door he was greeted by a police officer, explaining that they have come over only to escort and protect the one travelling in the other car.

With the police officer stepping aside, Tracey then saw someone get out of the escort car. It was Agatha. Entering the house, the police then did the same in order to ensure her protection.

Agatha: Hello again, I didn´t expect we´d meet during these kind of circumstances Giovanni...

Giovanni: Grettings to you Agatha, please forgive me for calling you so suddenly to come over.

Oak: We really wouldn´t unless there was another way, we´re pleased to have you here with us.

Agatha: Oh please you boys, of course I´d come to help you two sort out the mess you are in.

Agatha took a seat next to Giovanni, while Delia then returned from the kitchen, carrying a plate of drinks and something to chew on, and then also took a seat, next to Proffessor Oak.

With all of them looking in their direction, Ash also took a seat on another couch together with Misty and the others, strangely feeling uneasy even with the police surrounding the living room.

Oak: Now that all are seated... Ash would you be kind and tell Agatha what you have said...

Ash: Agatha, me and my friends are 100% certain that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket!

Giovanni:I don´t know where this young boy got such ideas, he must have gone through much...

Misty: Spare the gentleman speech, it might work on others but not on us! We saw your face!

Agatha: Oh my, this certainly is a hostile atmosphere, such serious accusations from you...

Brock: For a serious reason, if we hadn´t been there then we´d never find out who it would be.

Ash: I don´t care wether any of you believe me or, not, I will tell the police about all of this!

Oak: Ash young man, it´s time for me to prove to you, Misty and Brock, that you are wrong

Going over to a bookcase, Professor Oak picked up something and put it on the livingroom table for all to see. Photos from years ago, showing Professor Oak, Agatha, Delia. And Giovanni.

Brock: Seems to be at some kind of party event... all of you are together for a photo capture...

Agatha: Hehe this brings back memories, can´t wait for next year we´re gonna gather again.

Misty: Look at the date... no way, it can´t be... it´s on the very same day we saw him in Johto!

Giovanni: This was a celebration I held in honor of Oak winning an annual poetry contest.

Oak: I´ll certainly treasure those memories... now Ash, do you understand how you are wrong?

Agatha: You couldn´t have meet Giovanni since that day he celebrated with us here in Kanto.

Brock: It can´t be possible... we faced him... heard him... there was no doubt that it was him...

Giovanni:Looks can be decieving, perhaps Team Rocket played a dirty trick on your eyes...

Misty: There must be a reasonable explanation … I believe in Ash, we are right about him...

Oak: You can´t have meet him that day Ash... so please stop with all this nonsense right now...

Ash: No... I don´t know how, but I will prove you all wrong... I know that I am right...

Brock: Now that you mention dirty tricks, this event could certainly be such a trick you pulled...

Misty: Somehow having a perfect imposter at the event while you were at the frontline in Johto.

Oak: This is starting to get rediculous... it was no imposter, Giovanni was there with us all.

Giovanni: If you twist it, perhaps an imposter was used on you to decieve and disorient you...

Agatha: That would be more plausable, after all, he hates Team Rocket for destroying his gym.

As if Giovanni secretly pulled strings during the entire conversation while keeping a straight face, Ash somewhat began to doubt. Misty then took his hand and held it. She still believed.

Misty: Strange evidence... but we still got a hidden card up our sleeve... guys, lets go for now.

Dragging Ash away, Misty knew where she could get the best evidence to prove that Giovanni is the one they claim to be. Brock remained in the room just incase something would happen.

Outside once again, Misty noticed that some policemen followed them, and quickly asked them why they were following them. Getting an answer that she is still protected due to the events at the gym, Misty didn´t buy their answer and told them to go back to the house. But they refused.

Misty: Hey it´s my choice if I want to be protected or not, so please be kind and leave us alone.

Policeman 1: Can´t do it Miss Williams, we got strict orders not to let you out of our sight.

Policeman 2: It would be best if you returned back to the house, it might not be safe out here.

Ash: With Giovanni inside the house, the safest place is as far away from him as possible!

Policeman 3: Kid you heard the lady, don´t you think you might have been mistaken back then?

Misty: No, they are the one´w that are mistaken... not us... we are not alone, we got witnesses...

Policeman 4: Witnesses? Then please take us to them and we´ll question them about all of this.

Ash: They´re hiding for obvious reasons... we´re going to see them alone... understand?

Policeman 1: Okay fine, but atleast let me come along, the rest will go back to the house, ok?

Knowing they´d be wasting time trying to get the police to back off or try to outrun them, Misty let the main police officer follow her. The police officer then told Misty that if Ash doesn´t return to the house then the others will have to come along to ensure his protection aswell.

About to yell out that he won´t leave Misty, Ash got stopped by her , whispering to him something. With a shocking face, Ash reluctantly returned to the house and let Misty leave.

As promised, the other policemen went with Ash, while Misty then went through the forest and towards the mountain plateau where they did training. The police officer quickly complained.

Misty: The deal was to let you come along with me, it´s not my problem if you can´t keep up...

Having the advantage in distance and speed, Misty got a headstart and ran off, leaving the police officer by himself to get through the thick forest and massive rocky landscape on his own.

Reaching the top, Misty then saw Jessie, James and Meowth, enjoying a good camping meal by a small fire. Startled by Misty, their delicious meal instantly flew out of their mouths.

Jessie: Don´t scare us like that, we thought that we have been discovered by Team Rocket!

James: And now the food is all gone... I worked hard on that soup, even if it´s just plain water!

Meowth: Since you twerps didn´t give us any food, we had to improvise with this campfire.

Misty: Did it ever occur to you three dumbskulls that the smoke reveals your location?!

Jessie: Eh... no it didn´t, we´ll keep that in mind... anyway why are you doing up here?

Hearing that the police officer was close, Misty then whispered to them what she whispered to Ash. Getting an even worse reaction than Ash, the three quickly came up with a devious plan.

The police officer finally reached the plateau and then saw the trio hold tight onto a struggling Misty. Smirking, the police officer then walked towards them. And suddenly fell down.

A hole opened up, and with him trapped in it, he quickly heard Jessie, James and Meowth.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble you fell into our trap!

James: Make it double, now you´re right on our lap!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James:To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie:Jessie here!

James: And James by her side!

Meowth: Don´t forget everyone´s favorite Meowth!

Jessie: We´re Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender to us now, or prepare to fight fight fight!

Meowth: That´s right! You two need to work better on the start, we´re running out of rhymes!

Police officer: Team Rocket?! What is the meaning of this, why are you three up here?!

Jessie: We planned for the girl to get caught into our trap, but with bad luck you got into it.

James: We were faking to be good only to create the perfect opportunity to catch her offguard.

Meowth: So now that we have her, we´ll return to HQ to deliver her to the boss right away!

Police officer: You three... sure gave me a scare, I almost believed her that you had defected...

With Misty´s suspicion turning out to be true, she then blinked to Jessie to indicate that they should continue the act of still being in Team Rocket. The policeman then laughed out loud.

Police officer: Sorry miss, I might have fallen into their trap, but you fell into my own...

Misty: So you are a member of Team Rocket and that the other policemen are also with you?!

Police officer: All of us are, we used every connection we have to take this opportunity...

Misty: Then that means that we were right, that Giovanni really is your leader isn´t he!

Police Officer. He sure is, also a mastermind of deception... all of them fell for his little act...

Misty: Then the one they meet in Kanto really was an imposter and he was in Johto at the time!

Police officer: Kind off... not that you need to know anyway, since you won´t be able to squeal...

once we get your other friends, all our problems with be fixed, starting with you vanishing...

Telling the trio to help him out of the hole, the police officer got surprised once all of them laughed at him. Misty then stood up freely, holding something in her hand. Her PokeNavi.

The conversation was then heard crystal clear from it, revealing what plan Misty came up with at the last second to be able to expose Giovanni once and for all by using the same dirty tricks.

Misty: Okay you three guard this guy, I´m going down to to prove that we were right!

Jessie: Surething, this guy ain´t going anywhere, go and tell them all the truth about the boss!

Back at the house, Ash talked to Brock about what Misty told him. Concerned that she took such a risk to pull off a trick on the enemy, suddenly Ash´s PokeNavi got a video message.

It was Misty. Due to her PokeNavi not having too great signal up in the mountain and the forest, she prerecorded a message to be sent whenever signal was available, and told Ash that she was on her way back down with the evidence they need to reveal Giovanni´s true self.

Once the message ended, Ash immediately went to the living room to await for Misty´s return, but as time passed Misty didn´t come back. Ash knew she should have come down already.

Using his PokeNavi, Ash checked for Misty´s location, but if she was still on the mountain then her GPS certainly wouldn´t show the location due to the signal disruption in the area.

Decided to go ahead with trying to expose Giovanni, Ash was about to go get everyone´s attention when suddenly a video stream was sent to him. Checking it, Ash suddenly froze.

Not seeing much else than Misty´s red hair and a hand on it, Ash perfectly understood the message. Closing the stream, Ash told Brock and asked him to stay safe inside the house.

Leaving all his Pokemon behind, Ash went towards and used his PokeNavi to try track Misty. A signal appeared, showing Ash that she was off the mountain and seemed to be deep in the forest.

Knowing that he´d be walking right into a trap, Ash just knew he had to go there or else something bad might happen to Misty, but wasn´t sure what else to do once he gets to her.

After a few minutes, Ash saw the police officer she had walked off with, and once he approached him, Ash saw that he was holding Misty´s PokeNavi. She was nowhere to be seen.

Police officer: Ah you got here fast kid... I hope you have your PokeNavi with you aswell...

Ash: It´s here with me... what about Misty, where is she, what have you done to her?

Police officer: For the moment, nothing. She´s fine, and she´s somewhere else for the moment...

Ash: She was right about you, figuring out that Team Rocket might have infiltrated the police.

Misty: A smart girl for her age... sadly too smart for her own good... same applies to you kid...

Ash: Now that I´m here as you implied, you´re not going to let me leave either aren´t you?

Police: Ah you´re quite clever yourself... unfortunately in your case things will be abit different.

You are going to go back to the house and admit to everyone that you were wrong, same applies to your other friend and anyone else that knows about the boss being in Johto back then. By doing this, the boss was kind enough to decide to wipe out the girl´s memory of what happened.

He knows it might get far too suspicious if you three suddenly vanished after making so much trouble, so the easiest fix is to make sure that you do as he says. You and your other friend are allowed to keep your memories, but as a warning. Because the girl didn´t get the same luck.

If you don´t agree with any of this, not only will you and the girl mysteriously vanish and then return not remembering anything, but the chances are that you might not survive the memory procedure. So use that smart brain of yours and for the sake of the girl and you, do as we say.

Telling him that wants to see Misty to make sure she was alright before decided to go as they say, Ash hoped that by reaching her he could come up with some plan before its too late.

Seeing Ash as no threat since he had no Pokemon with him at all, the police officer agreed and guided Ash through the forest, unaware that something was following Ash the entire time.

Reaching a familiar place, Ash saw the cutout forest area where Bayleef had used Vinewhip to train. Ash then saw Team Rocket grunts, some having their usual uniform while others were dressed as the police, showing that they were determined to get to Misty no matter what.

With her Pokemon taken away from her, Misty saw Ash and tried run off to him, but the grunts next to her held her seated on a treelog. Ash then told the police officer that he will go to her.

Feeling overconfident that they have the upper hand, the police officer let Ash go to Misty and told the grunts to give them some room. Ash then reached Misty and asked her if she was ok.

Misty: I´m okay Ash... I´m sorry, they came out of nowhere and caught me on the way down...

Ash: It´s okay Misty... I´m here... nothing´s gonna happen to you, I won´t let them...

Misty: They took my Pokemon, what are you going to do Ash, you don´t have any either...

Ash: It´s true that I don´t have any Pokeballs on me... but as for Pokemon, I have one...

Suddelny taking a bag containing her Pokeballs from a nearby grunt, Ash quickly held onto Misty and threw himself with her down onto the ground. And then it happened. Thunderdome.

Having followed Ash, Pikachu waited for him to get cover before protecting them with the new attack it had learned. The grunts tried to break it but got zapped the moment they touched the shield, and not even their Pokemon and their attacks was enough to break through it.

Thunder clouds then gathered, but it was too late for the grunts to try and flee. With Ash and Misty protected, Pikachu showed no mercy, bringing down countless thunderbolts at the grunts and their Pokemon, almost burning them to a crisp. It didn´t take long before all were defeated.

With her PokeNavi having dropped onto the ground, Misty picked it up and checked something. Moments before she got caught, she started to transfer the video recording, and even if she got caught the grunts didn´t notice that it was tranfering. And the transfer was now all complete.

Misty: It´s done. I´ve sent it as an video upload for the gym website, it won´t be long before my sisters and any site visitors notices it. This time their boss can´t hide anymore from the truth.

Ash: I´d never figure that out... come we gotta go, most of them are still inside the house!

Misty: Ash wait. They got Jessie, James and Meowth, I have to go back and help them.

Ash: Okay go help them, but let out your Pokemon out the moment something happens okay?!

Misty: Don´t worry, they got lucky and caught me offguard... I won´t give them another chance.

Giving Misty a goodluck hug, Ash ran off with Pikachu towards the house, while Misty ran in the other direction towards the mountain, hoping it wouldn´t be too late to save them.

Meanwhile at the lab, Brock had already whispered Tracey of what was going on so that if something does happen, they both would be prepared to protect Delia, Oak and Agatha.

As if things were bad enough already, apparently Giovanni and Delia had gone to her home when Ash left, making Brock quite uneasy on whatever might be going on over there.

Tracey: Now that you mention it, these policemen do seem to keep an eye on us alot...

Brock: It´s no doubt about it, they´re the enemy in disguise... and this seriously worries me...

Tracey: Me too... who knows what other places they have infiltrated without us knowing...

Brock: Atleast we´re safe for now, they can´t make a move unless we act first against them.

Tracey: This actually gives us an advantage over them... are you thinkin what I´m thinking?

Brock: Damn right... we´re gonna hit them before they even know what happened to them.

Tracey: Okay, I´ll just go get my Pokeballs from the lab, I´ll be back in just a little while...

Brock: No don´t go off alone Tracey... they´re waiting to pick us off one by one...

Tracey: Yeah I figured that might happen , so I´m going to ask Oak to come along with me.

Walking from the corner of the living room back to the sofas, Tracey then asked Oak if there were any samples he needed to prepare for the next day. Remembering that there might be some leftover work, Oak excused himself for just a moment to go with Tracey down to the lab.

While they were leaving, Brock silently got Agatha´s attention and nodded towards a police officer, grinning as if he wished Tracey would go off alone. Despite having sided with Giovanni and Oak, even Agatha thought that the behaviour was certainly not normal and quite unusual.

Brock also started to notice that the policemen seemed to have their minds focused on him instead of pretending to patrol and checking the house for any possible threat, showing that whatever is happening might happen soon enough and perhaps too late unless they are stopped.

Excusing himself aswell, Brock was about to leave the livingroom when the policemen suddenly blocked his path. With no Pokemon available, Brock would be no match for them to subdue and take to sneak away without no one noticing. But help arrived just in time.

With a calculated leap, Pikachu got into air and used Iron Tail, not only knocking them down but also shredded their uniforms, revealing their Team Rocket uniforms they wore underneath.

Brock: Pikachu! Ash! You two sure picked the perfect time to get back! Where´s Misty?

Ash: She´s alright, she went to go help Jessie, James and Meowth, they might be in trouble.

Brock: If it´s something those three are good at, it´s to get into trouble one way or another...

Grunt 1: Ah no, our police uniforms! They´re all shredded, our cover is gonna get blown!

Ash: They´re not the only thing that will be shredded if you all don´t leave right now!

Grunt 2: We´re not going anywhere kid, you and your friends are a threat to the boss...

Brock: You seem to forget that outside are atleast some real police waiting to be called for!

Grunt 3: You fool... they´re corrupt... the boss had this planned perfectly from the very start...

Ash: The police too... okay fine, if you´re not gonna give up then I´ll be fighting you all!

Thinking Ash was getting cocky, the grunts brought forth their Pokeballs to battle, but Ash had something entirely else in mind. It was time for him to finally put it to the test. Fusion Battle.

Knowing he wouldn´t be able to handle all of them in a regular battle, Ash released two Pokeballs and stepped back, letting his Pokemon know that it was time for them to show off for real. Pikachu leaped forward to battle, followed by Bayleef and Totodile having been released.

Grunt 1:What, three Pokemon? Okay kid I´ll release more to show how outnumbered you are!

Ash: It won´t matter... it´s not how many that counts... but what you do with those you do have!

Brock: Goodluck Ash, I´m going down to go get Tracey and then head out to help Misty.

Grunt 2: Hold it kid, you´re not getting out of here or past me without a battle! Bring it!

Ash: He´s leaving, the only what you are getting to him is through me and my Pokemon!

Grunt 1: You leave us no choice kid, you´ll be sorry once you lose and the boss gets to you!

Knowing Ash would have the advantage if they fought in the livingroom, the grunts ran past Ash and got outside in an attempt to trap Ash and Brock inside with the Pokemon. But Pikachu quickly used Iron Tail again to knock some off them for Brock to manage to get through.

The grunts then released a Machamp, Houndoom and Magneton in the front, while other Pokemon were also released as backup for incase Ash´s Pokemon would manage to beat them.

Feeling nervous, Ash had faith in his Pokemon, but to be safe he decided at the last second to use only Bayleef and Pikachu, knowing it´s the only two Pokemon that had enough training.

Pikachu wished to finish them off with a powerful Thunderbolt, but the enemy Pokemon were far too many to succefully knock out all at once. Instead Pikachu backed off and let Bayleef take the lead. With Pikachu protecting it from incoming attacks, Bayleef didn´t hold back at all.

Using Vine Whip, Bayleef entangled Houndoom to prevent it from attacking at all, provoking the other two to attack. Magneton used Zap Cannon again Bayleef but Pikachu quickly protected Bayleef as promised by countering Magneton´s attack with a Thunderbolt.

Machamp in return hoped to attack during the confusion, but got a surprise itself when the deflected Zap Cannon arched towards it and hit with a direct hit, totally paralysing it. Magneton again tried to attack, this time with a Mirror Shot against Pikachu, but got countered again.

Getting desperate Magneton then used Thunderbolt unto Bayleef´s vines in order inflict damage without Pikachu being able to protect once again. But both Pikachu and Bayleef knew that the strategy they intended is working and therefor continued with what they have planned next.

To Magneton´s surprise, Pikachu got infront of Bayleef, absorbing most of the electricity, while Houndoom on the other end got fried by its own teammate and remained immobilsed. Furious, Magneton wished to end the battle and prepared for a Discharge to hit Bayleef and Pikachu.

With Houndoom already defeated, Bayleef retracted its vines and quickly curled them around Machamp. Bayleef then formed Machamp almost like a ball and threw it towards Pikachu, which then used Iron tail at Machamp, sending it flying right towards Magneton.

With Magneton and the other two defeated, the other Pokemon were reluctant to fight but ready , when Pikachu and Bayleef smirked. The Pokemond didn´t notice the last move.

In an instant, all the Pokemon were shocked and almost defeated due to Magneton releasing its Discharge even after being defeated. The grunts quickly told the Pokemon to get up and fight.

Instead all of their Pokemon ran away, leaving the grunts all alone with Pikachu and Bayleef.

Grunt 1: You lowlife creatures get back here, how can you run away because of these two?!

Ash: I told you, it´s not how many Pokemon you have but what they actually do when in battle!

Grunt 2: You brat, you wouldn´t act like that if the entire Team Rocket Combat Unit where here!

Ash: I would, because I fought them all before! All of you lost to me and my friends last time!

Grunt 3: This kid doesn´t seem to be kidding... guys we lost here, let´s get out of here now!

Attempting to run away, the grunts got entangled by Bayleef, and it didn´t take long before Ash tied them down so they won´t escape. All that was left was to run home and face Giovanni.

Misty finally arrived at the top and saw the trio surrounded by very familiar faces. Both Butch and Cassidy were there, along with Attilla. Misty waited for a good chance to begin a rescue.

Jessie: I can´t believe, of all people in Team Rocket, that YOU knocked me down Cass!

Cassidy: Oh Jess, I´ve been looking forward to this moment, and I didn´t even lift a finger...

Meowth: Yeah take all the credit until you end up fighting with everyone else for the fame!

James: The one time we´re good guys and bad guys get to us before we can do a thing...

Butch: Let it be a good little lesson for ya Jimmie... that good guys lose, and bad guys win...

Attilla: Quit down, I can´t concentrate on managing the forces with you all blabbering!

Cassidy: Yes sir... which reminds me, where is Hun, wasn´t she joining in on this mission?

Attilla: She backed off at the last minute... for personal reasons... that´s all you need to know...

Jessie: Ha, after all the female buttkicking I did it´s obvious she got scared and fled, haha!

James: Jess, I know you mean well but tough talk tactics ain´t gonna work with these guys...

Attilla: Just great, still no response from the forces positioned in the forest... what´s going on...

Meowth: We are speaking of experience... if they are down, then there is only one explanation...

Jessie: You better let us loose or you´re gonna get butthurt by our former mortal enemy!

Butch: They´re talking about the Ketchum kid, that stopped you and Attila back at the gym.

Cassidy: Do whatever the hell you want to that kid, just let me and Bart take care of the girl.

Attilla: It´s Butch... your incompitance has put us all at risk far too many times than tolerable...

Butch: Thank you thank you thank you, it´s the first time anyone says my name right for AGES!

With heavy forces guarding the trio, Misty didn´t have much of a choice if she was going to rescue them before reinforcements arrive. Misty then threw one of her Pokeball towards them.

Gyarados was released, and with Misty hidden it made it much harder for Attila, Butch and Cassidy to fight it and find Misty at the same Gyarados attempting to trap them with its long body, Attila was alert and managed to slip away from the sudden surprise attack.

Cassidy: Damnit I can´t reach my Pokeballs, Bobby can´t either, the Gyaraodos is in our way!

Attilla: A Gyarados ?! Then that means... come on out missy, I know you´re here somewhere!

Releasing Skarmory and Muk to battle Gyarados, Attilla meanwhile ran into the surrounding bushes in an attempt to find Misty. But he didn´t expect that Misty waited for him to come.

Holding Milotic´s Pokeball just incase things would go very wrong, Misty saw Attila approach her location and prepared herself. Attila then reached her postion, but quickly screeched.

Having kicked Attila to make him trip, Misty then pushed him off a ledge. Falling down, Attila then fell into a thick gathering of tree vines, and in his rage got completely entangled in them.

With Attila neutralised for some time, Misty then returned her focus to the rescue, and saw that Gyarados had some trouble beating both Skarmory and Muk while trapping Cassidy and Butch.

Misty: This is Milotic´s Pokeball, you´ve seen it before... leave before I decide to release it...

Despite being such tough and strong, Skarmory and Muk fled away without even thinking it over, leaving Butch and Cassidy still caught by Gyarados. Misty then went over to the two.

Butch: I don´t get it... where the hell did you get hold of such a powerful Pokemon...

Cassidy: Wherever she caught it, it´s a place even Team Rocket hasn´t found at all...

Misty: Enough of that... what´s going on here, what did Giovanni wish to do here ?

Butch: Unfortunatly, we came here for you and your friends, because of what you know...

Misty: This turned out to be such a mess... all because of that damn package I kept...

Cassidy: You shouldn´t have got involved to begin with, and now it´s too late to turn back...

Misty: That´s true... and which is why this time, me and my friends are finally fighting back.

Butch: Don´t make it worse for the Proffesor or anyone else close to you, give up while you can.

Misty: They´re already involved, so now its all up to you to surrender and instead join us.

Cassidy: Ha, you can trick Jess and the other two, but we´ll remain completely loyal to the boss!

Misty: Fine, then I´ll leave you here and send the police over once I´m done with Giovanni.

Walking over to Jessie, James and Meowth, Misty knew how to play with Butch and Cassidy, and while she untied the trio then it didn´t take long before the two considered the thought abit.

Butch: Okay okay you got us by the tail... we´ll help you, in exchange we want no prison time.

Misty: That´s not up to me for the moment, but what you do help out with has a big impact.

Cassidy: We won´t directly betray the boss, but we will hand over important information...

Jessie: You better squeeze out everything from them, since they worked with Dr Namba!

Butch: That´s certainly true, as a last card to play we can even reveal his secret location.

Misty: Sounds good so far... first, hand over your Pokeballs to me, don´t try anything funny...

James: Oh wait, if they become good guys just like us... then they´ll need a new start like us!

Meowth: Well they ain´t snatching our job at the Proffessor, they can look somewhere else!

Cassidy: Unlike you numbskulls, we have a plan incase this could happen, so the joke´s on you.

Misty: Now, as a easy start, you got to help me solve the current situation, what can I do ?

Butch: I thought you´d never ask, there is one big weakness we´ve noticed in the boss´s plan...

Hearing the simple solution to stop Giovanni, Misty tried calling with her PokeNavi, but got no signal. Taking everyone with her, Misty then went back down to get a signal and to check up on what was going on at the lab. After a few minutes she got a signal and began to call someone.

Once the call was done, Misty then continued towards the lab, only to arrive and see the grunts

that were previosuly dressed as policemen were defeated. Knowing Ash was outnumbered, Misty thought of the possibillity that Ash had put all the training to use in the battle.

Getting into the house, Misty meet up with Brock and Tracey, asking what had happened.

Misty: They got to me to get to Ash and you two, but luckily we beat them. Where is Ash?

Brock: He isn´t around here, and we just came from the forrest, he isn´t there either.

Misty: You have seen the grunts we battled... did you call the police so that they can be caught?

Tracey: No we haven´t... once we returned back here, we meet up with Professor Oak... and...

Brock: We explained what happened, and he just told us to wait here until Ash gets back...

Misty: What does he mean to wait ?! for all we know Pallet Town could be surrounded and...

Brock: We saw from the house, that other policemen and policecar left Pallet Town already.

Butch: Then it worked! I can´t believe it, it was a slim chance but it actually worked!

Misty: I called Daisy to contact Nurse Joy in closeby town to send trainers here to help.

Cassidy: Since trainers aren´t likely to be corrupt, Team Rocket would be severly outnumbered!

Jessie: Well even with them gone, those trainers are still going to arrive here soon enough...

James: We can put that to our advantage by revealing everything to them about Giovanni!

Meowth: He sure as hell wouldn´t be able to stop them all from talking more about it.

Noticing Butch and Cassidy, Brock wasn´t sure if he could trust those two, but Misty nodded to him to show that it´s alright. With most of the grunts secured and yelling to Butch and Cassidy to release them and battle, the two knew that there is no turning back from that moment.

Brock: I know you three are with us, bu Cassidy and Butch, you decided to become good too ?

Butch: It´s not like we had a choice, but we´ve planned for such a day if it were to happen...

Tracey: If you´re talking about new identities and a place to stay, the police can help with that.

Cassidy: Oh no we don´t need that, just our big pile of cash and off we go to a far away place!

Misty: That wasn´t the deal, and that money is dirty, you have to turn all of it to the police too.

Butch: You gotta be kidding, with no cash at hand, how are we even going to start anew?!

James: Well we earned some with honest streetselling, you should try it out, its legal and fun!

Jessie: Or we could always lend you some, and since we´re on the same team now, no comision.

Meowth: Or you can send an application and find a real job, we´ll be getting it soon too.

Cassidy: Great, there goes our plan... okay we´ll hand over the money, but what about them?!

Butch: They must have money stashed somewhere too, they have to give it up like us two!

Jessie: You gotta be joking, see these pockets? They´re as empty as your brain and my stomach!

James: That money was used years ago, why do you think we always took a loan all the time?!

Meowth: Sure sometimes we earned some cash, but that investment, like us, blasted off a lot...

Misty: We´ll talk about this once things get more clear... what about Giovanni, where is he?

Brock: I last saw him leave not too long ago, strange enough it was shortly after Delia left...

Tracey: Once we returned, the Proffessor Oak said that he and Agatha would go after Giovanni.

Misty: Something´s not right with all this, it´s as if they´re not taking this seriously at all!

About to leave to go look for Ash, Misty suddenly stopped when someone else opened the door from the outside. With more policemen entering the house and quickly surrounding them all, Misty almost released Milotic to hit them all when someone then told her to stop. It was Lance.

Misty: Lance... if you´re here, did you hear about the distress call I just made awhile ago?

Lance: Luckily I did... and stopped it before it could reach it´s source. We´re extremely lucky.

Brock: What are you doing here, didn´t you leave with the package.. and what distress call?

Lance: It´s a long story... I remained on the outskirts and the police intercepted the transmission.

Misty: What? I sent it to flust out Team Rocket, and you´re saying you stopped it? Why?

Lance: I can´t explain for now... but if I didn´t, Giovanni would be the least of our problems...

At Delia´s house, Giovanni was sitting down, having a conversation with Delia, when suddenly Ash barged in and once he saw them, immediately got infront of her to confront Giovanni.

Suspecting that things have got out of hand, Giovanni knew Ash wanted a battle, and stepped outside in the garden, with Ash following after him, practically walking in his footsteps.

Giovanni: You walk in my footsteps... oh how ironic is fate... but now is not the time for this...

Ash: I don´t know what you´re talking about... so are you going to fight me or not ?

Giovanni: You will know in time Ash... as for a battle... I won´t fight you... atleast not yet.

Not taking forth his Pokeballs, Giovanni waited for Ash to make move. Having such desire to battle him after what he did in Johto, Ash calmed down and showed Pikachu to stay back.

Ash: Why her... why don´t you leave Misty alone... all this just for the information...

Giovanni: Young boy... there is more to the information than you can possibly know...

Ash: You´ll have plenty of time to talk about it and explain once you´re locked away in jail.

Giovanni: I definetly won´t end up in jail... since far too much depends of me and Team Rocket.

Ash: What do you mean, the world will become a much better place without Team Rocket!

Giovanni: It´s true that we have done evil... but it´s nothing compared to the good we will do...

With him not making any sense, Ash then saw a police car stop next to the house, but instead of the police coming to arrest Giovanni, instead he walked over to the police car, about to enter it.

Giovanni: Seems it´s finally time for me to leave... we will meet soon enough again Ash.

Ash: No way... what can I do to stop you... why won´t the police just arrest you here and now?!

Giovanni: If you read the package... then you should know... that I´m not the worst threat...

With the car driving off, Ash was left numb, not only from Giovanni reminding him of a detail that was lost on the personal crudge Ash has, and that Giovanni cleverly hinted that it´s not him just managing to avoid capture, but the fact that the authoraties almost don´t want to catch him.

Going into the house to check on Delia, Ash sure got another surprise when she acted almost like nothing just happened. With her still seated and deep in thought, Ash sat down next to her.

Ash: Mom... what´s going on... why did Giovanni come here, what did you two even talk about?

Delia: Now isn´t the right time Ash... besides, why do you hold such a vendetta on him ?

Ash: Vendetta? I told you already, he´s the leader of Team Rocket, do I need another reason?!

Delia: He only planned to get rid of your memories, along with Misty and Brock´s aswell...

Ash: The police almost ignores him, now you and Professor Oak almost act the same as them.

Thinking of the unlikely possibility that Delia, Agatha and Professor Oak knew a lot more than they were admitting at the very beginning, his suspicion grew even more when they and Lance entered the house, specifically looking for Ash and Giovanni.

Oak: Ash, there you are! We finally found you, here of all places... did you and Giovanni...

Ash: No, nothing happened... and you just missed him... he already left... freely, in a police car.

Agatha: Then he´s safe... Ash, I think Professor Oak and Lance want to have a talk with you.

Ash: Yeah a nice little talk would be great, even with Team Rocket probably still around here.

Lance: Giovanni must have mentioned something to you... come and I´ll explain it to you Ash.

With Delia also getting up to come along, Ash was determined to hear them out and walked with them back to Proffessor Oak´s lab. Entering, Ash then saw everyone else, waiting for him.

Misty: Ash,!You´re ok! I heard you went to the house after Giovanni, what were you thinking?!

Ash: Mom was with him, I was just trying to get her to safety... where is Jess and the rest?

Brock: They´re safe, I sent them to Oak´s room to wait there, we had to wait for you to return.

Ash: Good, perhaps those three can finally give us some of the answers we have waited for.

Tracey: I don´t know... for the looks of it, Proffessor Oak seems to know more than they do...

With even Tracey, Brock and Misty also noticing the strange behaviour from the Proffessor Oak and the other adults despite what happened, Proffessor Oak then asked everyone to sit down.

Proffessor Oak: Now, the reason we´re telling you this is because there is no other options left.

Agatha: You three have pressured us alot about Giovanni. But the truth is... we already knew.

Ash: What?! You knew we were telling the truth, but pretended not to know or believe? Why ?!

Proffessor Oak: We found out years ago. And confronted him about it with possible evidence.

Agatha: Despite being a criminal mastermind, Giovanni had some very interesting information.

Proffessor Oak: In exchange for some information, we and others kept his identity a secret.

Ash: He bought your silence, while Team Rocket continued to operate around the world?!

Misty: You knew all the time since we told you from Johto. And you never told us about it?!

Brock:This doesn´t make sense, this isn´t like you at all Proffessor Oak... why did you do it?

Agatha: There are things you three don´t understand just yet, you will when the time is right.

Proffessor Oak: What matters now, is that you three forget about Giovanni and Team Rocket.

Ash: You mean be silenced... I can imagine that he maybe can blackmail you two, but mom?

Delia: My relation to him is different Ash... so please, do as we ask, let all of this go for now...

Back at the Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni quickly rallied his closest men to a emergency meeting, but got quite surprised when only Attila appeared, and quickly asked where everyone else were.

Attilla: It´s due to that girl... I managed to get away in time, but Cassidy and Butch didn´t...

Giovanni: Damn, I´m suddenly losing more and more of my finest men... and what about Hun?

Attilla: She left just before the operation began sir... I´m not really sure why or where...

Giovanni: Then it is as I suspected... she is the one... Domino, where is her tracker currently at?

Domino: Sir, the last reading showed that she was deep into Johto, and then we lost her signal.

Attilla: The Johto region? What would she be doing there, especially in a time like this...

Giovanni: I do know... I had my suspicious... but now it´s obvious... she´s working for him...

Domino: I´m afraid you´re right sir, I just picked up a police distress signal, from Arborville.

Attilla: So wait, you´re telling me that Hun turned out to be a traitor and work for someone else?

Giovanni: Yes, because there is only one reason why she would go there in the first place...

Domino: if what you say is true sure, that things just got worse. We have no contacts in Johto...

Giovanni: WHAT?! IT CAN´T BE, I SPECIFICALLY POSITIONED MEN MONTHS AGO!

Domino: According to the system, everyone that should have been in Johto... are in Shinnoh.

Attilla: Shinnoh?! But that´s where Team Galactic operate, we have nothing in that region!

Giovanni: Perhaps not we... but there are others than Team Galactic that have a base there...

Domino: Sir, with no one available in Johto, we can´t rally anyone in time to reach Arborville...

Giovanni: I thought I could entrap him, but seems that he, and Hun, were one step ahead of me.

Attilla: Sir, we have men close to Shinnoh, we can send some to confront Team Galactic and ...

Domino: This isn´t the work of Team Galactic... they aren´t involved in what´s going on...

Giovanni: Perhaps not yet, but there is one person in Shinnoh that almost certainly is involved...

Attilla: Sir, with you permission, I want to go to find Hun and confront her on what she´s doing.

Domino: Didn´t you listen? She betrayed us, and not even you can get her to return back to us.

Giovanni: I´m sorry Attila, but you and Hun aren´t partners anymore... but now enemies.

Attilla: No way, she wouldn´t do this to me... I can bring her back, or atleast try to talk to her...

Domino: She didn´t betrayed us just now... she probably did it years ago... when she meet him...

Attilla: You keep mentioning someone, who are... wait... Arborville... you´re telling me that...

Giovanni: Hun is personally in Johto... at that place for one specific reason... to free Vicious...

Far away in Johto, sirens could be heard, with police forces and militia being slightly involved,

gathering to work together. But it was too late. The prison complex was already under siege.

Prison guards had enough trouble capturing escaped prisoners, not minding or even paying attention that a small group of Pokemon hunters freely moved around the prison complex.

A woman stood infront of a fortified cell, previously heavily guarded by the prison guards.

Knocking on the jailbars, it didn´t take long before she got an answer back. A vicious giggle.

Vicious: Jay... I didn´t expect you to be here... Attilla was supposed to lead this operation...

Jay: She is, she´s holding the frontline against the police, and asked me to pick you up... honey.

Vicious: It´s lovely to have a friend, and family, that handles my business while I am away...

Jay: It´s always pleasure first and business last for you Jason... glad I kept our money in check...

Vicious: That money could have bought me my freedom Jay... why did you wait so damn long...

Jay: I had business... besides... I thought you´d better enjoy some revenge with the money...

Vicious: Oh I certainly will... be sure of that... did you do it... did you make the list for me ?

Jay: Based on your descriptions... yes, their names and faces are here... all of them...

Jay quickly turned around to face the corridor she stood in. A guard had suddenly returned to his post and was about to draw his gun. Having the upper hand, Jay activated something on her wrist, that instantly glowed and then suddenly turned the guard into stone without warning.

Jay: Money well spent dear... my old Wrist Cannon was nothing compared to this little device...

Vicious: You can pay me back by helping me Jay... first help me with my vicious revenge...

Jay: Ofcourse, your business... so, based on this list... want me to read which ones I have found?

Vicious: Unless you have something else to do for the moment, then please be kind and do so...

Jay: Brock Harrison, 20 years old, currently travelling, used to be the Pewter City Gymleader...

Vicious: Yes... that must be him... the male trainer with the Onyx that battled my Tyrannitar...

Jay: Misty Williams, 19 years, also travelling and currently is the Cerulean City Gymleader...

Vicious: Ah the girl companion... such bad luck that the Hyperbeam didn´t hit her worse...

Jay: Ash Ketchum, 18 years old, a Pokemon trainer that seems to be at his home in Kanto.

Vicious: That little brat... it must be him... that ruined everything even at the very last moment...

Jay: And last but not least, the lone boy you mentioned that no matter what, protected Celebi...

Vicious: I should really thank him... if he hadn´t stopped the Pokemon hunter in the past...then...

Jay: Well it wasn´t easy finding him... or cheap... but all points to the kid... being Samuel Oak...

Vicious: Samuel Oak... Samuel...Sammy... I found you... we´ll meet soon enough... I promise...

With a vengeful laugh that even made Jay feel a strong chill down her spine, she then blew open the jailcell. Rising up, Vicious then linked his arm with Jay and walked out of the prison...

_**Friendly arrivals, Fusion beginnings! Chapter 8 Preview:**_

´´ The recent past events have inevitably triggered something quite unexpected, giving Ash and Misty no other choice but to return to training, unaware that Pallet Town has some visitors... ´´


	8. Friendly Arrivals, Fusion Beginnings !

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_The sun begins to set in Pallet Town, giving both the good and bad guys no other choice but to fight another day. With Professor Oak and the others not mentioning much else about their new relation to Giovanni and Team Rocket, Ash let it be and would deal with that the next day._

_A luxary Giovanni can´t afford, having found out that Vicous has escaped not only from Johto, but is rumoured to have been seen in Shinnoh, along with Attilla and someone else. Knowing that Vicious is a more dangerous threat than Ash for now, Giovanni shifts his attention to him._

_Having a feeling that Giovanni and Team Rocket won´t bother them for some time, Ash tries to focus on continuing Fusion training, especially now that Brock is around. Despite the recent attacks, Misty decided to leave for Cerulean City to check up on how the gym is getting fixed._

_Not really knowing how long Misty might be away since it depends how it goes at the gym, Brock takes the opportunity to train both Ash but also himself, to be ready to train May and the new team she´s coming with, having found out that two trainers are joining the team..._

_**Chapter 8: Friendly Arrivals, Fusion Beginnings!**_

Everyone were still inside Professor Oak´s lab, awaiting any news of Lance managing to reach safety and hoping that the police would be called off once it´s all safe. Having gathered Ash´s Pokemon inside just incase, Tracey then asked Misty if her Pokemon were alright.

Misty: Yeah, Oak gave them a quick checkup when we got here... all of them are in great health.

Tracey: Glad to hear... listen, I know this is a bad timing, but I got a call from Daisy awhile ago.

Misty: She said that she´d call once a contruction manager would come to look at the gym...

Tracey: He probably arrived already, so yeah you better call Daisy to be sure and check...

Misty: Well if it is him, then I gotta return back home for awhile to observe the repairs...

Tracey: No need to say anything else... I´ll keep an eye on Ash, you keeps yours on Daisy...

Misty: I honestly have to Tracey, even if you would´t ask me at all, for many reasons lately...

Tracey: Go call her, I´m gonna go and lock down the lab now that Ash´s Pokemon are inside.

Entering the guestroom, Misty used her PokeNavi to call Daisy, hoping she´d answer, in which Violet instead took the call. Hearing voices in the background, Misty asked what was going on.

Violet: Hey. Yeah the construction guy is here, Daisy is busy showing him what got damaged.

Misty: That shouldn´t be too hard for her... you got the insurance papers and reciepts ?

Violet: Yeah it´s all here, once they´re done then they´ll go through the estimated costs and...

Misty: Tell Daisy not to do anything else, I´m coming home now. I gotta be there for this.

Violet: Thanks... we didn´t want to ask because... anyway, I´ll go and tell Daisy, cya sis.

Lucky she got through in time, Misty knew she couldn´t back off now and had to leave Pallet Town, despite the tough situation they got into just hours ago. Tracey then knocked on the door.

Misty: It´s alright, I just called them. He´s already there, so I gotta leave as soon as possible

Tracey: Hey... if it makes you feel less worried... with Brock here then we all should be safer...

Misty: I sure hope so... did Professor Oak call the Pokemon Center to transfer his Pokemon?

Tracey: Yeah he did, Brock´s now fully armed so to speak. This time, he´s ready for anything.

Misty: He better... I don´t think we´ll get more problems for now... but still, keep an eye on...

Tracey: No need to tell me twice, I´ll keep both my eyes on Ash. You can count on me Misty.

Misty: That´s not it... keep an eye for yourself too Tracey. Since I can´t when I´m leaving.

Giving him a friendly hug, Misty exited the guestroom and then left Oak´s house without anybody really noticing her leave, all consumed with the current events that happened before.

Calling a cab, after a few minutes she finally got one and told to head for Cerulean City. Ash was back at the house, alone inside his room, thinking like the rest of what had got revealed.

Brock then knocked on the door, entering and bringing some drinks to cool Ash down and get him onto other thoughts. Having a third drink left with him, Brock asked if Misty was around.

Ash: She remained at the lab, she asked Tracey to check her Pokemon, she should be back soon.

Brock: I´ll leave the drink here then... you okay Ash, want be to cook up something for ya?

Ash: Yeah sure... I´d love a hamburgers, some fries and for dessert, a really good explanation...

Brock: Hehe thought so... you´re not alone in this Ash... me and Misty were quite shocked too...

Ash: Even mom knows something... why... why would she even think of protecting him?!

Brock: I´m out of dessert Ash... I´ll get the rest done right now, is icecream alright instead ?

Ash: Huh... oh... sorry... yeah I am abit hungry... thanks Brock, I appreciate it, especially now...

Giving Ash a reassuring nod, Brock went to the kitchen, having Ash´s blessing to cook up one hell of a meal that should even satisfy Ash´s Snorlax. With Delia not around, Brock still got help from Mr Mime, having remained in the house and not knowing what happened at the lab.

Halfway through the cooking, Brock then saw Delia return, and despite wanting to get a taste of Brock´s culinary delights, she excused herself and told Brock she´s not really hungry. Walking over to Ash´s bedroom door, Delia just wanted to really confirm that Ash was back at home.

Suspecting that he has much to ask, Delia instead went upstairs to bed so she´d have the strength to face Ash the next day. Doing his best to make everything perfect, it didn´t take long before it was all done, and Brock called out for Ash to come to the kitchen to get some to eat.

Having planned to get out through his window and sneak over to Oak´s lab to eavesdrop what they´d talk about when anyone else wasn´t around, Ash got second thoughts once he felt the delicous smell, understanding that Brock really did his best to get Ash onto other thoughts.

Ash: Not even a gasmak could prevent me from inhailing this, you´ll soon beat my mom Brock!

Brock: Hey it´s my cooking but her ingredients... that says something about your mom right?

Ash: Guess so... man I hope Misty can come back here soon enough or its gonna get cold...

Brock: Don´t worry, I´m not planning on closing the kitchen anytime soon, it´ll remain open.

Ash: Well its not only that, she really does her best to try learning how to cook from you...

Brock: After what happened between you two... she´ll have a lot to learn from your mom...

Ash: I don´t know if that´s a good or a bad thing when it comes to both of them really...

Brock: Don´t worry, if Misty makes more stew then we´ll just give it to Jessie to enjoy.

Laughing with his mouth full, Ash felt like the fries would launch through his nose with so much laughter, while Brock laughed with a hamburger in his mouth, sounding like a Snorlax.

Ash: Ah man, I´ll never forget that... shame you´ll not be part in our team this time... Brock...

Brock: Hey , no dessert with that sad face mister! So cheer up! Or you wanna see me cry too?

Ash: Okay sad face gone... but seriously... it feels like I´m losing you guys all over again...

Brock: Misty´s returned... and don´t count me out yet Ash... fate might play into our hands...

Ash: What do you mean? You said that you´ll be on another team, with May and some others...

Brock: True...Misty might explain more eventually...let´s just say that these teams are different...

Ash: Alright keep your secrets for now... which reminds me, I better check up on her...

About to leave towards the lab, Ash opened the door and was meet by Tracey, coming by one last time for the day. With Misty´s meal untouched, Brock invited Tracey for a nice snack.

Tracey: That was unexpected at this hour... yeah sure why not, could really use a nice refill...

Brock: Dig in, there´s more where that came from... want another order for takeaway Ash?

Ash: Make it two, I´m just gonna go get Misty so we can talk while eating some too...

Tracey: Ah... about that Ash... Misty isn´t there... she had to return back to the gym urgently...

Brock: I can imagine, with the investigation probably all done then it´s time to start repairs.

Ash:What? You sure Tracey? She said that she´d come here after the Pokemon got checked...

Tracey: I talked to her about it... but hey eventually she´ll be back Ash. As soon as it is fixed.

Brock: Yeah she probably left just to make sure of the legalwork and discussing costs...

Ash: Still, she didn´t tell me about this... and we promised not to do something like this...

Tracey: Hey, she didn´t keep it a secret, she recently found out. So you can´t blame her Ash.

Brock: I can understand why you wanna stay close... but even she needs her space sometimes...

Knowing that they´re probably right about it, Ash closed the door and returned back to the table, but with Tracey now taking her seat and eating her meal, Ash wanted to call her. As soon as he got his PokeNavi out and was about to call her to talk, both Brock and Tracey looked at Ash.

With their words echoing, Ash saw it on their faces too. Putting his PokeNavi back into his pocket, Ash needed to get onto other thoughts and devoured one handfull of fries after another.

Ash: Okay I´ll give you this time, but first thing tomorrow I´m so gonna talk to her about this...

Tracey: Prepare some burgers and fries then Brock... you´re gonna need a buckload of it...

Brock: Actually might, there is a chance that May comes over tomorrow to Pallet Town.

Ash: Oh right, I forgot! Man I better tell mom tomorrow to prepare the guestroom abit...

Tracey: One prepared at Oak´s place, so May and Max don´t need to worry about space.

Brock: An extra is needed... since they´re not coming alone. Two others might even come!

Ash: Yikes, two guestrooms, four people... they don´t have much of a choice but to share...

Once everyone was stuffed, Tracey wished them good night and left to the lab, while Ash prepared his bedroom and Brock was cleaning the dishes and putting them into their place.

With the dishes clean, Brock entered Ash´s room and changed into his pyjamas, all while seeing Ash already in his bed with Pikachu next to him. Both then wished each other good night.

But half an hour passed by , as both Ash and Brock couldn´t sleep at all, thinking about some things. Ash maybe about Giovanni. Or Misty. Brock maybe about his new team. Or girls.

Brock: Hey Ash... want me to clear Misty from your head with another meal. Or is it Giovanni?

Ash: Maybe alittle both of them... and hey, you should be sleeping... thinking about something?

Brock: Yeah... to get some sleep... I´ll see the new team tomorrow... and girls in my dreams...

With Brock taking a deep dive into his pillow to enter fantasyland, Ash smiled and could finally go to sleep too. Just hoping not to have any nightmares. Not now that Brock is close by him.

Agatha had also taken farewell and said goodnight to Professor Oak, having a deep discussion about how certain events much change after what happened recently, and as her cab drove off Tracey finally arrived. Professor Oak and Tracey then got inside and decided to go to bed too.

Despite the sun already down and it getting late, Misty´s mind tried to focus on the repairs, but all she could picture is Ash´s reaction to her leaving him behind without saying anything.

Somehow having the feeling that Ash already is sleeping, Misty put her mind to easy and finally could focus, and continued on a sheet of paper to generally estimate the gym´s new budget.

Several hours passed as she finally reached home, tired after probably calculating the whole way, but once she got out and paid the driver, she walked to her home with renewed strength.

Entering through the main door, Misty tried turning on the lights but they didn´t seem to work at all. With it already very dark outside the house and an even deeper darkness just at the entrance, Misty quickly got a gut feeling that she shouldn´t go inside. That something wasn´t right.

A hand suddenly took her by her shoulder, as Misty almost freaked out, only to see Daisy, having closed the gym for the day. With Misty enough freaked out already, Daisy was sorry to have scared her. Calming down, Misty asked what happened to the construcion manager.

Daisy: Well it is late... I told him to return tomorrow with a more detailed plan for the gym.

Misty: Great, you did the right thing... who knows what all of this is gonna cost us Daisy...

Daisy: That´s the thing... it won´t. Lance apparently pulled some strings in our favour.

Misty: For this kind of damage? Something tells me he might want something in return...

Daisy: Hey Miss Paranoid, could it be that he just wanted to thank you for all you have done?!

Misty: Nothing would surprise me after what happened today Daisy... come lets go home.

With Daisy having forgotten to change the fuse due to Pikachu´s previous entry, Misty felt like perhaps she was too much on edge. Or her gut feeling was indeed about an upcoming darknesss that awaits. Tomorrow. Or sometime in the future. With a flashlight Misty got into her room.

Togekiss had waited for her but already fell asleep, as Misty didn´t bother to change and got into bed. Hoping tomorrow would be a much better day. Both for her. And for Ash and the others.

Morning finally came for all of Kanto, with the sun high in the sky it was the signal for everyone to start a brand new day. Even the bad guys. Giovanni was back at the gym in Viridian City, having meet up with Agatha and sharing a light breakfeast together in his private lounge.

Giovanni: Well, now that´s we´re ready for a new day, shall we inform the media and press?

Agatha: If my suspicion is true, they might already know... they´ll be here in due time...

Giovanni: Feels great to return to my old gym... you´ve done a great job Agatha, I thank you.

Agatha: This place has had the company of an old lady for far too long. Good to have you back.

Giovanni: With it reopened... I can just imagine what trainers I´ll be facing once again...

Agatha: I´m sure you haven´t got soft either Giovanni, you won´t be taken down easily...

Hearing voices outside, Giovanni was surprised that Agatha hit the mark, and told her to go ahead to stall the press for awhile, Entering his private room, Giovanni took forth his cellphone.

Giovanni: It´s time... the press is outside... is everything ready? Has anyone acted suspicious?

Domino: All branches of our organisation are prepared for this... ready whenever you are...

Giovanni:At first I wasn´t... but I quickly changed my mind... after visiting Pallet Town...

Domino: Once it´s done, there´s no turning back... you sure you want to go through with this ?

Giovanni: I have to do it... especially now that Vicious is free... no one else really can...

Ending the call, Giovanni then called someone else. Lance. He then answered the call.

Lance: Giovanni... what is it now... I did everything you asked of me... why are you calling?

Giovanni: There has been some severe issues that need to be taken care of... Vicious...

Lance: You found out fast... but we´ll get him, you don´t need to concern yourself about him...

Giovanni: It´s not just him... I´m willing to give back your precious little package Lance...

Lance: What? You have to be kidding... you want something in return... what is it ?

Giovanni: I´m at the gym and with the press outside I planned to just announce my return to the position of the Viridian City gymleader... but I want to announce something else aswell...

Lance: Let me guess... the Fusion League... what kind of interest do you have in it Giovanni?

Giovanni: Let me announce it to the press... and let me attend... the grand opening ceremony...

At Pallet Town, Delia was still in her room getting dressed while Mr Mime went downstairs to go and prepare everything she needs to make a great breakfast. Mr Mime then saw Brock.

Awake way before any of them, Brock quickly got to work on a breakfast for everyone, to get Ash´s mind of Misty and to get Delia a nice sample of his new cooking. Greeting Mr Mime, Brock then saw Delia walk down the stairs, headed for the kitchen and got surprised to see him.

Brock: Morning... don´t worry about last time, you won´t escape my cooking today!

Delia: That´s very kind of you Brock... listen, I´m sorry about yesterday... it´s just that...

Brock: I admit that it was very tense, not to mention confusing... that I can understand Delia...

Delia: Trust me when I say that you, Ash and Misty will know... but now is not the time for it...

Brock: Time will tell if it was wise to not tell sooner... well enough of this, please have a seat...

Delia: Oh where is Misty, she usually is up at this hour... or is she and Ash still inside his room?

Ash´s bedroom door suddenly opened. Awake, Ash greeted Brock but once he saw Delia Ash gave her a less joyful greeting, still confused about her relation to Giovanni. Feeling the tension, Brock tried to make it better and asked Delia about how it´s been with Ash and Misty at home.

Brock: Can imagine it was abit unusual in the beginning, you seem to have taken it very well.

Delia: At first it was... but luckily Professor Oak helped me get through this in one piece.

Ash: Oh right, you don´t know everything yet...well you´ll get the details soon enough Brock.

Brock: Let me guess... on your way home, pitfall, Team Rocket, Misty happens to save the day?

Delia:Speaking Misty, is she still sleeping? She usually is already up at this hour in the morning.

Ash: Oh Brock didn´t tell you yet... Misty had to go back home for awhile. To fix the gym.

Despite being happy that the gym would get fixed now with Misty supervising it, Ash´s voice revealed that he still wasn´t too happy about her leaving. Wanting to give Ash another plate to and talk about other things, suddenly the doorbell rang. Brock then went to go open the door.

It was May. Having finally arrived, she was together with Max and Drew. Being their first visit in the Kanto region, they were abit unsure on how to best get to Pallet Town. But with the help of their fourth trainer, they easily arrived just in time. Ash went to go welcome them inside.

Suddenly Pikachu was seen outside and walked over to Ash and Brock. Wondering how it got outside, both Ash and Brock then noticed. It wasn´t Ash´s Pikachu. A familiar voice was heard.

It was Ritchie along with Sparky. Quite surprised to see him, Ash and Brock quickly got the connection. Ritchie was fourth trainer May mentioned, that was going to join her team.

Ritchie: Hey you two! Long time no see! I finally got the chance to come and see you!

Ash: Ritchie, I can´t believe it! How are ya, and what´s this about you being in May´s team?!

May: It´s quite a mini story... glad to be in your hometown Ash. Nice to see you again Brock!

Brock: Same to you May. You guys must be tired and hungry, I just fixed some breakfast.

Drew: Yeah that´d be sweet, the food on the train ain´t exactly the best around...

Delia:You´re gonna need another pair of hands in the kitchen Brock... well everyone, come in!

Max: Thank you, you must be Ash´s mom. Wow you really like your garden, just like Ash said!

With everyone gathered in the living room while Brock and Delia fixed up a quick bite for the newly arrived, Pikachu heard the comotion and got up from bed, only to met up with Sparky.

Ritchie: Morning Pikachu! Oh boy if you only knew how much Sparky has missed ya!

Ash:We lost touch back in Johto... then I heard that you got back to Kanto when I was in Hoenn.

Drew: I had planned to go to Johto... until May contacted me about the new upcoming league.

May: Can really thank Brock for that, since he was the one that eventually told us about it all.

Max:Yeah, no thank you for me... being the one that actually discovered his league rulebook...

Ritchie: But wait, since Brock is going to be in our team... how´s your team looking Ash?

Ash: Heh, yeah... well we´re only two for now, but I´m sure we´ll find more at the stadium...

Drew: Yeah, since we´re starting off in Kanto, our announcement location is the Indigo Plateau.

May: I almost feel bad leaving you while taking Brock and Ritchie into my own team...

Max: Hey, be it all alone or together, Ash is gonna rock in the Fusion League, right Ash?

Feeling stronger and more confident just by having May and the others around, Ash continued to smalltalk while Brock and Delia entered the livingroom with some breakfast and juice.

The door then knocked once again, and thinking even more have come as a surprise, Ash went and opened the door. Professor Oak and Tracey came over and got surprised to see everyone.

Professor Oak: Oh my dear, did we come at a bad time, this place suddenly got crowded!

Delia: Not at all, some of Ash´s friends from Hoenn just arrived. Ritchie´s also here.

Tracey: Hey Ritchie! Haven´t seen ya in quite awhile? But wait, did you come here with them?

Ritchie: Hi Tracey! Hehe yeah I did come over with them. I´m joining May´s team this time.

Drew: Sorry Ash but you´re not getting him... Ritchie´s definetly staying here in our team.

Max: Sparky is awesome just like Pikachu, and his other Pokemon pack a punch too!

May: So I just wanted to come here and meet ya before our farewell at the stadium...

Ash: I´m not so sure about that... Brock mentioned something about not counting him out yet...

Brock: Well... if my guess is right about the rulebook... we´ll be seeing each other quite often...

Turning on the tv to put on some music channel, Delia froze once she saw the news. Ash and Brock also once they saw Giovanni on the morning news. Delia then raised the volume.

Giovanni: … and I´m happy to return to my former position as gymleader... so any trainer that has obtained a Earth Badge during the time I was absent or when some criminals took over the gym... you finally have the chance to face me in battle. And re-earn your Earth Badge.

And this badge I´m holding in my hand... gymleaders know what kind it is... while normal trainers have no idea... all I can say for now... is that it´s value is beyond imagination...

Giovanni then invited the press inside without any cameras or microphones, having something in mind. With him gone, Professor Oak and Brock instantly recognised the badge he showed.

Professor Oak: A Fusion Badge... why the hell would he do such a stupid thing... damnit...

Brock: I´ve seen it in the rulebook. It´s a Fusion Badge. Nothing else written about it really...

Max: Well it is a short introduction... maybe we´ll find out more after the announcement...

Ash: So he´s not afraid to show himself anymore... and even returned back to the gym...

May: Woah Ash, what´s with that look? Something about that gym leader or what?

Tracey: It´s a long story... might this have a connection to what recently happened in town?

Professor Oak: Perhaps not to what happened here, but somewhere else instead...

Suddenly Professor Oak got a call and went outside to answer it, while Delia was still not herself after having seen Giovanni. Just by looking at Ash, Brock knew what has on his mind.

Brock: Don´t tell me... that you´re gonna battle Giovanni now that he´s the gymleader again...

Ash: I have to... I just know that he´s directly taunting me... I´m going to go re-earn that badge.

Tracey: If you´re right then clearly it is a trap or something, Team Rocket might even be there!

May: Wait, am I missing something? What´s this talk about that gym leader and Team Rocket?

Ritchie: To make it short, there is a possibility that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket...

Drew: After all you guys done to them I can understand why he might have a grudge on you...

Max: With Team Aqua and Team Magma gone, Team Rocket might invade the Hoenn region...

Professor Oak then returned from his mysterious call he had outside and told everyone to sit down. Seated, Ash, Brock and Tracey was expected him to explain what happened yesterday.

Professor Oak: Before it gets decided... Ash, Brock, how has your Fusion training gone so far?

Ash: Even without Misty here, I think I can continue based on what she has taught me so far.

Brock: Once I got home I immediately started to put everything I have read about to the test.

Tracey: You two and Misty probably are the only ones of everyone here that have experience.

May: Yeah, we haven´t read or done anything, only heard the general stuff from Brock.

Ritchie: But ofcourse that all changes once we get to the opening ceremony, whenever that is.

Drew: Brock mentioned something about in a month, but nothing seems to be really scheduled.

Max: That´s the thing, people don´t know about it so they can´t announce the date in advance.

Professor Oak: Things have changed... for many reasons... it´s going to start very soon... today.

Telling everyone to have their travel gear ready and Pokemon at hand in 15 minutes, and that a buss will come to pick up all trainers currently in Pallet Town, Professor Oak then asked Delia to come into a room and then closed the door, having something private to discuss with her.

Not really having the chance to talk to Professor Oak, Ash quickly went into his room and took his backpack over to the kitchen. Already prepared with his gear and the team, Brock knew Ash was alone and helped him with necessary preperations such as food, medicine and anything else.

Ash: Man this sure was sudden... how does Professor Oak know that its gonna start today?!

Brock: Must have been the phone call he had outside... maybe Lance called him after the news?

May: Lucky we got our all the necessary stuff packed and the entire team all assembled.

Max: I got my PokeNavi all ready if we should get some GPS location at the stadium.

Drew: That was mostly for Battle Frontier, don´t think that it´s going to work out that way.

Ritchie: But wait... Ash, if you´re alone now, what gymleader is going to be in your team?

Abit confused at how Ritchie asked the question, Ash then saw Professor Oak and Delia return from the room. With everyone now all ready and gathered, Professor Oak got their attention.

Professor Oak: Good, you´re all gathered then. Delia, you can go ahead and tell Mr Mime...

Ash: Wait, I don´t get it... we don´t get it, what´s the sudden rush... you gotta say something!

Professor Oak: Calm down Ash... you all will get most of the answers you seek very soon.

Brock: For me, Ash and Misty... we´re still waiting for an explanation about yesterday...

Professor Oak: Understandable... but now isn´t the time for it Brock. All in due time young man.

Ritchie: You mentioned a buss... so wait, more trainers are going to come along with us ?

Professor Oak: Only trainers with that have earned badges will come along on the bus.

Tracey: Well I guess this is goodbye for us again... Ash, Brock, you guys, I´ll cya soon again...

Professor Oak: Perhaps not in your case Tracey... Ash asked you about joining his team... well ?

Looking at Professor Oak, Tracey almost immediately wanted to mentioned that he still has work and that it just came so sudden, but he quickly understood that Professor Oak wanted him to rejoin Ash, to traveled around and see the world once again. Not stay locked in a lab forever.

With nothing he could really say to change Professor Oak´s mind, Tracey left to the lab to get his Pokemon along with his packback and everything he could bring for a brand new journey.

Brock: Well Ash... now you´re not so alone as you though you´d be, not with Tracey around.

Ash: It´s as if he waited for the perfect moment... to be able to leave and travel once again...

Proffesor Oak: As much as I would want him here with me... he desires to be more with you.

With Ash´s backpack all done, Brock handed it over to Ash while Professor Oak told everyone else come with him to the bus location. Now Ash remained all alone at home with Delia.

Delia: This is goodbye for me atleast... since I can´t come with you on your journeys...

Ash: I´ll miss you too mom... I´m sorry if I´ve pushed you too hard about what happened...

Delia: It´s alright... I expected you to act like it... much like your father when he was young...

Ash: It doesn´t get easier at all, everytime I come here, and everytime I leave once again...

Delia: It never is... but you have to be strong. Not only for yourself. But for your friends...

Ash: I will. Well...I guess it´s time for me to leave now... bye mom... I´ll call you when I can...

Delia: Don´t forget to change your underwear honey... and that I´m right here, waiting for you...

With her last comment preventing both of them from sharing some happy tears, Ash hugged Delia and then left towards the bus station, noticed that Pikachu had gone ahead with Sparky.

Halfway there, Ash heard Tracey right behind him, all geared up but abit slow due to it being so long since he was used to carrying so much. Slowing down, Ash took some stuff and helped him carry it until they reached the bus station. After a few minutes the two finally got there.

Seeing a lot of trainers forming a line to the bus, someone right infront of the bus was checking the status of each trainer, wether they had badges or were gymleaders or have been. Suddenly Ash remembered what Professor Oak said, and asked Tracey how he would be allowed on.

Be it fate playing its part, Tracey showed Ash something inside his inner jacket. A Cascade Badge. Having practiced a battle with Misty long ago at the gym, she gave him a badge as a token of him beating her, and since then he always kept it safely at the lab as a friendly trophy.

Standing way back in the line, Ash and Tracey then saw Professor Oak walk over to them.

Professor Oak: You got just in time, seems you are the last ones to get aboard the bus.

Ash: Before we go... is there something you want to tell us... something we should know...

Tracey: We wouldn´t ask if it wasn´t so important, you must realise the position we are in...

Professor Oak: I am. Which is why I just can´t give you those answers. Not yet atleast.

Ash: Alright, you´ve made that clear... well take care then, and keep an eye on mom alright ?

Tracey: Bye Professor Oak... if you should ever need me, I´m one call away from coming back!

Professor Oak: I´ll keep that in mind Tracey... now go, and have a safe journey to the stadium!

Seeing a facial expression on Professor Oak that expressed happyness but also worry, Ash got onboard the bus and sat down on a seat Brock had saved. Tracey then also got onboard the bus.

Taking a seat next to Drew, Tracey could see Professor Oak already walking away but also apparently making a phonecall. Not reading much into it, Tracey talked with Drew abit, getting to know him better since neither of them did have the best timing for a better introduction.

While Ritchie and May talked abit about Pallet Town and Kanto, Max sat next to Pikachu and Sparky, seeing how the two got along as if they never got apart, already knowing from Ritche how he and Ash meet and thus Pikachu befriended Sparky. Ritchie then checked up on them.

Ritchie: Hey Sparky, hope you´re telling Pikachu all about your cool adventures in Johto!

Max: That´s where you last meet with Ash before you two went separate ways right ?

May: Sounds almost like what we briefly did after the Hoenn Leage ended, right Ash?

Ash: Yeah, and who would have thought that we´d get together so soon but also so many!

Brock: Ritchie sure was a surprise, while I had a feeling that you´d become the forth, Drew.

Drew: After May told me, even from little even she did have, I just knew I had to check this out.

Ritchie: What sure surprised me is how I actually ended up getting to know you, May and Max.

Max: Oh right, we never really got to mention it at all since we left in such a big hurry!

May: I saw Ritche and thought that he was you Ash, that you got like a brand new outfit.

Ash: Hey I only changed my old one since I began to outgrow, even my cap began to get small!

Brock: Though they might be so much alike, they still are far from being the same as one think.

Drew: That certainly is true... Ritchie did mention that he managed to beat Ash in the league.

Ritchie: To be fair, looking back at the time... had Charizard been different... then who knows...

Max: Would be cool to have a rematch with you two, now that Charizard is all well trained!

Hearing those words, Ash and Ritchie looked at each other, almost as if they would even battle in the bus, but instead just gave each other a look to confirm that Max´s suggestion ain´t such a bad idea, and might even come true since Ritchie is a rival to Ash for joining May´s team.

Seeing a lot of trainers on the buss, Ash thought about what the gymleaders had said to him previously, and wondered just how much of a difference would their advice make. His thoughts got interupted once some fans noticed Ash and began to smalltalk wtihm him about Pokemon.

At Cerulean City, Misty had gone up early, but this time she had called Lance to come over, wanting to ask why exactly he took care of the costs and what it is that he´d want in return.

Waiting in front of the gym, Misty then saw Lance arrive with his car, and once out of the car he then walked over towards Misty. Greeting her, Lance noticed that she wasn´t in a good mood.

Misty: I´d have a better morning if I didn´t hear that you were at the gym yesterday Lance...

Lance: Alright, I know that look, Daisy probably already told you... about what I managed.

Misty: I do appreciate it... but you have to forgive me for asking... what do you want in return...

Lance: Nothing slips past you Misty... there is one thing, but it´s up to you if you want to do it.

Misty: I already mentioned that I´m leaving my previous tasks behind me from now, due to Ash.

Lance: And I gladly accept your decison. I only ask this as a friend, not as repaying a debt...

Misty: As long as it doesn´t disturb my plans, I´ll think about it... so what it is Lance ?

Before Lance could say anything, someone called him. It was Professor Oak. Having a brief conversation, Lance ended the call and told Misty that they´d should talk about it some other time, and instead told her to pack her travelling gear and be ready to leave as soon as possible.

With Misty asking why, Lance only mentioned that the Fusion League starts soon and that Ash was already on a bus headed towards Indigo Plateau. Not needing any other words to get her going, Misty got inside the house, and after a few minutes she was all ready to go with Lance.

Having Togekiss by her side, she got into the car as Lance then drove off towards Indigo Plateau. Wanting to call Ash to check up on him since he was on the bus already, Misty decided to have faith in Brock, that he would take care of Ash and help him with everything he needs.

Lance: Certain things apparently changed the plans, so its going to be unvieled today.

Misty: Makes sense, I saw a bus picking up trainers and wondered what it was all about.

Lance: Busses from every city is headed towards Indigo Plateau, Ash will be there too.

Misty: I wish there was still more time to train him and his Pokemon, maybe it´s too soon.

Lance: From what I heard, the training he had so far is more than enough to get him started.

Misty: It´s not only that, we´re only two in the team so two more need to join us at the stadium.

Time passed as eventually the bus finally arrived at the Indigo Plateau. Almost being Deja Vu for Ritchie since he hadn´t been there at all after the Indigo League ended years ago, while for Ash, May and the others the memory of the Hoenn League was still fresh in their minds.

Getting off the bus, they saw other busses full with trainers that also arrived, as Ash even played around with the idea of maybe seeing some very old friends. A-Jay, Joe, Lara, and many others.

Ritchie: Man this brings back so many memories... and now I´m back here once again...

Brock: Evergrand City sure was a blast, but I think nothing can beat when we first got here...

May: I don´t know what I´d do if I didn´t bump it Ash so long ago... can´t even imagine it...

Max: Oh that´s easy... getting lost, still having Torchick, and not liking Pokemon hehe...

Drew: For what it´s worth, I think you eventually would, just like Ash, found your own way.

Ash: I can thank Brock and Misty for that... and having Tracey during the Orange League ...

Tracey: Well I mostly really just sketched... but thanks Ash, travelling sure was great back then.

Seeing a car drive into a VIP parking, it was as if Ash felt a prescence, and as the doors opened Ash couldn´t see who it was due to trainers being in the way of his line of sight. Having slightly walked off from Brock and the others to look around, Ash felt as if someone was getting closer.

Two hands then covered his eyes, as Ash probably didn´t need to guess. But turning around, Ash let out a mild shriek. It was Macey. Seeing Ash, she snuck up on him to try and surprise him.

Macey: Hey Ash! Just by looking at that face, I see that you´re as clueless as ever!

Ash: Hey Macey... well not really, just surprised to see you that´s all, expected someone else...

Macey: I´m here with some friends, but once I heard a bus would come from Pallet Town...

Brock: Hi Macey, it´s been awhile. So you´re here too, perhaps maybe with some friends?

Macey: Yeah, I was in Vermillion City when a bus arrived, so I joined to see what was going on.

Ash: I guess this means we´re rivals again.. oh right, here´s some of my friends from Hoenn.

May: Hi, I´m May Taylor, and this is my little brother Max. It´s nice to meet you Macey.

Macey: WAIT! So you´re the one that snatched Ash once Miss Pigtails stayed behind!

Ash: Here we go again... we meet in Hoenn and became great friends, that´s all Macey...

Max: This chick sure gets on overdrive... hey isn´t she the one Ash beat in the Johto League?!

Ritchie: Yeah, I do think that´s her. Wonder why she seems so attached to him suddenly?

With Ash and Macey still in s much ackward conversation, Brock went ahead with his team to see what to do next, while Tracey remained and waited for Ash to wrap it up with Macey.

Tracey: I hate to break you two up, but maybe we should be going, perhaps you too Macey...

Ash: Yeah... well it was nice to see you again, and I wish you good luck with your team Macey!

Macey: I´m sure I´ll see you soon Ash... wait, what do you mean team? I´m with friends here.

Ash: Oh right... listen, nobody really knows, but a new official league is gonna be announced...

Tracey: Ash, you shouldn´t have... well Macey, try to keep this info to yourself alright ?

Macey winked at Ash that she can be counted on to keep her mouth shut, but at the same time almost wanted to blackmail Ash into a date or she´d go spread the rumour around about it.

Seeing some of her friends, Macey said goodbye and went over to them, as Ash took a breath of relief that she got away in time before she´d decide to stick around. With no one else around, Ash went with Tracey to to a trainer queue, standing infront of the main desk inside the stadium.

As May apparently got registered with Brock and the rest of the team, Ash then remembred. That a gymleader is needed, and with Misty not around he´d not be able to register without her.

With Brock and Tracey´s friendly advice not to call her now apparently backfire, Ash quickly took out his PokeNavi to call Misty when suddenly he and Tracey were called to a different desk. Walking over to the desk, Ash tried to explain that Misty wasn´t with him at the moment.

The desk clerk then mentioned that his team got registered just awhile ago by her and that she had arrived not so long ago to the stadium. Asked if he wish to add more trainers, Ash then added Tracey to his team, as Tracey showed his Cascade Badge to verify he can join Ash.

With the team all registered and done, Ash and Tracey were guided to a VIP room, and once they opened the door, they were quite surprised. Not only Misty and Lance were there, but also Mr Goodshow. Taking a seat next to Misty on a couch, Ash asked why the special treatment.

Lance: I did a favour for Misty, and it seems that Mr Goodshow wants to do you a favor Ash...

Goodshow: Good to see you again young man. I´m very happy to see you participate in this.

Ash: Thank you, and well I can thank Misty for that, she was the one that told me about it all.

Misty: I wanted to call you from Cerulean City but Lance told me you already were on the way.

Tracey: Must have been Professor Oak that mentioned it, so he must have called you Lance.

Lance: We´ve had some contact, he made sure that Ash and his friends would get on the bus.

Goodshow: Well Ash, let me be the first to personally wish you success in the Fusion League!

Ash: Thank you very much, means a lot coming from you Mr Goodshow. I really appreciate it.

Mentioning to Misty that May had arrived and got on the bus from Pallet Town, Ash then saw that Mr Goodshow asked Lance to go and get her and the rest inside aswell. Excusing himself, Lance left the VIP room, while Mr Goodshow was curious to hear about May and her team.

Talking for a few minutes, Lance eventually returned with May, Brock and everyone else. With everyone now gathered with their team, Mr Goodshow then gathered everyone´s attention.

Mr Goodshow: There is a simple reason why I called you... your friends... your team here...

Because I believe in you Ash. Ever since I first meet you... and watched you try to reach your dream... my view on the league tournaments have vastly changed. There is nothing wrong with becoming the best in a competition. But its not always the goal that is the most important...

It´s also the journey to it. Seeing you cheer for every victory you had in the Indigo League, I got reminded that the Pokemon leagues bring out the best trainers... those with the best skills. But also another kind of trainer. A trainer with the best are the best example of that Ash.

Even to this day, people do still talk about your loss against Ritchie due to Charizard. You may have lost that match back then... but you instead won something not even a first place could have ever given you. Friendship. Understanding. Strength. Inspiration. Obligation. Needs.

I saw you form a friendship with Ritchie, and can only imagine how many more have gained the privilige to bond with you. You understand both the hearts of Pokemon and man, be it good or evil, and it is through your own strength that you are able to protect the good and stop the evil.

A strength that´s born from your heart, and grows stronger together with your friends. You are as much of an inspiration to them as they are to you, it is together that you will take the lead in your team. You have an obligation to them, because if you fail and happen to fall Ash...

Then so will they. But always remember... you may fall but they will be there to catch you, it is their obligation to you. To be your support. A foundation you have based your team of. With them as your pillar to stand upon to reach your dreams... you need to reach out for theirs too...

You can make their dreams come true. Maybe before even your own. But that´s the beauty of the bond you will develop and share with your team. Each and every one of you will think more of everyone else´s needs than yourselves. One for all and all for one. And you are the one Ash.

And all of them are bond to you by Fusion. All of these properties are the core of what the new league is about. Shallow trainers will battle to win first place in this new league tournament...

While others, like yourselves, will let the journey define if they are worthy enough to gain first place. You could almost say that its thanks to you Ash... that this new league has been created.

However... I also realised something else, after having a brief conversation with Misty a long time ago. If there is one thing all of you must never let go off... no matter what... it is love.

Love in many forms. Love for breeding, battling, and even the rarest form of all... true love. If you find that special someone in your life... wherever and whoever they may turn out to be...

If they join your team... I believe that you two will gain a strength that cannot be matched by neither man, Pokemon or nature itself. But you also gain a weakness like no other imaginable.

Most trainers form their bond with their Pokemon as battle companions and at most maybe friends. Ash... you showed me with your Pikachu that humans and Pokemon can accend to a much higher level. But you have never been alone. You have your Pokemon. And your friends.

Misty. Brock. Tracey. May. Max. All of them has stood by you and helped you grow. And in return you have helped them in the best way you can. Perhaps this league will give both your teams a lot more than any other team. Because all of you practically already have a Fusion..

May: That was so touching... I´d never know that you´d say something like this... oh gosh...

Goodshow: One day young May...the same words might be spoken directly about you too...

Ash: I don´t know what to say... you took the words really out of my mouth Mr Goodshow...

Goodshow: Now its time for my words to materialize into something you can hold onto. Here.

Telling Ash and May to stand up, Mr Goodshow then asked them to stretch out a hand towards him. And put something in the palm of their hand. Ash and May then saw it. A Fusion Badge.

May: Woah, its quite heavy... wait... I´ve seen this somewhere before... Ash, wasn´t this...

Mr Goodshow: Perhaps you saw the news. Well, this will soon be known as a Fusion Badge.

Ash: We saw the news, but nothing was really mentioned about it or the new league...

Misty: Must have missed the morning news when I was busy at home, what happened ?

Mr Goodshow: Giovanni has returned to his gym and thus will also attend today´s ceremony.

With those words, both Misty and Ash looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing. They knew that all gymleaders from Kanto would attend, but they expected Agatha and not Giovanni to appear. And they know that were Giovanni is, trouble is bound to not be too far away.

Knowing what was on Ash and Misty´s mind, Brock got them onto other thoughts when mentioning to Misty that the teams have been registered. Telling Ash that she registered him and the team once she arrived, Misty was told that there has been a change in Ash´s team lineup.

Checking the registration on her PokeNavi, Misty´s response almost made the whole room light up. A smile that she nor Tracey would probably never forget, seeing that he was registered.

Misty: This sure is a surprise... but what about Professor Oak and your decision to stay?

Tracey: Think he knew I missed traveling, and with Ash letting me join, I´m back again with ya!

Ash: Gonna be just like the good old times when we were travelling among the Orange Islands!

Misty: I don´t really know what to say... well, really ...just very glad to have you back Tracey.

Tracey: Me too. With Brock not around, someone has to keep a watchful eye over you two.

Everyone shared some laughter, as speakers then announced all registered teams to go to their reserved seats due to the main event starting to take place. Having lost track of time, Lance wished both the teams good luck and left through another door together with Mr Goodshow.

Exiting the VIP room, the teams then went through security checks and eventually arrived at their personal seats on the spectator area. Having arranged their seats to be next to each other, both teams sat down and looked around, seeing the stadium quickly getting filled up by trainers.

Max: Sure got crowded now, well can´t wait to have the salesmen come with snacks and drinks..

May: Don´t think they planned for something like that... besides, we ate some at Pallet Town!

Drew: Could use some popcorn and a cool soda, things definetly seem to become interesting.

Ritchie: Saw some shows here when I was a kid, even to this date it still blows my mind.

Brock: My dad told me what to expect, since he attended a comference here a few days ago.

Ash: If it´s anything like when I was here recently, I´m glad to be able to record all of it.

Misty: Since it´s official, info about the league might be accessed later from Pokemon Centers.

Tracey: Makes sense, with so many trainers here, some kind of database must be established.

They then saw Mr Goodshow along with Lance, arriving on the prepared podium in the middle of the stadium, as background music was being played from the surrounding speakers.

Mr Goodshow: Hello everyone, and welcome to this very special event we have today.

You are probably wondering what has made countless of trainers, like you, to come to their regional stadium in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn so suddenly and without any info about it at all.

Today I am proud to announce that a new Pokemon League will commence... but unlike the regional leagues you have attended in the past, this is a collaboration with many regions, to create a league that certainly might revolutionise and even replace the previous other leagues.

For those that currently have planned to participate in the regional Battle Frontiers or regional Pokemon Leagues, or already have started, you are not forgotten. While during this league all Frontiers and Leagues are postponed, you will still have a chance to earn your necessary badges.

Gymleaders from the Kanto region... are here among you... because they will also partipate in this new league... thus it is best for them to further explain their involvement to you all...

Mr Goodshow then ended his speech for the moment, as all gymleaders stood up among the rows of trainers. Suddenly Brock then took forth a Pokeball. Something was going to happen.

Suddenly Pewter City was called upon, as he threw the Pokeball towards the podium, releasing Steelix. It looked larger, longer, and stronger than Ash and Misty remember. Steelix reached out with it´s long tail towards Brock, and with him standing on it, Steelix threw Brock into the air.

Ash and Misty almost yelled out to Brock, seeing such a dangerous stunt and that Brock almost wasn´t visible in the air at all. Suddenly Steelix started to slightly glow. And began to change.

Standing straight up towards the air and Brock, Steelix was growing. Even larger. Even longer. Large enough to fill the stadium with it´s body size. And long enough to reach out to Brock.

Brock then landed right onto Steelix´s head, and then slided on its back towards the ground. Doing a somersolt at the tail, Brock did a perfect landing right beside Mr Goodshow, as Steelix slammed it´s massive head right into the ground with terrible power from the very high altitude.

Everyone inside the stadium could feel every microscopic part of their body vibrate like they got hit by an earthquake from the inside, caused by the massive tectonic energy from Steelix. Brock was done and waved out to everyone, some wildly cheering while others were speechless.

As his part was over, next to be called upon was Cerulean City. Misty then stood up and threw her Pokeball into the air, releasing her Milotic, and leaped forward at a very specific angle.

Called out, Milotic then used it´s mysterious power to hover in the air, and once hovering right above trainers, it moved forward, as Misty then landed right onto it. Standing and balancing herself on Milotic, Misty told it to use Water Pulse. Everyone´s jaw then dropped all at once.

Instead of the Water Pulse being released, it instead grew and then enveloped Milotic and Misty, with only their strong silouettes being seen inside the water sphere. And still hovering in the air.

Milotic along with Misty, still keeping her balance despite both being enveloped in the water sphere, moved around the stadium inside the sphere, as suddenly it began to grow much larger.

The entire stadium was then inside the gigantic water sphere, with trainers somehow able to breathe and not become wet even when inside of it. And then saw another jaw dropping sight.

With the sun reflecting the water sphere surface, Misty and Milotic were much clearer to see, dancing around in the sphere just as if they were performing a watershow at the gym, as more Water Pokemon were briefly seen, inside the water sphere and also dancing around with Misty.

Suddenly the Water Pokemon vanished from sight, as Misty then stood upon Milotic´s neck, ready for the grand finale. It began to swim towards the top, and prepared a specific attack.

In an instant the water sphere erupted in a blast of light and every colour of the rainbow, as raindrops were seen, moving upwards into the sky instead of actually falling downwards.

Gracefully moving around in the air among the raindrops, Milotic´s hovering was no surprise, but everyone then saw Misty, stepping onto a close layer of water and jump around in the air as if she was hovering aswell. Grabbing onto Milotic, Misty then began to descend downward.

Landing next to Brock, Misty saw that he, Mr Goodshow and the entire stadium were dead silent, only to moments later cheer and applaud her stunt, as Misty waved out to everyone.

Next that was called was Vermillion City. Leutenant Surge. He stood up among the crowd. And waited. In the blink of an eye, he suddenly vanished in a quick flash. Was nowhere to be seen.

Storm clouds gathered above the stadium, as Ash noticed that Pikachu felt something. Before Ash could ask, another flash erupted, in which Surge was seen. Standing next to Brock.

A ring of electricity, circling the entire stadium, was then visible slightly above the trainers, as everyone began to see something in it. And heard something aswell. Ash then knew. Raichu.

As if it was walking on air and the electric ring, Raichu suddenly vanished, only to appear at the opposite side of the electric ring, moving and disappearing. Ash and Misty then remembered.

The very same thing happened to Pikachu in Cerulean City, but while Pikachu had no control over what happened, Raichu has mastered the amazing power. To teleport through electricity.

With Raichu then standing next to Surge, he then snapped his finger. Raichu then sent out a small thundershock into the storm clouds. Another flash then happened. Fading off, it seemed that nothing had changed, but once the trainers took a closer look, they then saw what happened.

They all got teleported to the opposite side of the stadium due to the electric ring right above them. Ash and Pikachu looked at each other, understanding that Pikachu can master it too.

Surge was done, and before the next city was called upon, Ash, Misty and Brock could very well guess who it would be. Saffron City echoed from the speakers. Sabrina was being called.

Sabrina stood up among trainers, as the air vibrated with psychic energy, be it her own power or from one of her Pokemon. Rising up in the air, she then hovered above the trainers, as everyone began to feel abit strange. Suddenly everyone shrieked at what just happened without warning.

For everyone it was certainly an experience out of this world, while for Ash, it was Deja Vu all over again. Looking downward, everyone could see their bodies while they themselves, their spirit, was hovering in the air above. As suddenly the world began to get warped and strange.

As an unbelievable sight was beheld. Spirits. But not from those still living. While not many, they freely moved around in the form of small lights and drifted randomly until moving upwards. Haunter suddenly appeared next to Sabrina and sent off a mild wave of Hypnosis.

With everyone affected enough and already quite drowsy from the Hypnosis, Haunter then used a move that at first seemed to be Dream Eater. But instead was something entirely else. It had a reverse effect... everyone didn´t get the dreams they were having taken away from them.

Their dreams were enhanced to the point that for a split second, they all experienced a dream moment from the future. Ash felt something in his hand. A Pokeball. He couldn´t see it, but he could feel it´s distinct shape. What it meant, was something Ash would realise in due time.

As both Sabrina and Haunter were quickly losing control and psychic energy, the two returned everyone back to their world. Sabrina was seen standing next to Surge, along with Haunter by her side, as it waved out happily to Misty and Brock, thinking of the future they experienced..

With half of the gym leaders already performed their tricks that amazed one way or another, Lance along with Mr Goodshow decided to give everyone a perhaps much needed short break.

As trainers exited the stadium and walked around the surrounding area, Ash along with the others gathered and waited for Misty and Brock, and it didn´t take long before they returned.

Ash: Hey you two! Where did you learn to do that ?! I´m serious, how did you pull that off?!

Brock: Apparently my dad put Steelix on a short diet, with nothing else but special minerals...

Misty: As for me and Milotic, I´m surprised I succeeded, I only rehearsed a few times at home!

With the three talking about the performances, they suddenly noticed that the majority of the team didn´t share the same entusiasm, to the point that they were then asked what was wrong.

May: Sorry... just that it seems some experienced a good glimpse of the future...but what I saw...

Misty: There is a saying, dont mention bad fortune telling or they are destined to become true...

Tracey: Rather not say what I heard... why... why this I get this kind of fortune telling...

Ash:You guys, we´re sorry... didn´t think that this would have both good and bad predictions...

Max: Seems you, Misty and Brock had a good fortune... so keep it to yourself then alright ?

Brock: Yeah I won´t say a word. As the saying goes, revealing fortune will make it disappear.

Ritchie: We´re happy for ya three... sorry to bring down your joy over your good moment...

With everyone getting each other to feel better, they decided to use the break and get something to eat since Misty and Brock found out just how long the entire event would actually take.

Happy to see that each other seemed to have a good fortune, Ash and Misty smiled at each other and briefly held hands, only to let go and rush forward to be the first one to get to a restaurant.

Unaware, Sabrina was nearby and wanted to tell them of the fortunes, but didn´t pursue them once they went to a restaurant not to far away. Haunter was seen, hovering over her shoulders.

Entering the restaurant that seemed to be in their kind of taste, the teams took a seat at a large table and looked at the menu, having perfect targets for Ash´s stomach to devour soon enough.

Max: This place sure knows how to cook a burger, I can even smell it from sitting right here!

May: Just chill with the orders or you won´t fit anymore through the stadium entrance Max...

Drew: He´s still young May, at his age those burgers will burn off faster than a lit up torch!

Ritchie: Hey that reminds me... wonder if the Moltres´s flame is gonna be transferred here ?

Brock: Mr Goodshow probably thought of something, it is a great tradition to keep having.

Tracey: Remember seeing on tape when you, Misty and Ash carried it a few years ago.

Misty: Seems so long ago... I´d definetly do it again if Mr Goodshow would let us once again.

Ash: It might be after the ceremony, since he didn´t mention it when we were in the VIP room...

They all saved the conversation for abit later once a waitress arrived to get their order, only for Brock to get into his usual moods. Luckly Misty and May thought of that scenario and had called out for an older woman to come over. With her not being his type, Brock began to sob.

Everyone got their order written down, and once the waitress left to the kitchen, everyone continued with any topic that was on their mind. Ritchie continued about the Moltres flame, while Max slightly argued the fact that he got less lunch money just because he´s younger.

Ash and Misty however, sitting infront of each other, were just glad to be together again after being separated for such a short time. With the only thing slightly keeping them away from each other being the table, that was not enough to stop them from atleast doing something in secret.

Looking at each other, they almost read each other´s mind, reaching out a hand under the table, and once they held onto one another, it was all they needed to be close together again. Not really wanting to show off their new relationship to everyone just yet, both thought they were safe.

But Max suddenly dropped his money pouch, and once he got under the table to get it back, he saw Ash and Misty hold hands for another brief moment before the waitress returned and they got their hands back onto the table again. Max then got back up with his money pouch.

Having the bad luck of their order being mixed up in the kitchen by another waitress, Ash and Misty´s meal would take awhile longer to get everyone else´s meals arrived in time, it was clear that by the time Ash and Misty would get theirs, everyone else would already be done.

Despite practically dying of hunger, Ash didn´t have much of a choice but to wait or die, while Misty on the other hand saw a rare and brief oppertunity for them two to be abit alone together.

Knowing Ash´s stomach might burst out of his chest if Ash doesn´t get a bite, Brock sliced the pizza he had ordered into more pieces and gave one to Ash, devouring it in the blink of an eye.

Brock also gave Misty a slice, but as she was about to eat it, she heard Ash´s stomach still growl, and with Brock running out of slices, she made up an excuse that she didn´t like the garnish and handed it over to Ash, joking that his brain need to keep up with his stomach.

With everyone laughing and Ash simply grinning at Misty, he knew Misty´s true intention and discretely nodded to her to thank her, but Max noticed it yet still didn´t think too much about it.

Ritchie: Man, this place is the definetly the place to enjoy a great dish of seafood salad !

Drew: Not too bad... well I guess we better get going, what about you Tracey, you staying?

Tracey: Think I´m gonna go call and check up on Professor Oak... I just can´t help it really...

May: Oh boy... but yeah Drew, we´d better get going back so we won´t get late. Let´s go Max!

Max:Alright alright I´m coming! And just to be clear, I can fit the entrance better than you May!

Ash: Hey easy now you two... well I´ll cya back at the stadium once me and Misty get to eat...

Brock: Well take care you too, and hey Misty... make sure Ash fits through the entrance ok ?

Misty: Oh he will, I promise that... well cya then guys, we´ll get back as soon as possible.

Tracey: Go in without me if I don´t show up, might be a long call with Professor Oak hehe...

As everyone left not a second too late, Misty and Ash finally had time together, and held hands onto the table. While they could really just smalltalk about the gym or Fusion, they took the rare opportunity to talk about their relationship and what they should continue to do about it.

Ash: I don´t know, acting all just friendly and casual with everyone around, it´s so strange...

Misty: I know how that´s like, I practically acted that way until just a few days ago Ash...

Ash: Perhaps we should tell them about us, it would make this a lot easier for us and everyone...

Misty: Trust me, I´d love to tell them Ash... but maybe the less than know for now the better...

Ash: Is it because of what happened at Pallet Town, that you wanna keep it a secret Misty ?

Misty: Maybe... okay, how about we´ll tell them somehow once the league starts, alright Ash?

Thinking it´s as close of a good opportunity as possible, Ash´s face lit up once a young waitress arrived with the food. But seeing her face, they both understood that something wasn´t right.

She put down a plate and apologised extensively for their order not going alright. Usually Ash and Misty would just ask for a food coupon or free drink as a fair enough compensation, but suddenly Misty got onto other thoughts once she saw that the waitress was slightly sobbing.

With the waitress covering her face with the menu, Misty asked what exactly happened. Despite being so embaressed, the waitress saw that Misty genuinely wondered, and thought that she could trust her. The waitress then apologised once again and explained what had happened.

Being her first day, her first customers was Ash and Misty, but she previously had called her boyfriend that lives in Shinnoh. With them both arguing, he apparently hung up on her. Abit sad that they argued over something so little as him coming over for a visit, the waitress was done.

Almost about to cry since she said some bad things, the waitress was handed a tissue. From Misty. Remembering the times she almost acted the same whenever something certain was going on with Ash, Misty told the waitress to cheer up, as the waitress got quite surprised.

Misty: I can understand how you feel miss... I was very much like that many years ago...

Waitress: What do you mean by that... do you also have a boyfriend or... wait, are you two...

Ash: Ehm... yeah. Just keeping it for ourselves for now, gonna mention it at the right time...

Misty: Hey listen... once the ceremony is over, I´ll return and help you make things right ok ?

Waitress: We haven´t been together long... he can be so stupid and drive me crazy at times...

Ash: I know how your boyfriend might feel, I can drive Misty crazy sometimes... okay a lot...

With all three mildly giggling, the waitress was called back to the kitchen while Ash and Misty took time to eat and afterwards left the restaurant. But neither were unaware of someone spying.

Max. While going with May, he wanted to make sure his suspicions were wrong and lied to her, telling he forgot his pouch at the table and ran back. Once arriving, he not only saw Ash and Misty hold hands, but heard the entire conversation they had with each other and the waitress.

Just dying to tell the others about what´s been going on, suddenly someone grabbed onto Max´s shoulder. It was the waitress. Just by seeing his face, she knew that he intended to squeal about Ash and Misty. Wanting to repay the favour, she would make sure that Max couldn´t squeal.

Halfway back towards the stadium, Misty suddenly received a message on her PokeNavi. With it apparently being an urgent matter, Misty was about to tell Ash to go ahead, but stopped once she remembered. No more secrets. Taking a deep breath, Misty told Ash to come along with her.

Not even needing a reason other than to be there with and for her, Ash nodded, as they both walked into the city outskirts. Looking for a specific alley, Misty found it and walked into it.

It was Felix. Despite being shocked, surprised and happy to see him once again after his sudden disappearance, Misty decided to wait for that moment, and asked what she was being called for.

Felix: It´s good to see you again Misty... you too Ash... I´m sorry to cut the reunion abit short...

Ash: It´s alright, we´re kinda used to these secret meetings, had plenty of action quite lately...

Misty: Have you been deep undercover during this whole time ? What´s going on Felix ?

Felix: I have... but I´m so sorry... the information I recently gathered... sadly came too late...

Ash: Due to your close relation with Giovanni... must mean you ´ve been with Team Rocket...

Misty: Maybe you don´t know, but certain events have happened with him aswell as us...

Felix: I´m aware of it... however, Giovanni is the least everyone needs to worry about for now...

Ash: Easier said than done... once you know the details of Pallet Town, you´ll rethink that...

Misty: Professor Oak, Lance, Agatha, even Ash´s mom have some connection to Giovanni...

Felix: Then it is as I feared... it´s already too late to do anything about it... it´s already begun.

Ash: What´s all this cryptic talk... come on, be straight with us and tell what´s this all about!

Misty: We can protect ourselves Felix, we´re already in deep trouble. Please. What is it ?

Felix: Few know this... it´s being kept secret... Arborville got attacked... and Vicious escaped...

_**Fierce Battle Awaits, All Fusion Teams Assembled ! Chapter 9 Preview:**_

´´ Finding out more about Vicious´s escape, Ash will soon get surprised as more familiar faces are seen, one in particular. As teams are born and get new members, what battle draws near ?´´


	9. Fierce Battle Awaits, All Fusion Teams

_**Pokemon Fusion: Master League**_

_The day´s just getting started, with all teams at the stadium and witnessed an unbelievable performance by Brock, Misty, Surge and even Sabrina together with Haunter, showing off not only their Pokemon but also some of the wonders they achieved thanks to Fusion and its secrets._

_With half of the introduction show left to be seen, the teams get ready to watch the rest, likely Erika taking stage to show off Vileplume or other powerful Pokemon she has managed to catch._

While Ash and May´s team already haven taken seats inside the stadium, things seem not to be as peaceful as they appear to be, evident from the much sudden appearance of their old friend , Felix having been missing ever since Ash participated in the Hoenn League at Evergrand City.

Meeting up with Misty and Ash, he revealed that an long forgotten enemy, Vicious, has escaped, and when even hinting to have some suspicions regarding Giovanni´s mysterious connection to Oak, Agatha and even Delia, Ash´s personal vendetta against Giovanni grows much stronger.

_But little does Ash know that while his enemies seem to return and increase, new aswell as old friends will arise, and battles draw near that not only will put Ash and his Pokemon to the test, but force him to reconsider who really is a friend and who can be considered as an enemy...  
_

_**Chapter 9: Fierce Battle Awaits, All Fusion Teams Assembled !**_

Giving Ash and Misty some time to digest what he just had mentioned, Felix at the same time was constantly on his guard, knowing far too well that there is a risk they could have been followed. Despite hearing the bad news, there was something Misty wanted to ask him directly.

Misty: Felix... what happened... you just disappeared without a trace or word to anyone...  
Ash: We´re glad to see you again, but we find your timing almost abit too convenient...

Felix: I am sorry... but unfortunately my undercover work had worked better than I thought...  
Misty: You had infiltrated deep into Team Rocket... is that why you suddenly disappeared ?

Ash: Makes sense, but why now ? Why did you suddenly return to us now and tell all of this ?  
Felix: Sadly it´s because I got caught... and the only reason I´m here... is because he let me...

Hearing that, Ash´s thoughts instantly went to Giovanni, as he clutched his fist and tried to keep calm, but Felix saw the anger rise up, something Ash couldn´t hide or disguise at all from him.

Misty: If you got caught... did something happen to you ? And why were you set free Felix ?  
Felix: Despite being the enemy, I was needed alive, and because he found a way to use me ...

Ash: Sounds like you got forced into something bad... what did you find out while undercover?

Felix: I can´t talk about it here, but I have found a weak yet existing connection to Fusion...

Misty: What, you mean that Giovanni and Team Rocket are somehow involved in the league?  
Felix: Not only Giovanni... and he´s not the one I have been referring to as he... it´s Vicious...

Not sure how Vicious could do anything at all while he was locked away, Ash wanted to ask more but Misty knew it was neither the time or place, and seeing that Felix appreciated the gesture, she told him to soon enough meet again and further talk about what has happened.

Felix: I took a great risk doing this, but the least I could do is to give you two a warning...  
Ash: We´re grateful for it Felix... your a good friend, and we´re sorry for what happened...

Misty: Though it makes abit sense, Giovanni did reveal about a Fusion Badge directly on TV...  
Felix: The next time we will meet, I´ll be sure to tell more about what I know... but for now...

Ash: I know... if I meet Giovanni again, I don´t know what I´m gonna do... it´s so frustrating...

Felix: The one thing I can say is that you do not let your feelings always tell you what to do...

Suddenly a can on the ground made a sound, in which Felix instantly disappeared. Only seeing a wild Rattata looking for food and fleeing almost as fast as Felix did, Misty got quite worried that even something like that was enough to make Felix take the chance to leave them.

Misty: It´s good that we know, but we gotta focus on the Fusion League for now Ash...  
Ash: I know you´re right, but what if no one does something? Then we gotta take action...

Misty: Until we meet Felix again, then we´ll just have to wait and see what happens, alright ?

Ash: Alright... oh right, the show should resume soon, we better get going or we might miss it.

Misty: Let´s go then. I just hope that Felix will stay safe... that goes for us both too...

Ash: I´ve faced Vicious and Giovanni before. Even if they both come... I´ll be ready for them...

Both then walked off back towards the Indigo Stadium when suddenly someone called out to them. Being on edge, they turned around and grabbed hold of their Pokeballs, almost ready to battle. But they got relieved once they saw that it was just the young waitress looking for them.

Waitress: Woah easy! You two sure are very excited to get into a Pokemon battle!

Ash: Sorry, we thought... nevermind. So what´s going on, shouldn´t you be at work ?

Waitress: Lucky I was, because after you left, someone actually spied abit on you two...  
Misty: What ? Well who was it? And how did you even notice it at all while we two didn´t ?

Misty and Ash got their answer once Max came forth from behind the waitress, in which Ash and Misty giggled abit, thinking that someone else had been spying on them both. Walking up to Ash and Misty, Max kept his head down in shame, in which Misty asked what had happened.

Waitress: Apparently he returned and then found about your little secret you have been keeping.  
Misty: Oh this sure is a surprise... Max, what could she possibly be talking about now...

Max: I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to mess things up... I just wanted to make sure for myself...  
Waitress: Don´t forget to mention you´re little outburst of ´´ Im so gonna tell everyone ´´ …

Ash: … what did you want to make sure of Max... and what did you want to tell everyone...  
Max: Hey... don´t toy with me even if I´m just a kid... you know what I´m talking about...

Misty: Kids have a tendency to be wrong... so we just want to make sure of what you know...  
Waitress: Once I got hold of him, I had a little talk, and seems he´s had a change of heart...

Whatever she did, it apparently worked as Max didn´t show any signs of wanting to squeal anymore at all. But even if Ash thought it was all clear, Misty just had to make sure of it.

Misty: Okay Max, then I´ll give you a direct question...what exactly did you want to make sure?  
Max: When we were eating at the table... I accidentally saw you two... you were holding hands...

Misty: Is that what all the fuss is about ? Me and Ash holding hands... why is that special ?  
Max: Hey... well, I thought it was abit odd... because you held hands under the table in secret...

Misty: So after you saw us hold hands and eventually left, you went back to make sure what ?  
Max: When I got back... I saw you two hold hands again but now onto the table... and... well...

The waitress and Ash knew what Misty was slowly doing, but didn´t interfere since having Max on their side would be a lot better than telling him not to tell or they´d do something in return.

Misty: I still don´t get it Max... what´s the big deal if we hold hands under or over the table ?  
Max: I also heard you talk... about still keeping it secret, and … come on, you know already...

Misty: Max... what exactly did we talk about then... and what is me and Ash keeping a secret...  
Max: Okay okay you want me to say it directly... YOU´RE USING A NEW HAND LOTION!

Max´s attempt to avoid saying what he really was being encouraged to say didn´t work at all, and instead Misty got abit angry that he still tried to avoid the main subject no matter what.  
Waitress: Come on now... it´s alright to say it... it´s your chance to finally get it out of you...

Ash: Come on Misty, maybe he doesn´t want to... we can deal with this later alright ?  
Max: Guess that didn´t work... this is embarrassing enough for me... don´t make it worse...

Misty: Max, your avoiding it... maybe we should go get May and and perhaps she can...

Max: Hey unfair! I find out something and suddenly everyone are going against me, nice !

Misty: I´ll ask again, and this time I want the answer or May will get it out of you... well ?

Max: The reason you did it in secret... is because... you two have... a crush on each other...

With all four of them silent, Max didn´t know what to expect next, but Misty then kneeled down and patted him on the head, praising him for managing to say what he really wanted to say. Ash also kneeled down and praised Max, telling him that friends shouldn´t keep stuff like that secret.

Max: Then why did you keep it secret from me and the others, why didn´t you tell us about it ?  
Ash: Well, we kinda embraced it ourselves once I got back home from the Hoenn League...

Misty: You must also have heard that we were planning to tell everyone after the show...

Max: Yeah, but I don´t get it... why keep it a secret in the first place, what´s the point of it ?

Ash: Because it affects a lot of things Max, and we had to take it easy... we can talk more later...  
Misty: I´ll make you a deal. If you keep it secret until the show, I´ll be sure to reward you... ok ?

Everyone saw that Misty had something in mind, and even if he didn´t know what she´d do, Max took the offer and shook hands on it, while Ash shook Max´s other hand at the same time.

Suddenly the waitress greeted someone behind them, but once Max froze, it was as if Ash and Misty could see his reflection in Max´s eyes. Giovanni. They then quickly got up and turned around.  
Giovanni: It´s so nice to see youngsters take an adult role when taking care of their younger friends...

Ash immediately pushed Max behind his back fo cover, while the waitress wasn´t sure what was going on and decided to return to her work, feeling that it´s something personal between them and Giovanni.

Misty: It´s not very polite at all to suddenly eavesdrop on other people´s private conversation...

Giovanni: Oh I just got here, and once I saw you Miss Williams, I wished to congratulate you...

Reaching out his hand, Giovanni expected Misty to return to favour, but after what she heard from Felix, she was somewhat on her own vendetta against Giovanni and didn´t even greet him at all.

Ash: You´ll have to excuse us... we were on our way back to the stadium to continue to see the show...

Not bothering to confront him for now while at the same time wanting to get Misty away from him before she reacts even further, they passed Giovanni when suddenly he grabbed hold of Ash´s wrist.

Giovanni: If you saw the morning news... then you know where to find me... so until then...

Giovanni then let Ash go and walked ahead of them, leaving Ash almost wanting to battle him right there, but he quickly remembered not to let his feelings take the upper hand and lose control. Seeing that Giovanni also walked back towards the stadium, Misty waited until he was abit distant from them.

After awhile they continued forward and once they reached the stadium, they meet up with Tracey right outside the entrance, having just finished a very long phone conversation with Professor Oak.  
Tracey: Hey you guys. Man that was a long phonecall, but guess what? All is good so far back home !

Misty: You gotta take it easy, after all, he just might get help from three others soon enough...  
Ash: Well the show is about to start... oh right, Tracey, can you go with Max and find a snackstand?

Tracey: Yeah sure, and Max, don´t worry about your money pouch, consider this a treat alright ?  
Max: You´re the best Tracey! Eh Ash... Misty... I´ll... I´ll be sure to hold true to that handshake...

Giving Ash and Misty an eye-wink and getting one himself in return, Max hurried ahead with Tracey going after him, not wanting to get lost among the crowd that began to gather at the stadium entrance.

Suddenly Max bumped into someone and fell, in which Tracey apologised and was about to get Max up when the person helped Max up instead. Being cloaked in a hood and having some kind of unusual glasses, Tracey and Max figured that maybe it´s a special performer for the show that was starting.

Tracey: Max you gotta be more careful, I just might get lost here while you also get lost...

Hooded person: Hello Max... hope you are alright, you didn´t hurt yourself I suppose ?

Max: No I´m okay... sorry for running into you... oh may I ask, are you a part of the show ?

Hooded person: You could say that... well, hope you´ll stay and enjoy the show... Max Taylor...

Before Max could even ask how his last-name was known, the hooded person disappeared into the crowd. Knowing they don´t have time to go look, Tracey took hold of Max and searched for the snack stands. With both of them standing in line, suddenly someone familiar greeted Tracey behind him.

Meanwhile Ash and Misty already passed the main entrance and got seated, eagerly waiting for the show to start. May asked where Max disappeared, in which Misty calmed her and said that Tracey was with him and should arrive soon. It didn´t take long for the two to return and get back into their seats.

Before Tracey and Max could mention who they met with, Mr Goodshow got onto stage platform in the center of the stadium, and waited for everyone´s attention, while Lance then also stood beside him.

Mr Goodshow: Hello and welcome back everyone ! According to my datachart here, everyone have returned except for a few individuals that seem to maybe have by accident locked themselves in the toilets... hehe small jokes aside, we also seem to have new visitors, so a big welcome to you too !

Sadly you missed an excellent start... we have seen the amazing growth increase of Pewter City´s Steelix, the mesmerizing water skills of Cerulean City´s Milotic, the impressive electric skills of Vermilion City´s Raichu, and as last seen, the mysterious, out of this world abilities of Saffron City´s Haunter along with the psychic trainer Sabrina. But the best might yet be revealed to everyone here...

Ash: I knew it Misty... he indirectly just challenged me... and I think I´m going to accept it...  
Misty: Let it go Ash... now is not the time... you can think about it all you want after the show...

Tracey: You two seem to have something else on your mind... oh Max, how´s the snacks ?

Max: My favourites ! You´re the nice big brother I always wanted, not the mean big sister I have...

May: I HEARD THAT! What´s the point of you learning to save if you get stuff free anyway Max...

Brock: You two, do argue later... I just can´t wait to see Aya perform in her tight ninja outfit... hihi...

Drew: I heard Erika´s an excellent Grass trainer, I can certainly learn abit from her performance...

Ritchie: Man, last time I faced Blaine at his gym, he was already burning me with alot of riddles...

Celadon City then was called for, as Erika stood up from her seat at the stadium. Time seemed to pass so fast, seeing Erika with Vileplume show off a Petal Dance that almost looked like the petals formed pairs and danced in the air, filling the entire stadium along with a lovely refreshing scent spreading all over.

While Drew had to hold off Brock and Ritchie dried off his drool, seeing Aya in a ninja outfit that not only showed elegant patterns and design, but also enough to make Brock almost jump out of his seat in a frenzy. Together with Venomoth, Aya showed off not only Pokemon Jujitsu but also it´s poison skills.

Ritchie was delighted to finally see Blaine take the stage after Aya while Brock wanted a replay of her performance, as Blaine used his Ninetales to set the entire stadium ablaze, yet the fire didn´t affect anything at all, likely the effects from the special volcanic stones he had told Ash about previously.

With the Viridian City Gymleader being called out last, Ash got up and couldn´t wait to see Agatha in action, knowing she´s one of the Elite Four and that as a gymleader she must be Kanto´s final ace. But everyone cheered while Ash couldn´t believe it. Giovanni had managed to replace Agatha in the show.

Standing up from his seat among the crowd while Agatha next to him, Giovanni waved out with one hand to everyone, showing off his enthusiasm to return back as a gymleader and also managed be a part of the show. Everyone expected Giovanni to take out a Pokeball and summon one of his Pokemon.

But instead Giovanni just walked from his seat all the way to the stadium platform, as Mr Goodshow then requested all the other gymleaders to come down to the stage. Something was happening.

Being called upon, Brock and Misty got up and walked over to the stage platform, as all the Kanto gymleaders were present on stage that had shown off their Pokemon. Everyone except Giovanni.

Giovanni: A big thank you to all of you, not only for a most warm welcome back, but for attending this event! Alas, I won´t be performing something as spectacular as Mr Harrison or Miss Williams...

Instead, I have far different plan in mind... some of you likely saw the morning news, so you´ll know what I am holding up here in my hand. For those that do not know... this is a Fusion Badge...

It is a symbol for the greatest achievement a Pokemon trainer can have in the new league. And it is not being first place, or captured every existing Pokemon... no... its the proof that you and your Pokemon... are one... with your team. A team that together battle other teams, over a rare amount of Fusion Badges.

The total amount of Fusion Badges are a secret and very limited... meaning that not all of you will get the chance to join the Fusion League Finals. But now is your chance to gain one... immediately here.

All gym leaders are present here... that means 8 Fusion Badges, 1 for each challenger. All team leaders have a small console next to their seat... if you believe that you can defeat a gymleader after what you have seen them do... then accept the challenge. But there is one catch in this sudden one-time offer...

If you fail... then you won´t be allowed to participate in the Fusion League at all. Remember, this offer is only available at this event, and is 100 % your own decision to make. If you believe that you can defeat a gymleader, then accept... but if you don´t want to risk it... then stand down and watch the rest...

I decided upon this... because as my co-workers know, my greatest moment as a gymleader was, and still is, to see challengers rise up to the ultimate challenge, one that will separate the weak and strong...

And there is another catch... to make the odds even more of interest... if only just one challenger accepts... that means that he will also have to battle against 7 teams aswell... and defeat all of them.

Those teams will not be able to participate unless they defeat the challenger. You have one minute to decide... choose wisely... and I wish all of you the best of luck... may the very best trainer step forward...

Suddenly upon a large screen was a timer, and as seconds started to pass, teams all over the stadium started to discuss if they should accept, and by gaining a Fusion Badge have an major headstart over everyone else, or if they can´t take the risk of losing and not being able to join the league at all.

For Ash... it was the moment he has been waiting for. A moment where there are only losers and winners, no ´´ you did your best´´. This is a moment in which Ash has gone through so many gyms and battles... to have the belief that he might have a chance. And earn another Fusion Badge.

But on stage, Misty and Brock remained shocked. Brock already knew that May certainly won´t take the challenge... all that was left was Ash... and Brock shared the same worry Misty was having... because they both know Ash... and that this could become his triumph... or fall, if he accepts the challenge.

Misty did not have enough time to go back up to the team and Ash to outright tell him not to accept the challenge, so instead she just made a pleading gesture towards their direction... for Ash not to do it.

While Tracey had some concern already, seeing Misty just made it even more clear for him, as he told Ash that he´d not want him to accept. Not only for his sake, but for Misty´s aswell. Seconds remained, as Ash looked at May´s team, already declined at the very start of the timer not to accept the challenge.

But as May, Max, Drew and Tracey looked at Ash... they saw it in his eyes. But it was too late to say anything else. And as the very last second passed... all eyes now turned towards the stadium screen.

It was eternity to wait and see the challengers, and as the results got displayed... fate played its part.

There was only... one challenger. The entire stadium got into an uproar, as even Mr Goodshow thought for a second that perhaps Giovanni´s outtake was abit too cruel and direct, seeing that the challenger will also destroy the dreams of 7 teams. But all he and everyone could do now was to just wait and see.

With the screen above them, the gymleaders couldn´t see how many challengers... but considering the reaction everyone were having... there was only one answer. Brock felt it and looked towards Misty.

She could feel it too, and almost broke down in tears. Only one could have accepted it. With the results on display on his handheld PDA, Giovanni told everyone to settle down, and grabbed the microphone to announce the daring challenger to get onto the stage and to choose a gymleader of choice to battle.

Giovanni: The results are in... only one challenger... come over... Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

Hearing those words, Ash stood up, as even May for a second almost grabbed hold of him, trying to convince him not to go, not to take the risk. But it was already too late, as Ash was walking down the stairs of the stadium, while teams looked at him with worry, anger and even threw stuff at him.

But Ash remembered what Felix had said. Do not let the feelings take over. Ash remembered what Mr Goodshow said to him. Friendship. Understanding. Strength. Inspiration. Obligation. Needs.

Those out there... screaming at him, worried and angry that he might choose their team and actually beat them... are not his friends... they don´t understand why he choose to accept the challenge...

They don´t have the strength, which is why they did not accept it... they don´t believe in themselves or their team as he does... while Ash believes that he owes it to himself and his team... to do it. To stand on his own pillar... without them to catch him if he falls... to reach his dream... and theirs. With his hands.

Misty´s fears became reality, while Brock just stood frozen in place, trying to keep all his emotions within himself... he knows why Ash is doing it... as does Misty... difference is... Brock is not in his team... by the rules, but in his heart... he never left Ash, and if he falls, Brock will feel responsible...

As Ash approached the stage, Mr Goodshow reached out a hand to help him onto the stage. Or so it seemed. An old man helping a young boy... the only help Mr Goodshow gave Ash with that hand … was to give him some mental strength. To block out everything but yourself. And just listen to your heart.

Ash realised the message and nodded, as he now stood infront of all the Kanto Gymleaders, all of them shocked to see Ash being the only challenger... confirming what they already believed of him.  
Mr Goodshow: Alright, now it´s time for Ash Ketchum and a gymleader to battle... so, who will it be ?

As if it wasn´t enough... Misty suddenly realised. And almost jumped at him. Giovanni. He knew.

Somehow he knew... that Ash couldn´t resist a battle with him again, especially after the last encounter they had moments before the show started... and by organising something like that and win... Giovanni would totally destroy Ash, but not as the leader of Team Rocket... but as a gymleader. All legal and fair.

And it is something Misty cannot protect Ash from. A battle she cannot interfere in. Because it is legal and Ash already accepted the terms the moment he accepted the challenge. The last thing that could save Ash, would be if he chose her or Brock and they would actually let him win the battle.

Suddenly Giovanni took the microphone, as he walked up to Ash and reached out with his hand to him.  
Giovanni: Here is the lone challenger! There is one thing to add... that the gymleader you chose, cannot join your team. Should you want anyone here in a future team, then you better not choose them!

With those words... Misty got into a deadzone. If Ash choose her, she would let him win... but she would not be able to join him in his new journey. That even if Ash would win against her... she would not be allowed to be by his side. Either outcome of that battle... would be a nightmare come true for both of them. But Misty was prepared for that sacrifice. To give Ash the best chance she could.

But hearing what Giovanni said... didn´t affect Ash´s choice at all. Already made his choice from the start the moment he accepted the challenge, Ash was ready to announce who he would want to battle.  
Giovanni: Well young man... the time has come... what gymleader will you decide to battle now ?

Ash: You. I am going to battle you Giovanni... and Blaine... Aya... Erika... Sabrina... and Surge... if I battle you six and decide not to get your Fusion Badges, then let the teams continue to be in the league !

For each name Ash challenged, the entire stadium roared even higher. But not of worry or even anger. Everyone cheered for Ash. For what he just did. He put all the others teams... before himself.

Misty knew Ash goes far... even too far at times... but what Ash did... not only shocked her... but further confirmed... why she loves him and always have. Because Ash is who he is. A true hero. Her hero.

As if Giovanni´s heart stopped for a second after hearing Ash´s daring proposal, Giovanni accepted his offer, but at the same time wanted to spice things up, as he walked over to Misty and Brock.  
Giovanni: What about these two gymleaders... are they not worthy of your challenge young man ?

Ash: They are... but we already had a battle long ago... when I first began my journey... and they won... they conquered my heart and soul. They are my friends, and I wish to have them in my future team.

Misty saw what Giovanni tried to do. Once last effort. To involve Ash´s friends to become the last obstacle between him and his dreams and force Ash to choose. This time... Misty had enough of it.

She walked over to Ash and told the gymleaders that they should accept his offer. Brock however remained in the background, thinking Misty made a bad move by publicly showing support for Ash.

Mr Goodshow: It warms might heart to see that your friend stands by your decision young Ash...

Giovanni: Ah I see... Miss Williams is your Support Trainer... isn´t she ? I should have known...

Lance: Ash, I really admire your courage, but even I wouldn´t make an offer like that, you should...

Giovanni: I´ve seen this so many times before... little boy with big dreams... you cannot possibly...

Before Giovanni could even finish his sentence and tell Ash that he cannot succeed against the six gymleaders, Misty told him to stop it. As she took hold of Ash´s hand and held him firmly.

Misty: Judging by the crowd´s reaction, Ash´s chances would seem to be impossible. But they don´t know him. They haven´t seen what he has managed to do. I have. They at first didn´t believe in him...

But I did, and still do. Ash can manage to show them, that against all impossible odds... something can come true... I know it... because when I first met him... I was the same... thinking as you do now...

Until the most unlikely thing happened... I saw him for what he really is. A best friend that never left my side until he had to... and as crazy as it really is... Ash is someone that I... in the end... fell in love with...

It was time. Now or never. There was no better moment that fate could choose... for Misty to show it. That Brock might be Ash´s best friend... while she is something else. Something much more to him.

Misty put her arms around Ash... and kissed him. While Ash would have wanted another time to get all kissy-huggy, he held his arms around Misty and responded back. The entire stadium went insane.

While Giovanni remained in shock, that Misty had dared to go directly against him like that. But also the fact that he could never have guessed it. That behind Ash´s own driving force was his equal, with the exact, if maybe not more driving force to stand by his side no matter what would be in their way.

That Misty choose to openly show it proved further just how confident she was in her relationship with Ash but also that she seriously believed that Ash can actually defeat all those six gymleaders.

No bigtalk or trying to fool anyone. Misty´s faith in Ash, to believe in him...somewhat frightened Giovanni. Because Misty knew just how powerful the gymleaders have become, yet she instead put all the odds in Ash´s favour. Giovanni began to think if he has underestimated Ash all this time.

Misty finally let go of Ash, as she took his arm and raised it up in the air and with great spirit yelled out to the stadium crowd that Ash will beat the gymleaders. As if she had put the entire crowd under a spell, they began to all cheer for Ash and told him to kick ass. The tide has finally turned.

Ash turned around and faced Giovanni, and said that he would face him last. To show him that five gymleaders are nothing to finally have the battle they have long avoided for far too long. Giovanni grinned, wondering just how powerful Ash has become during his journeys through the regions.

Giovanni: You´re truly serious... about doing this... very well... I´ll face you last young boy...  
Ash: Not only will I prove you wrong... I´ll re-earn my Earth Badge, since it never came from you...

Giovanni: It was fate that did not pit us against each other that day... otherwise you´d not gain it...

Ash: Don´t be too sure about that... Gary Oak beat most of your Pokemon... I´d do the same...

Giovanni: All but one Pokemon... and with that Pokemon... I would have totally crushed you...

Ash: Then use it in our coming battle... and we´ll see just who is right and who is wrong...

With his memory still gone from the events of Mt Quena, Giovanni did not know that Ash knew he had used Mewtwo during Gary´s gym battle, and Ash taunted Giovanni about the fact that he knows Mewtwo is free and no longer in his possession Giovanni did not have his ace in the hold anymore.

Mr Goodshow decided to announce another break, but as Misty and Ash along with Brock were about to leave the platform, the other gymleaders told Ash to wait. As they stepped forward.  
Surge: I think I speak for all of us when I say I want to battle you Ash... but I just cannot do it.

Sabrina: Because if we lose... then we would not be able in the future to join your team Ash...

Erika: And we just can´t let that happen... because one day... we would want to cross your path...

Aya: For one day to be on your team... is something I think all of us will wait for to happen one day...

Blaine: We apologise Ash... but we gymleaders will not battle you. Not under these conditions.

Mr Goodshow: Oh my... this came unexpectedly.. well Giovanni, do you agree with them ?

Giovanni: Then I will be your only challenger... and I don´t mind... because I will not lose to you...

With that settled, Mr Goodshow announced another break before Ash´s battle, and all the teams left their seats and were exiting the stadium, as Ash, Misty and Brock first met up with Tracey and Max.  
Tracey: I gotta say, that sure was not what I´d expect to happen... not only you Ash, but Misty...

Misty: I had to. Giovanni went too far. And he paid the price. He didn´t count on this at all...

Brock: While it seems he has suffered one small defeat... but now he knows about you two...

Ash: I saw it in his face... he´s afraid. And he started the challenge, so he can´t back off his own trap...  
Max: I don´t know Ash... maybe he has one trick to pull of, something you didn´t really count on...

About to go find the others, Misty excused herself and went to the girl´s room as Ash went to the men´s room, while Brock, Tracey and Max remained nearby and waited for them to return.

Entering the girl´s room, Misty saw May, going through stuff in her purse by the sink. Standing next to her and washing her hands, Misty immediately noticed that something was on her mind.

Misty: Well... not much to say really... guess that came as a surprise to you guys too... May...

May: Yeah it sure was... Misty... I´m happy for the both of you. And wish you the best of luck...

About to give May a friendly hug, suddenly Misty heard someone wish her luck aswell, but as she turned around, a girl already walked out the door. But Misty had a good guess on who it might be.  
Misty: Guess not everyone´s happy with our surprise announcement hehe... or what we also did...

May: In a way...I always thought that you and Ash seemed to be closer than you two realised...

Misty: Yeah... just that after he got back home, we realised it together. So it´s new for us too...

May: For what it´s worth... showing your full support to Ash like that... was really touching...

Misty: While I don´t regret it, maybe I went alittle too far... but it´s too late to do anything about it.

A few girls then walked in, and upon seeing Misty, had a zillion stuff to ask, but Misty and May quickly got out and looked around, as Brock, Tracey, Max and even Ash wasn´t around anymore.

Tracey had taken Max to another snack stand since Max wanted some more stuff, while Brock mentioned to them that he´d be back soon. Ash remained in the men´s room, but unlike girls, the guys in there weren´t as overzealous, and simply just wished him good luck in the upcoming battle.

Suddenly someone entered and asked for some privacy for awhile, as the guys left him and Ash alone. Turning around, Ash couldn´t believe who it was. AJ. He then reached out for Ash´s hand.

AJ: Hello Ash... it´s been a long time... but I´m glad to finally get the chance see you again.

Ash: AJ ?! I can´t believe it ! I haven´t seen you for years! Ah man this sure is a big surprise!

AJ: When I heard only one trainer accepted the challenge... the first one that came to mind was you.

Ash: I don´t know, I didn´t make that big of an impression last time we met... how have you been ?  
AJ: I travelled through Kanto, wanting to find a good partner to start building my gym together with.

Ash: That sounds great ! How has that been going, did you manage to finally open your own gym ?

AJ: I was about too, but once the Johto League started, I wished to explore some gyms over there.

Ash: Yeah they got some pretty though ones there, did you also try to compete in the leagues ?

AJ: I failed to get into the Indigo League, and I only won against a few gymleaders in Johto.

Ash: Sorry to hear that... so how come you haven´t opened your new gym after leaving Johto ?

AJ: Well I met up with some others that also are interested in opening their official gyms.

Ash: Really ? By any chance did you meet up with a guy named Dorian from the Coastline Gym?  
AJ: Yeah I have, and ever since we have worked together to get our gyms to become a reality.

Ash: It´s been a few years since I was in Johto... then does that mean... you already got it open ?!  
AJ: Not yet... but soon. Though now the Fusion League is abit in the way of my grand opening...

Ash: Still, that means that in the next Indigo League, you´ll be the 9th gymleader to battle right ?  
AJ: That´s right. And even though its not open yet... I´d very much like you to be the first to battle.

Ash: I´d love too ! Man I can´t wait to tell Misty about this, I bet even Brock would wanna join in!  
AJ: Then I´ll be sure to tell my teammates to stop by my place once you want to visit me Ash...

Suddenly AJ took forth something to show Ash. His future gym badge. Shaped like the fissure that was created during his 100th battle, along with a whip that looked like it created the fissure.  
Ash: I gotta say, its creative... wait... it looks like... isn´t this from your battle with Team Rocket ?

AJ: I chose it as my official gym symbol because with great determination, one can get very far...

Ash: That´s certainly true... well AJ... my team is likely waiting... so... I´ll cya soon enough... deal ?

Nodding, AJ moved aside so Ash can get out. Meanwhile Brock was walking around in a cafeteria, as if he was looking for something. Or someone. And Brock quickly found what he searched for.

Drew was also in the cafeteria, but as he got in line to order something, a young woman walked over and greeted him, apparently knowing each other. And she was the one Brock was looking for.  
Drew: I didn´t expect to see you here Solidad, I was sure you were still coordinating in Hoenn!

Solidad: Same about you! I got here with friends for the planned Kanto Grand Festival... and then...

Drew: Yeah, abit bad timing with the Fusion League... but I guess this means that you have a team ?

Solidad: That´s right. I asked Harley to join me, and I was actually thinking about finding you...

Drew: Thanks for the offer... but I´m actually here with a team aswell, May and her friends.

Solidad: Oh that´s too bad Drew. Then that means that we´ll be fierce rivals once again...

Drew: Hey, this is different than coordinator festivals... you´re not gonna beat me this time...

With him now first at the cashier, Drew paid for his items and left, but as Solidad was about to pay for her stuff, suddenly someone intervened and handed over cash to the cashier. It was Brock.  
Solidad: Brock ? What a surprise, first seeing an friend awhile ago and now an even older friend !

Brock: I wasn´t sure at first that it was you, but now that I followed you here, it really is you!

Solidad: Oh Brock you didn´t have to pay for this... here lets sit down, anything I can get you ?

Brock: Just some quality time together... I happened to hear your little conversation with Drew.

Solidad: Sure, I got some spare time...oh you mean my friend? Wait a sec, you know each other?

Brock: We do, actually we´re on the same team. And I heard that you already got a team formed ?

Solidad: Yeah I do, shame, would have been great to have Drew and maybe even you in the team...

Before Brock could get into another overdrive, suddenly someone got to their table and told Solidad that they should get going. As Brock turned around and was surprised to who it was.

Tracey and Max were done at the snack stand, not getting anymore after Max started to get abit hyper from the last batch of candy he ate. Knowing Tracey is probably right, Max tried to calm down, but every scent in the air made it harder to resist taking just another little piece of something.

Tracey: I thought you knew you limits Max... great, your sister is gonna kill me once she finds out...

Max: She won´t know if he don´t tell her... so by her not knowing, she can´t get mad at us...

Tracey: I had enough of keeping secrets for now recently... so sorry Max, but May needs to know...

Max: It´s not that bad, my stomach isn´t hurting and I... oh look over there... chocolate strings...

Tracey: Your eyes are like spotlights, come on and pull yourself together or it´ll get worse...

Max: I´m sorry Tracey... I´ll take the blame, after all, you were only trying to be nice to me...

With Max´s puppy eyes being even more puppy like due to his sugar rush, Tracey couldn´t refuse his sad look, and told him he´ll keep it a secret this one time, but next time he gets totally busted.

Despite Max being sincere about taking the blame, having Tracey get a change of heart was an added bonus, as Max tried his best to get himself under control They then meet up with Ritchie.  
Ritchie: Hey you two. Most people are starting to leave, so its easier to find you and everyone else.

Tracey: We were just about done here too... you mind taking Max back while I look for Ash ?  
Ritchie: No problem, and I think I saw Brock in the cafeteria, so Ash mind end up there too.

Tracey: Great, I´ll be back soon enough, just need to tell Ash we got a new addition to our team.

Ritchie: Really ? However it is sure missed the memo that trainers should all gather up over here...

With Tracey gone, Ritchie took hold of Max´s hand and left to find May and Drew, while Max was glad to get away from the snack stands or he´d go nuts eventually from the scents and sugar rush.

Soon enough they meet up with May and Misty, as Misty asked Ritchie where Tracey was.  
Misty: This break is going to last some time, we should gather everyone and go to the Pokemon Center.

May:: So that´s why so many had a rush to leave, guess they´re afraid that the rooms will all get taken.

Ritchie: He went to the cafeteria, looking for Ash, guess you two didn´t run into neither of them ?

Misty: This is deja vu all over again, now we gotta look everywhere to find a vacant room !  
Ritchie: I´m sure that they expected this and have enough rooms all over the area even for us.

Max: I could definitely need a powernap, I´m exhausted... and... ouch.. my stomach...  
May: Max what is it ? Don´t tell you´re not feeling well because you ate too much snacks ?!

With Tracey not around to cover him and too late to have talked to Ritchie with a cover story, Max awaited severe punishment from May, but an unexpected yet likely ally came to his rescue. Misty.

Misty: My stomach´s been abit worried too...guess we both aren´t too used to restaurant food Max...

Ritchie: Yeah me too, hope it´s not food poisoning, that´s really the last we all need right now...

With Misty winking to Ritchie, Max got both on his side, as May thought she guessed wrong and didn´t get mad at Max anymore, and instead told them she´d take him to a nearby nurse just to be sure.

As they left, Misty thanked Ritchie for coming to the rescue for Max, and together with him went to the cafeteria to go get Tracey and with alittle luck also manage to find Ash. Suddenly her PokeNavi got an status update, as Misty checked it and saw that someone had just got added to their team.

Having parted way with AJ for the time being, Ash looked around for the others, but after not finding them for awhile his stomach began to start a rebellion. Knowing a small bite should be enough and that maybe he´d find some of the others aswell, Ash took another direction and headed towards the cafeteria, and it didn´t take long for him to see Brock, still with Solidad. And Aya.

She was in Solidad´s team and the Support Trainer, and having taken a seat infront of Solidad and Brock, she started talking to Brock about how his journey has been and what she has been doing.

Aya: I see... guess you almost didn´t get the chance to rejoin Ash when you also went to Hoenn...

Brock: One could say that it was more or less fate that got me to join Ash once again in Hoenn...

Aya: I´m glad to hear that you two have been together for so long, will you be in his team aswell ?

Brock: I would want too... but you see... Ash already has Misty, while another friend needs me...

With neither of them noticing Ash just abit away from them, Ash saw Brock´s expression once he mentioned that he would want to join Ash again. As if Brock was starting to have second thoughts.

Solidad: Oh that´s right, Drew is in your team... so what other teammates do you have Brock ?

Brock: Apart from Drew, my other teammates trainer Ritchie Hiroshi and coordinator May Taylor.

Aya: Ritchie ?! Could it be the Pokemon trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder just like Ash ?

Solidad: May Taylor... you mean the daughter of Norman, the leader of the Petalburg Gym ?  
Brock: Seems you two know each one of them, yeah Ritchie´s an Assist Leader in May´s team.

Aya: Ritchie certainly made an impression, one of few trainers I remember after all there years...

Solidad: And well, I haven´t met May, just that Drew has talked alot about her whenever we met...

With Brock continuing his little conversation with Aya and Solidad, Ash was about to go greet Aya while introduction himself to Solidad, but also to talk to Brock about how the teams are assembled.

Suddenly Tracey walked just infront of Ash before he could have the chance get to the table.  
Tracey: There you are! You´re like a Rattata in a maze Ash, not easy finding ya once ya get going!

Ash: Hehe sorry, after everyone split up I guess its been hard to find the others. Atleast Brock´s here.

Tracey: Still chasing dreams I see... well if he doesn´t hurry, he might be without a bed to sleep in!

Ash: Oh right, we better get ourselves a room for the team. You go ahead while I´ll mention it to Brock.

Tracey: Oh that reminds me... when I got to the snack stand with Max earlier , guess who I met ?

Before Ash could even take a guess at who Tracey met with, he heard a familiar voice call out for him just behind him. Turning around, Ash certainly got quite a surprise at who has showed up. It was Gary.

Gary: You never change Ash... for good or worse... no need to worry, I already got a room all reserved.

Tracey: Hey Gary ! I was just about to mention to Ash who I had run into, and well, here you are...

Ash: Gary ! It´s great to see you! If you´re here, then that means you´ll join the Fusion League too!

Gary: You kidding? How can I possibly miss out something like this and let you have all the fun ?

Tracey: You´re still the same too Gary... also for good or worse...anyway, so tell Ash the great news!

Ash: Don´t worry Gary, I´ll share some fun with ya... and what news ? Something I need to know ?

Gary: I took the liberty of signing myself in... since I heard that someone´s still one man short...

Hearing the news, a part of Ash was thrilled to have Gary as his travel companion and partner in the team, but Ash then knew. That for the moment... there was no room for Brock to join the team too...

Tracey: With a complete team of four, man we sure are lucky, some only have teams of three Ash!

Ash: Yeah its great... I´m glad to hear Gary...abit surprised though... why did you want to join me ?

Gary: Since we met, we´ve been just rivals Ash... but this time... I´d like to be more of a friend...

Tracey: Man I wish Professor Oak was here, he´d not believe it! Ash and Gary, Gary and Ash...

Ash: We get the point Tracey... hey... Gary... I´m glad... I really am... it´s just that... well...

Gary: What´s wrong Ash ? I know that it´s your decision in the end... something bothering ya ?

Ash: I´d like to talk to you privately about this, but after I get the chance to talk to someone else...

Despite Ash being put in a dilemma of now choosing between friends, he wanted to talk to both Gary and Brock before making his final decision, especially after seeing Brock being hesitant.

Telling Gary if he can take Tracey and find the others to go towards the Pokemon Center, Ash wished to talk to Brock since now was an excellent chance. With both of them leaving, Ash sat down next Aya.  
Aya: Ash ! You startled me abit, thought Harley had got back, think he was looking for someone...

Ash: Hehe sorry... and wait what ? Don´t tell me he´s in your team ? You gotta be kidding me...

Solidad: Hello, I´m Solidad, nice to meet you. Been hearing alot about you from Brock here...

Ash: Thanks, nice to meet you too Solidad... hey Brock, you got a minute, I´d like to talk to ya...

Brock: Ash... my dear friend through thick and thin... I got Solidad and Aya here... can´t it wait ?!

Ash: Don´t start Brock... and listen, it´s kinda urgent...I wouldn´t ask if it wasn´t so important...

Brock: You´re serious... alright. Aya, Solidad, do excuse me for now... and please don´t go just yet!

Brock quickly pulled himself together and walked over to a corner of the cafeteria along with Ash, but now that Ash finally had the chance, he had trouble getting the right words out to ask Brock.

Ash: Yeah... listen... I just got some news... Gary´s back from Sinnoh, and he´s in my team now...

Brock Really ? That was a odd move, I´d not imagine him join you like that all of a sudden!

Ash: Tracey said that too... anyway, I am glad that he want to join me...but I´ve not accepted it yet...

Brock: Well it would be a shame for Gary to be without a team, why haven´t you accepted yet Ash ?  
Ash: It´s because... I manage to hear you talking about me... and... I just have to be sure Brock...

Before Ash could ask Brock if he really can´t join him instead, someone intervened and got between the two. It was Misty. Having met up with Tracey and Gary, she then saw Ash and Brock.

And just like Ash somewhat could read Brock´s emotions just by seeing his face, Misty could read Ash like an open book and quickly connected the dots once she heard him talk to Brock privately.  
Misty: There you are ! Ash Ketchum, I´m checked the entire stadium twice looking for you!

Ash: Sorry... just that I ran into some old friends, and there´s something I wanna ask Brock, so...  
Misty: We´ll have to do that later Ash... I got news for ya. Gary´s back and he just joined the team!

Brock: Guess that´s settled Ash,now you don´t have to worry about not having a full team anymore. Ash: What, he´s already registered ? I thought I was the only one that can approve his invitation ?

Not knowing Ash would have second thoughts, Misty had already given her approval as the Support Trainer, but while it can easily get fixed, she knew it just got complicated. Not much of a choice, she took Ash´s hand and left. But also gave Brock a handsign that she´d need to talk to him soon.

Whatever was going on, Brock knew that it certainly is important, and as he returned to smalltalk with Solidad and Aya, instead of having lovely daydreams about them, all he could think about was Ash. And that it was something that now got Misty involved, seeing she wanted to get Ash away.

With everyone starting to finally gather towards the nearby Pokemon Center, May and Max were there and already done after a local Doctor Joy checked out Max´s sudden bad condition.  
Doctor Joy: Well all my preliminary examinations just indicate a very high amount of bloodsugar...

May: Max ! It´s because of the candy, I knew it ! You tried covering it up, didn´t you ?!

Max: I´m sorry ! Okay I had alittle too much, but it´s only because you get so much more to do !

May: And I wonder why ! If mom and dad hear about this, I´m getting all the blame Max !  
Doctor Joy: Easy now, its nothing serious at all remember, he just needs to sleep it off that´s all...

May: It is to me ! They´ll punish me while this little victim get comforted and pitied over!

Doctor Joy: So your saying as long as you don´t get punished, it doesn´t matter if Max feels sick ?

Understanding what Doctor Joy was starting to imply, May regretted her choice of words, making it almost sound like she cared more about her money and freedom that Max´s own health. Seeing that May had got the message, Doctor Joy then counted on May to make sure Max gets some good rest.

Normally giving a good patient a lollipop to cheer them up, it would be the first Doctor Joy didn´t give one away due to Max´s condition. Thanking Doctor Joy, May took Max out of the examination room and once they got their gear, they decided to wait for the others over at the entrance lobby.

Max: It was a mistake May... still, how can I learn from them if I don´t get the chance to make any...

May: You´re right about that... just don´t make too many... besides, I made a mistake too yaknow...

Max: Woah, I should get a sugar rush more often, did I just hear my big sister admit a mistake ?!  
May: Hey I´m serious...my mistake was not only that I didn´t let you eat the candy at all...

Max: Wait what ? I thought you didn´t want any of this to actually happen... what do you mean?

May: I should have given you the candy... and make sure my little brother doesn´t get sick...

Realising she´s there for Max through the good and worse, May suddenly got confused as Max´s eyes got big and started mumbling about a big green yummy candy, like he got another sugar-rush About to ask, May suddenly shrieked as someone screamed out her name from behind her back.

Quickly turning around and instantly pushing whoever it is to the ground while backing away, May wasn´t surprised at all to see who could do something that crazy. It was no one other than Harley.

Harley: Oh chill out girl, I was just trying to be friendly here, ah now my clothes got abit dirty...

May: Harley ! What do you think you´re doing, you startled me half to death! Don´t do that again !  
Harley: Well excuse me... just excited to see you, since I´m sure you´re here for the new league...

May: Apology not accepted... and yeah I´m joining the Fusion League, and I guess you are too...

Harley: Indeed ! I have a fabulous team of 2 girls and one open spot for any future newcomers...

May: Save it Harley... you´re trying to trick me into joining your team only to discard me instantly...

Harley: Oh my... what could I possibly have done to you to make you believe something like that !

Just by seeing her face, Harley knew that May still hasn´t forgotten the Tentacool incident that he quickly took advantage of, or any other situation she has fallen to his schemes far too many times.  
Harley: Well I´d like to start anew with you, and since you´re alone and without a team, then you ...

May: No thanks... besides, sorry to disappoint you Harley, but I already got a full team assembled.  
Harley: No way! But you suck at contests and battles, who would possibly want to join you?!

May: I knew it, you´re playing dirty again Harley! But this time you´re not gonna get to me...  
Harley: Fine, then it´ll be my pleasure to be the one that brings you and your team down...

May: Don´t be so sure about that... Drew has joined me, along with other friends I have invited.  
Harley: But he´s a lonewolf... there has to be some other reason why that showoff joined you...

Not getting affected my Harley trying to twist everything against her, May asked her to leave her alone. But with her alone, Harley could continue to try break her spirit down awhile longer.  
May: Harley I´m not gonna ask again! Max isn´t feeling well, so please just leave me alone !

Harley: Not until you tell me what other trainers you have managed to trick into joining you!  
May: Fine! Brock´s my Support Trainer, and aside from Drew, my new friend Ritchie is also in!

Harley: The Pewter City guy ?! What the hell, why would he possibly want to join you ?!  
May: Because he´s a friend! Perhaps you´re unfamiliar with that concept, you should give it a try!

Harley: That´s where you are wrong missy!I got my old friend Solidad to join my team, so ha !  
May: If she´s your friend then she doesn´t need an enemy, you´re a bad person enough as it is!

Before Harley could counter again, May gave him a fierce look to leave or she might tell Nurse Joy to kick him out. And as he saw Ash just arrive, Harley decided it was best to leave for the moment.  
Max: I have to say, Harley was the least I´d expect to see here...seems he still has a grudge on you...

May: Well I can´t blame him, I have a grudge too after all he has done... oh hey Ash, you´re here!

Ash: We just got here, seems people are starting to book up the available rooms in this Pokemon Center.

May I was about to ask Nurse Joy for one since Max need to rest for awhile... due to his sugar-rush..

Misty: Atleast we´re in luck, we just meet up with Gary and he already got a room reserved for the team.

May: You mean Gary Oak, Professor Oak´s grandson? He´s actually gonna join your team Ash ?

Max: That so cool! Think you mentioned he was in Sinnoh, bet he has some cool new Pokemon!

Ash just nodded, not wanting to confirm or deny that Gary´s in the team. Before the conversation could go any further, Ritchie along with Drew and Brock also got arrived, having entered the Pokemon Center.  
Ritchie: There you are May. Seems there are enough rooms left, so lets go stand in line and get one.

Drew: Hey May, I think I saw Harley just moments ago... did you meet up with him or something ?  
May: It´s a long story... anyway, what room configuration should we get, and maybe we can get two ?

Brock: Hmm yeah, think one small room for you and Max, and a medium for us guys is good enough.

May: Yeah makes sense. And being the only girl in the team, I should have a separate room anyway.

With it decided, May got in line with her team, as Gary and Tracey showed up and walked over to Ash and Misty. Having one large room already booked, Gary told them to come along with him.  
Gary: Should really thank my grandpa for the room reservation, he sure thought of this in advance...

Ash: But wait, how come he got you a room while we didn´t get anything reserved at all ?

Tracey: Perhaps Professor Oak knew Gary would come and wanted to keep it a surprise for us...

Gary: Wouldn´t surprise me...well its got everything we need might according to the description.  
Misty: It seems to be a large room by the picture on the keycard, just glad to fit all of us in there.

Reaching the room, Gary inserted the keycard and opened the door. While not as good looking as on the keycard, it certainly had everything they needed, from a small fridge and computer to even a private bathroom, which most other regular rooms lacked and were connected to a public bathplace.

Putting their things on the floor, they started to look around and check the place out, but as Misty and Ash thought it was good and Tracey agreed, suddenly Gary told them that there is an error.  
Gary: Well guess they changed some stuff here... apparently there are only two normal beds.

Tracey: But wait, doesn´t the the description say there are two normal beds and one double bed ?  
Gary: Yeah it does, I must have missed that... and what are the odds these two are gonna share it ?

Thinking he just did a little joke to make alittle fun of Ash, Gary remained clueless once Misty linked her arm with Ash and entered the separate bedroom, closed the door and even locked it from inside.

Meanwhile May and her team reached their room, and while the others found a good bed and started to put their stuff next to it, May got into the smaller room nearby with Max to make sure he rests.  
May: Come on now, into bed with you, hope its comfortable. Try to get some sleep alright Max?

Max: Yeah thanks sis... just don´t let me sleep too much alright ? I don´t wanna miss anything !

May: Should anything start, we got a small TV here okay? You´re not gonna miss anything Max...

Brock: Hey, just wanted to say that I´ll be making some soup, you two want some now?

May: Thanks Brock, I can wait, and Max should rest for, afterwards he can try eating some.

Giving Max a kiss on the forehead, May smiled at him and left the room, closing the door and then a sign on the doorknob not to disturb. With Max sleeping, Ritchie and Drew kept their voices down.

But suddenly May got a bad feeling, and hearing footsteps outside the room door, she by instinct locked the door. Putting her ear towards the door, she could hear him. Harley. Be it fate or just real bad luck he happened to get the room adjacent to hers. May told Brock and the others to be quiet.

May: It´s Harley... its bad enough to have him near at all, but this is just plain ridiculous... oh boy...  
Ritchie: Haven´t heard of him... and by the look on your face, perhaps it´s a good idea I haven´t...

Drew: He´s a selfish prick that has a grudge against May, can´t see why Solidad joined that clown...

Brock: Wait... maybe it´s fate after all... because Solidad is right outside... I´m coming darling !

Stuffing a napkin right into Brock´s drooling mouth and keeping him away from the door, May heard Harley close his room door from the inside, as she let out a breath of relief that he´s gone.

Letting Brock out with the sworn promise that he doesn´t mention that they got rooms right infront of each other, May began doubting Brock even heard her and even almost saw Solidad in his eyes.  
Drew: Hold on, you act like you know her... ofcourse, she´s from Pewter City like you Brock...

Brock: We even used to date... then she moved out of Pewter City while I stayed behind... all alone !  
May: Cool it Romeo... Max is sleeping, and the least I need is Harley to be my new neighbour..

Ritchie: Well for good or worse, this Harley and Solidad are closeby, so you gotta deal with it.

Drew: Though I gotta agree with Max, I´d very much prefer to avoid him as much as possible...

Brock: No argument there, but with Solidad in my reach... I promise, Harley won´t know...

May: Okay... but if you squeal... we´ll get Solidad here and you can stay there with Harley...

With May, Drew and especially Brock shivering at the mere thought of that scenario, Ritchie wondered how bad the guy can be, only to get a shiver himself, hearing from across the door how Harley squealed at how nice the pillows are and that he´s lost weight since his pants aren´t tight.

Taking out the keycard, May opened the door for Brock and let him out for his lovehunt, and immediately locked the door again once he was outside. Hearing Brock knock on the door and giggling at the thought of seeing Solidad again, May in the end atleast wished him good luck.

Harley: Oh we have a visitor... one moment please... there we go, tighter pants... oh hello Brock!

Brock: Eh... hi Harley... well I happened to be nearby... is Solidad inside, is she busy unpacking?

Harley: Oh no, she just put her stuff on her bed, do come in! Don´t you just love the pillows !

Aya: What´s the noise... oh Brock, didn´t expect to see you so soon already...what brings you here ?

Brock: Hi Aya... hehe since there is some time to spare, I thought about giving Solidad a visit...

Harley: Aya you met Brock before ? And Brock, you know Solidad... oh wait... ofcourse...

With a love face that creeped Brock out, he understood that Harley connected the dots somehow, and knowing him, Brock feared how Harley might somehow take advantage of the situation.

Brock: I met Aya when travelling with Ash in Kanto, and I´ve known Solidad for some time...

Aya: Harley, I gotta go pick up my Pokemon. Take care of Brock, he´s an old friend. See you soon!

Harley: Will do! There now, please take a seat, have a little man to man talk here and now...

Brock: Thought you said Solidad was here, but I don´t see her anywhere Harley, where is she ?

Before Brock could even get an answer, his lovestruck mind suddenly realised where. But as he turned his head towards the bathroom door, it suddenly opened, as Solidad entered the room. She had taken a shower, and had come out with only one towel around her body and one on her hair.

Seeing just how infatuated Brock was, Harley already had a scheme in mind to try use him against May, and Solidad was his secret weapon. She suddenly asked Harley who he and Aya were talking to, since she was drying her hair with the towel she couldn´t see that Brock was right behind her.

Harley: Oh it was Brock, but I told him you were busy so he´ll return later... seems you know him.

Solidad: Yeah, me and Brock know each other quite well, guess you know him through his team...

Harley: Yeah... and well, correct me if I´m wrong, but seems that he has a little sweet spot for you...

Solidad: Actually... he´s not alone... I have to admit that I missed his company while travelling..

Harley: Gosh this is too cute! Tell me, how close were you before you decided to leave him behind.

Solidad: Quite close, we were together alot... I actually almost didn´t recognise him in the cafeteria.

Harley: Oh you already meet up earlier.. so what´s the deal girl, you two should be a perfect match!  
Solidad: It´s just... that if Brock really would have cared... then he´d come with me when I left...

Not wanting to blow the cover, Harley whispered to Brock to exit and in return for him sweet-talking to Solidad, Brock would help him mess around abit with May just for plain old fun, nothing evil.

Despite the totally innocent face Harley had, Brock knew that under that heavy makeup was the face of an evil plot twister, but since if it wasn´t for Harley then Brock would never have found out how Solidad felt, he decided to make a temporary alliance even if Harley was the devil himself.

Quietly leaving and closing the door behind him, Brock knocked on his room door, and as Drew opened, Brock just walked by him and went straight for his bed, laying down to think it through.  
Drew: Based on that look on your face... I assume it didn´t go too great for ya Brock... oh well...

Ritchie: Guess Misty´s little stunt earlier and meeting this girl really made you make a move huh...

Brock: Actually... it went better than I thought... I actually found out something about Solidad...

Drew: Then why are you back here and sobbing like its the end of the world for you ?

Brock: Well I found out thanks to Harley, and he would help me more... if I also help him...

Ritchie: You sound like it´s a deal with the devil... really, what´s the worst that can happen ?

Drew: I´d rather not think about it nor would I want to find out by getting involved in this mess...

Despite Drew having good intentions to leave Brock alone and let him try handle his own personal life, Ritchie atleast wanted to hear about what the problem is and what he can actually do to help Brock.

Brock: Thanks for trying to help... but maybe I should just handle this alone... even forget about it...

Ritchie: Don´t say that... I may not know her but if she´s important to you then she´s important to me...

Brock: It turns out that back then Solidad was just as much interested to be with me as I am... but then...

Ritchie: If it´s something about the past then focus on the present and try solving your issues together.

Brock: That´s the problem... she is afraid to get close to me again... because I hurt her once already...

Ritchie: That´s what you have to convince her of. That it was in the past and not gonna happen now...

Brock: I just feel so stupid... I didn´t realise what position I put her in until now that its too late...  
Ritchie: It´s never too late. You two found your way back to each other. You just gotta believe that.

Before Ritchie could say anything else, May returned from the bathroom, having taken a shower and changed into fresh clothes and asked what they were talking about. Reminded of Solidad once May appeared, Brock decided to keep it to himself and told Ritchie that May doesn´t need to know.

Wanting to go outside and clear his thoughts, Brock left the room, leaving May abit hurt that she got left out of the conversation, and even when asking Ritchie about it, he told May that the less people that know about it the better and that he´s sorry that he can´t betray Brock´s confidence by telling her.

May: Don´t leave me out of this please, Brock´s just as much of a friend to me as he is to you Ritchie!

Ritchie: Then you should know that sometimes friends can´t burden each other with their issues...

May: This is about Solidad isn´t it ? I can´t believe Brock would act like this over such a small thing...  
Drew: That´s were you are half right May. It is about Solidad. But turns out that it´s something big.

May: You know too ? Fine keep me out of this but if something happens, know that I could have helped!

Drew: We all want to help Brock... but this is something that he and Solidad must get through alone.

Back at Harley´s room, Aya hasn´t returned yet from collecting her chosen Pokemon, giving Harley the time he needs to start his upcoming scheme. Solidad was already dressed up again and got back from the bathroom when suddenly Harley asked her more about what happened between her and Brock.

Solidad: I actually asked him to come with me... but he said that I was abit selfish in asking him to leave his family behind. My parents could have kept an eye on them, but Brock refused to listen to me at all...

Harley: Well he seems to be the kind of person that takes care of those close to him. And honestly, I realised that maybe it was fate. Because then he wouldn´t have met his travelling friends Ash and Misty.

Solidad: That´s what is hurting me the most... he left with them without a doubt... but not with me...

Harley: To his credit, his father did return, so he knew that his siblings would be in good care.

Solidad: The same father that left them for years... Brock´s lucky that Flint turned over a new leaf...

Harley: And maybe Brock too. You might felt bad... but have you perhaps thought how he felt too ?

Planting the idea that Brock stayed behind against his will, Harley just sat down on a bed. And waited. It didn´t take long before Solidad started to go through that scenario in her mind. That if his siblings could have made it fine on their own, Brock would have wanted nothing more than to join her in her journey.  
Solidad: If true... then... what have I done... he didn´t abandon me at all... it was I that abandoned him...

Harley: Now girl, don´t get negative... turn it into something positive! You both still think of each other!  
Solidad: I asked him to join my team even as just a friend... but you know he already has one with May.

Harley: Honestly, I think Brock would make a much better addition to our team, he doesn´t fit with May.

Solidad: What, you mean ? That we get Brock to our team and May gets Aya as her Support Trainer ?

Harley: Exactly! And best part is, no one needs to know, since I think they would maybe get abit upset...

Solidad: I know I would if it was opposite... alright ... tell me what you have in mind regarding Brock...

_**Dilemma! The Betrayal Of A Brother, Friend Or Love ! Chapter 10 Preview:**_

´´ With May unaware of the evil that´s trying to shatter her team, Brock will soon enough be faced with the difficult decision of choosing between Ash, May and Solidad. Which team will he end up in ? ´´


End file.
